


Klance Prompt Oneshots

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Oneshot Collections [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Check individual stories for additional tags, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Short oneshots based off prompts.Latest story: Lance's First Cock - Lance is eager to show his friend Keith his very first strap-on.Ch 1 - Morning Brain ICh 2 - Morning Brain IICh 3 - Christmas PartyCh 4 - Christmas Party SequelCh 5 - Midnight KissCh 6 - ShiftCh 7 - Swap It Like It's Hot Part I - VCh 12 - Treasure TrailCh 13 - QuickieCh 14 - Get Off at the Next StopCh 15- Do you even lift, slut?Ch 16 - Kiss Cam - Keith's NightCh 17 - Kiss Cam -Lance/Shiro's NightCh 18 - Love LetterCh 19 - PlushCh 20 - Plush IICh 21 - The BodyguardCh 22 - 24 - You bet your pretty little mouth Part I - IIICh 25 - I feel God in this Chili's tonightCh 26 - A picture is worth a thousand fucksCh 27 - Lance's First Cock
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshot Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816681
Comments: 492
Kudos: 1194
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	1. Morning Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's brain is slow to wake up in the morning. His dick isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [devoosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha)  
> "Morning sex"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 2041  
> Additional tags: au, sleepy sex, handjobs, anal

Keith is not a morning person.

Scratch that - Keith is slow to wake up.

Scratch that --- Keith gets completely fucking disoriented when he wakes up. As in ‘can’t remember his place in space and time, needs to wear an ID bracelet, Jason Borne’s got nothing on him’ disoriented.

Does not help that he doesn’t have his contacts in and his vision is blurry as fuck. (No, he doesn’t have glasses. He’s too cool for that medically necessary nonsense.)

Only context clues can help Keith now. He stretches out his arm to do his check and finds only empty bed beside him. So Lance didn’t sleep over last night.

Keith buries the disappointment and moves on to his usual next task, slipping his hand under the spare (but let’s face it, actually Lance’s) pillow to search for his phone. When Lance isn’t there in person, the first thing Keith does before anything else is text him ‘good morning.’

Strange. No phone. Instead his hand closes around a small cylinder.

The sound of the bathroom door opening has Keith rolling over. “Lance?”

The familiar chuckle of his boyfriend is all that’s needed for a confirmation that the blurry shape heading towards him is indeed Lance.

“Did you forget I was here?” he snickers. Soft feet on hardwood. The creak of the bed as Lance slides back in beside him.

“No,” lies Keith, scooching his body up against Lance. He’s cool to the touch, chilled from his short venture to the bathroom. So it’s winter… possibly?

Brain still too groggy to remember.

Still booting up, still loading. Rainbow pinwheel stuck spinning.

That’s okay though. Keith has something new to steal all his focus - mainly tangling his legs up with Lance’s and rubbing his hands over his back, transferring his cozy sleepy body heat to his ‘just had to get up to pee’ boyfriend.

“Sleepy Keithy so forgetful,” cooes Lance as he nuzzles his cold nose against Keith’s neck.

Keith lets out a huff in complaint, his voice too raw from sleep and brain too slow to come up with a comeback.

“Bet you don’t even remember last night…” Lance’s voice is a purr as he rolls his hips against Keith. He has a semi. It grows harder with each lazy roll as they create a slow grind between them. Last night, huh?

“Let me think,” murmurs Keith, his voice a raspy mess, “did it go something like this?” He slots his mouth against Lance’s, letting his hands run down to his bare ass. 

Ohh. It must’ve been a good time if they’d slept completely naked. 

“I do believe it did,” hums Lance, pulling back from the kiss. 

“And this…” Keith moves his lips down and sucks along Lance’s sensitive collarbone. In response Lance shivers and moans. 

“That’s… that’s always on the menu.”

“What about this…” Keith slides his hand between the press of their naked skin. He cups both their cocks in his hand and begins a teasingly light stroke. 

“Ahha no,” says Lance, “but you definitely should always do that.”

Keith swipes a thumb over the head of Lance’s cock, collecting precum to smooth down over both of them. That bit of slick has Keith switching from a tease to a glide, jerking them off in unison, enjoying the extra sensation of Lance’s cock against his own.

Lance grows uncharacteristically quiet as they both relax into it. A lazy pace has Lance warming up quick, body firing up like an engine just as it always does when he’s turned on.

“We didn’t stay at third base, ya know,” mutters Lance, though he’s rolling against Keith’s hand at his point. 

“I know.” Keith’s voice comes out defensive without meaning to. “We did this,” he says, rolling Lance onto his back, finding home between his boyfriend’s thighs. He runs a palm over one long leg before his hand goes searching again under Lance’s pillow.

His brain has finally pieced together what the cylinder under there is and its true purpose. He’s propped up on one elbow on top of Lance’s chest as he pops up the lid of the lube. He does a hasty one hand job, slicking himself up before re-positioning to sink inside Lance.

Fuck.

Fuck Lance feels so amazing.

He’s still stretched from last night and ready for Keith.

“Good?” asks Keith, checking in just in case he’s sore from before.

“So good.” Lance’s voice is a breathy little hum that has Keith moving, wanting to tease out more of what’s making Lance sound so gone already.

Lance’s legs wrap tightly around Keith, encouraging him to go deeper, to bottom out. 

He’s in deep now, but goes slow.

A nice leisurely fuck to match his blurry eyes and sleepy brain.

He props himself on elbows and hovers just over Lance’s face so he can plant kisses whenever he likes and whisper how much he loves him, how good he feels right now, how lucky he is…

Lance sputters out a laugh and turns his head away quickly. 

Keith stills himself inside Lance, completely thrown by the sudden change in mood. Before he can ask Lance what’s funny, Lance is explaining:

“Dude, your morning breath...,” his tone is apologetic, but he’s still holding back laughter. “I was trying to be polite and not say anything, but when it’s right in my face....” He’s laughing again.

“As if your breath smells like roses in the morning!” snaps Keith.

“Smell me,” challenges Lance, turning his head back before huffing out a hot breath directly on Keith’s face.

Minty.

“Fuck off. You brushed your teeth already?!”

“I’m polite like that,” says Lance. It comes out as a giggle. Keith can’t be annoyed because he can feel Lance’s laugh from the inside, feel the rumble through him, the way he tightens just a little on his cock as he sputters. And it’s so familiar. How many times has sex turned to petty arguments and laughter?

Keith’s heart has a sudden surge of love because this is just… it. This is his person. The one who’s every little silly or dumb moment makes Keith deliriously happy.

“Message received,” says Keith, pulling out.

“Wait no,” whines Lance, pulling at Keith’s waist - horny and needy.

Keith considers scolding him for picking fights during sex if he doesn’t want Keith to stop, but then he’s really just wanting to change positions.

If the breath is bad. Hit it from behind.

Keiths’s happy to roll to his side and release a pent up yawn. Propping himself is too much work anyway.

“C’mere,” says Keith, directing Lance to spin to his same side and shimmy himself back against Keith.

‘This is nice now,’ thinks Keith as he grinds himself against Lance’s ass. Cozy and warm under the covers. All that’s missing is Lance’s needy hand reaching back to guide Keith back inside him.

There - Keith realizes there’s better warmth, better comfort. He’s so snug inside Lance. In this position he’s tighter.

He moves inside him, memories from last night sparking up inside Keith’s hazy brain.

It’s like fucking Lance so nice and tight is pressing the hot keys to bring up last night’s fuck.

Fingers gripping flesh.

Bed springs creaking.

Teeth marks visible on Lance’s shoulder where he bit down in ecstasy.

This morning he kisses the bruise.

This morning he moves slow inside Lance and lets it build so thick and good.

And Lance rolls back against him (noticeably having nothing smart to say since the position change) because he’s feeling so good too.

Keith slinks his arm around Lance’s front to find his leaky cock and pump it in time to his thrusts.

Lance’s quiet turns to muffled moans, clamped down by closed teeth, hiding inside his throat.

His baby can get so loud at night, but morning sex feels like a secret. It’s like a magic spell they’re casting and they need to tread lightly to get it just right.

Keith loves morning sex because when his brain is lagging it means there’s nothing else to draw his attention away. Everything is about Lance. His Lance, in the moment. Loving him and finding all his right spots. Pushing every button he has. 

“Fuu-ah Keith,” mumbles Lance, pressing his face into the pillow. “Why’s it always so -?”

Perfect

Together

And he’s right. It never felt like this with anyone else. They just move together, meld together, make waves together in Keith’s queen sized bed. It feels like a tiny island just for them.

“Lance,” moans Keith. He’s suddenly close, his thrusts increasing in speed. He’s chasing it down now, his thoughts narrowing further. All he can think about is how warm he is. How good he feels buried in Lance’s ass. How perfectly Lance’s cock feels in his hand.

Lance’s breath is rapid like it gets when he’s getting close too. Keith can feel his heart racing in his chest… or is that Keith’s heart? It’s hard to tell the difference sometimes.

“Come with me, baby,” says Keith, but it comes out in a rush of pressed together words because he’s already past the tipping point, already feeling that wash of heat over taking him. “Come -ah…”

“Yes,” groans Lance. Now he’s twisting his head back to capture Keith in a kiss, apparently over the morning breath thing. 

Lance is coming too as they makeout at this angle. Keith can feel that clench around his dick that sends further shockwaves racing through him. Lance spills into his hand, onto the sheets and making this pretty little hum in his throat as he comes, mouth pressed closed against his. It's cutest and hottest noise Keith’s ever heard. He's already plotting a way to hear it again very soon.

Tired, Lance releases the kiss and drops his head heavy on the pillow as Keith stills inside him.

They lay like this for several minutes, Keith pulling Lance all that more tighter against him, staying inside him even as he softens.

He’s basking in it. 

Lance. 

Here. 

Morning sex. 

To think he could’ve really woken up alone. Each tucked away in separate apartments. It seems like insanity at this point. He doesn’t want anymore Lanceless mornings.

“Stay,” says Keith, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Lance, of course, is not a mind reader.

“No more going back to your place,” says Keith, keeping his voice quiet. “Just keep staying here.”

“Like… move in with you?”

“Yes.”

Lance spins around, forcing Keith to slip out finally. He looks at Keith with the queerest look (well, he’s still kinda blurry, but Keith can tell he’s not smiling.) 

“Keith,” says Lance and the seriousness of his tone spooks him. “I’ve been living here for a week now.”

Wait…

Suddenly Keith’s brain starts ticking again. Things are coming back to him now. His unfocused eyes even recognize the beige shapes in the corner as Lance’s boxes.

Oh right… this already happened…

Lance lets out a sharp laugh and rolls to sit then bounces out of bed. 

“Seriously babe, your sleepy brain is so clueless!”

Keith rolls onto his back, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m not that bad! I only forgot a week of my life this time!”

“Hmm okay, hun. I’m gonna grab a quick rinse. Do you mind getting up and feeding the kids?”

“Kids?!” shrieks Keith, bolting upright.

Lance bursts out laughing, falling against the bathroom’s door frame and grasping it for support. “Okay, you are too easy when you’ve just woken up! It’s almost unfair.”

“You asshole!” swears Keith, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Lance. It misses him by about a foot. Without his contacts in, Keith can’t really aim.

“Yeah, that’s sad,” says Lance, looking down at the spot where the pillow dropped. “But seriously, are you going to get up and get ready for work? You have to be there in half an hour.”

This jolts Keith to standing. “What day is it?”

Instead of answering, Lance swings the bathroom door shut. The last Keith sees of him is a shit-eating grin.

“No, seriously, what day of the week is it?” Keith tries the door, but Lance has locked it. “I can’t tell if you’re joking!” he yells.

Inside, Keith overhears the shower turn on.

Fuck. Where is his phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those subscribed to me as a user and waiting on promised updates to Shot Through the Heart and Green Sock Reality: Launch Date, my computer died on me, taking the new chapters down with it :'( I am anxiously awaiting to hear if my data has been recovered so please send good luck vibes my way! I'm on a borrowed computer and just had to write something lol
> 
> BBBKxoxo


	2. Morning Brain II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous  
> "More Sleepy Keith"  
> Wordcount: 4416  
> Summary: Lance has the bright idea to convince Sleepy Keith that they're engaged by sporting an engagement ring. For a reason Lance can't decipher, Keith doesn't react.  
> Additional tags: au, handjob, super fluffy

Keith never once spent the night at Lance’s place before they moved in together. Lance had assumed it was because he had three loud, eccentric roommates that didn’t gel well with Keith’s whole ‘lonewolf’ deal. Or perhaps Keith wanted privacy so they could have loud, animalistic sex without being mocked later (they did once during the day at Lance’s place and his roommates made moaning sounds every time Keith came over for a whole month.) It probably wasn’t because Lance is a big slob who can’t keep a closet clean, let alone a whole bedroom...

It wasn’t until after Lance had moved in and they went on their first trip together that he realized why Keith needed to sleep in his own bed. This grand realization happened when Keith woke up in their airbnb, walked into the closet (which happened to be where his bathroom usually is in relation to his bed at home,) and ‘relieved’ himself.

They left a big tip that weekend.

A week later they fell asleep on the couch in their living room. Lance woke up to the sound of the balcony door sliding open where sleepy Keithy was heading out to do much the same thing! This time Lance stopped him and guided him back inside and towards the real bathroom.

Yep. The Culprit was Keith's morning brain.

Keith is basically an amnesia patient when he first wakes up (and the fact that he won’t keep a pair of glasses by the bed even though he’s half blind doesn’t help,) but Lance doesn’t mind. He loves his confused boyfriend.

Mostly because it’s super easy to fuck with him…

One time Lance waited until Keith fell asleep and brought in all the Christmas decorations from the storage unit and decorated the entire apartment. Set up the fake tree and everything. The next morning Keith didn’t even question it, just listened to Lance sing along to his Christmas playlist and drank the mint flavoured coffee he’d brewed him. It wasn’t until Keith stepped outside into the balmy June air dressed in his parka did he realize he’d been duped!

Another time Lance paid Hunk $20 to climb into bed with Keith and try to convince him he was his boyfriend (this time he was sure Keith was fully dressed.) 

That was so fun that the next day he paid Pidge $40 (they demanded double pay) to pretend to be Keith’s joyfriend. 

When Keith woke up on the third morning with Allura in his bed pretending to be his girlfriend (she’d gone full out in a nightie and woke Keith up by trailing her finger down his chest and did it for free, no less,) he’d screamed and jumped out of bed.

Apparently even sleepy Keithy remembered he was gay.

Keith was so mad about that one he made Lance agree he couldn’t have any of his ex-roommates set foot in their apartment until after Keith had drank his first cup of coffee (one never really got rid of the brain fog, but it was enough for Keith to get his contacts in and at least see faces instead of shapes.) He even made Lance sign an amendment to their lease agreement stating this (and Lance still hadn’t figured out if it was legally binding and if a violation was cause for eviction.)

Either way, he followed the no-ex roommate before coffee rule. So that’s why when Keith was having a particularly heavy sleep-in Lance texted Keith’s brother, Shiro to come over and help him spin the bed one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and move it to the other side of the bedroom. Then when Keith did wake up, he went in the wrong direction to go to the bathroom and walked right into a wall - ouch!

He actually broke his nose that time (his beautiful, beautiful emo nose) which is why Lance decided (of his own volition and not because of a contract) that he wouldn’t pull anymore pranks that could cause bodily harm. He would only fuck with Keith’s brain in the morning (and his body because the morning sex was always dynamite.)

Which brings us to today. Lance has devised his best prank yet. 

He wakes up early and slides open his bedside table drawer quietly, so it won’t wake Keith. Not that the blind motherfucker would see what he’s doing anyway, which is pulling out a silver ring and sliding it onto his ring finger on his left hand.

Lance deliberately bounces the bed when he rolls back over, causing Keith to stir and wake.

“Mornin’ Sleepy Keithy,” cooes Lance. “Do you know what year it is?”

“Shut up,” mumbles Keith. He doesn’t know.

Lance laughs. “Who’s the president?”

“Ugh,” says Keith, rubbing his eyes. “That one I wish I could forget.”

“Hey,” says Lance, softly. He reaches out with his left hand and waves it as if in greeting. He knows Keith can barely see without his contacts so he’s gonna have to get that ring right in his face.

“Hey,” repeats Keith, matching his tone and not reacting to the ring.

“HeEEEey,” says Lance, using that hand to caress Keith’s cheek. The still cool metal directly on his face should warrant a reaction, but --

“HeeeEEEEeeey,” says Keith with a chuckle. He nuzzles against Lance’s hand, even twisting to plant a kiss on Lance’s palm. “Babe, can I ask you something?”

Oh here we go -

“And be honest please…”

Lance nods his agreement, mentally preparing himself to lie and say ‘yes, we are engaged! Don’t you remember asking me? Rude, Keith! Maybe I’ll call the wedding off just because you forgot!’

Keith furrows his brows before he continues. “I’m spacing on what day it is. Do I work today?”

Keith! Are you fuckin’ serious?

“Yeah, you work today.”

Keith moves as if to get up, but Lance clamps his fingers on his cheek. “Not until noon,” he says in a rush. Keith looks confused so Lance corrects his grip (softens) and his tone (also softens.) “Stay…” 

He runs his hand down over his boyfriend’s sharp jaw. Down his neck, feeling a gulp of his adam’s apple from the applied pressure. Down onto his chest…

It’s July and humid so Keith slept without a shirt on last night, which means there’s plenty of bare skin for Lance to rub that fake engagement ring all over.

Keith hums his appreciation of the touch.

No hun, that’s not what this is about.

Then Lance spots the bulge inside Keith’s boxers and thinks: No that is definitely not what this is about.

…

But then again…

Lance sinks his hand lower, across Keith’s stomach and follows his treasure trail… Keith’s abs flex in response to the touch, fluttering in anticipation just before Lance sinks his ring-clad hand below the waistband of Keith’s boxers…

Keith hums and arches his back in response, but then he’s moving, rolling to try to kiss Lance. Lance stops him with his right hand, firmly pressing him on the chest until he lowers again to his back.

“Lemme do this for you,” murmurs Lance, freeing Keith’s erection from his boxers. “Just watch…”

If Lance jerks Keith off while wearing the ring, he’s sure to notice then. Especially since Lance usually favours his right for handjobs. Like… how more obvious can he get?

He starts with light, teasing strokes, twisting just a little over the head. Keith is very responsive, like he always is in the morning, releasing cute little moans of appreciation.

Okay dude, notice the ring anytime now…

Really anytime…

“Mmm Lance...,” moans Keith, his eyes are fluttering shut. Nope. Not what he wants.

Okay… Time to up the game.

Lance abruptly stops the handjob, which has Keith’s eyes opening again and his head raising up from the pillow. Lance puts his left hand directly below Keith’s chin. Cupped. Keith is looking right at the ring with his contact-lens-less eyes. “Spit,” directs Lance.

Keith does as he’s told and spits. Directly. On. The. Ring.

“Again.” He’s trying to buy more time in front of Keith’s face. Lance really wants him to notice without him having to loudly say, ‘Just look at how your spit collects on the engagement ring you gave me?! Don’t you remember us being engaged?!’

This prank is a lot of effort.

Lance thinks about this as he smooths the double helping of spit over the head of Keith’s cock, mixing it with the precum to create a nice slick of natural lube.

“Ah fuck,” moans Keith, the new sensation really working for him.

Lance has got to admit, he’s jerking Keith off a bit angry this time. Tugging a bit rough, twisting the head a bit too tightly, but come on! The ring is right there on your dick, Keithy boy!

…

Maybe it’s the angle…

Lance gets up and straddles Keith’s legs. Now as he’s jerking Keith off the ring will be pointed in the direction of his face. His boyfriend grins at the position change, paying more attention to Lance’s face than the hand wrapped around his dick.

“Frisky this morning,” huffs Keith, his voice too wound up to come out clear.

Lance rolls his eyes because he knows without his contacts Keith’s won’t notice his annoyed look. Sex is the last thing on Lance’s mind. However… on the next quick stroke Lance’s wrist brushes against his own crotch and -

Oh…

Yeah, he is very hard himself and oh so very sensitive. Should he…?

Lance pulls out his own dick because when in Rome…

He shifts just a bit closer so he’s able to take both their cocks in his hand. Keith’s expression is a mix of glassy and bemused. Lance had been leaking like crazy without noticing (it’s common for his brain to be thinking one thing and his dick to be thinking another) so there’s plenty of precum to cover both their cocks and make the handjob nice and slick.

“Lemme…” says Keith, reaching out and wrapping his hand around their cocks too. That’s perfect because it means he’s also touching Lance’s ring and that’s gotta make it into his thick brain eventually.

They jerk themselves off together, fingers twisting up, palms rubbing down, finding a rhythm as their hands dance with each other.

“Ah yes fuck,” mumbles Lance. He’d had no clue how worked up he’d gotten jerking Keith off, but within a minute he’s close to coming.

“You gonna come all over me?” asks Keith.

And fuck -

Wow -

That bit of dirty talk shoots right to Lance’s dick and then, like he’s been given a direct order, he is coming on Keith’s hand… On Keith’s stomach… On Keith’s cock… On the ring…

Fuck he forgot why he was doing this, but then he immediately forgets again as his orgasm is washing over him and it feels so fucking good.

“So pretty,” mumbles Keith, taking over jerking himself off and a few seconds later he’s moaning and coming just the same, his cum joining the mess Lance already made on his stomach.

It’s sexy when they both come in the same spot.

An idea floods Lance’s once again active brain.

He dives down and licks at Keith’s stomach, lapping at the cum collected there.

“Oh shit, wow,” says Keith, eyes sharp and focused on Lance’s work.

Good. Now that he has Keith’s attention, he brings his left hand forward - still slick with cum - and holds it out, back of the hand facing Keith, and licks the palm slowly before moving to peek his tongue between his middle finger and ring finger. 

“Oh my god,” says Keith. (Yes! Finally!) “That is so fucking hot.” And then he’s rolling and forcing Lance to get off his lap so he can climb out of bed. “What an awesome thing to wake up to.” He leans back over the bed and gives Lance a peck on the lips. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“Is boyfriend the right word for me?” asks Lance, literally doing razzle dazzle fingers to make it so fucking obviously that he’s wearing an engagement ring.

He swears Keith’s eyes flick to the ring before looking back at Lance’s face. “Heh. Right,” he says all casual before turning and heading into the bathroom to grab the first shower.

Heh, right?

Keith doesn’t know what he was agreeing too, does he? Lance sits back on his heels, draws his arms across his chest and pouts for a good ten minutes while Keith showers.

By the time Lance has showered himself and gotten dressed for work, he’s regained his determination. He did not spend fifty dollars at a pawn shop on a secondhand ring for Keith to not even notice he’s wearing it.

He will get Keith to react to the ring if it’s the last thing he does (before he leaves for work!)

So he goes with the tactile approach, touching Keith a lot, running his hands all over his bare shoulders in his armless shirt Keith’s wearing to lift weights since he has time to do a short workout before work.

(Lance even grabs a dumbbell and does a few reps for show, hoping to draw attention to his hand, but the ring against the weight pinches so he gives up… only because it pinches and not because it’s heavy and makes his biceps burn…)

Lance takes Keith’s hand at every opportunity and twists their fingers together. He even makes a big show out of detangling a knot from Keith’s long hair, pulling the strand in front of Keith’s face so he can watch Lance work it out with nimble fingers.

Nothing. Nada. Zitch. 

Keith on the other hand, besides being oblivious, is in a fine mood this morning. He’s bright eyed and smiling, giggling easily, returning every affectionate touch, initiating more, and even humming along to the playlist Lance puts on (the soundtrack for “My Best Friend’s Wedding’ *hint hint*) Lance can only attribute this fine mood to the morning handy J, but then…

What if Keith actually woke up awake this morning?

What if he’s fully alert and realized Lance is trying to prank him with a fake engagement ring and so he’s decided to not play along?

What if that’s why he’s in such a good mood? Because he’s thwarting Lance and he knows it’s driving Lance crazy?

When Keith has finished his coffee and gone to the bathroom to put in his contacts, Lance checks the roommate text chain for input.

Hunk: He was bound to catch on eventually. You prank him so often.  
Allura: BS I once saw that man pour almond milk over a bowl of packing peanuts because you told him it was Captain Crunch. No way he’s caught on.  
Lance: he didn’t just add milk, he ate three spoonfuls.  
Allura: … Okay he has definitely not caught on.  
Pidge: I think you went too subliminal on this one, man. You should’ve gone with the white hair and old man makeup like I suggested. Convince him he’s been in a coma for forty years!  
Lance: Yeah… maybe tomorrow… if I’m up for it…  
Allura: Forgive me if this is crude, but perhaps you could draw his attention to your hand in a… bedroom manner ;)  
Pidge: You talkin bout ticklin his pickle?  
Hunk: this chat is reaching TMI levels  
Lance: Yeah… I maybe tried the whole pickle tickle first thing…  
Hunk: TMI officially TMI!

Keith returns to the kitchen at that moment so Lance has to put his phone away. He comes up behind the chair Lance is sitting in and leans down to plant a kiss on Lance’s forehead. Lance reaches up and strokes Keith’s cheek with his left hand.

Maybe things will be different now that both coffee and contacts are in?

Keith smiles then walks off to load the dishwasher, humming ‘I Say a Little Prayer.’

Lance slumps his head back over the chair, mumbling the lyrics, “forever and ever you’ll stay in my heart and I will love you…”

This morning is a strange mix of emotions for Lance. On one hand, Keith is being so happy and sweet with him that it keeps jump starting his heart and filling him with love, but then… he thinks about Keith failing to notice the ring and gets sad and moreso than a missed opportunity for “gotcha” should warrant. 

Maybe it’s stupid, but deep down Lance thought this could at least spark a conversation over a possible engagement… sometime… in the future.

It is stupid really. They’ve only lived together for six months. Barely dated a year. They’re only in their mid-twenties. There is so much time to grow and come to that decision eventually.

But then, it isn’t stupid. Not for Lance. He loves Keith like crazy, had fallen for him long before he got up the courage to ask him out. He knows, 100% knows this is his person. Can’t imagine a future without Keith beside him.

Realistically, he can wait for Keith to come to that conclusion too, but it feels… off… reaching that feeling of readiness first. 

“Together forever, that’s how it must be,” mumble sings Lance, “to live without you would only mean heartbreak for meeeeee…”

Anyway…

Lance has to leave for work…

Keith catches up to him at the door, wanting to kiss him goodbye. Lance decides to go for one more last ditch effort with the prank before he ends up tossing the ring in his glove compartment to be forgotten like the many parking tickets collected there.

Instead of kissing him, Lance curls his fingers around Keith’s and lifts both their hands up to Keith’s face as if Keith is some British Lord going in to kiss his M’lady’s hand in farewell. Talkin’ some real Jane Austen shit.

Keith raises an eyebrow, but takes the bait as he’s used to going along with Lance’s random silliness. He raises up Lance’s left hand the rest of the way to his mouth and plants a kiss on his knuckles.

Keith begins to lower Lance’s hand, but pauses his motion still mere inches from his mouth. His brows furrow, eyes focusing in on the silver ring glinting on Lance’s ring finger.

Yes, Keith, yes! Finally!

Now for the exclamation of surprise and Lance just has to decide whether he’ll run with it and tell Keith a long and engaging (pun intended) story of how he popped the question or just yell, ‘Ha! Gotcha!” and be done with this dumb prank that’s he’s honestly sick of by now. 

“That’s…,” begins Keith, struggling to react. Sleepy brain gears slowly turning, practically visible behind those grey eyes. “That’s not the ring I bought you.”

“Ha! You never - “ Lance cuts himself off, replaying what Keith has just said over in his head. “Wait, bought me…?”

But Keith has already dropped Lance’s hand and walked away, leaving the living room entirely and Lance is stuck there, completely lost. He can hear Keith rummaging around in the hall closet. 

Keith returns a moment later carrying a ring box (A RING BOX?!) and pops it open to reveal a rose gold ring with channel set diamonds (holy fucking shit!!)

Lance, for once, is speechless.

“See this is the one I bought you,” says Keith looking at the ring in the box and then over at the tarnished old silver ring Lance is sporting on the exact finger where an engagement ring should go. Keith’s eyes widen, his face goes slack. Gears turning again in slow-to-process morning brain. “... But this was still in my hiding place…”

Yeah, Keith, you dumbass! Because you haven’t proposed!!! ...yet.

Holy fucking shit ‘YET!!!’

Now Lance’s brain is racing a hundred miles an hour because it’s all making sense now. Keith’s complete lack of reaction to seeing Lance in an engagement ring… his ‘heh right’ to Lance’s suggestion that he shouldn’t be called his boyfriend anymore… his happy, sappy, affectionate mood because (BECAUSE!!!) Keith must’ve taken one look at that ring and thought ‘I guess I proposed even though can’t remember right now dumdeedumdum!’

Keith was soooooo happy. 

All morning. 

Oh my god, oh my fucking sweet jesus god Keith was so happy because he thought they were already engaged!

Lance’s heart is both pounding and melting at the exact same time and this is instantly the best moment of his life. (Take that, ‘day at the waterpark where the concession stand’s freezer broke and they let everyone have ice cream bars for free!’)

Keith seems to blink himself out of his frozen state and say, “Do you -”

“Yes!! Of course!!” exclaims Lance.

“- need to leave for work?”

Keith looks taken aback by Lance’s extremely enthusiastic response to whether he has to leave for work.

“Okay... bye,” says Keith, shifting his gaze to the ground as the ring box drops to his side.

Wait… no!

Lance wants to rewind and fix this, go back to a moment before when he felt deliriously happy, but instead he finds himself walking out the apartment door without giving his feet the order to do so.

Lance rides the elevator down to the ground floor in shock. Even Mrs. Flanders’s Chow Chow barking just a foot away from Lance, doesn’t bring him back to his body. 

His phone is blowing up. Likely with text chain messages asking him if he managed to finally fool Keith. He wouldn’t know what to text even if he could remember which pocket his phone’s in. 

He shakes himself awake enough by the ground floor to hold open the elevator door for Mrs. Flander’s painfully slow scooter… and then the lobby door…

Lance is holding open the exterior door for Mrs. Flanders and her lapdog, Cuppycake when the stair door opens and Keith comes barreling out of the stairwell. He’s dressed in his workout shorts, a stained sleeveless tee, and bare feet and obviously still not thinking straight because he runs into the glass lobby door before remembering he needs to open it first.

“LANCE!!” he yells, once he’s managed to get the lobby door open. 

“Keith?” squeaks Lance, looking past Mrs. Flanders and her scooter.

Keith tries to get closer, but Lance is holding the door from the outside and Mrs. Flanders’s scooter has stalled on the threshold trapping Keith behind her in the little alcove with the buzzer and the mailboxes. He dances on his feet, shifting weight from one foot to another. It’s clear he wants to come outside to speak to Lance face to face, but his path is completely blocked. Finally, he gives up and just speaks from there. “My timeline got mixed up."

“What?” squawks Mrs. Flanders, trying to look over her shoulder back at Keith.

“He’s talking to me, Mrs. Flanders,” says Lance, loud and clear.

“Did I or did I not ask you yet?” says Keith, the anxiety apparent in his voice.

Yet…

Seeing Keith nervous somehow calms Lance down and the instinct to be bratty suddenly overtakes him. He pops out his hip and says, “Ask me what?”

“Ask you…” Keith looks down at Mrs. Flanders. “‘Kay hold on…” With his ‘I lift, bro’ muscles Keith picks up the back of the scooter and guides it forward until it’s no longer caught on the raised threshold. 

Mrs. Flanders doesn’t thank either of them. Just gives them a dismissive wave goodbye as she drives off towards the sidewalk. Cuppycake gives them a threatening growl as a farewell.

“Ask me what?” repeats Lance now that Keith is outside with him.

“Lance, did I ask you if…” Keith bites his lip. Hesitates. Seems to think better of what he’s saying then finally spits it out, “Lance, will you marry me?”

Lance’s instincts are equal parts to scream ‘Yahoo!’ and to ask Keith if that was really so hard. Instead he silently slips off his pawn store silver ring and offers it to Keith.

“What are you doing?” asks Keith, recoiling from the ring. “Are you breaking off the engagement?”

Lance turns up his nose and says plainly, “I want the pretty ring. You can wear this one.”

“So… yes?”

“Are you even awake yet?”

“Yes, I’m awake!” snaps Keith. “Are you saying yes?”

“I already said yes,” Lance snaps back. “You were just too sleepy to register it.”

“Lance…” His name comes out as an exhale, Keith’s face suddenly full of emotion.

“Yes!” says Lance, fearing the waterworks threatening to overtake Keith. “I said yes now don’t cry!”

But it’s too late and Keith is grabbing hold of Lance and pulling him against him, wet cheeks brushing against his as they kiss. And at this point Lance isn’t fully certain Keith is the only one crying. Especially not when Keith brings the ring box out from his back pocket and, with shaking fingers, helps Lance slip it on. 

Lance holds onto Keith with his right arm while holding out his left to admire the ring. It sparkles so pretty with the diamonds! Of course Keith would get him a ring with diamonds!

Lance is just so happy, he can’t believe it!

“I’m sorry,” Keith croaks.

“Sorry?” repeats Lance, snapping his head to look at his boyfri - fiancé.

“I was going to do this romantically,” confesses Keith. “I was waiting for your birthday. I'm guessing now that hasn’t happened yet.”

“It’s next week,” says Lance, already trying to picture the scene Keith had been planning. All their friends and family present. Keith in button up and tie, dropping down to one knee in front of everyone…

“I’m so sorry I screwed it up. You deserve a romantic proposal and a speech where I tell you how much I love you and what you mean to me… I… I can take this back and do it again next week if you wa -”

“Don’t you dare!” snaps Lance, hiding his left hand behind his back. “Besides, this was literally the most romantic scene ever. I wouldn’t want a redo. Not ever.”

“I love you so much,” says Keith, leaning in to kiss Lance again.

HONK

They rock back from their kiss at the sound of Mrs. Flanders honking her scooter horn at them followed by another yap attack from Cuppycake.

“Move!” she snaps. “I forgot my poop bags inside.”

Lance grabs the door to hold it open as Keith moves behind the scooter to help her over the bump of the threshold.

"Guess what, Mrs. F," beams Lance, "Keith and I are engaged!"

"The boyfriends who already live together are going to get married," mumbles Mrs. Flanders, sarcastically, "Shocker." 

Next week at Lance’s birthday party he has the very best engagement story to tell all their friends and family (not that he hasn’t texted the entire story to ERRRveryone already) and it all started with Lance’s best prank yet!


	3. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistletoe"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 5035  
> Summary: The annual Garrison Christmas party gets a lot more interesting when Lance pulls Keith into the coat room.  
> Additional tags: post-canon, dry humping, anal fingering, semi-public sex, drunk sex, confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry December twenty-eighth!

This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have a great love story, not hook up in the coat room at the Hanforth Inn during the annual Garrison Christmas Party...

It’s December twenty-eighth. Not actual Christmas. Past actual Christmas. Keith didn’t even know people were allowed to claim a party was for Christmas after December twenty-fifth. Isn’t everyone Christmas’d out already?

Apparently not. He had heard Iverson’s half-in-the-bag explanation as to why the party was scheduled as such because they realized they couldn’t get the Atlas back on Earth until this date AND thanks to time dilation the Atlas had skipped over experiencing December twenty-fifth while in transit so for the crew members this really is Christmas Day to them.

Keith doesn’t really care. He hasn’t had a good Christmas since his dad died. Hasn’t celebrated it since their year on the Castleship when Pidge insisted she’d calculated the date correctly. When Hunk had made Christmas cookie icing out of alien bean paste and Lance had sang Feliz Navidad and Keith had scheduled a Blade mission that conveniently had him taking off mid-afternoon...

He remembered Lance’s face when he left early.

Keith was always getting things wrong with Lance.

He still feels that way…

Keith wasn’t even going to come to the Christmas Party this year (or any year ever,) but Krolia had organized his latest relief mission so he’d be back on Earth in time and his attempts to argue that he in no way needed to schedule himself around this party fell on deaf ears.

“See your friends, Keith. It’s been awhile.”

Seeing his friends, Keith does not object to. A large social event involving people he has to work with and acquaintances he hasn’t seen in years, that he objects to.

Also, a holiday he and many at the Garrison don’t celebrate.

Real forward thinking, Garrison…

Keith was not expecting this party to be anything noteworthy. Witnesses will testify that he had all intentions of halfassing his participation. He had forgotten he needed to bring a secret santa gift and had popped into a gas station a block away when he suddenly remembered. To be fair though, Hunk was now rocking that ‘Chillin’ with my Ho’s’ Christmas shirt Keith had got for 50% off (post-Christmas sale.)

Keith had been all set to be out of there by nine and he would’ve if someone hadn’t spiked the punch with Nunvil (Pidge) and if someone hadn’t put on Jingle Bell Rock (Shiro) and someone hadn’t claimed he had the entire dance from Mean Girls memorized (Lance.) Then it just so happened that Keith was in a chair facing the dance floor when a drunk Lance decided to up his performance by dropping down into the closest available lap (Keith's.)

Maybe if Keith hadn’t just taken a sip of his punch so that when Lance plunked down, straddling his lap, Keith wouldn’t have laughed so hard he’d had to duck down and cover his face to keep from spitting Nunvil and cranberry juice onto Lance’s shirt. Maybe then Lance wouldn’t have loudly announced, “We have a shy guy!” before lifting Keith’s chin so he could meet blue sparkling eyes lit up by mini Christmas tree centrepieces (probably also bought at 50% off.)

It did not help that the song immediately switched to Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas, which had everyone lose interest in what Lance and Keith were doing in favour of drunkenlly screaming out the words. 

Everything in the universe lined up and now Lance is just… in Keith’s lap, cradling his chin while Keith drops his punch wet fingers down to wipe dry on his legs. However, these aren’t his legs. Lance’s legs are in his way and this drying motion is definitely being interpreted as caressing Lance’s thighs. 

Suddenly Lance’s entire facial expression shifts as his gaze drifts down to Keith’s mouth.

Keith has never wanted more badly for something to happen between them. 

And holy fucking quiznak he’s wanted something to happen for so damn long.

Lance blinks. “Missed toast!”

“What toast?” asks Keith, but Lance is already climbing off Keith’s lap. No, that makes sense because when had they ever had ‘a moment’ without Lance spazzing out?

“C’mon,” says Lance, grabbing both Keith’s hands and tugging him to standing. This is awkward for Keith, being led by the hand through Conference Hall A at the Hanforth Inn when he most definitely has a semi. It does help that the room is dark and human and aliens alike are distracted trying to sing along with notes so high it makes Keith’s eardrums buzz.

“Are you giving a toast?” Keith asks as Lance drags him to the other end of the poorly decorated conference hall where the guests and lighting are sparser. This seems like the wrong area to get everyone’s attention.

“No, no, no, mistletoe!” says Lance as he pulls Keith to a dark doorway. Keith looks up to read a sign that says ‘Coat check’ and just under that is a little bunch of leaves and berries.

Ohhhhh mistletoe! 

And all that mistletoe implies…

And Keith really, really, really wants to be a huge bitch in the moment and demand an explanation as to why Lance needs him to stand under mistletoe when if he wants to kiss him, all he had to do was lean in thirty seconds ago when he was sitting on his lap (or just say hi or breathe in his general direction or exist at all because there is never any situation where Keith is ever unwilling to kiss Lance… including this one which is why he isn’t a being big bitch about it) instead he basically jumps Lance.

And he must’ve really leapt because his feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. Lance has him by the waist and thank goodness for those beefy farmer arms because he holds him up easily while Keith kisses him hungrily, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

Keith knows he’s being too much, too soon. He also doesn’t care. He waited for this. Had been certain this had passed him by, but here Lance has given him a tiny opening and the floods can’t be held back any longer. He just wants to keep kissing his remarkably soft lips. 

Worth noting, it’s Lance who pulls Keith into the coat room. “If you’re going to eat my face, Keith, let’s not have an audience for it.”

How is this an invitation to makeout in private?

Keith doesn’t mind how Lance asks him, just that he wants to so he swings the door closed behind them. They stumble around in the dark room, knocking into jackets and clanging against empty hangers as they make-out.

They’re in need of some kind of support to prop them up while kissing, but they’re very bad at judging where walls are. Keith keeps thinking he’s backed Lance against what has to be a wall behind these jacket’s only to discover it’s more jackets. He has to grab hold of the bar above them to keep the two of them steady and on their feet. They take out three leathers, a parka, and a fur before Lance lowers to his knees and pulls Keith down with him. 

It’s soft here on the ground as they kneel on a pile of the jackets they’d knocked down. There isn’t much light where they are. The door’s shut, but they’re not completely cut off from the party. There’s a window that opens to the conference room where the coats are passed through to the coat check worker (who is currently MIA thank the ancients) and through this there’s the dimmest of light from the party plus the sounds of Last Christmas and laughter floating in. 

Keith’s eyes are adjusting to the dark as they kiss and he can more clearly see the dozen or so coats they’ve managed to knock down. The ground is littered with hangers and tiny pink tickets used to mark jackets so they can be returned to the correct owner.

Lance breaks off the embrace in that rude, ‘I need to say something kind of way’ which Keith is prepared for because one of them needs to comment on what they are drunkenly doing already because it will not be him.

“Can I feel you up?” asks Lance. His breath is warm on Keith’s face. 

“What?” Keith can’t process the question. His lips are buzzing from Lance’s kisses and he already misses him so much.

“Can I touch you?” clarifies Lance, “All over?”

“Yeah,” says Keith after a beat because he didn’t expect Lance to ask that and he also didn’t expect Lance to ask THAT.

“Cool,” says Lance with this little smile because he really is the biggest dork and Keith is one-hundred percent gone because of that. And Keith is just going to let that odd moment slide when he suddenly thinks -

“Can I also - but with -?”

“Yeah,” says Lance so quickly he cuts Keith off.

What follows is about three seconds worth of groping before Lance’s hands are on Keith’s ass. Keith is almost proud of him, going for the gold so quickly.

This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. Not with Lance. He’s not supposed to be some quick hookup. Keith wanted him to be his great love. But at this point, with all the waiting he’s done, he will take what he can get. He wants Lance always in every way. And if the one time Lance wants him back is during a moment of weakness at a Christmas party and the one place is this coat room, Keith will oblige. Especially since it feels so nice to have Lance cupping his ass with one hand while the other wanders under his shirt.

“If it’s in the way, remove it,” says Keith, lips still smashed against Lance so it’s muffled. As a result it takes Lance a beat to process and respond.

“Your shirt or your pants?”

“Yes.

Maybe Keith can’t see the blush, but he can feel the extra heat coming off Lance’s face.

“Don’t get me started,” warns Lance.

“I think you already started,” sasses Keith.

“Fair,” murmurs Lance then louder he adds, “will you get over here already?” And Keith is confused because he’s already pressed chest to chest with Lance and is unsure where a closer here could exist, but then Lance pulls Keith forward by the buttcheeks as he drops back down onto his own heels thenLance guides Keith so he’s straddling his lap.

Looking down at Lance now, Keith holds his face and plants a soft kiss on his Eggnog flavoured lips. Now that he’s in this position he can feel Lance’s hardness and it’s doing things to him and giving him thoughts better left unspoken.

“Is this real?” 

Shit. Did he ask that out loud?

Lance's laugh is warm as he replies, “Christmas miracles do happen.”

“It’s December fucking twenty-eighth!” Keith knows he just turned a sweet moment into an ‘obvious off,’ but the resulting laugh from Lance is music to his ears.

“Post-Christmas miracle then,” chuckles Lance as he pulls at Keith’s ugly Christmas sweater. Shiro had bought it for him and insisted he wear it to the party. It’s way too hot and Keith is so relieved to have Lance tug it over his head. Just when he thinks he’s done, Lance goes for the t-shirt and pulls it off too leaving Keith bare chested. 

Lance takes a moment to run his hand across Keith’s shoulders and down his pecs then mutters, “Now we’re cooking with gas.”

Keith actually snorts. “Can you ever not say something?”

“Me? No. Never. But can you ever not call me out on it?”

“Me? No. Never,” snickers Keith as he lifts Lance’s not-even-remotely-ugly sweater over his head. Lance has a collared shirt underneath which is a drag because buttons.

They go back to making out while Keith fusses with unbuttoning Lance’s shirt with shaky fingers.

A bell rings. It doesn’t even register with Keith until it rings three times in a row at which point he assumes it’s part of the Christmas song playing in the background.

Jingle bells... Jingle bells or whatever.

It isn’t until Lance freezes up that Keith knows something’s actually up. “What?”

“Someone wants their jacket.”

“Someone’s leaving already?!” Keith is indigent on behalf of the popularity of the party simply because it means this interruption.

“Be real, Keith, you would’ve vamoosed by now if it weren’t for the promise of a quickie in the closet.” Keith is thrown by how well Lance has read him and he wants to say something smart in return, but Lance cuts him off with, “Probably smokers needing their coats.”

And then he’s lifting Keith off his lap, which Keith wholeheartedly resists. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to collect their tickets and get their jackets.”

“Why?”

“Because then they’ll go away.”

“They’ll go away if you ignore them.”

“They’ll come through that door if I ignore them,” says Lance, throwing his arm out towards the door.

“Lock it!”

“They are smokers, Keith. They’re not going to let a locked door stop them. They’ll get management and management is going to catch us, but if you’d just let me get the coats already, I could be finished by now and you could be rounding third base.”

The service bell rings again with an impatient clang.

This time when Lance lifts Keith off, he obliges though he isn’t happy about it.

“Don’t pout,” scolds Lance as he buttons his shirt. “I’m sure you’ll be just as thirsty when I get back.”

Keith isn’t even sure what Lance means by that, but decides to go ahead and spin out over what his life is right now as he listens to Lance smooze the people at the window like he really does work here.

“F57…,” mumbles Lance as he flips through coats just over Keith’s shoulder. “What kind of jacket?” he calls out.

“I dunno brands. It’s army green. Kinda puffy.”

“Kind puffy...Hold on…” Lance bends and tugs at the very jacket Keith is sitting on. He has to awkwardly roll to free it from out from under him. Lance trots back to the window with the jackets and spends way too much time (in Keith’s opinion) chatting with them about the weather before they leave.

Keith overhears the shutters to the window being shut as darkness overtakes the coat room.

“Keith?”

“Lance?”

He hears Lance low and near him before his hands find him again.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“If they’re smokers won’t they be back in five minutes?”

“I told them we’re closing and to put their coats on their chairs,” whispers Lance.

The whisper is unnecessary since the closed window has cut them off officially from the party and it’s just muffled music now.

“I brought you a treat to say sorry,” says Lance. He finds Keith’s hand and presses something small into his palm. The packaging is crinkley and Keith’s first thought is ‘condom,’ but then the shape…

“A mint?”

“They had a bowl of them by the window.”

“Is this a commentary on my breath?”

“What? No! It’s just what was available, but wow, yeah, I can see how that would be interpreted that way...”

Lance doesn’t even hesitate as he pulls Keith back onto his lap. 

“Now where were we?” asks Keith, willing to let the whole breath mint thing slide.

“You were going to to tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“Bye,” says Keith, going to get up.

“Wait, no!” blurts out Lance as he pulls him back down. “Bad joke!”

“You still want to… feel me up?” asks Keith, wincing at Lance’s own wording. Even with time to reflect, Lance wasn’t panicking and backing out? Has to be the Nunvil.

“You made me a lot of promises over what clothing I can remove from you and I’m going to hold you to it.” And with that Lance starts undoing Keith’s belt and Keith feels he has no choice but to once again unbutton Lance’s shirt.

Unbuckled, Lance removes Keith’s belt with a snap, sliding it completely free of his pants and whipping it out to the side. Keith wonders who that’s for, but the answer is ‘for Lance because he has to have fun with everything and not take anything seriously.’

Keith let’s it go. Focusing instead on sliding Lance’s shirt off his shoulders and luxuriating in the feel of his biceps as he does. Lance has the softest skin Keith’s ever felt and he’s immediately addicted to running his hands over his arms. Lance must enjoy this because he rocks up against Keith as he does and he can feel him getting hard again.

Keith’s doing it. He’s (successfully) seducing Lance!

But then it’s Lance who’s in control. He’s the one undoing the Keith’s fly. Keith’s not sure where Lance is going with this, but he’s happy to go along for the ride and keep kissing him. Lance uses a firm hand on Keith’s back to guide him up higher on his knees. Pausing him here, he uses his other hand to push down Keith’s waistband at the back just enough to get his hand in there and cup his bare ass cheek. Then after he’s lowered Keith back to his lap, he slides his other hand down there to grip hard on bare flesh.

One thing Keith had always been sure about is Lance’s attraction to him. That didn’t mean he had any clue as to what in particular Lance liked about his looks. Finding out it is his ass Lance gravitates towards is exhilarating and in line with ninety five percent of the things Keith has fantasized about Lance doing to him.

Lance’s goals appear to be two fold. He isn’t just groping Keith’s ass, but using his grip there to grind Keith back and forth on his lap.

Lance moans. 

Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck and kisses him harder because it is so fucking hot that he’s winding Lance up like his. He takes Lance’s guiding hands as more of a suggestion and soon he’s increasing the pace of grind between them, pushing himself forward and up then dropping down with a nice squish of his ass into Lance’s palms.

Lance is breathing rapidly now and making little mewing sounds that rip through Keith from his ears to his thighs like wildfire, engulfing him in heat.

With the way Lance has pushed down his pants and underwear, he can feel the head of his own cock out in the chill air, rubbing against Lance’s abdomen. He’s pretty sure he’s leaked precum onto Lance’s treasure trail, but that image only fires Keith up more. 

Keith tips his hips forward so he can angle himself right against Lance’s bulge. This pops his ass up more and gets Lance’s massaging it, gripping hard, spreading his cheeks open. 

The kiss breaks off. Their heavy-lidded eyes meet, finally adjusting to the dark. Keith knows there’s another question brewing inside Lance and he’s looking for permission for the next step. Keith grabs hold of Lance’s wrist and brings his hand back around to his face. He sucks two of the Lance’s fingers into his mouth, the pointer and the ring, and swirls his tongue around and between them, getting them nice and coated in spit. 

Lance’s eyes watch him in rapt fascination so Keith makes a show of bobbing on them before finally popping them out and guiding Lance’s hand back around to his ass.

Keith lines them up with their target, but leaves them like that for Lance to choose if he wants. As Lance begins to gently rub those fingers against Keith’s entrance he’s certain he does want it. He watches Lance’s face at close range, at the little pinch that appears between his brows as he… holds back.

“If it gets too much… you’ll tell me?” Another check-in. Lance is such a good boy. Taught well.

Keith has to suppress the impulse to tell Lance he can do anything he wants with him. 

‘He’s never been with a boy,’ whispers something inside his head, reminding Keith that writing a blank check to Lance wouldn’t result him playing out a series of fantasies, but would overwhelm him, perhaps to the point of inactivity.

“I want it,” says Keith, moving his own hips so he presses just a bit against those fingers. “I want something of you inside me.”

This hits Keith just as hard as it hits Lance, both their chests suddenly heaving. Keith’s own heart's racing. Lance’s one fingers pushes into Keith as they both dive to kiss at the same time. 

Teeth knock. Chins bumps. Doesn’t matter. Keith has a bit of Lance inside him.

Lance sucks Keith’s tongue into his mouth while he fucks him with his finger. He pushes the second inside and Keith takes over the motion, fucking himself while grinding against Lance's lap.

“Oh fuck,” moans Lance. “This is so hot.”

And Keith wants to say something like ‘this is nothing, just you wait,’ but it’s not nothing. It’s everything to Keith.

Because it’s Lance.

Lance gripped between his thighs.

Lance’s cock rubbing against him.

Lance’s fingers working him open.

So Keith moans his agreement. “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“G-gonna come.”

“Come on me, baby,” murmurs Lance, “It’s okay.”

There’s too many words that excite Keith in that sentence. He tackles Lance to his back and rides his fingers until his thighs close like a vice around Lance’s hips and his back arches. Heat pools low and intense as he spills right onto Lance’s abs. Shockwaves of pleasure hit him over and over because it's still Lance and it's so good.

Then he’s spent, but Lance isn’t done. He’s slips fingers out of Keith’s ass to grip his hips and rock Keith against him. 

Lance moans, pushing up his hips against Keith. “Oh fuck, Keith…” he says then captures Keith’s mouth in a kiss. His hips stutter under him and Keith can’t believe he’s making Lance come. Still can’t believe it when Lance slows, breath heavy and deep.

There’s a pool of his cum in Lance’s belly button that he doesn’t feel like lying down on so Keith rolls to his side, keeping one leg and arm strewn across Lance.

They’re quiet for a moment staring up at the bottom of winter jackets. Keith can see directly up the sleeves of one, but it’s just dark in the interior. He’s starting to panic in the quiet and for once Keith has trouble keeping his inner thoughts on the inside.

“I can’t believe we hooked up in a coat room,” he throws out there, bracing himself for the ‘I can’t believe we hooked up at all.’

Instead Lance adds, “On Christmas.”

“It’s December twenty-eighth!”

“I knew you were going to say that,” chuckles Lance.

The mood is light. Keith feels a bit better.

“You wanna hear something that’s going to make you hate me?”

Keith could guess what that would be. “Okay…”

“I have a hotel room here.”

“What?” repeats Keith because it’s not at all what he was expecting.

Lance takes this as shock over the information and goes, “I know! Look…” Lance pulls a hotel room keycard out of his back pocket. “I could’ve invited you up to my hotel room… Was going to invite you up to my hotel room…” His voice gets this weird wispy quality to it and Keith suddenly feels ten steps behind.

“Was?”

“I mean I was going to talk to you first. I guess I forgot to do that…”

“Well, you are drunk,” says Keith.

“I’m not that drunk though,” says Lance then his voice gets kinda freaked, “... are you drunk?”

Keith checks in with himself. He’d assumed he must be pretty hammered or why else would he hook up with Lance in a coat room unless… oh right, he’s wanted Lance for years and actually no, he isn’t all that drunk. “I’m not drunk.”

Lance lets out a sigh of relief.

“Wait… talk to me about what?” asks Keith because he's still just catching up. Once again Keith feels heat radiating off Lance’s face. “What?”

“I just…” Then Lance sits up, forcing Keith to move off him. “I wanted to do this better,” says Lance, his voice suddenly very focused. “But I don’t know when to talk to you. There’s too many people at the farm when you visit and what am I supposed to do? Call you on mission? But this is a hotel and there’s rooms and there’s privacy and I could really talk to you here, but you never come to the Christmas party!” and suddenly Lance is annoyed at Keith, but Keith is confused as to why. “Did you know I asked Krolia to make sure you came this time?” asks Lance.

“No,” says Keith, “Why would you?”

“Because I wanted to do this right,” says Lance, burying his face in his hands. “I should’ve done more than pull you into a coat room and used mistletoe as a shoddy excuse to kiss you. I just get so lost trying to find the right words and the right time and the right action and then I end up not saying or doing anything. And I let every single moment pass us by because nothing every feels like 'the moment' until later when I go 'oh, that could've been the moment,' but it's too late and I never dealt with it.”

“With what?” asks Keith, but he knows what. He just had no idea Lance had tried or at least wanted to try. Had wanted to try so badly he’s having a meltdown about it now.

“With us!” Lance practically snaps. “Oh fuck, now I’m yelling at you.” Lance drops a hand down onto Keith’s chest and Keith automatically takes hold of it, comforting him. “I know what we can be. I just don’t know how to get us there.”

“I feel exactly the same,” says Keith, his heart aching and soaring at the same time. “I wish I knew, but maybe we did it. Maybe this is it. We got there”

“Does this feel like a good enough start to you?” asks Lance, looking down at Keith with big shining eyes. “A hook up in a coat room at a falsely labeled Garrison Party?”

Keith almost says no, but stop himself and says his next thought instead. “I wonder if this is why it’s taken us so long. We were both so sure there was a right way to do this that we let every opportunity go by.”

Lance is somehow both nodding and shaking his head at once. Like the conflict inside him never stops. “I just wanted it to mean as much as you mean to me.” He looks away at this like the emotion is too big to watch the impact of. Keith is so touched he feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Maybe we each need to say one thing,” said Keith. “The biggest thing we’ve wanted to say to each other, but held back and that can be it. That can be the meaning we wanted.”

“Okay,” says Lance quietly, but then he says it again with vigor, “Okay!” Lance settles himself back down to laying as they each spin to their hips to face each other. “Go ahead.”

Keith almost starts an argument about who goes first, but he stops himself. He can’t keep delaying this. Not when Lance wants to hear it as much as Keith wants to say it.

“I’m in love with you,” says Keith, the weight lifting off his shoulders as he confesses the deepest, most important thing he’s ever felt.

Lance’s eyes go wide and his hand flies to his mouth. “Oh wow,” he says and Keith worries he went bigger than Lance was expecting. “Now I want to change mine.”

“Change yours?” asks Keith, confused.

“It’s not - I just… Should ours match?”

“They don’t have to match. Just say what you planned to say. Say whatever you were going to tell to me in that hotel room you forgot you had.”

"In my defence, I was not expecting you to get hard when I sat on your lap during Jingle Bell Rock. It threw me."

"In my defence, I was not expecting you to sit on my lap!"

"Touche," says Lance. “Okay, okay..." Lance settles himself on his back, but scooches his shoulder to press against Keith’s. His far arm wraps across Keith’s chest as he lays his head on his shoulder. He lets out a soft sigh of comfort and when Lance speaks it has all the warmth and wonder of a child making a Christmas wish. “Take me back to the stars.”

Lance’s words wash over Keith like a cozy blanket being pulled over him. Looking up, the coats dissolve as his imagination paints the night sky above them. Keith pulls Lance tight against him and kisses his cheek before saying, “I’d love to.”

A smile cracks Lance’s face. He spins to plant a proper kiss then he pulls back and says quickly, “Also, I love you.”

“That’s two things!” snaps Keith.

“I couldn’t leave you hanging with the ‘I love you!’ I had to say it back!”

“You are a disaster,” groans Keith.

“Says the biggest disaster I know!”

“This is why we couldn’t get together until now.”

“And we’ll see how long we last,” adds Lance.

Keith gives Lance a cold look and says “Seriously?” It’s hard to keep looking mad. Keith is bubbling with happiness. He’s ecstatic even and he’s still processing how a hookup in a coat room turned to future plans and love confessions. “I’m reconsidering taking you with me. I should abandon you on Earth forever.”

“Don’t you dare.”

There’s a pounding on the window. 

“More people want their jackets,” sighs Lance. He’s already getting up.

“And you’re going to help them?” asks Keith as he watches Lance put his shirt back on.

“They need their jackets, Keith!” And he says this like this is a thing Keith should care about.


	4. Christmas Party Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Birthday Sex"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 5502  
> Summary: It's Lance's birthday and the seven month anniversary of them hooking up in the coatroom at the Garrison's December 28th Party! Keith has a night full of surprised planned.  
> Additional tags: post-canon, established relationship, bottom Keith, top Lance, implies vers Klance, handjob under water, 69, hotel sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry December 28th once more!
> 
> Art by Cupcake aka MissMew07! Please check them out on twitter @Cupp13c4k3s

“Can I take the blindfold off?” asks Lance. 

"I'll get it," says Keith. Lance senses him behind him then feels him loosen the blindfold until he's able to slide it off. "Surprise!"

Lance's excitement quickly turns to disappointment as he looks around the shabby hotel room. When Keith had proposed whisking him away for his birthday, Lance had been picturing a five star hotel, champagne, room service, lingerie, a Jacuzzi tub... he certainly hadn't thought he'd see generic art, itchy orange bedding, and a tv bolted to the desk.

Lance wants to lie and act happy, but the lie won't reach his mouth.

"You looks like you have something to say," says Keith. Apparently the lie won't reach his face either...

"It's, uh... not what I was picturing," admits Lance. He feels so guilty admitting this. Maybe having such high expectations for Keith isn't fair. They've only been together half a year. Should he really expect Keith to know everything that Lance likes?

"I thought it was meaningful for us," says Keith with a bit of a frown.

"Meaningful?" repeats Lance. He doesn't understand what meaning this crummy room could hold.

"Do you really not recognize this place?"

Recognize it? Lance looks around once more and suddenly the bad art and orange bedding sparks up a memory. "Oh shit! Is this the Hanforth Inn?" gasps Lance.

"Now he remembers," chuckles Keith.

How could Lance forget the terrible hotel where the Garrison held their Christmas party. Where Lance finally had the guts to pull Keith into the coat room and ravage him. Oh, and also confess to being in love with him.

"That stain," says Lance, approaching the bed and pointing at the ceiling. "That's the water stain."

"I requested the same exact room," says Keith, proudly. 

After they'd extracted themselves officially from the party, Lance had brought Keith up to his room where they'd stayed for the next three days.

"Man, I got to know that water stain pretty well," says Lance with a chuckle. He looks over at Keith and adds, "Because of all the time I spent on my back."

"Yeah, Lance, I got that."

"Oh man, it's gotten bigger," says Lance. "That's worrisome. And this bed," says Lance, looking down. "I had anal for the first time on this bed."

"I know. I was there." 

Lance sweeps his hands over the itchy bedding. "This... this is hallowed ground."

"Okay, okay, enough with the bed," says Keith, taking Lance by the shoulders and guiding him back to turn him around and kiss him. "I know it's a weird location, but it's not just your birthday today."

"It's not?"

"It's also our seven month anniversary," says Keith.

"It is! Wait... it is? Our anniversary is the 28th? I thought it was the 25th 'cause we hooked up at the Christmas party."

Keith gets visibly agitated. "It wasn't a Christmas party! It was a December 28th party! It was after Christmas! Who has a Christmas party after Christmas?!"

Lance laughs. "Oh right, I forgot how passionate you are about dates."

"Sorry, sorry," says Keith. "What I wanted to say was, even though this place is meaningful, I know it's not as luxurious as you were hoping, but I'm going to try to make up for that. Starting with..." Keith leads him into the bathroom, "... a nice bath in what is not a jacuzzi tub, but it has jets. Two out of three that work."

The room is lit with candles. The bathwater is a cloudy pink with flower petals floating on the surface.

"Wow, it smells good," says Lance.

"I texted your sisters and asked what products to buy," says Keith.

It's so thoughtful, Lance's chest squeezes with love for his boyfriend. He twists around to kiss Keith. "Join me," he says, trying to tug Keith back towards the tub.

Keith chuckles. "The bath is barely big enough for you so I'd definitely not fit in there, but it can still be sexy." As he says this, he pulls off Lance's jacket then removes his own. "I'm going to hang these up in the closet. You get naked." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," says Lance, giving Keith the finger guns. He removes his clothes and kicks them into the corner. He won't be getting dressed again until checkout, which is why his suitcase is mostly bottles of lube.

He slips into the warm water, the sweet scents immediately relaxing him. This is the life. The Blade ship Keith and him have been living on together only has shared public showers so even if his knees are sticking out of the water, this is the most relaxed he's been wet in a long time. 

Keith pads back into the room in jeans and a t-shirt. It's nice to see him looking so casual after a lot of hard missions under their belts.

"You sure you can't join me?" asks Lance. How nice it would be if they were both slippery and wet.

"Won't fit," Keith reminds him. He kneels down beside the tub and rests his arms on the side and his chin on his arms. "But I'd love to keep you company."

Lance shifts over to twist and give Keith a kiss. He loves this man so, so much. 

"I love my birthday so far," says Lance.

"We're just getting started," hums Keith. He takes out his comm and puts on some lofi hip-hop. So nice and chill and soothing. Then Keith reaches over and begins rubbing Lance's shoulders. He works at the stress knots that are ancient at this point, but it still helps to loosen him up a bit. 

"Any other... tense spots?" asks Keith, moving to rub a hand over Lance's chest.

"No, I've completely melted," sighs Lance, letting his eyes shut. Just give him a couple cucumber slices one his eyes and he'd be set.

"You sure?" asks Keith, flicking a thumb across one of Lance's nipple. Lance's eyes pop back open.

"Oh...," he says, a smile breaking out across his face. "I think there's a bit of tension below the surface of the water." Lance gives Keith a wink and for once his boyfriend seems to be picking up what he's throwing down. Keith slides his hand all the way down his abdomen...

"Careful, there might be snakes in this water," jokes Lance.

Keith immediately pulls his hand back out.

"Keith!" laughs Lance, grabbing his wrist. "I was talking about my penis. My penis is the snake."

"Oh," says Keith. "Ohhh..." He allows Lance to pull his hand back under the surface. Lance releases his hand and lets him find his own way to the underwater surprise above his thighs.

Keith fearlessly finds his cock and gives it a light stroke. Lance was half-hard the moment Keith walked into the bathroom and fully hard the moment his thumb made contact with his nipple.

"I think I’ve found a dangerous creature," says Keith.

Lance shakes his head, "No, we're not sticking with the snake joke."

Keith laughs softly. "Yeah, I was bad at the game anyway..." But he's not bad at stroking Lance's cock. No, that he's become an expert at over the past seven months. His magic hands send Lance sailing, so relaxed in the bath. For months all their sexy times have either been in their Blade appointed bedroom or wherever they can sneak off to in public on mission. The idea of them having a couple days to themselves, alone, no interruptions is so -

_ "Are you smarter than the average sheeple?" _ The lofi tunes are interrupted by a very loud ad.  _ "Are you ready to turn your conspiracy theories into conspiracy truth? Then this is the podcast for you!" _

"Keith!" howls Lance, sitting straight up with a splash. "Do you only have the free version of Streamify?"

"The ad-free version is so expensive!" snaps Keith.

"It's less than a cup of coffee a quintant!"

_ “...from ghosts to cryptids to urban legends, we cover it all!" _

"Also, how targeted are your ads?" scoffs Lance.

"It's based on my search history! I dunno!"

"You should just use my account password so I don't have to listen to ads about knives and... uh..."

"You can't think of a second thing I'm into?" gasps Keith.

"Well! The podcast already took cryptids, what's left in the Keith grab bag of personality? Just give me your phone and I'll sign into my account."

"Lance," says Keith, in his 'I'm losing patience with you’ voice, "I'm in the middle of giving you a handjob. Can we worry about the mood music later?"

"I don't think you understand the purpose of mood music, but okay," says Lance, sliding himself lower in the water again.

The ads end and the lofi music resumes as well as the hand job. Lance sighs, totally relaxing into it. It's a different experience being treated like this. Sex with Keith is usually so hot and heavy, but this is just for Lance and it makes his body hum as his eyelids droop.

"Ahhh yess," moans Lance. 

He's so cozy, like on a cloud and Keith's hand feels so nice. Lance presses his hips up into Keith's hand, breath coming quicker now. Keith pushes up higher on his knees so he can lean over and makeout with Lance. The kissing with the stroking sends Lance over the edge and spilling into the bath. 

He moans into Keith's mouth, nipping him with his teeth as he loses control of his mouth movements. This just encourages Keith to kiss Lance deeper, roll his tongue inside his mouth while he milks him for every drop with his hand. Lance playfully pushes Keith back when he gets too over sensitive. 

"That was lovely, thank you.” 

"And only the start of the night," says Keith with a grin.

"Oh?" says Lance, though his eyes have fallen closed, getting drowsy.

"I have some champagne in the cooler and I'm going to order food."

"Room service?" asks Lance, perking up.

"Oh no, if you'll recall, there's no kitchen at the Hanforth Inn. I'm ordering Dominos from down the street," chuckles Keith.

Ah yes, now Lance remembers. They basically lived off vending machine food and Dominos when they last stayed here and hibernated for three days.

"Cheesy bread!" yells Lance as Keith exits. 

Lance can hear a soft mumble in the other room as Keith places the pizza order over the phone. That is, until the lofi is interrupted by another targeted ad.

_ "Join the Knives of the Month club!!” _

Man, this app has Keith pegged, which is hilarious considering how long he lived off the grid.

Lance is nearly convinced he should buy Keith a subscription to the 'Knives of the Month club' (A sharp object arriving in the mail each month? What could go wrong?) when Keith returns to the bathroom with a glass of champagne for him.

"Hey, do you think my parents would mind if I mailed the knives of the month to them?"

"Oh, so you're really susceptible to ads," chuckles Keith, "and that's why you need the premium version."

Lance scoffs. "So if I check your comm right now, I won't find you subscribed to that Conspiracy Truth whatever podcast?"

Keith twists up his mouth then says, "Drink your champagne, Sharpshooter." Then turns to leave.

"Wait! Keep me company or I'll fall asleep!"

"I'm setting something up," says Keith. This time he closes the door when he goes. 

Lance is about to dunk his head about the water when he remembers his spunk is down there. They really should've done the handjob at the end of the bath, not the start. He's usually pretty down with cum, but moreso Keith's and the water sitch makes it weird. 

Lance lets his eyes fall closed and relaxes. He dozes off, but is awakened rudely by  _ "Are you smarter than the average sheeple?” _ as the podcast ad repeats. In fact, the same two ads repeat for the next twenty minutes between lofi tunes. Keith really only has two personality traits. Lance has memorized the 'Knives of the Month club' website (in interest of future subscriptions) when there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ready to come out, Love?" asks Keith.

Lance nearly leaps out of the tub, he's so excited to see what Keith has been up to. 

He's never had a partner on his birthday to spoil him and he's never made it to a seven month anniversary or really celebrated any anniversary. Keith and Lance were on mission right before their six-month, they came back to the farm for a visit when they finished only to discover the time dilation had caused them to skip the date entirely.

Keith had gotten Lance's family to throw them a little party anyway, but it wasn't the same as doing it on the real date. This time it feels real and special and Lance feels so lucky. Especially after years of thinking he'd never have something as normal as a relationship again (even when he had feelings for Keith from afar, he didn't have the confidence to act on them.)

He's so happy that at the Garrison Christmas party he decided to imitate the Jingle Bell Rock dance from Mean Girls and went full-on sass and dropped down into Keith's lap causing an instant 'reaction' from Keith in the very same region. If it hadn't been for that and a couple drinks in his system, Lance may have bailed on his plan to invite Keith up to this very hotel room and confess to him. 

Of course he didn't exactly follow that plan... he dragged Keith over to mistletoe to get  _ Keith _ to kiss  _ him _ then pulled him into the coat room to finger him, ask him to take him back to space, and then finally tell him he loves him. 

Since then Lance has been so happy! Yes, being a Blade is hard work and it's not as comfortable on the ship as it is back on Earth, but it's fulfilling and being with Keith makes Lance grateful everyday. He should be showing  _ Keith _ that, but somehow Keith is so happy with Lance he wants to treat  _ him  _ and plan a whole night for them. To be honest, Lance would've thought bathtub-handjob was a birthday/anniversary gift enough. The fact that there's  _ more _ is unbelievable.

Lance dries himself off. He's about to walk out naked when he notices a soft looking fuzzy blue robe hanging from the back of the door. The Hanforth Inn definitely does not provide robes so Keith must've bought that for him. He really thought of everything!

_ "Are you smarter than the average sheeple?" _

Well...Not everything, but close! 

Lance steps out of the bathroom and discovers the hotel room has transformed. Gone is the itchy orange bedding, replaced by silky looking black sheets. The lights are switched off and instead the place is lit by candlelight plus twinkle lights strung over the curtain rods. 

There's one more light source, the tv is playing porn. Straight porn.

Lance goes from being completely in awe and touched to laughing. "That is not necessary, you know?"

"I'm just trying to meet you halfway," says Keith.

Lance turns to look at him. "You are the one I'm attracted t-WHOA!" All the pretty lights had distracted Lance from noticing what Keith is wearing. The sight of it now straight up knocks the wind out of him and Lance can't do anything, but let his jaw hang open and make little whimpering noises. If he were a cartoon character, his mouth would turn into a horn and he'd start trumpeting 'AH-WOO-GAH! AH-WOO-GAH!'

"Is it...? Do you not like it?" asks Keith with a blush. 

He's interpreting Lance's silence as a rejection, but really Lance just can't form words. Instead he steps up to Keith and runs a finger along one of the red elastic straps of the body cage Keith is wearing (and only wearing.) The crisscrossing lines are only interrupted by accent embroidery flowers. He's stunning. Lance still can't find the words.

"I can take it off..."

"No, no, no," says Lance, pressing a finger to Keith's lips. Lance is tearing up. Shit.

"Are you okay?" asks Keith, it's mumbled because Lance's finger is still there.

"Yeah, yeah," says Lance, trying to take some deep breaths. "I just feel so lucky to have you."

_ "Are you smarter than the average sheeple?" _

"Also, I'm about ready to smash for your comm!" Lance laughs. He's actually grateful the ad interrupted his emotional moment. He was about ready to sit on that bed and sob over how much he loves Keith and that he never thought he'd get to have a love like this.

"I'll turn it off,” groans Keith, heading to the bathroom.

"You can turn off the het porn too," chuckles Lance. "I don't need to look at anyone but my stunning boyfriend."

Lance catches the little shy look on Keith's face before he disappears into the bathroom. He is going to wreck that man tonight and (hopefully) for the rest of his life, if Lance has anything to say about it.

Keith is gone longer than shutting off an app should take.

"What's happening?" asks Lance.

"I'm upgrading to the premium account and it wants all this personal information... this is a scam right?"

"Keith..."

"Yes?" Keith calls back.

"Listen to me carefully... shut off your comm and come to bed and sit on my face."

Keith's head pops out of the bathroom. He's scurrying out of the room.

_ "Are you smarter than the average sheeple?" _

"But you still need to turn it off!" laughs Lance.

Keith turns right around while Lance locates the remote to turn off the het porn. As if he needs to 'get in the mood' when Keith is dressed like that. Keith returns and Lance pushes him down onto the bed (well, Keith lets him since he's pretty strong.) 

Lance drops down on top of him and kisses him, then works his way down, finding bits of skin framed by red elastic.

"What happened to me - ah - sitting on your face?"

"We'll get there," says Lance because he's got a new goal. He wants to leave a mark on every diamond of exposed flesh. Turn his boyfriend into a work of art. Every time he sucks Keith's skin into his mouth, Keith mews and says, "Please Lance..."

Lance is ignoring Keith's cock, won't even touch it, but that's only because he's playing a game, moving across the board of his new favourite board game. He has to go step by step, has to go in order or his brain will get itchy. Plus, Keith looks even more beautiful this way.

Lance sucks hard on Keith's hip as his boyfriend outright writhes underneath him. 

"Being so patient," Lance hums. He leaves a matching mark on the other hip and stops to admire his work as the colours start to blossom on his skin. He feels satisfied like he just swept a game of Connect Four.

"One square left...," Lance mumbles then he leans down to kiss Keith's cock, but gently. He dots butterfly kisses all the way up his length, listening to the soft sighs of his boyfriend. He reaches the head then lifts his cock up so he can work his kiss back down the other side and over his ballsack, kissing each one. Lance drops to his knees and pushes up Keith's legs so he can kiss over his taint. He finds his target and kisses the sensitive skin around Keith's entrance.

"Lance..." whines Keith.

Lance stands up and Keith's eyes fly open. "Flip yourself and put your head on this side," instructs Lance, as he undoes his robe and drops it to the ground. "I have something for you."

Of course what he has is his dick for his mouth. Lance bends his knees and braces them against the edge of the bed to get the right height for his dick. Keith turns around so he's on his back with his head at the edge of the bed. He reaches his arms back to brace behind Lance's knees.

"Ready?" asks Lance.

"Yep," says Keith then he lifts up his legs , crunching those strong abs until his hips are eye level with Lance. He spreads his legs open and Lance grabs his one leg at the knee to help him balance. He uses his free hand to insert his dick into Keith’s open mouth. 

Feels so good there and at this angle, Keith’s ass looks so delicious, framed by the elastic straps of the harness. Lance dips forward to taste him. He licks and sucks at Keith's pretty asshole while his dick gets worked by Keith's mouth. This position is so fucking hot, Lance could easily cum again, so he realizes he needs to slow himself down. He rolls them both downward towards the bed and regretfully pulls out of Keith's mouth.

"My bag?" asks Lance, slightly breathless and trying to hold Keith's head back from going for his dick again. Keith brought the luggage in so Lance has no clue where it ended up.

"What do you need?" asks Keith, getting up himself. 

"Lube?" 

Keith drops his bum back on the bed and gestures to the nightstand that already has an assortment set up. 

Lance gasps. "You are my soulmate!"

"Was there any doubt?" asks Keith. He leans in to kiss Lance and it threatens to turn into a full makeout. Lance reaches out his hand and waves it in the direction of the night stand. Keith pulls back with a chuckles. "Message received." Keith turns to the nightstand. "Heated? Cooling? Flavoured?"

"Bottom's choice," says Lance, laying back with his arms behind his head.

"Oh, am I the bottom?" asks Keith, saucily.

"Bottomsayswhat?" mumbles Lance.

"What?" asks Keith, genuinely confused.

Lance laughs. "With you dressed like that, I definitely need to top you. At least the first time."

"I'm yours," says Keith, picking up the heated lube and tossing it over to Lance. Keith flops down on this stomach and pops up his ass. 

"I have to do the work?" gasps Lance, pouring a small amount of the lube onto his fingers. He wiggles them and says, "I thought I wasn’t going to have to lift a finger?"

"It's my anniversary too," says Keith with a slick smile 

Lance gets hit by a shock of worry. "Should I have gotten you a gift?" he blurts out.

"Make it homemade," says Keith, teasingly. He pulls apart his ass cheeks to show Lance his asshole. "Gift it to me here." He wiggles his ass. Lance doesn't need a formal invitation. 

Lance begins to work his hand magic on Keith's ass, twisting his fingers and stretching him out. Keith moans and rolls his hips against the bed, greedily getting off on the friction. 

"Want me to finish you off, baby?" asks Lance. His long fingers can feel the swell of Keith's prostate. He rubs it lightly with the pad of his finger in a circular motion.

"Wait, wait, wait," says Keith and Lance pulls his fingers out. Keith looks over his shoulder, face flushed, eyes glassy. "I wanna cum from you." 

"Ask and you say receive," says Lance, scooting himself back off the bed. He holds out his hand for Keith. Boy looks a bit weak at the moment. 

"Where do you want me?" asks Keith as Lance helps him stand. His compliance is making Lance horny as all hell. 

When they'd stayed in this room before, they'd fucked on every piece of furniture available. Lance knows some great angles for them, but bringing back a classic isn't what Lance has in mind. 

"C'mon," says Lance, pulling him along. "I've got a spot in mind." 

Lance walks across the room and slides open the door. "After you."

"The... closet?" says Keith. "What... what do you want?"

"To have sex in the closet," says Lance, plainly.

"I was afraid of that." Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why would you want that? Haven't we both spent enough time in the closet?"

"Only metaphorically," says Lance, "but think about it, this is the anniversary of our first hookup..."

"And love confession and beginning of our relationship," adds Keith.

"That too and it all happened..." Lance gestures to the closet behind him.

"It happened in a coatroom," corrects Keith.

"Well hun," says Lance, cocking out his hip, "if you wanna sneak down to Conference Room A and break into the coatroom there, you've got my attention. But as far as a tribute to our love that is readily available..." He gestures once more to the closet.

"Does... it... have to be a tribute? Can't it just be... good?" asks Keith. Lance can sense that Keith is wanting to be easy breezy for his birthday, but isn't convinced this is a good plan.

"Close your eyes and try to remember how it was that night."

Closing his eyes is probably the last thing Keith wants to do, but he's being extra sweet for Lance's birthday.

"You and me, in the dark, knocking into coats, coat hangers clacking, Christmas music drifting in from the party outside." While he's speaking, Lance reaches inside his coat pocket, that's hanging inside the closet, and pulls out his comm. He opens up his own Streamify account and puts on his favourite Christmas playlist. The sweet sounds of Wham drift from the speakers.

_ "Last Christmas I gave you my heart..." _

Keith visibly winces. Oh, Lance's sweet grinch...

"Do we have to do the music?" asks Keith, peeking open one eye.

"It's the soundtrack to our love, Keith! Our love!"

"Fine," says Keith. He takes Lance's comm and tosses it over to the bed. "But the music was distant, not blasting so it stays outside okay?" asks Keith.

"Okay," says Lance with a nod.

Keith presses forward and playfully shoves Lance back into the closet. Lance knocks into a hanger and the empty ones all go jingling. It's exactly like their first hookup. Lance loves it! He giggles as Keith advances on him, pulling him into a deep and sloppy kiss, off balance in the tiny, cramped space.

"Don't be so aggressive, baby," teases Lance, "I'm the top tonight."

"This time tonight," Keith reminds him.

Lance blushes. He doesn't know how Keith can still make him do that. "Turn around," he instructs. As Keith obliges, Lance spreads a generous amount of lube on his cock then tosses it out the closet door. He then slides the door shut from the inside.

"Does it have to be total darkness?" asks Keith, pressing his ass back against Lance's slick cock.

"A little sensory deprivation never hurt anybody," teases Lance. 

It is impossible to see Keith's hole though, so he's grateful Keith reaches back and helps him sink in. Lance sighs as Keith lets out a moan. Oh right, his baby hasn't cum yet tonight. Lance will fix that shortly.

_ "Once bitten and twice shy..." _

The tight space doesn't keep Lance from taking his love as roughly as he wants (and he means not just the closet, but Keith's ass), because it's dark and fun and Lance is so in love, he can hardly believe it. Plus Keith's moans register as having no complaint.

"Oh baby," Lance moans himself. "So good for me tonight. You've been so amazing. Love you so much." Lance hooks a finger under an elastic strap of the body cage and gives it a sharp snap, surprising Keith. His moan is extra animated this time and Lance feels him tighten around his cock.

Oof! Lance needs to slow a bit ashe's liking this situation way too much. Yet as soon as he slows down, Keith uses his purchase on the wall to press his ass back and take over the motion. He moans lewdly, apparently feeling more free to make noise when they're in the dark. 

And like that, the Grinch's heart grew three sizes!

"Look who likes the closet," teases Lance.

"Shut up," says Keith, turning the roll of his hips into a pound and taking Lance in like a champ. Lance would argue that he's being told to shut up on his birthday, but when the booty is this good... 

"Fuck..." moans Lance. 

He wraps his arm around Keith's front and pulls him tight against himself, bottoming out inside Keith and getting him to moan again. Lance reaches around with his other hand to take a nice little break, spent stroking Keith's cock.

"You're driving me - ah - crazy," whines Keith.

"Aw, you need finishing?" asks Lance. Shit, when he dirty talks, he gets himself close too... "Bend all the way over."

Keith clambers down the wall with his hands to try to find the floor. When he twists to try to walk forward into a dirty dog (the dirty version of downward facing dog), he bashes into their coats, making all the hangers jingle. One coat slips off the hanger and falls on Keith's back. Lance knocks it off. Something hard hits his foot, but it doesn't hurt so he ignores it in favour of pounding into Keith's sweet, fat ass! 

He grips so hard on those hips, Keith's skin will have fresh marks to join the ones he already left. 

"C'mon, baby," says Lance. "Cum from my dick, baby."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Lance...," moans Keith. 

"Just my dick. Cum from my dick and I'll fill you up!" 

"Oh fuck," groans Keith. Lance feels him tighten so nice around his cock. He lets himself let go, chasing that incredible feeling as he cums into his love just as he overhears Mariah Carey hit her famous high note from his playlist. It's the perfect orgasm. 

Lance rolls his hips through it, calming his breath. As soon as he pulls out, dripping dick leaving behind a nice mess, Keith collapses forward onto the closet floor.

"You okay?" asks Lance, dropping down too and putting a hand on his back.

"No," says Keith, completely freaking Lance out, but then he adds, "I came all over my jacket."

"Oh, is that all?" asks Lance, shifting to his bum. "We'll dry clean that." Then Lance becomes aware he's sitting on something hard. "What is this?" he asks, pulling it out from under him.

He slides the closet door open so a bit of light from the other room can illuminate the small object in his hand. It's a jewelry box. Exactly the size that would hold a ring...

"Gimme that," snaps Keith, darting out his hand and taking it from Lance. "It fell out of my jacket. You weren't supposed to see it y- I mean... It's not for you." 

All at once it falls into place inside Lance's mind. "WERE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE??!!!"

"No were," says Keith, still freaked. "Are... are going to propose."

"Oh" says Lance, covering his mouth with his hands. "I ruined one of the surprises."

"No! No," says Keith, reaching out and taking Lance's hands. "This isn't ruined. Not at all. This would only be ruined if you said no." Keith's eyes widen. "Which you can! Because, fuck, is seven months too early to ask?"

Lance can't take it! He flies forward, wraps himself around Keith and kisses the life out of him! When he comes up for air, he realizes he's pushed Keith all the way onto his back and he's looking up at Lance, very on edge.

"Seven months for us is perfect!” gushes Lance. “You and me, this is all I want all my life. My answer is yes."

Keith stares at him for a beat then says, "I didn't ask you yet..."

Keith would get lost in that little detail...

"Then hurry up!"

"Get off me first," laughs Keith.

Lance sits up and Keith is able to find where he dropped the ring box when Lance attacked him. He pops it open and Lance's eyes are too filled with tears to take a good look, but it's perfect! ...whatever it looks like...

"Lance," says Keith, his voice cracking. Oh right, Keith is real good at suddenly bursting into tears every five years or so and he's about due. "I feel like I've loved you all my life and I know I'm going to keep loving you all my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," says Lance, surprised that his own voice just cracked. "Yes, I will! I can't wait!" He takes the ring and peppers Keith with more kisses. 

He can't believe he gets to have  _ this. _ He gets to have love and a fiancé and a whole entire life to look forward to! He's so lucky, it makes his chest hurt.

"You are literally the best thing that's ever -" There's a heavy KNOCK on the door, interrupting Lance's heartfelt speech.

"Uh, who is it?" asks Keith, an angry edge to his voice.

"Dominos!" says the voice outside the room.

"Oh! Cheesy bread!" cheers Lance, scrambling up to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. They eat pizza and cheesy bread in bed and get a little drunk on champagne before Lance decides to call everyone they know (while wearing his robe) to announce their engagement (it is also after midnight in most of the timezones.) They watched het porn for fun and Keith rants about how he doesn't get it, much to Lance's amusement. The have more sex and Lance bottoms and then in the morning Lance runs a bath for Keith and plays with his 'snake.' Keith thinks the water smells 'funny' but enjoys the handjob enough to not complain. Oh! And the people in the room next to them who shared the wall with the closet, request a new room.


	5. Midnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Bloo1717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloo1717)  
> "Keith and lance getting walked in on while they’re doing something"  
> Rating: General  
> Wordcount: 3858  
> Summary: Lance throws a New Years Eve party as part of an elaborate scheme to kiss his secret (maybe) boyfriend at midnight. It goes badly.  
> Additional tags: Canon setting, established relationship, secret relationship, misunderstandings, no smut just fluff

“Pidge has cracked it!” announces Lance.

“I wouldn’t say I’ve cracked it,” says Pidge, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

“She’s figured it out then!”

Pidge shrugs. “I mean as much as this can be figured out.”

Lance is undeterred by Pidge downplaying his super incredible announcement because, after all, this is big stuff. “We are having a New Years Eve Party tonight…” Lance can see Hunk reacting with excitement, but he isn’t even at the best part, “...where we will do the countdown in time with the countdown back on Earth.”

“Oh my quiznak, that is so inaccurate,” says Pidge, face palming.

“It’s basically right,” says Lance, crossing his arms. His fellow Paladins aren’t getting pumped like he thought...

“It’s not though,” says Hunk. “Earth doesn’t have one countdown.”

“Timezones, Lance,” says Keith with a roll of his eyes. “Even I know about timezones.”

“It’s the Garrison timezone!” says Lance, full on annoyed now. “We’re counting down with Mountain Standard Time.”

“Within a very large margin of error,” says Pidge, “I have corrected it for time dilation as much as these things can. However, distant simultaneity is not absolute and no one experiences the same New Years, even people in the same room because simultaneity depends on the observer .”

Lance flaps his thumb and fingers together dismissively in Pidge’s directions. “Blah blah blah science blah blah blah.”

“I’m just saying, the thing you’re most excited about, the exactness of the timing, it’s exact because -”

“Quiznak, is this about that dude you’re always going on about? The old looking dead one?”

“You mean Einstein?”

“Whatever,” says Lance, giving Pidge the hand because his face don’t give a quiznak. “Point is, New Years Eve party, who’s in?”

Keith and Hunk look to Shiro as if he’s the not just the Leader of Voltron, but the Leader of Parties as well.

“I think it’s a fine idea,” says Shiro, “continuing on our own cultural traditions, like how we celebrated Christmas, helps stave off home sickness and orient ourselves in our own calendar.”

Pidge crunches up her nose and mutters, “As much as that’s actually possible.”

“I am so down!” announces Hunk now that Space Dad has given them the go ahead. “I have so many ideas for food! I’m going to start planning the menu!”

“And I’m going to set up a bigass countdown clock on the Bridge!”

“Pidge, language,” warns Shiro.

“Sorry. Bigbutt countdown clock.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “I should run this by Allura and Coran. Maybe explain to them what New Years is considering how much Christmas threw them.” The three of them head towards the door.

Lance looks at Keith and says, “What about you, Keith? You in?”

“Sure,” says Keith with a shrug. He’s gone back to looking at his tablet. Lance grins at him anyway. As soon as the others leave, Lance plops himself down on the couch and yanks the tablet out of his hands. “Hey!”

“Now comes the tricky part,” says Lance, flipping open a new document and beginning to write.

“What tricky part?” asks Keith, he’s already swapped the annoyed tone for a curious tone as he watches Lance write down all the party guest attendees (the population of the Castleship.)

“How we’re going to manage to kiss at midnight without anyone figuring out we’re actually seeing each other,” says Lance.

“Oh,” says Keith, seeming to lose interest. “I figured we weren’t.”

“We have to kiss at midnight, Keith!” Wait… weren’t kissing or weren’t seeing each other?

“It’s not even actually midnight,” says Keith. “Midnight’s a construct along with New Years.”

“It’s a construct we both subscribe to.”

“I don’t,” says Keith flippantly. He leans back against the couch and pushes his bangs off to the side. Lance catches a glimpse of forehead before Keith’s bangs flop right back into the same spot. He’s so damn cute, it almost distracts Lance from the argument they’re having. “The Korean New Year is based off our lunar calendar and completely separate from the whole January first at midnight thing”

“Look, if you wanna kiss me on Korean New Years too, I’m down, but right now we’re working on the happening tonight New Years problem. I have an idea. We’ll get everyone to couple-up for kisses and we will just so happen to be paired together.”

“Your plan is already stupid.”

“How is it already stupid?” asks Lance. “I haven’t even begun to explain it.”

“Because there are seven people on this Castleship. You can’t couple-up with an odd number.”

“It’ll be fine,” says Lance, “just let me work this out.” Lance draws a circle around his and Keith’s names because obviously they kiss each other. “In order for this to not look like an intentional matchup I’ll need to convince Pidge and Hunk,” he circles their names together, “to kiss platonically because they’re best friends.” Then he mumbles under his breath, “despite how left out it might make Hunk’s former best friend feel… Then we get Shiro to kiss Allura and Coran to kiss no one because he’s as old as dirt and it would be weird if he did. There! Perfect plan!” Lance circles Allura and Shiro together. “Convince those two pairs to pair up and we can be all like ‘What? Only us two left? Well, I guess we’ll just have to smooch if everyone else is doing it and only for that reason and not because we’re boy - er - boys.”

“Not because we’re boys?” repeats Keith.

Lance most definitely cut himself off from saying ‘boyfriends’ because he wasn’t sure if they were ‘there’ yet. He only told Keith one week ago at their Christmas party that he liked him and they’d shared a kiss under the most mistletoe-like alien plant Hunk could find on short notice.

Come to think of it, they hadn’t actually kissed again since. They’d hung out more alone and held hands (sometimes under the table at dinner,) but no saliva had been exchanged since. Lance is actually pretty unsure as to what they are and the longer they go since they kissed, the more insecure he feels, which is kinda why he worked so hard to get this New Years Eve party off the ground and the fact that Keith is not scheming with him, is disheartening.

“Boys, you know. Boys will be boys. Boys on the side. Boy, oh boy, boys.”

Keith scrunches up his face like he’s both lost and very concerned for Lance’s mental health. “Anyway,” says Keith, thankfully pushing past the whole ‘boys’ thing, “This won’t work. Shiro’s gay.”

Lance laughs. “Right. We’re all gay in space, Keith.”

“No, he’s actually gay.”

“And I’m serious, there’s no way we’re all down with the dudes.”

“I’m telling you, Shiro is gay. He was engaged to a man and everything.”

“Oh,” says Lance, looking down at his list that doesn’t seem to work anymore. “I guess I could pair him with Coran…” Lance shakes his head. “But again, way too old. Possibly so old he saw the first New Years. No, Shiro will just have to take one for the team and kiss a woman. He could certainly do worse than Allura.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asks Keith, quickly.

“Just that, you know. Even a gay man can appreciate Allura.”

“And what does THAT mean?”

“She’s really beautiful. That’s what I mean.”

“Right,” says Keith, taking his tablet back and trashing the document. He stands up to go. “Save yourself all this plotting, Lance. A midnight kiss means nothing to me. It’s just a silly tradition.”

“Oh,” says Lance, drawing in on himself. “Right. I guess we just won’t bother then.”

“I’ll see ya later,” says Keith, walking towards the door.

****

You know when would’ve been a good time for Lance to kiss Keith without anyone realizing they were seeing each other? When they were, just now, completely alone in the lounge!

Why does Lance insist on making a big show out of them kissing at some time he deems appropriate, like under the mistletoe or at midnight, when Keith would be happy to kiss him any old time? Even in front of other people. Keith doesn’t remember the conversation where they decided no one must know about them. It’s just how Lance is behaving.

Is it more fun for Lance this way? Or is it important for him that everyone continues to think of him as straight?... and why does he have to continue to call Allura beautiful when he’s never said anything like that about Keith?

A wave of sadness hits Keith and he pushes it away. It’s time to go train until he feels better.

****

Allura and Coran are more than on board with celebrating New Years Eve. They even have their own holiday like it called The Perishing of the Decaphoeb and Rebirth Onto a New Rotation Around the Sun.

“Really rolls off the tongue, doesn’t it?” says Coran, completely unironically.

Their holiday involves a feast and they both spend time in the kitchen describing a favourite dish to Hunk so he can recreate it. Shiro missed out on the spacemall the first time so he’s more than happy to hit it up with Lance to look for decorations and noisemakers.

“You okay?” asks Shiro as they leave It’s Earth with half a dozen pairs of 2000 shaped glasses. Horribly out of date, but still a killer find!

“Great!” lies Lance. “Super pumped for tonight!” He flips on his own pair and hopes the middle 0’s framing his eyes hide the sad upturn of his eyebrows.

****

The party is a success. They eat a ton of food then Pidge figures out how to connect them to an alien radio station and they turn down the lights on the bridge and have a dance party to strange alien music.

Well… most of them dance. Keith doesn’t take a single step towards the dance floor and spends the evening switching between brooding against the wall and brooding in the seat of his station (sitting with his back against one armrest and his legs slung over the other because gays can’t sit straight.)

When Keith got quiet like this before Lance used to spend so much mental power romanticizing what he must be brooding about. Now Lance knows what Keith is brooding about. He’s brooding about how he doesn’t want to kiss Lance at midnight and he’s annoyed Lance even he suggested they should.

Lance is shattering to a million pieces... on the inside.

On the outside he is the party’s MC and dance master extrordinaire and no one is the wiser that Keith is one ‘we need to talk’ away from obliviating his heart.

Overhead the countdown clock looms, ticking down ever closer to ‘approximate new years Mountain Standard Time.’ No one has brought up kissing and Lance is grateful to completely forget about that tradition at least until...

“Is it true, is it good luck?” asks Allura she’s looking in Lance’s direction and he realizes he hasn’t been paying attention to the conversation. He plays back the last thing he remembers being said, but it’s Pidge saying, ‘I swear it tastes like artichoke’ and when he looks he realizes Pidge is on the other side of the bridge and therefore they can’t still be talking about the dip Hunk made that he’s unhappy with.

“Probably not,” says Shiro, thankfully taking over the task of answering the question that Lance doesn’t have the context of. “It’s a silly tradition.”

“We take traditions quite seriously,” says Coran, twisting his moustache. “A very superstitious people, the Alteans.”

“In that case,” says Hunk, “maybe you can help us keep the tradition alive.”

“Oh, I don’t know about me,” says Coran. “Not that you’re not all perfectly lovely. But perhaps Allura would be up for the task.”

“It depends,” says Allura, “With who?”

“I’m sure Lance would, right buddy?” Hunk elbows Lance.

“Yeah, okay,” says Lance. He’d been hoping to get out of this confusing conversation without participating. He prays he isn’t agreeing to do something dangerous like change the space batteries on the outside of the Castleship while flying through an asteroid storm.

“Okay with you, Princess?” asks Hunk.

“I suppose this one time,” says Allura, “for the sake of tradition and banking good luck, I can share a kiss with Lonce at midnight.”

Lance wants to blurt out, ‘WAIT WHAT?!’ but can’t voice his shock and still pretend like he knew what they were talking about the whole time. Hunk elbows Lance again and grins, seeming to interpret Lance’s imploding expression for excitement.

“You’re welcome,” Hunk whispers and Lance realizes he’s been unwillingly wing-maned. He really, really, really should’ve at some point told Hunk he doesn’t like Allura anymore, but Keith. If only Hunk hadn’t always been with Pidge! (and Lance always with Keith…)

“After all, we need the good luck in order to defeat Zarkon.” Allura continues to speak like she isn’t about to help Lance cheat on Keith. Not that anyone knew about him and Keith... or that Lance is even sure he is official with Keith…

Lance’s head automatically rotates all the way behind him until he’s looking directly at Keith himself. Somehow this strange redirection gets everyone else curious as to what Lance is looking at.

****

Everyone is staring at Keith because apparently he’s supposed to weigh in on his (thought he was, but now isn’t so sure) boyfriend kissing Allura. And what is his role again? Oh yeah, to pretend him and Lance aren’t dating.

“Good luck sounds great,” says Keith, adding no inflection to his voice.

Everyone turns away like this is sufficient enough a weigh-in to let Keith off the conversational hook. Keith’s gut sours. Lance keeps looking at him and Keith doesn’t know what to do to shrug off that blue-eyed gaze. So Keith literally shrugs like ‘what do you want from me?’

Lance sighs and turns back to the conversation he’s having (on the topic of kissing Allura.)

Keith tucks his knees up to his chin and rest his head there. More and more it feels like Lance, having had a taste of Keith, is getting sick of him.

He decides to just avoid him for tonight… and maybe forever. And he really tries to until...

“Are you actually cool with this?” asks Lance, grabbing Keith’s elbow when he comes out of the bathroom.

An ambush now? To what? Make sure he’s okay with Lance moving on?

“I told you I don’t care about New Years kisses,” says Keith, yanking his arm back. “Kiss whoever you want!” Then he’s moving away as fast as walking speed can carry him (because he will not give Lance the satisfaction of seeing him run away in distress.)

“Okay, but you know that was you, right?!” Lance yells after him.

Was you.

Right...

****

What’s Keith’s problem? This isn’t Lance’s idea, to kiss Allura. He gave Keith every opportunity to be the one he kissed.

If Keith wants to be that person… he’d try to be, right?

The countdown has hit it’s final minutes so Pidge gathers everyone in the center of the bridge because, despite her earlier protest of the countdown not being accurate, she’s pretty proud of it and wants everyone to participate in it.

Lance is kinda hoping the whole ‘plan to kiss Allura’ wasn’t actually a plan and more of a suggestion and that everyone would forget about it, including Allura herself.

But now Hunk is physically nudging the two of them closer and closer together until they’re standing right beside each other. Allura’s in such a good mood because Hunk managed to replicate a punch recipe from her childhood on Altea and she’s been enjoying glass after glass. Maybe it’s a sugar high, but she’s giggling and touching Lance’s arm in a way she never has before and Lance is getting more and more fidgety because he can feel Keith’s emo eyes burrowing into his back until…

He can’t anymore…

Lance turns around and Keith is just… gone. Gone from the spot where he’d been standing for the past five minutes, silently judging him. Lance does a full three-sixty scan of the bridge and catches a glimpse of Keith disappearing out the door.

Not wanting to watch Lance kiss someone else isn’t exactly the actions of someone who doesn’t care…

“Look at the clock!” says Allura pointing with the arm that doesn’t have a hold on Lance. She’s trying to redirect his attention to the approaching midnight as Lance’s eyes are flipping around. He keeps catching Hunk giving him the thumbs up. Man, his friend is so sure his dreams are about to come true.

The thing is though… dreams change…

Less than a minute left.

“I’ll be right back,” says Lance quickly as he removes Allura’s arm from him.

“Right back? but we’re nearly in the new year,” she protests

“The decaphobe is about to perish,” agrees Coran.

“Whatever you’re doing, can it be done in thirty-six seconds?” asks Pidge.

“I dunno,” says Lance. He’s already jogging towards the door. “But I’ll try!”

“What?”

“Lonce, come back already!”

There’s laughter behind him, the others mocking him for being so random, but Lance blocks it out and instead holds that number in his head.

Thirty-three seconds now…

Lance hits the hallway at a sprint. The Castleship is big. Way too quiznacking big, but the training deck isn’t that far off.

Twenty-two seconds when he makes it to the door.

“KEITH!” Lance belows.

Twenty seconds left…

“Lance?” says Keith, pausing with this bayard in hand. “Is it past midnight already? Come to wish me a happy new year?”

“Seventeen seconds!” snaps Lance, marching right up to Keith.

“What?”

“Sixteen,” says Lance with a head shake, “That’s how much time I have to say I’m sorry and I’m not going to kiss Allura because I don’t want to kiss her. I want to kiss you and I did try to tell you that, but you kept acting like you don’t care and I never know what you’re really thinking - nine seconds - and that sucks because I want so badly to kiss you and I really need you to forgive me in the next six seconds because you are amazing and beautiful and my favourite person to be around and quiznak you have two seconds.”

Keith’s eyes widen with every word. “Lance, look, I -”

“One,” Lance cuts Keith off with hands on either side of his face and a kiss because it’s midnight and it’s good luck and he wants all that good luck for both of them for the next year. Them together. Lance lurches right back. “Sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed you were going to forgive me.”

Keith shakes his head gently, placing his own hands on top of Lance’s hands, he holds them there. “I was going to say I don’t want you to wait to kiss me. If you’re going to be my boyfriend, you should kiss me all the time.”

Lance’s new years luck must kick in because he gets hit with a tidal wave of happy. He drops his arms to Keith’s back and pulls him close and kisses him over and over because he does so very much want to be Keith’s boyfriend and if this is the requirement, he’s up to the task.

When Lance needs air he takes a break as the two of them rock sweetly back and forth, held tight in each other’s embrace.

Lance lets out of a laugh and says, “Well, not ‘all the time’ all the time because then everyone would know we’re together.”

And like quizaking clockwork, the door slides open and they’re hit by a loud, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Confronted by all five of their shipmates arriving to catch them canoodling, Keith and Lance ricochet apart while wiping spit from their faces (because nothing says ‘we weren’t just making out’ like guilty jumping back and rubbing each other’s saliva from their chins.)

“It’s not what it looks like,” says Lance because no one guilty ever says that.

“It looks like you’re already having a happy new year,” sasses Pidge.

“Thank the ancients,” says Allura, hand to her chest. “Coran and I were worried no one kissed and we missed the opportunity for good luck.”

“Yeah, we took one for the team…,” mumbles Keith, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shiro and Hunk look completely unconvinced by this story and Lance realizes that the only people they’re fooling is Allura and Coran and what is the point of that anyway?

“Actually, we’re dating,” says Lance. He points his thumb between him and Keith. Keith looks at him with wide, surprised eyes, but Lance is already on a roll. “Boyfriends. That’s what’s up. Get into it.”

Pidge snorts. “Ha, called it.”

“You guys,” says Hunk, barrelling towards them and grabbing them both in a hug. “I’m so happy! … but you didn’t tell me… But that’s okay because I’m sooooooo happy for you!”

“Boyfriends?” repeats Allura, confusion on her face.

“I think it means they are romantically partnered,” offers Coran.

Lance braces himself for a demand as to why he’d agree to kiss her and string her along all evening if he was already romantically partnered with Keith.

“Sounds like that would be extra lucky to me,” says Allura nodding at the two of them. “Well done, Lonce and Keith.”

“Yes, well done Keith,” says Shiro, raising his eyebrows up at his little brother. For the first time ever Lance watches Keith get embarrassed and blush.

“It’s not a big deal,” says Keith, clearing his throat. “We don’t… have to all comment on it.”

“Ah yes, well another decaphoeb perished,” says Coran. “Time to be reborn and get to bed and prepare ourselves for another trip around the sun… which we will not take because we are not on a planet, but instead a spaceship.”

“Agreed,” says Allura. “Paladins to bed.”

“Yeah, I’mma stay up,” says Pidge, grinning at Lance.

Shiro rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to go to bed, but you can’t stay here. Let’s give these two some privacy.” He nods towards Lance and Keith.

“Aw, but I wanna pry,” groans Pidge.

“Hunk,” says Shiro. Allura and Coran have already taken off.

“Tell me everything tomorrow,” Hunk whispers in Lance’s ear before following Shiro and Pidge out of the room.

There’s an awkward moment of silence as Lance and Keith both stare at the closed door.

“Why were we avoiding telling them again?” asks Lance, breaking the tension.

“I never said we shouldn’t,” says Keith, his shoulders rising up to his ears like they do when he’s preparing to argue with Lance.

“You were so nonchalant. I thought you wanted casual!”

“I thought you wanted that!”

“Hey Keith,” says Lance, stepping up nice and close to him then instead of saying anything he kisses his boyfriend once again because he is supposed to kiss him ‘all the time.’ He pulls back and says, “Happy new year, Keith.”

Keith rolls his eyes and says, “Korean new year isn’t for like four weeks, but… happy new year, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding a little Top 9 competition on [Tumblr](https://bangbangbeefkeef.tumblr.com/post/189982428743/top-9-of-2019) to win a prompt fill from me. Check it out!
> 
> BBBKxoxox


	6. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous  
> "the angstiest thing you've ever written"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 1758  
> Summary: Lance hires a sex worker to play out his sickest fantasy and gets more than he paid for.  
> Additional tags: post-canon, it's Klance but also there's OC and it's kinda complicated, angst angst angst, Lance gets off on self-hatred, PTSD, pining Lance, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a larger idea that I'd previously deemed "too dark" for me to write. I might write more parts.

“Hair longer than this,” says Lance, running a hand through the dark strands and tugging at the bottom, “but just at the back.”

Lance feels the strands elongate between his fingers.

“Good,” he confirms, “but the eyes should be darker yet catch more light and the shoulders should be broader.”

“If you have a picture I could work from --” begins his companion.

“He’s not a real person,” counters Lance, cutting him off. He can feel his cheeks reddening. “It’s just my taste is all. This is close enough. Just… just remove the marks.”

Lance watches as the cheekbone marks fade into the porcelain skin, a colour he’d specifically requested not moments ago. 

“Good,” says Lance, turning away. It’s not though. It’s somehow both too close and too far a resemblance to be good, but he’s in this now too deep to stop. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself. “On your hands and knees on the bed. Face the wall.”

Lance walks to the dresser and pulls open the top drawer to retrieve a condom. He glances up at the window, at the skyline of New Altea City silhouetted against the setting sun. He remembers how taken he was with this view when he first bought his condo. Back when he’d decided to try living Altea… to try to fit in with his people. Make a new life as a public servant on an alien planet pulled back into existence from the memory of the dying consciousness of the most powerful Altean Priestess any reality has ever known.

Life on the farm had felt so empty. He’d craved meaning in his life. Now he just felt empty in a second location.

Lance draws the blinds across the window.

He can’t remember a time when he didn’t feel empty. Maybe this is just who he is. A shell of a person that briefly had purpose in a war that is long since over.

He turns back to the bed while tearing into the condom to see his hired companion prepped and in the requested position. That’s the one positive of living on Altea. The sex workers have the ability to shapeshift and for the right price you can be with anyone you can imagine… well… almost anyone.

Lance doesn’t take a break from feeling bad about himself while he fucks. No, it’s not as if it feels good and suddenly his brain calms down. Quite the opposite actually. Enjoying something makes him feel worse. Like he doesn’t deserve it. Especially the way he’s getting this pleasure. Who does this? Pays someone to look like someone else?

The depravity of it makes the pleasure better though. Thinking of himself as disgusting and greedy fuels his fuck, makes him drive harder into the tight pale ass he custom ordered.

“Don’t look back at me,” warns Lance when his companion tries to look over his shoulder.

The face.

The face isn’t right.

And if it’s not perfect, Lance can’t be bothered with it.

Just hit it from behind and let the fantasy in his head roll instead. He hits play on the imagery he always uses. It works like a charm. Lance is coming within a minute later, biting back the  _ name _ of the person he pictures before he collapses forward onto this total stranger’s back.

He buries his face against his warm neck as the fantasy fades and reality sinks in with fresh horror.

No matter how many times Lance does this, it still feels like the worst thing he’s ever done.

Lance showers. Partially because he feels dirty right down under his skin, but mostly because it’ll give his companion a chance to leave without any awkward goodbyes exchanged. 

He’d already deposited the funds in his account right after he’d wiped up. He would never see him again and Lance’s dirty little secret would be kept safe by the client confidentiality agreement he’d clicked on when he’d first signed up through the app.  That’s why it’s so surprising when he exits the bathroom to find he’s not alone. But the real shock is who he finds sitting on his bed. Not the companion wearing his requested shapeshift image, but -

“Ke - wha - what?” stutters Lance. He grabs the door frame for support, his mouth gaping at the intruder.

Lance feels caught, absolutely caught. As if just by being in the bedroom twenty minutes after he paid for sex will be enough for his friend and former teammate to sense. The shame is hitting Lance full force and he can’t bring himself to demand how  _ he _ got in here or why  _ he’s  _ here when suddenly… he answers those questions himself because the truth is,  _ he _ can’t be here.

Lance is certain now that he’s calmed enough to take in the scene before him. This intruder wears nothing but a bed sheet and when Lance’s eyes drift around the room he notes the companion’s clothes are still sitting folded neatly on the chair where he left them.

“How did you -?” breathes Lance, but his question is no longer about how someone got inside his room.

“You have pictures of him on your phone,”  _ he _ answers, holding the phone out in his hand.

This is privacy violation of epic proportions. Lance should be furious, but it’s competing with the feeling of his secret obsession being exposed.

In the four steps it takes to reach the bed, Lance is certain his training is taking over. That blind rage will fuel a violent defense against what feels like assault. It’s an attack on the thin layer that conceals the disgusting piece of shit Lance really is.

Lance pushes  _ him _ down, pinning  _ him _ against the bed, practically choking on his own humiliation. His tear-pricked eyes look down at the unfazed face that has seen countless battles, who couldn’t fear Lance if _he_ tried because _his_ trust in him runs deeper than Earth’s oceans. Lance looks into those soulful grey eyes that turn to pitch in the dark, but right now are illuminated by the light fixture above Lance’s bed and it moves something long dormant inside of him.

His bed…  _ he’s  _ in his bed. Finally.

Lance’s weight drops down, his lips crashing against the other’s. Arms grip around him like a vice. His bottom lip is sucked and bitten. Tongues dips into mouths and moans escape.

He’s never kissed anyone like this before. He’s never felt inspired too.

The man underneath him pulls open his robe, whipping off the tie with calloused, combat worn hands. 

Lance is losing himself. Losing himself for once in the moment, for once in his damn life. 

He holds up a leg and pushes into  _ him _ , enters gardens so long gated to him. He fucks into  _ him _ like possessed by a fever. He bottoms out and snaps back his hips to go again, watching the face below him react to each thrust, watches angelic features mold to express pure ecstasy.

_ He’s _ so beautiful like this, Lance can’t stand it.

He caresses his thumb across a cheek scar, from jaw to cheekbone, then slides his thumb down _ his  _ nose and pushes it into  _ his _ mouth. The man gives it a suck holding Lance’s gaze like he’s everything to _ him _ .

Lance is coming and when he does he can’t manage to bite back the  _ name _ . He presses his mouth to the man’s knee in a desperate attempt to muffle the forbidden  _ moniker _ that slips from his lips.

Lance is just slowing when he feels that tight grip on his cock as his partner comes too. He drinks in the sight of it, of the arch in  _ his _ back and the flow of  _ his _ hair against the pillow. Of the pinch between  _ his _ brows and the slackness of  _ his _ jaw.

It’s not a fantasy this time. It’s below him and surrounding him in living colour. Lance can taste the sweat in the air, feel the spray of cum against his middle. He can commit this fresh to memory so he never again has to wonder what  _ he’d _ look like fucked out and heaving beneath him.

Lance drops down and kisses  _ him _ sweetly, trying to draw out the moment, the illusion. Willing reality not to crane it’s ugly neck this way just yet.

Let Lance extend this fantasy. Let him play pretend a little longer.

Pleasure is fleeting. Comfort, more so.

While the companion showers Lance transfers a second payment to _his_ account along with a generous tip. He looks up from his phone to the open bathroom door where he has full view of the man in his walk-in shower.  _ He’s _ still holding the shapeshift in the form  _ he _ pulled from Lance’s personal photos without asking.

Everytime Lance starts to feel guilty or angry over this, he distracts himself by watching nimble hands rub suds over toned muscles.

“Leave it on until you go,” says Lance.

He’s watching  _ him _ put on the companion’s clothes when hints of Altean marks begin to fade in on pale cheekbones. On Lance’s command, they fade back away. If he possessed that power himself like every pure Altean he knows, Lance would wipe away his own marks in a heartbeat, erase the heartache forever haunting him in every reflective surface. If he were free of it, maybe he could run. Start anew. Find the most obscure corner of the universe and just... exist without pretence. Or at the very least be an empty shell without any eyes watching him.

“I’ve never had -- uh -- met an Altean who could replicate someone with such detail.”

“It’s a talent of mine,”  _ he  _ says and leaves it at that.

When  _ he’s _ ready to go, Lance gets up the nerve to ask, “What’s your name?... in case I want to request you again.” He’s never asked for the same Altean twice so he’s never had to bother with names.

Steel grey eyes look at him as he opens up Lance’s front door.  _ He _ smirks at him, like  _ he _ hasn’t a care in the world. “Let’s just say Keith,”  _ he _ answers before walking into the hall, not sparing Lance a parting look.

When the door shuts Lance exhales and drops down into the nearest chair. He draws his knees up to his chest and hugs them. He doesn’t know how he feels. He’s sure the multitudes of emotions he’s capable of feeling after this encounter are too huge for him to take on in the moment. When they will hit, which he’s sure will be within the next few hours, it might just unravel him for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding a little Top 9 competition on [Tumblr](https://bangbangbeefkeef.tumblr.com/post/189982428743/top-9-of-2019) to win a prompt fill from me. Check it out!
> 
> BBBKxoxox


	7. Swap It Like It's Hot Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ArmadaOfShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips)  
> "some good, old-fashioned body swapping shenanigans"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 1899  
> Summary: Keith and Lance have switched bodies. Keith just wants to go to sleep and deal with this in the morning. Too bad Lance's body is super horny.  
> Additional Tags: Bodyswap, Mildly Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Rutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea for this was a bit long so I'm starting off with the first part.

“We should set up some ground rules,” says Lance.

“Why the hell would we need ground rules? What are you planning on doing?”

“Personally I would like to just go about my life,” says Lance, “So if that’s cool with you, we’ll just act as if it’s business as usual.”

“Fine by me,” says Keith, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance goes to walk away and Keith has this sudden moment of panic where he realizes Lance is taking his body somewhere unsupervised by him. “No jerking me off!” 

“See…,” says Lance, spinning back around. “That is an important ground rule that we need to establish.”

“How does that not go without saying?” snaps Keith.

“You gave me the go ahead to go about my life,” says Lance, defensively. “I have my daily routine and I’d rather not alter it just because when we went into the healing pods at the same time, it short-circuited and swapped our quintess-whatever.” He rolls his wrists as he struggles to remember the word the rest of the Paladins use daily and it is so bizarre to see Lance’s mannerism being used by his body that Keith momentarily can’t argue.

But only for a moment…

“It’s six vargas! Coran said he’d have the pods ready to swap our quintessence back into our proper bodies by tonight and you can’t wait a whole six vargas to jerk off?!” Keith does not enjoy hearing his anger come out as Lance’s voice. He feels it undercuts his message.

“What else am I supposed to do to pass the time?” asks Lance, throwing out his arms and morphing Keith’s face into one of Lance’s doofy looks.

“Not. That,” says Keith, through gritted teeth.

“Fine, I’ll find something else to do,” groans Lance in Keith’s voice. He turns to go and Keith follows. Lance looks back at his own body which is right on his heels. “What are you doing?”

“Do you seriously think I’m going to leave you alone after that conversation?”

“Oh, so new ground rule, you can’t leave me alone?”

************

They spend the day together in the lounge, sitting across from each other, staring.

It’s kinda maddening, looking at Keith’s own body from outside of it. What’s worse is how twitchy Keith feels. He just can’t seem to relax. It’s like his body doesn’t want to sit still. It wants to move and stretch. 

He wants to go train to relieve this anxious energy, but Lance just says, “Nope” to his suggestion of them doing this together then spins himself so Keith’s legs are over the top of the couch and his head his hanging off the seat part. “Your neck is sore,” complains Lance. 

He goes to rub it and Keith just says, “No.” He’d rather Lance not massage any part of him.

Keith has to pee. This is a problem. He holds it. It doesn’t help his nervous energy one bit. When Keith can’t stand it anymore, he finally gets up to go to the bathroom.

“Enjoy the view,” says Lance with a wave.

“I’ll keep my eyes shut,” mutters Keith.

When he returns, Lance grins at him.

“What?”

“Eyes shut or not, you still touched it.”

“Grow up!” snaps Keith.

“Hey, you’re the one treating the dick touching thing like a big deal or I’d be allowed to spend the day unsupervised.”

It is the longest day and Keith can’t keep Lance from using the bathroom. “I’ll give you a bladder infection if I keep holding it.” Then when he comes back he looks so damn pleased with himself. Keith isn’t used to seeing such smugness on his own features. 

He knows Lance is fucking with him. That all this dick stuff is probably nothing more than a way for Lance to amuse himself at Keith’s expense. He probably never was going to jerk off in Keith’s body and only played it up because Keith brought it up. Probably…

It’s a relief when Coran calls them to the healing pods followed by great disappointment when Keith wakes back up, looks at his hands, and sees no fingerless gloves there. Just long Lancey Lance fingers.

“All good then?” asks Coran, cheerily when they step out.

Keith and Lance both begin yelling at once. Eventually Shiro has to step in and save poor Coran from their wrath.

Coran assures them he’ll work on it. Meanwhile, they should get some sleep.

Keith finally has to accept that he can’t keep watching his body. Especially after Lance cheekily suggests the only way to do so is to share a bed. So Keith goes to his own room with Lance’s body. It is what is is and Keith has no control anymore. He just needs to rest.

Except he can’t sleep. 

Usually Keith passes out in his clothes, but tonight this feels extremely uncomfortable. He blames it on Lance’s clothing, on his rough unfitted jeans and shirt. He doesn’t want to undress as Lance, but after rolling around for an hour unable to get comfortable he caves and takes off the jeans.

He lies awake another hour. His pillow feels too flat, the room too bright, the silence too quiet. Every condition that would normally suit Keith perfectly for sleep equals wide awake for Lance’s body.

Then there is the other issue… the one Keith is trying so desperately to ignore.

He’s horny.

Crazy horny.

So fucking horny and hard that he’s afraid to breathe too deep for fear it’ll cause friction against his underwear and make it worse. 

You know what? Scratch that. Keith isn’t horny. Lance’s body is horny. Keith doesn’t just get worked up like this for no reason at all without even thinking of anything remotely sexual so this must be a Lance thing.

Keith twists to his side and sticks his pillow between Lance’s long legs and squeezes his knees together tight. Maybe he can fight pressure with pressure.

He knows Lance is a horndog too. Knows he jerks off all the time (why else would Keith be worried that’s the first thing Lance would do inside Keith’s body?) He’s always slipping away when he’s supposed to be training or in meetings and arriving back twenty minutes later with glassy eyes and reddish lips, looking blissed out.

Keith caught Lance one time. Jerking off that is. 

_ It was late at night. Keith had gone to use the bathroom. There he caught Lance taking care of himself at the sink, looking right into the bathroom mirror as he did so. Keith couldn’t see anything from behind, but he recognized the motion of his shoulder, how his hand disappeared in front of him. Lance’s towel was slung so low on his hips he could see the top part of his ass. Could hear Lance’s erratic breathing… a little moan escaping his lips. _

Keith bites down on Lance’s lips because he is certain he's about to audibly recreate that part of the memory.

_ Anyway, Keith had made his presence known and told Lance off for masturbating in a public space. Lance should’ve been humiliated, but instead he’d simply tucked himself away and turned around all nonchalant. _

_ “Oh hey, Keith. FYI the soap in these dispensers works as lube. Pass it on.” _

_ “I’m not going to pass that on!” said Keith, bristling. “I don’t even want to know that!” _

_ “We all need to know that,” said Lance. “Where else are we going to find lube? The space mall? I’m just being a bro and lookin’ out for you. I’ve been experimenting with different lube substitutes for all our sakes.”  _

_ “Is that what you were doing?” asked Keith, looking at the sink. “Experimenting with the soap? Because it looked like you were getting off on your own reflection.” _

_ “Yeah well…” said Lance, sitting himself down on the sink and crossing his legs (mind you, he was still just in a towel.) “I won’t lie and say the view wasn’t helping.” Then he twisted around to give himself finger guns in the mirror. At that point Keith got so annoyed he left. _

“Ahhh… ahhh…”

Keith nearly panics as he hears Lance’s voice with him in the dark having forgotten that’s him. He startles himself so badly he freezes up, pausing his movements.

Wait… when did he start moving?

Now that he’s out of his head Keith plays back what his body was doing (what Lance’s body was doing,) falls easily into the movement of drawing back his hips and rolling them against the pillow tucked there.

“Ahhhh…,” moans Lance’s voice again.

Fuck.

Keith had been rutting unconsciously, Lance’s body moving without his permission. He should stop.

“Mmmm…”

Fuck, but it feels good. Feels so fucking good. Lance’s throbbing dick wants this, needs this friction.

But… Keith knows this is wrong. Beyond just being weird, his one ground rule with Lance was no jerking off and yet… well, this wasn’t jerking off was it? His hand is nowhere near dick. 

‘Maybe,’ thinks Keith as he rolls his hips again, ‘this is a loophole.’

It’s Lance’s dumb body that’s horny, not Keith. It’s not his fault that he has to do this.

Keith is maybe just a little bit angry when he gives himself permission to just go for it. He clamps his arm down the pillow so he can keep it in place as he thrusts Lance’s hips against it. 

Damn, it’s so good. He needs this. Lance needs this. This build of pleasure after so much ache and anticipation.

Lance’s moans are in Keith’s ears, in his own damn throat, but he tries to block it out and just focus on the heat building between his thighs. This isn’t even what Keith likes, what he’d do to get himself off, but fuck Lance’s body loves it. 

He can feel how the waistband of Lance’s underwear has slid down and the head of his cock it poking out, making direct contact with Keith’s pillow. Keith doesn’t want that kind of awareness in this body. Doesn’t want to think about how he can imagine the size of Lance’s erection based on where it presses against his abdomen. Tries not to focus on how when he lay on his back he could feel the weight of it…

“It’s big…,” hisses Lance’s voice.

His hips rock hard against the pillow.

“It’s so big…”

He’s so close. Sweating into the sheets. Bed rocking with each thrust.

“I… I want…”

Keith won’t finish this thought. Not out loud. Bites down hard on lips that aren’t his as thighs that aren’t his clamp down on his pillow.

Lance’s lips. Lance’s thighs. Lance’s cock. Lance’s cum on Keith’s pillow.

Lance’s orgasm is new and different and exhilarating. It’s so intense it has Keith twisting to his back then to his side again as the waves of pleasure hit.  Is this what Lance experiences whenever he comes? Fuck. No wonder he’s always jerking off.

Keith struggles to get a handle on his breathing. He feels drunk in the afterglow and groggy. His whole body is tinglely and cozy and warm. All thoughts slip from his head.

**********

Keith wakes up the next day. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. Also, he feels strange...

Oh right. He’s in the wrong body. The events of last night hit him with a wave of shame. Maybe he could pass it off as a dream if Lance’s cum weren’t staining his pillow. 


	8. Swap It Like It's Hot Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ArmadaOfShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips)  
> "some good, old-fashioned body swapping shenanigans"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 2639  
> Summary: It's been three days in each others bodies and there's no end in sight. Keith is struggling to handle Lance's body's frequent erections so he demands Lance 'give him a hand.'  
> Additional Tags: Bodyswap, Mutual Masturbation, Handjobs, Blowjobs, Facials, It's not gay if it's your own dick you're sucking, How do these idiots really think this isn't gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day and International Fanworks Day! I really wanted to get something smutty out to you all. Enjoy!!

“Lounge five minutes,” whispers Lance’s own voice in his ear.

He jumps, startled and has to calm himself as he watches his own body walk away. This is happening a lot, Lance getting jumpy. Apparently Keith’s body is very anxious. It’s probably why he’s such a good fighter, but with Lance inside of it he’s all nerves, zero instincts.

Lance meets Keith in the lounge, walking in on him pacing in front of the couches.

“What’s up?” asks Lance, going to step right over the back of the couch to gracefully drop himself to a sit. His foot doesn’t reach far enough to clear the seat cushion and he ends up slipping up completely with this momentum and flopping awkwardly to land on his side on the couch. He keeps forgetting he’s shorter now.

“You need to take care of this,” says Keith in Lance’s voice and then he does the last thing Lance expects. He reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock. Well… Lance’s cock technically. Well… Lance’s erect cock to be scientifically accurate.

“Keith, what the hell?!” gasps Lance in Keith’s voice. “Put that away.”

“I have tried to! Believe me!” says Keith and he’s angry about it. “It won’t go down. It just keeps coming back up.”

“... What have you been thinking about?” asks Lance.

“Nothing!” snaps Keith. “This isn’t me! This is your weird horny body!”

“Just take a cold shower,” says Lance. That’s what he’s been doing for the past three days while he’s been trapped in Keith’s body. Luckily the only times he’s accidentally gotten turned on were in the bathroom so drenching himself in freezing cold water is an easy fix. Keith gets turned off pretty easily which tracks. He’s about as serious as anyone Lance has ever met.

“I’ve taken a hundred cold showers!” snaps Keith, going back to pacing. Lance has never seen his body look so frantic before. Unless…. Sometimes he looks frantic and he just never knew because he never had this outside perspective? “It doesn’t matter! It comes back again and again. It’s cyclical like a baby that needs to be fed except I don’t know how to feed it so I can never get it to nap.”

“Wow. You need to stop referring to my dick as a baby right now.”

“I’ve barely slept, Lance. It keeps waking me up!”

“Okay… maybe you’re onto something with this baby comparison, but what exactly do you want me to do? Sing it a lullaby?”

“Coran doesn't know when we'll get our bodies back. This might be my life now so you need to jerk it off,” says Keith approaching Lance, but the issue is the dick is still out and it’s at eye level with him.

Lance recoils. Recoils from his own dick and yeah, he doesn’t need to be scared of it, but like it’s weird having it shoved in his face.

“No, fucking way,” says Lance. “You set the ground rule of no jerking off.”

“That’s before I knew how fucking horny your body is. But also, I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” asks Lance, scooting himself further down the couch.

“It’s on me but you control those hands so if you do it then you’re jerking yourself off and I’m not part of the equation.”

“Okay, Conspiracy Theory Keith, as per usual, you are wrong. It’s still us like… sexing together.”

“No, It’s not,” says Keith, sitting down right beside Lance, too close. Knees touching. “See, it’s a loophole and it doesn’t count.”

“Geez dude,” says Lance. At this proximity he can see how bloodshot his own blue eyes are. “You need to get some sleep and then realize this is all crazy talk.”

“I… can’t…. sleep,” says Keith, slowly. “That’s the whole point.”

Lance looks down at his cock, because, hey, it’s his own and it’s nice. He lucked out in the size department and he can’t see a downside to Keith knowing his Big Dick Energy is one hundred percent accurate. 

He sighs. Lance is on the verge of saying, ‘if you need it so bad just jerk off. I don’t actually care,’ but he stops himself and considers this situation further.

Keith is miserable and that’s kinda fun and the idea of him needing him is appealing...

“Fine,” says Lance, watching relief flood over his own features. “But we’re doing a two for one.”

“A what?” asks Keith, but Lance answers the question by undoing the button of the skinny jeans he’s wearing (he has not been wearing that dumb utility belt around because he’s not fucking batman.) “Whoa. No, seriously?!”

“Hey, this is your logic,” says Lance, continuing to undo the fly, “and your body is nervous all the fucking time. I need stress relief.”

“I just assumed you’d been…” says Keith, trailing off.

Lance scowls. “Dude, I’m an asshole who likes to tease you, not a pervert.”

“So you haven’t been jerking me off?”

“I haven’t even touched it,” says Lance, defensively. “I’ve been sitting down to pee. That’s how much I respect your body and your no jerking off rule.” He did maybe feel up Keith’s butt a bit… In his defense, he may not be into another’s guy’s cock, but an ass is an ass and Keith did not specify Lance couldn’t touch da booty.

“Fine,” says Keith, sounding pissed. 

Lance takes out Keith’s cock which isn’t hard, but then what about this situation is sexy?

“Close our eyes maybe?” suggests Keith because now (and only now) his tone is hesitant.

“Because you don't want to look at yourself?”

“Nevermind,” says Keith, blushing with Lance’s face. 

“On three maybe?” suggests Lance because neither has moved to touch the other, er, themselves. This is harder to initiate than he thought. Keith nods, looking down at Lance’s lap. His dick twitches just a bit. Well, that’s a good sign. “One… two… three…”

They reach out at the same time, avoiding eye contact. When Lance takes his own cock into his hand it feels right. Familiar, maybe a bit different in this smaller hand (he’s not wearing the gloves because he’s not fucking Michael Jackson.) It’s easy for him to just start stroking. Keith’s been leaking so much in anticipation that he doesn’t need any lube or spit or anything.

The strange part is feeling the dick he is currently in possession of getting stroked, coaxing it into hardness. To be honest, Lance has been very curious over what jerking off as Keith would feel like because Keith is not circumcised and Lance is. He’s always wanted to experience the difference but thought it impossible.

“Oh okay…,” mutters Lance. The foreskin is working for him in a very unexpected way. 

“Please don’t speak,” says Keith.

“What? Don’t want to hear your own voice moaning my name?” grins Lance.

“You wouldn’t,” hisses Keith. You’d think he’d be so angry he’d stop, but instead he just increases the pace of jerking Lance off. Sorry, no, jerking his own dick off that Lance happens to be feeling the sensation of. 

(It’s not gay, don’t worry about it.)

“Oh Lance,” moans Lance, really selling it. “Your hands are so big and skilled. Ah, the things you're doing to me.”

“I’m warning you,” barks Keith.

“Feels so fuckin’ good, Lance,” Lance croons in Keith’s raspy voice.

“That’s it,” says Keith taking his hand off. Lance immediately does the same then watches his own face turn red with anger.

“You stop, I stop,” says Lance, adding a tisk, tisk for good measure.

“I fucking hate you,” says Keith, taking a hand full of uncut dick once more.

“Yet i’m your only option, sweetie,” sighs Lance. Okay, this feels good in a way that shouldn’t be legal. Keith definitely experiences a handjob different than Lance. Not a handjob, no, jerking off. He is not receiving a handjob from a boy right now. It’s a gay area - GREY AREA!

“Why are you making that face?” asks Keith.

Caught.

“Maybe this is your O face, babe,” says Lance. “Ah Lance… I’m gonna fuckin’ cum all over - ahhh fuck - ” Lance doubles forward, heating ripping through his thighs, all manner of delirious moans escaping his mouth before he shudders and arches back.

“Did you seriously already?” barks Lance’s own voice. Keith withdraws his hand, shaking it as if disgusted (it’s his own cum so he’s being a baby.)

“It snuck up on me!” argues Lance, but he can feel he’s very red in the cheeks right now and he’s sure on Keith’s pale skin it’s obvious he’s embarrassed (and also feeling tingly and satisfied all over like all that anxious tension inside Keith’s body was replaced by the good vibe fairy. Keith should get off more often. He’d be a more pleasant person.)

“You should’ve warned me.”

“You’re the one with the hairline trigger on orgasms. I didn’t know you’re prema -” 

Keith slaps one of Lance’s own hands over his mouth to silence him. “I am not… you’re just horny and weird.”

Lance slaps the hand away. “Says the guy who begged me to jerk him off.”

“In your body, Lance!”

Keith drops back against the couch, covering his face with his hands then immediately remembers there’s cum on one of them and drops them down with a disgusted growl. “And the worst part is I’m still hard!... you’re still hard…”

“Hey, I’m going to do my part,” says Lance, defensively. He slips off the couch, down onto his knees.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” demands Keith, pulling his legs up onto the couch, defensively.

“I like blowjobs better than handjobs,” says Lance. “It’s probably where the trouble is.”

“You are not giving me a blowjob!” snaps Keith.

“It’s not me giving you a blowjob,” clarifies Lance. “By your own very logic you are being sucked off by your own mouth.”

“I do you not what your dick in my mouth!”

“Yeah, but you’re in possession of the dick…” Lance groans. “This is your theory Keith. If you actually think of this as me giving you a blowjob then you just gave me a handjob so I guess we’re just a couple dudes hooking up.”

Keith drops his feet down heavy on the floor so his legs are open around Lance’s torso. “We are not hooking up. Just do what you gotta do.”

“Good for you for not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Get it? Mouth?”

Keith groans again. “I hate you…” but he sounds less serious this time. 

“Just close your eyes and think of whatever you want. I know what I like. I got this.”

Keith follows the directions and drops his eyes closed. Lance hasn’t actually ever given a blowjob (why would he?) but he’s received them so he knows all the stuff his cock likes best. Like licking from the balls to the tip then sinking his lips slow over the head taking it in inch by inch until it hits the back of -

Lance chokes.

Keith’s eyes pop open.

“Oh shit, your gag reflex,” coughs Lance

“Yeah, I have one,” says Keith, sarcastically.

“So that’s what that feels like,” says Lance, giving his head a shake.

“You don’t have to do this,” says Keith, his tone a mix of frustration and resignation.

“I am not, dear Keith,” corrects Lance. “You are doing this.” He thinks better and adds, “To you.”

“Not my fault you have a big cock,” mutters Keith.

For whatever reason, those words light up Lance with pride and he gets back to work, this time not taking in more than Keith’s throat can handle. He uses Keith’s delicate hands to extend his reach to the rest of the shaft. His dick looks so big in Keith’s hand, it’s kinda awesome. He wants Keith to give him more compliments about how huge he is, but then he realizes “Keith” can.

“It’s so big in my mouth,” Lance says in Keith’s most sultry voice.

“Don’t do this time me,” grumbles Keith. He’s got an arm flung across his eyes, but his posture is putty. Lance is getting him good and he knows it.

“Mmmm, mmmm,” moans Lance on his own cock, knowing it’ll send vibrations up his dick.

“Ahhh fuck,” moans Keith in response. 

It’s Lance’s own voice coming undone now. It’s odd, but addicting and he wants to get Keith to say more.

“Say your own name,” he instructs.

“Why?” asks Keith, lifting his arm off his face. His eyes, Lance’s eyes, are all glassy, half gone.

“Because it worked for me,” says Lance, he’s jerking off the cock that is both his and not his as he explains this.

“But you’re a freak,” grumbles Keith.

“Says the guy who’s getting me to suck myself off.” Lance dives down and takes just enough in before it hits the back of Keith’s throat then pops right off. “Say your name or I stop here.”

“Fuck you,” growls Keith, but he’s not mustering enough heat to be a threat.

“Play nice. I mean it.” It is way too much fun having Keith in this position.

“Please Lance,” says Keith, squirming to try to get his cock back in Lance’s mouth. He knocks against his lip, but Lance leans back.

“Not Lance…” he warns.

“Please… Keith.” It’s quiet, almost shy, but it’s also what Lance asked for so he goes back to sucking cock, ignoring the weird fluttering in his chest which has to be another weird ‘Keith’s body’ thing.

After a minute of consistent stroking and sucking, Lance watches his own body writh, his own lip bitten raw. He’s a hot guy, he’s got to admit. He’s always had a ‘I’d do me’ mentality. Probably why he likes jerking off in the mirror so much.

(It’s not gay if it’s you... That’s the whole premise of this interaction afterall.)

“Kei - mmm” Keith seems to cut himself off while saying his own name. It’s odd because Lance never asked a second time, but something about that slip up ramps up the flutter in his chest. Yet he pushes away the thought because he can tell by his own body language that he is about to cum and cum real nice.

Lance pulls off to stroke his cock as Keith ejaculates, but not because the idea of cum in his mouth freaks him out (why would it? It’s his own cum.) No, it’s so Keith’s face gets a facial. It’s an in the moment kind of inspiration. He couldn’t name a motivation if he tried.

Keith is fucking gasping when he’s done. He’s a sweaty puddle. He definitely wasn’t lying when he said he needed this. Lance is almost jealous of how intense his orgasm seemed, but he reminds himself Keith is just enjoying what Lance feels on the regular.

Lance wants Keith to look at him right now.  
He’s patient about it though, doesn’t speak or move. Just waits. Keith sits forward, tucking himself away then he finally looks at Lance, his eyes widening at the sight of him (of Keith’s own face) then he quickly averts his eyes as he stands. A blush enters his cheeks, but he keeps a straight face.

“We should make this regular thing,” he says, still not looking Lance’s way. “As long as we’re stuck like this.”

“Sounds good,” says Lance, finally pushing to stand then he moves into Keith’s personal space so he can say in the slickest voice Keith’s mouth is capable of, “Guess you like seeing your face covered in my cum.”

Keith shoots him a classic nasty Keith look that seems odd on Lance’s features then storms towards the exit.

“So same time tomorrow?” Lance yells after him, finally lifting his shirt to wipe up the cum. (It’s his own cum. It’s fine. Everybody calm down.) 

Keith walks out without answering.

“Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part to this (or two if I split it up.)
> 
> I have Twitter now so follow/talk to me there @bangbangbeefke1


	9. Swap It Like It's Hot Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ArmadaOfShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips)  
> "some good, old-fashioned body swapping shenanigans"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 2431  
> Summary: Six days in Keith's body. Three days since Lance sucked his own dick in the lounge. Keith is avoiding him completely. Lance can't stop getting horny and cold showers aren't working anymore.  
> Additional Tags: Bodyswap, mildly dubious consent, semi-public masturbation, difficultly orgasming, anal fingering, Lance gonna get caught

Six days.

Six days in Keith’s body and Lance is just struggling to keep his sanity. They’ve had missions the past few days. They’d thought they’d have to switch Lions, but Red wouldn’t let Lance in. Same thing for Keith with Blue. Which was a shame because Lance really wanted to try flying Red.

“The Lion recognizes the Quintessence, not the body,” Allura had explained, “Which is why you need to keep with your original Lions.”

“Though you must have similar Quintessence to a point,” Coran had said, scratching his chin. “Otherwise it wouldn’t be so tricky to get you back in your rightful bodies.”

Lance got really angry with Coran for saying that. He definitely would’ve denied this either way, but lately Lance had a short fuse. Keith, however, just stayed silent. 

These are their moods now. Lance feeling frequently irritated, that anxious energy that comes along with Keith’s body won’t let up with his usual methods to reduce anxiety. Talking, stretching, being as physical in his movements as possible isn’t helping anything.

Keith on the other hand is more resigned than usual (and that’s saying something for Keith.) He’s spending his free time on the Training Deck running simulation after simulation. Lance sneaked in to watch a few times. Watch Keith try and fail to move like he’s used to. Watch him get knocked down over and over because Lance’s body just doesn’t respond like Keith’s used to.

For the record Lance is no better a fighter in Keith’s body. He’s almost more awkward.

The nights aren’t terrible. Lance learned the first night that wearing a sleep mask and listening to white noise over headphones is a no-no for Keith. His body doesn’t want to be cut off in order to relax. It wants to be able to sleep with one eye open in a way. 

Now Lance can lay down still dressed with the light on and drop like a rock, asleep within seconds. However, he jerks himself awake frequently and needs to survey the room to ensure it’s safe to fall asleep again.

Lance has always been high strung, but Keith is a different kind of high strung and he doesn’t like it.

He thought they might actually keep up their arrangement. Help each other get off since they both really needed the stress relief, but Keith hasn’t spoken to Lance once since then. Maybe he feels embarrassed after the fact. Or maybe Lance had pushed too far with the facial…

It’s disappointing. Lance misses jerking off. Could probably just go ahead in Keith’s body and it’s not like Keith would know… but… He’s an asshole, not a pervert. If Keith isn’t comfortable with the idea, he won’t do it. He can wait. They won’t be trapped in each other’s bodies forever…

Right?

Lance wakes up with a start. In a flood of thoughts he remembers once more he’s not in his body. Falling asleep with the lights on helps this. He’s able to see right away instead of slowly remembering in the dark, that slow creep of realization that he’s not himself twisting up his gut. Yep. He’d rather rip that bandaid off.

He checks the time. He’s only slept for an hour. That’s annoying. He usually makes it until the middle of the night before the first random wake up. At least Keith’s body will fall right back asleep as always.

He twists around to change to sleeping onto his stomach and feels a shock of friction. Lance twists back to this back and looks down at the tent in his pants. He must’ve been having a good dream, though he can’t remember it.

Welp.

Only one way to get rid of a Keith boner.

The ground is cold on Lance’s bare feet when he swings his legs down to the floor. He grabs his shower caddy and towel and heads out of his room towards the bathroom.

Lance stands directly in the stream when he turns on the tap. The spray hits him full force, freezing cold. He gasps in shock, but it’s already doing the trick. Keith’s dick is softening.

Lance switches to warmer water when he’s certain he’s in the clear. He moves through his shower routine, using one product after another. He already sees a difference in Keith’s hair after a week of conditioner. His skin… well, Keith started out with flawless skin (frustrating considering he does nothing to earn it,) but now he’s positively glowing.

Lance thinks about this as he applies moisturizer and eye cream in the mirror after his shower. Maybe it’s a waste to use his products (which he had to search every space store in the galaxy to find ones suit his needs) on Keith’s skin, but it calms him down, the routine of it. Lance is so high strung like this, he needs any relief he can get.

There is the growing concern over Keith doing nothing to maintain Lance’s skin while he’s wearing his bodysuit. Lance even noticed some dry patches in his T-zone and wanted to say something, but everytime Keith catches him staring he gets up and leaves the room entirely.

Was what they did that bad?

Lance looks up into the still foggy mirror and meets Keith’s eyes. He can pretend to have a conversation with him if he wants, but it wouldn’t be the same.

“I don’t know what you want,” he mutters in Keith’s raspy, middle of the night voice.

Lance sighs and pulls the headband out of Keith’s hair. His bangs flop down onto his face. How does Keith stand having his hair in his eyes all the time?

He finger combs the hair off his face then keeps working his way through Keith’s dark locks, working out tangles. It’s soothing. It calms Lance’s frustration so he keeps going long after all the knots are out and the fog has cleared from the mirror. 

With the steam gone, there’s a chill to the air. His nipples harden. Lance slides a hand down from the mullet hair and flicks a finger over the nub. It feels surprisingly good. Is Keith into nipple play or Lance just that pent up?

He shouldn’t indulge this… No…

Lance lets his hand slip lower to Keith’s abs, fingers brushing over his bellybutton to tickle against that bit of soft, dark hair creating a path leading down below where the towel hangs low on Keith’s hips. His fingers lightly stroke that bit of hair while his eyes drift to the dip in Keith’s hips, those indents that also disappear below the towel.

A towel that is currently tenting.

“Fuck,” swears Lance, taking his hands off Keith’s body and holding them straight out to the side. His hands need to mind their own business right now.

“I’m not into Keith,” Lance grumbles. Or any boy for that matter. 

This is just habit. Lance is used to checking himself out in the mirror, getting turned on by his own body, knowing full well that the soap dispensers beside the sinks are full of an Altea soap that makes great lube.

The last thing Lance wants right now is take another cold shower. He already did the turning off of this body, he shouldn’t have to do it again.

Afterall… why keep fighting it?

Maybe he is just stuck like this so what’s he going to do? Never jerk off again? Lance loves jerking off!

The towel is so loosely tied, it slips off the moment Lance touches it. Then he’s looking down at a hard cock that isn’t his. When he looks in the mirror it’s trippy because the reflection tells his brain that a naked, turned on Keith is standing before him. Yet… this is Lance now.

He pumps soap into his hand. He’s not entirely sure if he needs it. The handjob Keith gave him - sorry, when Keith jerked his own dick off - didn’t require lube and it still felt great. Something about the foreskin…

Lance wraps his hand around the cock. It’s instantly good. He gives it one stroke and…

Nope!

Lance throws his hands up in the air. He can’t actually do this. He keeps picturing Keith interogating him about it and being angry with him and he might be horny as fuck, but this still doesn’t feel like his body.

Lance turns away from the mirror so he’s no longer looking at the reflection of Keith’s hard cock. He glances back over his shoulder and this time catches an eyeful of ass in the reflection of the glass. His cock twitches.

Oof. Lance likes butts. Probably more than anything. The fact that it’s a guy’s butt doesn’t bother him because they all look the same (or at least vary in the same way.) Doesn’t mean he’s into guys, but he’ll definitely check out a guy’s ass.

(Has maybe checked out Keith’s… a lot.)

But that’s because Keith’s butt is particularly nice. Like, guy does a lot of squats nice. Plus he can do that thing where he squeezes just one cheek at a time. Lance does this now, alternating between right cheek and left cheek.

This is Lance’s horny talking, but mmm it’s nice.

Lance runs his non-slick hand over Keith’s ass. Something he’s done a few times over the past six days. It’s just so nice and smooth and when he lifts up the cheek he feels the weight of it. 

Lance should do more squats.

He keeps rubbing Keith’s ass cheek, enjoying the duo sensation of feeling a nice butt and also getting felt up. He draws his hand back and gives Keith’s ass a SMACK!

The noise… the sensation… go straight to Keith’s dick.

Lance makes a strangled sound in his throat. He’s not helping anything doing this. His dick is starting to ache. He’s giving Keith blue balls, but he knows he’s not prepared to jerk Keith off so what is he going to do?

An idea.

A very bad (in the naughty sense) idea.

Lance wonders…

He tugs at one asscheek to spread it open then takes his still slick fingers on his other hand and brushes them lightly over Keith’s asshole.

Lance shudders with pleasure.

Holy shit.

This might just be…

He keeps rubbing, exploring, prodding. Keith's asshole accepts one finger.

Yes, it is… 

Lance has tried fingering his own ass in the past, but it never felt good to him. Just kinda stung and felt uncomfortable. He wrote it off as not for him, but…

Lance dips another finger inside and bites down on his lip to keep from moaning.

This is what Keith likes. Or at least what his body likes. He likes being digitally penetrated. This is a revelation for Lance who wishes he was capable of enjoying this and also, more importantly, this feels like a loophole.

Much like back at the lounge, this is a way to scratch this itch without going against the one ground rule they’d established. This isn’t jerking off. This is fingering and that is different.

That’s when Lance gets serious. Pushes on the soap dispenser to get more lubricant and props his knee up on the sink. He catches his reflection in the mirror. Rather, Keith’s reflection.

Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to fuck Keith’s asshole with his Keith’s own fingers?

Yep.

He pushes in two fingers and shivers. It’s good, that stretch, it’s so fucking good. He moves his fingers in and out, adding a little twist. Naturally from his position they curve just a bit.

His eyes meet Keith’s in the mirror. The guilt that should hit him doesn’t come. Not when he sees his glassy eyes and slack jaw. For a second he convinces himself he’s doing Keith a favour. He should take care of his body and all its needs…

“Ahhh,” moans Lance, coming out in Keith’s breathy voice. The same one he’d used a few days ago in the lounge. He thinks about saying his own name, but… that was just to tease Keith. It doesn’t make sense now, right?

“Oh fuck,” he says instead, his hips starting to roll. Lance switches from dipping in his fingers to holding them in place and rocking his body to fuck against them.

Scratch good, it’s fucking great. The heat is pooling low and thick. He’s getting close. He can feel it coming. He can…

It drops back again without tipping over. Frustrated, Lance pushes in a third finger, ignoring that this addition burns just a bit. He has to get there. He has to…

It builds a little then drops again. What’s wrong? What’s the problem? Why can’t he cum already? He fucks himself harder, anger seeping into his movements. There’s a sting to it that would probably be alleviated if he added more lube, but then what? He has to stop and lose all this build?

Anger is being replaced with shame as he dips his head and squeezes his eyes shut. What is he doing even? What’s the point of this if he can’t cum?

“Work with me, Keith,” he mutters, refusing to give up. He needs this release.

“My fingers aren’t long enough to reach my prostate.”

Lance freezes, caught, fingers in the proverbial cookie jar. He opens his eyes and looks into the mirror and sees himself reflected there, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. Lance knows how bad this looks, couldn’t possibly look worse. He’s got Keith’s ass spread open and pointed directly at him.

“I can explain,” begins Lance, but then he realizes the truth doesn’t help how this looks and offers no extra information after all.

His own face in the mirror looks hardened, but not… angry. He doesn’t understand what that expression means. 

Lance is scared when Keith advances. Fear motivates him to move and pull his fingers out. He starts to push up off the sink, but hands on his back stop him, hold him steady.

“You have long fingers,” says Keith, so quiet Lance almost misses it.

Lance is frozen again, unsure what to do next. Completely lost for words for once in his damn life. 

That’s when Keith reaches over Lance to the soap dispenser. He pumps out the soap onto his fingertips, taking a moment to smooth it properly down his fingers. He withdraws his hand. Lance can see in the mirror what he’s about to do, but finds his voice to ask the question anyway, “What are you doing?”

“It’s okay,” says Keith, quietly, “It’s your own fingers.” Then he pushes them inside.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, did I just end it there? That's cruel of me. It's a good spot to pick up for Part IV. Stay tuned.
> 
> I have Twitter now so follow/talk to me there @bangbangbeefke1
> 
> Voltron Fanficcers Group is in the early stages of putting together a zine. You can contact me about contributing. I'm also looking for artists wanting to work with me on something. You can talk to me on Twitter or Tumblr (@bangbangbeefkeef)
> 
> BBBKxoxo


	10. Swap It Like It's Hot Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ArmadaOfShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips)  
> "some good, old-fashioned body swapping shenanigans"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 2141  
> Summary: Lance's body isn't satisfied with the "loophole" Keith has been using to avoid jerking it off. Frustrated, he hits the showers and walks in on his own body in the most compromising position imaginable.  
> Additional Tags: Bodyswap, mildly dubious consent, rutting, semi-public sex, anal fingering, is pillow fucking just rutting or do a need a new tag?

“Coran, can I talk to you?” asks Keith. He winces when it comes out in Lance’s voice. Always Lance’s voice. He swears even the voice in his head is starting to sound like Lance.

“Sure, what is it Number Three - er - Four?”

“Realistically, how close are you to finding a way to switch Lance and I back?”

There’s a look of doubt that crosses Coran’s face before he corrects it to a thoughtful expression. “Hard to say. What we need now is a new idea on how to switch you back and then once we have an idea then we can formulate a plan and I can give a you timeframe.”

This isn’t what Keith wants to hear. What Coran’s really saying is they’re back at the drawing board. “Can you just tell me if…” If this is forever? Keith chickens out and changes course. “Is there any new ideas?”

Coran sighs, his demeanor showing his true frustration. “Truth be told, I had hoped our healing pod experiments would work. It switched your Quintessence, in theory it should be able to put it back. What’s good for the Du-flax is good for the Shu-flax, so to speak. But for whatever reason the healing pod seems to be a one way flight path.”

“So... hopeless?” mumbles Keith.

Coran drops a heavy hand on Keith’s shoulder. It surprises him… how it doesn’t surprise him, that is. Lance’s body doesn’t flinch when others touch him suddenly. He’s used to affection. Wonders if he craves it since some part of him wants to full on hug Coran right now despite being disappointed in him.

“Never give up hope, young Paladin,” says Coran. “If there’s a will, there’s a way. You two seem to have stubborn Quintessence, but there must be some kind of,” he pauses, searching for a word, “event that’ll sync you up enough to shake your spirits loose and swap them back around.”

Keith has no clue what that means and it’s not a comfort, but he appreciates some effort rather than a dismissal of his condition.

“Thank Coran,” mumbles Keith and then he surprises himself by giving into Lance’s instincts and stepping into Coran’s arms to hug him. Keith isn’t like this. Random touches aren’t his thing. Even with all the trust he’s built with Shiro, he’s never completely lost his awkwardness when hugging. But Lance’s body is so different… it craves… others…

“You’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep. Nothing like rest to ease the soul.”

Keith doesn’t sleep. Of course he doesn’t sleep. Lance’s body hates Keith inside of it. That’s gotta be it, right? It’s punishing him by being horny all the time. It’s something Lance would do too if he had the choice, like how he gave Keith a facial just so Keith would know what he looks like with his face covered in Lance’s cum...

That image is imprinted on his brain. It flashes in front of his eyes at random times.

Keith shifts uncomfortably, the erection he’s sporting a heavy weight on his abdomen. It isn’t enough to feel that swelling and ache. Lance’s hard dick also has a heft to it that’s impossible to ignore.

Frustrated, Keith pulls the pillow out from behind his head. He drops it in the middle of the bed and rolls on top of it. This time when he ruts against it, it isn’t a slow, guilty roll of the hips. No, he’s too pent up for that. He grits his teeth and angrily fucks against it. Pauses thrusting only to pull down his waistband to give Lance’s cock the freedom to glide over the silky fabric of the pillow case.

He just wants to satisfy the beast so it will sto - 

His orgasm hits with a jolt. Finds himself on forearms, curling in on himself. Lance’s voice a sharp gasp.

He rolls to his back, spent yet… unsatisfied. 

Lance’s cum is pooled on his pillow. He knocks it to the ground in anger. After a few minutes of deep breathing Keith looks down at Lance’s cock.

Still hard.

“Fuck! What do you want?” he yells, Lance’s voice filling up the silence of the room. Keith just wants to sleep. So what does he need to do to get Lance off enough so he can sleep tonight? 

He gives up.

He creeps his fingers across Lance’s thigh...

He resigns.

Palms at Lance’s balls...

He lets go of his last shred of dignity.

Runs a hand up Lance’s smooth shaft…

Nope.

The shiver of pleasure isn’t enough to cancel out the pang of guilt. Keith retreats his hand and slams a fist down on the bed beside him. Why does this one specific thing feel not okay?

Keith rolls off the bed and stands up. He’s too wound up to keep waiting for sleep (which will never come.) And he’s not willing to fuck another pillow to get rid of this hard on. (Not that he even has a second pillow to sacrifice.) He decides to go take a cold shower. It never helped Lance’s body calm down before but, hey, worth yet another shot! Nothing better to do.

So Keith grabs his towel and pads his way to the bathroom through the dark, silent castle. Sure, he’s sporting the world’s largest erection (see: ridiculous size of Lance’s dick,) but it’s not like anyone else is up anyway.

‘Lance is probably sleeping like a baby,’ thinks Keith as the bathroom doors spring open for him automatically. ‘Not a care in the -”

“Oh fuck...”

The sound of Keith’s own voice echoing through the washroom throws him so much he freezes on the spot.

What…? What is happening? Is Lance hurt?

Panting and a slick sound repeating. 

What is that? He’s not…?

Keith comes around the corner to where the sinks are located. He stops, drinking in the sight before him. It’s… somehow more than he could’ve imagined:

Himself naked, facing the mirror, knee popped up to lean on the sink, and his his fingers - his own damn fingers! - knuckle deep in his asshole.

Keith opens his mouth to snap at Lance, but then shuts it. Stops to think for a sec. They agreed not to jerk off and technically this wasn’t jerking off… He can’t really be mad at Lance betraying the spirit of the one ground rule (especially as the image of his own cum covered pillow flashes in his mind.)

The anger melts… replaced with curiosity as he watches Lance rock Keith’s body back to fuck it against his fingers.

It’s… fascinating in a way. This out of body experience. Seeing the stretch of his hole as it accepts his fingers greedily. He can see his face reflected in the mirror. It looks close to finishing. It’d rude to interrupt, right?

He’s oddly a bit proud of Lance for the anal play because he’s certain Lance isn’t into it himself (Keith maybe did or maybe didn’t try fucking Lance’s ass in much the same way with his fingers the night before in a desperate attempt to get off. Lance is so tight, he abandoned it quickly. Wouldn’t be worth the hour it would take to loosen him up to fit his dildo.)

Lance growls and inserts a third finger. Keith winces in reaction because he didn’t add any lube first. ‘Fuck, Lance, don’t tear me,’ he thinks.

“Work with me, Keith,” mutters Lance and Keith can hear all the frustration in his own tone.

This feels like a moment to speak up because he knows exactly what the fucking problem is (same reason he used one of the Castleship's 3D printers to sneakily make himself a dildo.) “My fingers aren’t long enough to reach my prostate.”

Lance freezes, his eyes flick up to the mirror and meet Keith’s in the reflection. Keith sees a look of pure horror on his own features.

“I can explain,” says Lance quickly, but then offers nothing else.

What’s to explain? Keith gets it. He’s just trying to get off. Lance’s own dick gives a twitch as if to agree.

Keith advances. He sees Lance’s face shift to fear in the mirror, but he doesn’t understand see… This is Keith’s body anyway - Keith presses down hard between Lance’s shoulder blades to push him back into place - and he can do whatever he wants with it.

“You have long fingers,” whispers Keith. His fingers twitch as he speaks. They’re itchy now, that longing to touch returning the moment he has someone in close proximity. The hand he has flatted on Lance’s shoulders (his own shoulders) feels satisfied with that push into bare flesh.

Keith reaches across Lance with his free hand and pushes on the soap dispenser allowing a generous amount to collect in his palm before smoothing it over his fingers. Lance had been sure to let Keith know this makes a good lube, afterall.

He lines his fingers up, taking a moment to marvel at the sight of his own asshole at an angle that he never thought he’d see. Captivated by the way it flutters with Lance’s breath.

“What are you doing?” asks Lance, quietly.

It’s obvious. It’s not even a real question. It’s a hesitance.

Keith knows his logic is skewed, but the thought that keeps flashing in his mind is, ‘this is mine.’

“It’s okay,” says Keith, quietly, “It’s your own fingers.”

Lance gasps as Keith sinks in his fingers, but that’s nothing compared to the sharp “Oh fuck!” he gets when he touches his own prostate. He retreats immediately, not wanting Lance to nut at first contact. The point is his suspicions are confirmed. Lance has nice long fingers.

Keith takes it slow, subtle brushes, a firm hand on Lance’s back holding him down. Keith knows exactly what he likes, is feeling really powerful knowing he can tease such a reaction out of his own body. The moans are confirming this.

He moves up against Lance to get the best angle, his own hardness gives a shock of pleasure when if touches Lance’s hip, no, his own hip.

“You’re…,” begins Lance, but Keith doesn’t want to hear it.

He grabs tight to Lance’s shoulder and yanks him up to straight so he’s looking at himself in the mirror. Lance’s strength is a bit of a surprise, the way he can move Keith’s body, bend it to his will.

“Wanna cum?” asks Keith, Lance’s voice sounding like a purr.

“Yes,” whispers Lance, his eyes not so focused.

This is a bit of revenge here for the facial from a few days ago. Keith knows all his own buttons and wants Lance vulnerable and reeling. He uses his free hand to run across Lance’s chest. He pinches one nipple and Lance mews. It’s almost annoying Lance used Keith’s voice that way.

Almost…

He pinches another nipple and Lance moans, “Fuck… Keith…”

“Shouldn’t you moan your own name?” whispers Keith then he drags his teeth over the curve of his own body’s bicep.

“Lance…,” whines Lance. He’s not even questioning it. He’s so far gone.

That’s when Keith gets rougher with his fingers. Increases his pace as he fucks his own asshole. He’s been tapping that spot like a touch screen, but now it’s time to ramp up the speed as much as possible. 

It doesn’t take long. Within seconds, Lance is toppling forward, knocking his forehead against the mirror.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” swears Lance, cumming directly into the sink.

His asshole squeezes so tight on Keith’s fingers. He can feel his own body contracting from the inside... quivering from the inside...writhing from the inside…

It’s intoxicating. And hot. Like really fucking hot. Like he’s hot of himself.

And that’s his cue to pull out his fingers and get the fuck away from this situation!

“Wait…” says Lance, grabbing his wrist.

Oh, now what? He wants to cum again. That’s typical of Lance. But no, his hand moves from his wrist, reaching back further, as he stays bent over. He finds the waistband of Keith’s boxers and pulls it down, finding his cock like it’s habit. Like Lance could find his own dick blindfolded.

A hand on his cock makes Keith gasp at the new touch.

Is he going to jerk him off?

No, Lance’s other hand reaches back too, gripping at bits of clothing, guiding Keith forward until he’s standing right behind Lance and then…

Then Lance uses his grip on Keith’s cock to tease at his asshole. Rub it up and down against his slick hole.

“Whoa,” says Keith, moving back.

He can’t…

This is going too far.

“Wait,” says Lance, looking over his shoulder. Keith’s own lips plump and pouting. “Don’t you want to feel what it’s like?”

“What what’s like?” ask Keith, scared because he knows the answer.

“What it’s like to fuck yourself?”

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Swap It Like It's Hot Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ArmadaOfShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips)  
> "some good, old-fashioned body swapping shenanigans"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3507  
> Summary: Lance has presented Keith with a once in a lifetime offer, to literally fuck himself. Can he resist? JK of course they fuck.  
> Additional Tags: Bodyswap, semi-public sex, anal sex, mirror sex, some mild dom/sub, I dunno man it gets weird but it's hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part, y'all! Thank you to @Willow_stardust on Twitter for beta-ing!

Lance has told Keith to go fuck himself before. Never quite in this context. Of course there’s nothing like this context. 

There’s nothing like Keith’s own naked body bent over the sink, spread open with a slick hole. Ass cheeks flushed pink. Hair still wet from the shower. Everything about him so bewitching it makes his head spin.

“You’re crazy,” whispers Keith, but there’s no oomph behind it. No meaning. 

He has to attempt to reject it, right? At least try to say no before he succumbs to this temptation because, by the ancients, he can’t resist this offer. Not in this body. Not with this big, hard cock pointing itself directly at his asshole like it’s a damn target.

He’s still so fucking horny. Lance’s body needs this. Craves this like it’s air.

Keith gets it now. He puts it together. There’s a hunger Lance has for touch, for other people. That’s why a pillow won’t satisfy. That’s why the blowjob from Lance with Keith’s own mouth was the only thing that held it back for a day.

To put it simply: Lance’s body needs to fuck.

And Keith’s body looks so… fuckable.

As if to emphasize Keith’s thoughts, Lance gives his hips a little wiggle back and forth. Keith watches his cheeks jiggle just from the small movement. He didn’t know they could do that… He gulps.

“Please…,” adds Lance.

Maybe this is the one reservation Keith has. The one thing he doesn’t get. 

“What’s in it for you?” he asks. Lance already came. (Quite intensely, he might add.) And no matter how Lance spins it, this is his dick inside another guy’s ass. Keith might be gay as fuck, but Lance seems strictly hetero. This has all the makings of yet another humiliation tactic…

“Are you serious?” askes Lance, pushing up on the sink and speaking to Keith’s reflection in the mirror. “If my just fingers can do… that to this body, I need to know what my dick can do.”

It’s an ego thing for Lance. Yeah, Keith buys it. Or maybe he doesn’t. Maybe he doesn’t fucking care because he’s too busy stepping right up behind Lance and lining up his cock with his hole.

“Holy fuck,” mumbles Lance, dropping down to his forearms, balancing them on the edges of the sink. “And you haven’t even put it in yet.”

Lance pushes his ass back, eager. Too eager for Keith’s liking. He puts a firm hand on Lance’s shoulders and holds him steady. He lets his cock balance in place on Lance’s ass as he reaches across him to the soap dispenser.

Slock. Slock. 

Keith reaches back and smooths the lube substitute over this long, beautiful cock. It feels so good his eyelids flutter. This isn’t even it though. This is far from it.

Lance whines impatiently, but Keith’s firm hand seems to keep him from actually complaining.

“Ready for your cock?” asks Keith, his lips curling into a smirk.

“Mmhmm,” mumbles Lance. He tries in vain to move back towards the cock, but Keith just leans more weight on his back, keeping him securely in place.

Keith wants full cooperation as he guides Lance’s cock into his asshole. His hole accepts it readily, already perfectly stretched and lubed. He only starts with an inch then pulls it right back out. Lance’s little moan turns into a whine.

He decides to play around just like this, guiding his cock just a couple inches in before drawing it back slowly, enjoying the sight of how his hole contracts when it’s out, but readily accepts it right back in.

Lance moans with every tiny little motion. Keith is the type that would rather die than let his sex noises escape his throat. He’s a quiet fuck (might be a by-product of usually getting dicked down somewhere public, or it might be because he’s a stubborn bitch that keeps it to himself), but Lance is an open book when he gets fucked. He’s a little showoff bitch and he’s using Keith’s voice to expose this.

This is just the ground floor. Keith can take this higher, is gonna take them higher, but first he’s taking a moment to admire his own ass. It’s so beautiful and perfect and he didn’t even know. He releases his hand from Lance’s back (where he’d been pushing so hard he left a red mark) and runs it down his back and over his smooth ass.

It’s so soft and supple. His fingers make indents as he drags them across then uses them to spread the cheeks open to get a nice look at how his hole is stretched around that dick.

He pulls back so just the head is inside, only for Lance to unexpectedly jerk backwards, trying to take back the cock now that he’s not being held down. Keith reacts without thinking and smacks him hard on the ass as punishment.

“Ah!” cries Lance.

Keith watches the red, hand-shaped mark bloom on his own ass cheeks. Oof. That’s nice.

“What the hell,” grumbles Lance. “Will you just give me the full cock already? I know I’m way bigger than - AH!”

Keith cuts him off by slamming his hips forward, bottoming out.

“Fuck, oh fuck…” mumbles Lance and Keith wonders for a moment if he actually hurt him, but then Lance adds a “mmmmm” as the end.

Satisfied, he’s free to focus on his own sensations, on how warm and tight his own ass is. Fuck, he’s a real treat. He starts to move, rocking his hips back and forth, beginning to fuck himself as it were. Feel the friction from his own plush insides.

Lance moans with Keith’s voice with every movement. His sounds aren’t gruff but musical, bringing his own life to Keith’s instrument just as Keith does the same with Lance’s er, “instrument.” It fills the bathroom and echoes off the walls, voice overlapping like he’s singing a round all by himself.

It’s doing something to Keith. Turning him on in a way he didn’t know he could feel. He quietly resolves that next time he gets dicked this good, he’ll voice his satisfaction.

If he ever gets back inside his body.

Well, he is inside his body, but… not in that way…

“Hey, Lance,” says Keith, slowing his pace as his eyes drift up, taking in the back of his head.

Lance is so into it, he doesn’t even respond.

“Lance, mmm, I have a question.” Feels too good to actually stop fucking, but this is urgent.

“W-what?” asks Lance.

“Is this really what my hair looks like from behind?”

Lance bursts out laughing, collapsing forward in a fit of giggles. Keith isn’t sure he made a joke, but this reaction is enough to still his hips. He can feel Lance’s laugh reverberating around his cock and oh... that feels good.

“Do you understand… the mullet comments now?” asks Lance, trying to get his laugh under control.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Do you want to know why I keep my hair longer in the back.”

“Yes! Please!”

Keith grabs a handful of his hair, pulls… only to have his fingers slip right off. “What the hell? Why is my hair so slippery?”

“Leave in conditioner,” says Lance with a defensive edge to his voice.

Keith wipes his hand off on his shirt then thinks better and pulls the whole shirt off and drops it on the floor.

Let’s try this again. Keith grabs his own dark hair, gripping as hard as possible to accommodate the slip, and yanks it back at the same time he slams his hips forward.

“AH!” cries Lance at the same time his head is yanked back. “Oh, fuck… It’s so fucking good… Why’s it so fucking good?”

Keith answers this by pulling hard and giving another rough thrust then another. 

“Fuck, you can take a cock,” moans Lance. This goes straight to Keith’s head because yeah, he fucking can and he’s going to show Lance this in every possible way. Starting by nibbling on his shoulder as he holds his body in an back arch and fucks into him real good.

Is Keith a secret kinky fucker? That’s what Lance is wondering because he’s into some shit Lance never even considered before. Like the biting and the hair pulling and the nipple pinching and the being held down and… what’s the other thing? Right, getting fucked in the ass.

But holy shit it feels so fucking good in Keith’s body. Lance knows what Keith is doing, he’s pushing all his own buttons and making it feel as good as possible for Lance. 

Not a kinkster. No. A damn Saint.

Or maybe just a Kinkster Saint.

Lance is nearly out of his damn mind getting fucked like this, but he wants to pay Keith back and give him all his favourite things (besides a nice tight hole like this one.)

Lance likes to be in control. Likes to touch and paw and grab at whatever he sees and just get his whole fucking self all over them. Likes to know exactly how fucking good he’s doing and hear every pretty little cry and moan. 

He doesn’t even need to play his part because Keith is drawing it out of him. Couldn’t bite his tongue and shut up if he wanted to.

He’s just so full. So full of cock. The fact it’s his own is so hot because he can feel how much he’s stretching Keith out. Feel how deep his dick is hitting. Willing to bet he’s the biggest Keith’s ever had. 

Maybe will ever have…

“Open your damn eyes.”

Keith’s voice is a growl in Lance’s ear. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. Must’ve been so overwhelmed and had to shut down and focus on the raw fuck from the big fat cock, stretching out this sensitive hole he’s in possession of.

When he opens them he meets his own eyes, the ones Keith are lurking behind.

“Look,” hisses Keith. “Is this what you wanted? To watch yourself get fucked by you.”

But in the image in the mirror doesn’t look like Lance fucking himself. No, he sees that a lot, most days even. Jerking off in the mirror when everyone else is asleep.

Nope. This looks like him fucking Keith, rough, right in that pretty little ass of his.

His vision swims for a moment.

This is… confusing…

Because he can see what his body his is doing, but he feels what Keith is experiencing.

It muddles up his thinking.

Which… which one is he?

Is he fucking Keith or is Keith fucking him?  
He feels a hand wrap around his cock as he watches himself grab Keith’s cock. He feels a bite on his shoulder as he watches himself bite Keith’s shoulder.

What is happening?

No, really. What is happening?

Pleasure is hitting him from all directions. Heat isn't so much pooling as it is compounding. And there’s a tingling moving throughout him that escalates until he feels his limbs vibrating.

He’s going to cum.

He can see it on his face. His face. His own damn face.

But he feels it in this body. He’s shaking like he might collapse or supernova and he’s not even sure which is more likely because he’s never felt a build like this before. It’s unnerving, but if he doesn’t let himself tip over that edge he’s convinced he might die.

“Lance… Lance…” Keith’s voice is so strange. So rapt, brimming with the same anticipation Lance is practically choking on.

“Keith, I -” Which one spoke? Lance’s voice or Keith’s?

It doesn’t matter because he’s cumming.

He’s cumming, he’s cumming, they’re cumming.

There’s grip around his cock and warm pooling in his ass. He feels the press of flesh from every direction possible.

Keith is in him and with him and around him, but also inside him. He wants to speak his name because, holy fuck, what Keith’s done to him…, but his mouth won’t cooperate.

Can’t talk.

Can’t see. It’s just colours.

He doesn’t care. Doesn’t care because he feels so good, so…. Complete.

Sweat turns cold in an instant. Exhaustion as he collapses forward. Forward against another body.

Wait…

His eyes focus. Meeting his own in the mirror. But who is behind those eyes this time?

He has to look down to figure this out. Has to look down at his own dick buried tight in Keith’s ass to realize -

“I’m me…”

Keith’s eyes flick up and meet him in the mirror. Reality settles over them like a blanket.

He’s back inside himself and he’s inside Keith…

His cock is cozy, tight wrapped up in the most beautiful ass he’s ever gotten his paws on. 

One second ago he could feel this cock inside of him and now he feels his cock inside Keith. One second ago he was on the verge of being completely fucked out and spent and now he’s energergized. One second ago he was being pumped full of cum and now he’s sitting pretty all snug.

He probably shouldn’t still be hard…

Right?

“What the fuck…?” mumbles Keith as he lays his upper body down along the edge of the sink.

Lance should… he should pull out now… 

He tries. He really tries. Let the record show that Lance tries to leave the comfort of Keith’s perfect ass. It’s just… something draws him back in, earning him a little, “hmmm” from Keith. What does that mean?

No, he should go… shower… be happy that he’s in his body and forget the rest but…

He draws back again, slowly and this time Keith says, “Don’t toy with me.”

There’s a pout to his voice. Something too sweet and far too sexy. Against his better judgement, Lance pushes himself back inside, earning another longer, sweeter moan from Keith's lips.

He can’t help it. He can’t. He is an asshole. He admits that… and he’s also a pervert.

Lance begins unabashedly thrusting into Keith’s ass. It’s got such a nice squish. A nice push to the tush.

Keith hums again then adds a nice, “yes…”

It’s enough to get Lance going, to get him pumping his hips, plowing into Keith. Okay, yes, they had sex once in a way they can pretend didn’t count because they were “only fucking themselves” but the situation is reversed now and fuck… Lance wants to feel it this way too.

Keith pushes up off the sink and when he’s standing, Lance pulls him tight against him. There’s a satisfying smack of their skin every time he fucks roughly into Keith.

“Let me hear you,” Lance orders, wrapping a possessive arm across Keith’s collarbone. He’s moaning too quiet. Lance wants him loud. “I know how fucking good this feels so don’t you dare pretend...”

“Fuck,” swears Keith, his voice growing loud enough to echo off the tile walls. Like that, the floodgates are open and he’s just moaning with every single thrust. Lance rewards him by biting down hard on his shoulder, causing him to cry out.

He watches Keith’s eyes fall closed in the mirror and that won’t do.

“Look at us,” Lance orders, just like Keith had done to him.

Keith’s eyes open. Lance looks too. Looks at the slap of their bodies as he fucks Keith hard from behind. He’s brave enough to voice it now. What he thought before…

“We look so fucking hot together.”

Keith steps forward so Lance slips out and he wonders if he just crossed some line, but then Keith spins right around and throws his arms around Lance and pulls him into a kiss.

This is… this is a brand new line to cross. The thought that this is “too far” gets dismissed by Lance almost immediately as he kisses Keith back.

This desperate, hot kiss hits something deep inside Lance. This is exactly what he needs right now. After a long week of feeling literally out of place, this grounds him. Makes him feel seen and heard and touched…

Keith breaks off the kiss and searches Lance's eyes, so relieved they’re actually Lance’s eyes and not his own. His joy comes out as a laugh. Then he spin back around and bends forward, presenting his ass back to Lance because he wants that big dick inside him. Has been fantasizing about getting fucked by it ever since he felt the damn weight of the thing at the beginning of the week (all the while pretending he wasn’t thinking about it every second of the day.)

“Keith you motherfucker…” mumbles Lance as he pushes back inside of him.

Keith feels so full and there’s such a slippery mess from Lance cumming in him once before.

“Mmmm,” he moans again as he drags himself forward than pushes back. This is exactly what he’s in the mood for now. Bouncing himself on Lance’s cock while he braces himself against the sink.

“Do you… do you think we’ll switch back?” mumbles Lance, his voice is so gone.

Keith gets the concern, but shakes his head.

Though maybe… they could. At least that would save them from trying to explain to the others how they just happened to switch back in the middle of the night...

He doesn’t care. Doesn’t care about any of it. Doesn’t care if he switches back or has to lie tomorrow about what they did. He wants this cock that bad. He should probably say that out loud. It’s what Lance likes, right? “Your cock is so good.”

“Yeah?” huffs Lance.

“So big,” moans Keith, pushing himself back with a nice forceful bounce.

“Yeah?”

“But you know how fucking good - ah - how fucking good - ah - it feels…”

Lance does. And Keith knows how good his ass feels and it’s incredible to know what both feel like.

“Fuck - I’m going to cum,” moans Lance. Keith is practically milking him with the way he moves.

“Mmm fill me up… again…”

Lance can’t stand it. He grabs Keith’s hips and takes over again. Fucking into him hard and fast. Listening to Keith’s moans and feeling like a fucking king because he knows what good work his cock does.

“Yes, Keith… fuck,” moans Lance as his hips go from thrusting to rolling. His orgasm hits in a warm wave now. He stays grounded this time, moving with it nice and slow, feeling that grip on his cock as Keith tightens around him, cumming moments after him.

Lance looks down at the cum leaking out Keith’s asshole around his cock. He still doesn’t want to leave the comfort. Without thinking he gives Keith’s ass a smack on the red mark shaped like a handprint (that looks exactly like his.)

“Ah,” cries Keith. “Holy fuck…” He flops forward again, looking spent.

Lance finally pulls out. He’s an absolute mess. Those showers are going to come in handy.

“Finally,” sighs Keith and Lance thinks he’s happy he doesn’t have Lance’s cock in him anymore. Um, what the fuck? But then he watches as Keith gets down on the floor and curls up into a ball on top of the discarded shirt and towel.

“What are you doing?”

“I can finally sleep now,” mumbles Keith.

“You can’t sleep there!” Lance practically shouts.

All Keith replies with is a grunt as his eyes fall shut.

“You need to clean up! If you sleep there you’ll wake up freezing!”

**********

Keith starts awake in the dark. He’s in bed. He vaguely remembers Lance forcing him to shower and escorting him back to his room. 

Lance...

That’s when Keith becomes aware of the body pressed to his back and the arm slung around his front. Lance is in bed with him, fast asleep. 

Keith feels a strange prange of jealousy. Oh, so when Lance is Lance then that body can sleep?

Though to be fair, Keith got all of Lance’s horny out. Enough for one night anyway.

Drowsy, Keith falls back asleep and doesn’t have another jolt awake all night. Wonders vaguely when he wakes up in the morning if having someone there helped him stay relaxed.

“Morning,” mumbles Lance, sliding his hands down to feel Keith’s ass.

“Did you say that to me or my butt?”

Lance has to think about this before he answers, “You?”

Keith groans his faked displeasure. Naw. He officially knows how fine his own ass is.

“It’s funny,” mumbles Lance as Keith spins to face him. This should be weird, right? But Keith feels too satisfied to feel weird. “All week, all I wanted to do was get out of you and now I just want to be back inside you.”

Keith catches his meaning and doesn’t blame him. Grabs hold of Lance and rolls him on top of him to let him know just how okay he is with this because holy fuck, he wants to fuck Lance again.

Lance leans down and is within an inch of kissing Keith when he pauses. “Wait…,” he says. Fuck, now what? “We should set up some ground rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! That was such a ride and I loved it!


	12. Treasure Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Anime_fangirl823](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823) and [crazyrandomhappenklance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles_from_home/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance)  
> "Lance gone for Grizzled Keith"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 5297  
> Summary: Keith enlists Lance to help him find clothes that fit his new "grizzled" body, but Lance can't stop staring so Keith pulls him into a change room and gives him something to really distract him.  
> Additional tags: season seven canon, road trip stop, semi-public blowjobs, that thing where someone masturbates between someones thighs, I don't know what it's called so readers please help me, it's INTERCRURAL SEX! thanks Lollylicker!, mild dom/sub, Bottom Lance

Treasure trail.

“Lance, what do you think?”

Lance thinks: Treasure trail.

“Lance!” says Keith sharply, finally snapping Lance out of it. He looks up from Keith’s abdomen to where he’s holding a piece of clothing out. Lance fails to understand what he wants. “What do you think of this shirt?” adds Keith.

“Oh,” says Lance, embarrassed he forgot the context of this entire interaction. “I think that’s pants.”

“Is it?” asks Keith. He holds it in front of his chest, temporarily eclipsing Lance’s view of several generous inches of skin visible between Keith’s current black shirt and black jeans. Lance feels like a spell has been broken and he can breath again. Look away even.

He’s sweating. Is it hot in here? 

Someone knocks into Lance from behind and he stumbles forward. He turns to see a bloated purple alien that looks part squid part rhino. “Move!” the alien orders.

Lance realizes he’s blocking the table of clothes he wants to sort through. He steps forward only to have to immediately step back out of the way of a frazzled looking salesgirl wheeling a rack of clothing through the narrow aisle. This causes him to step right back into Squid Rhino.

“Hey!”

“Sorry,” mutters Lance. “Tight quarters…” With the sales girl gone he steps forward again.

“I don’t think it’s pants.”

“What?” asks Lance, realizing Keith is speaking to him again.

“I don’t think it’s pants,” he repeats, the piece of clothing now held in front of his legs so that strip of skin (and yes, hair) is visible to Lance again. He gulps. “Maybe shorts though.” He looks up at Lance who has to quickly snap his gaze up. “Should I try it on?”

Finally the sensible part of Lance’s brain kicks into gear. “If you can’t even tell what shape it is, it won’t be flattering when you put it on.”

“Right,” sighs Keith, throwing it back on the pile. “I didn’t think this would take so long.”

Lance is inclined to agree. This was supposed to be a quick stop for supplies before they continued on their journey home. Grab what they need then hit the road again, but then Keith spotted clothes for sale and dragged Lance inside to help him pick a new outfit.

To be fair, he needs it. Two years in the Quantum Abyss caused Keith to *ahem* outgrow the clothes he left Earth in. The black t-shirt is basically a crop top now. Lance is shocked he’d even squeezed into those jeans that started out skinny and looked painted on now. Keith demonstrated this further by turning around and bending over the table to search. The waistline slides lower revealing asscrack.

Lance feels weird. He turns away, wishing to focus anywhere that is else. This place is huge like a warehouse, not a regular store and there’s no decoration to make it cozy. He can’t read the signs around them, but he keeps overhearing the words “pop-up” and “sample sale” which explains the complete chaos around them. 

Hundreds of aliens searching through almost as many piles of clothing on tables throughout the giant room. It’s chaotic and everyone is rude and loud. Lance normally loves shopping, but something about this particular outing is overwhelming him.

“Found something,” says Keith, turning around, “and it’s black.” 

He tosses it to Lance who catches it and then wonders why he’s to hold it. Keith quickly answers this silent question by pulling off his current shirt.

“Keith, use the change room!” sputters Lance. 

Blurting this out right now is apparently bad timing because instead of simply pulling the new shirt over his head, Keith pauses to say, “No, that’ll take too long. This’ll be quicker.”

Lance should just shut and hand him the shirt. If he does Keith will pull it down over those defined pecs and the nipples with the little bit of hair around them. Down over that belly button with the treasure trail growing in width as it heads down to disappear at a fabric waistline that sits way, way, way before Keith’s natural waistline. Down over those grooves in his hips that are just the right size to fit a finger…

“It’s obscene!” argues Lance, wagging the shirt at Keith rather than just giving it to him. “There are children here!” He glances around himself but everyone there is alien and mostly to Squid Rhino breed and Lance can’t always tell age with aliens… “Probably.”

“Nobody cares but you,” says Keith, pulling the shirt out of Lance’s hand.

Lance face reddens and he looks away while Keith pulls it over his head. What is wrong with Lance anyway? He’s no puritan and this is a sample sale afterall. There are no rules in fashion. 

Maybe it's because Keith doesn’t care when Lance expects him to. He was so guarded once. Like change inside the showerstall at the castleship guarded. Now Keith’s pulling his clothes off in public? It’s like after two years on a space whale with only a cosmic wolf and his mom for company he’s forgotten all manners and social expectations.

Lance doesn’t like this. Lance is the loose canon. He’s the one who makes a spectacle of himself in public. He’s not comfortable with Keith taking on that role.

Keith and his treasure trail…

“Something’s wrong.”

Lance looks back to Keith to see he has the shirt on and in the shoulder area it looks normal, but then when Lance looks down he can see Keith’s belly button again. And yes… the shirt is long enough so what is going on here? It takes Lance a moment to process this.

“You have extra sleeves.”

“I do?” asks Keith, twisting to the side to look over his shoulder. As soon as he does that Lance spots a fourth sleeve on the back.

“Four and counting.”

Keith sighs. “Should I just get it?”

Lance is instantly irate. “Are you insane? You can’t wear that!”

“Then help me find something better!” snaps Keith, matching Lance’s tone.

“Okay!” Lance walks up to stand beside Keith and starts sorting through items whose shape only becomes apparent when he holds it up.

“I thought you would be more helpful,” says Keith, still sounding annoyed. “That’s why I brought you with me.”

“Why? I’m not some fashion expert.”

“I dunno. You have enough sense to veto a four sleeved shirt.”

Lance chuckles at this. Finally a bit of tension relief.

“And you’re the one who has all these opinions on my looks,” adds Keith, shifting through a pile of dark-grey somethings.

Lance tenses again. Worse than before. “I don’t have opinions on your looks! Okay, maybe your hair, but some things just need to be said out loud and Mullet-awareness happens to be something I’m passionate about.”

“Not my hair,” says Keith. “You’ve said other stuff about how I look. Like… how I look grizzled.”

Lance’s eyes widen and his mouth goes dry.

“Excuse me, is that a Large?” Keith’s attention is gratefully stolen by a four armed alien, pointing at the shirt he’s holding. It appears Keith has picked out the exact same ill fitting shirt he’s already wearing.

Keith checks the tag for the alien while Lance internally combusts.

He’d never meant to call Keith grizzled! It had just been the word that popped into his head and sometimes Lance has trouble keeping his inside thoughts on the inside. 

So much has happened since then - Keith’s brush off of Lance’s greeting, Shiro’s revealed death and transfer into a clone body, the fight with Lotor in the Quintessence Field, the sacrifice of the Castleship, the attack by space pirates and imprisonment of them and the Lions, Keith’s decision to stay behind and save Acxa, finding out they’d time skipped three years and all that was all only in the past few days - how had the one stupid, awkward thing Lance had said one fucking time been what stuck in Keith’s head?

“Sorry,” says Keith, showing the alien the label. “It’s a Small… oh, but hold on.” Keith drops that shirt and twists the one he’s wearing around at the collar. “Yep! Here.” Keith pulls it off and literally gives this alien the shirt off his back.

He’s facing away from him and Lance’s eyes drift down Keith’s bare back to his dimples. The ones where his back meets the top of his ass. They’re also the right size to stick a finger…

“Now we definitely need to find me a new shirt,” says Keith, turning back to the pile.

“Where’s your old one?” asks Lance, tearing his eyes away from Keith’s bare skin.

Keith just gestures to the pile before them in response. Lance sighs. He hates this place. Wishes he could somehow speed up this process.

“What does grizzled even mean?” asks Keith.

Lance nearly chokes on air. How are they back on this topic when it was already dropped once?

“It means,” says Lance, pivoting to gesture to Keith, raising and lowering his hand to cover the full torso area. He then quickly turns back to the clothing on the table, averting his eyes. He can feel Keith’s gaze burrowing into him.

“Is it a good thing?” asks Keith.

Yes.

“I don’t know. It’s just something dumb I said,” grumbles Lance. “It just means your body looks more mature.”

“More mature,” repeats Keith. “Didn’t know you were paying attention… to my body.”

“You jumped in size. That’s noticeable.” Lance wants off of this topic. He knows he’s blushing and Keith can see it and he doesn’t know why Keith doesn’t have the proper manners to avoid topics that make Lance uncomfortable. Oh right, he lost them on the space whale…

“You look the same,” says Keith, not… casually. His voice is soft, but almost… Lance doesn’t know what. But something else is there. “Exactly how I remembered you.”

It’s like the noisy room suddenly quiets a bit. Lance feels prickles on his skin. He hadn’t really thought of this. Of Keith not seeing him for a whole two years. Of how different it must feel to go without seeing a friend for that long and then suddenly having them back and they look like no time has passed.

“No glow up for me,” chuckles Lance awkwardly. 

“You look good,” says Keith. “You always look good.”

Lance turns his way just in time to catch what might have been the ending of a full up and down check out, but he can’t be sure. Anyway, Lance feels the need to refute this. 

“Well, I’m no…” Lance once again gestures to Keith’s torso.

Mistake. He gets an eye full of belly button and as his eyes retreat upwards he sees nipple hair and adam’s apple and lips… When he finally makes it up high enough for eye contact, Keith’s eyes are heavy-lidded.  
“Yeah?” murmurs Keith. It’s that tone again. A little soft, a little… wanting? No, that can’t be right.

Lance moves on. Physically moves on. Clears his throat and announces, “I’m not sure how long this pop-up will remain popped so we better focus,” and walks two tables over and goes about aimlessly shifting through clothes without registering what he’s touching.

Keith follows him over. He doesn’t join the search. Instead he sits/leans on the table, right next to Lance. The words “dangerously close” pop into Lance’s head and he shoos them away.

After thirty seconds of pretending he doesn’t notice Keith there Lance cracks. “Are you not even helping anymore? We’re looking for clothes for you!”

“I found something I’m interested in,” says Keith, quickly, but when Lance’s curiosity causes him to look, Keith is just looking right at him.

Lance can’t even think fast enough to question this. No clever words that would break the tension come to mind.

“This would look good on you,” says Keith, suddenly. His hand darts out and without breaking eye contact with Lance, he picks up a random piece of clothing.

Lance doesn’t know if it’s a top or a bottom, but it has polka dots and he can tell Keith right now, it will not look good on him. Or at least he could if this intense eye contact weren’t rendering him speechless.

“You should try it on,” says Keith, pushing off the table and walking towards the change rooms.

Lance watches Keith walk away. Looks around unsure, playing back what he just said. So… Lance should try it on?

He gets his feet working, double steps to catch up with Keith and walk silently with him, weaving through the tables of piles of clothes.

There’s a huge lineup for the change rooms. Keith ignores it. The Salesgirl’s back is turned so when someone comes out of the end change room, Keith grabs the door and gestures for Lance to enter. He obliges, heart pounding though he can’t pinpoint why.

Instead of handing him the polkadot clothing, Keith follows Lance inside. Shuts the door. Locks it.

Now Lance’s heart is so loud, he’s certain Keith can hear it in this close proximity. 

“Well?” says Keith, cocking his head to the side and looking expectantly at Lance. 

Lance’s brain is still playing catch up. It takes him a beat to realize Keith is telling him to take off his shirt so he can try on the polkadot shirt… if it’s a shirt.

Lance pulls off his jacket. He’s overheated anyway. Has been sweating since they got here. He tries not to look at Keith while he does this even though Keith’s bare chest seems to want Lance’s attention. Even though his biceps flex as he crosses his arms over his chest, showing impatience at Lance’s slow undressing.

The shirt removal makes Lance pause again. It’s so odd. He’s been shirtless with Keith before. They went swimming. Well… meant to go swimming, but got stuck in an elevator instead.

What was different now?

Why does taking off his shirt now feel like he was doing something scary yet monumental?

He turns away from Keith while he peels it off. Wants to be a little modest, but of course there’s a mirror as soon as he turns - one of those nice, three fold ones that shows you all those angles - so instead he gets to see Keith watching him in triplicate.

Then he does it. It’s off. He resists the urge to cover his nipples because what the hell is that instinct?

He hangs his baseball tee on the provided hook and looks at Keith expectantly. He holds out his hand to accept the polkadot… thing.

Keith drops it on the floor. 

Lance looks down confused then back at Keith who just smirks. He takes hold of Lance’s outstretched hand and pulls on it, yanks him hard enough to pull Lance right up against him.

Chest to bare chest…

Lance’s brain goes on overload taking in the tingling of skin to skin. Keith has tough calluses on his fingers. Lance realizes this as he runs his hands over him, pulling him tight against him.

This isn’t right, right? Lance doesn’t do this with boys…right?

Keith answer this silent question by kissing Lance.  
Some first kisses are questions. Light brushes wordlessly asking the receiver if this is what they want? If this is okay?

Keith doesn’t kiss Lance like that. Keith’s kiss tells Lance what he wants or rather pulls it out of his thick, foggy brain because… fuck. Keith’s kiss is intense and sloppy and oh, so fucking good.

Out of nowhere Lance’s mind wakes up and all it wants to scream is ‘yes!’

And Lance is kissing Keith back and he is just as eager and sloppy. Teeth catch against lip, tongues don’t always hit their mark, but it doesn’t matter because Keith is so fucking hot and Lance is so fucking hot for Keith. 

He wants Keith. Wants him so fucking badly. Wants that grizzled, muscular body rubbed and pressed all over his own until there’s no space between them.

Keith spins him, pushes his back against one of the walls in the tiny space and actually pins Lance’s arms above his head. Lance whimpers, but not because he doesn’t like it. No, he likes it.

“What are you doing, Lance?” asks Keith. His chest is heaving from the exertion of a heavy makeout session.

“What am I do?” Lance asks slowly. “You pulled me in here.”

“I was just trying to get new clothes. You’re the one that’s been giving me ‘fuck me’ eyes the entire time or am I wrong?”

Lance’s eyes widen now. Wait… had he really? Was that what it looked like everytime he got lost staring at the treasure trail?

“You’re not wrong,” says Lance, weakly. The confession feels freeing. It gets better as Keith takes this as permission to grind his crotch against Lance’s. 

Lance gulps. He’s hard and senstive and this feels fucking amazing.

“I was trapped with my mom for two years,” says Keith which is a weird flip in dirty talk, but then he adds, “Do you have any idea how horny I am?”

He guesses very, but Keith isn’t looking for an answer. He instead dives down to suck and nibble at Lance’s neck, making him squirm and thrust right back against Keith, seeking more friction.

This seems so different than the Keith he knew recently (but was actually two years younger.) Its obvious how pent up Keith is and, now that Lance is being honest with himself, he’s pent up too.

Keith kisses lower, traveling down Lance’s chest.

This is dangerous…

He lowers to his knees, working his way downwards.

This is wrong…

He opens Lances fly, pulls out Lance’s cock, and pulls it into his mouth.

This is heaven…

Lance doesn’t care about anything anymore. He’s getting a blowjob from Keith and if he turns his head slightly he can see three reflections of this exact scene. Keith’s body is absolutely stunning. Every inch muscle. Now his biceps flexes as he holds Lance’s cock steady while his mouth bobs on it.

“Fuck Keith…,” murmurs Lance. “If you don’t stop soon, I’m going to cum.”

Keith pops off. “Think I’m sucking your cock to pass the time?” 

Lance can’t believe how flippant and rude Keith is. He also can’t believe how much he likes this attitude on Keith. Especially when it gets punctuated by Keith deep throating Lance.

“Holy fuck....”

Keith seems to decide Lance shouldn’t wear pants at all. Somehow manages to keep Lance’s cock in his mouth as he pushes his jeans and underwear down. Lance helps by stepping out, but that does mean he cock leaves the warm and wet of Keith’s mouth.

Keith pushes the clothes aside and takes Lance’s leg and wraps it around his shoulder so he’s partially supporting Lance’s weight, the wall behind him taking another large part of it.

“Sorry,” says Keith, switching to stroking Lance’s cock. What did he have to be sorry about? “Always imagined this position.” He turns his head and pants a kiss on Lance’s inner thigh.

Imagined?

He’s not just randomly deciding to fool around with Lance because they’re both unbearably horny? This is premeditated. He contemplates this as Keith sucks on the head of his cock and strokes his shaft.

This is too much for Lance. It gets his legs shaking as he gets close to climax. He finds he needs to slap a hand over his own mouth to keep from being too loud as he moans.

“Fuck yes… oh fuck… Keith… ah…”

He squeezes his knee tight against Keith’s shoulder as he cums into his mouth. It’s so intense he just has to move through it. Has to roll his hips and thrust into Keith’s mouth.

Lance almost starts laughing at the end because he still can’t believe it's Keith’s throat he just fucked. Keith laps away at him while Lance plays with his hair, scheming how he’ll pay him back.

A knock on the door makes them both freeze.

“Everything okay? Need sizes?”

“No,” Keith and Lance say together then wince.

“... Okay… My name’s Lumin if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” says just Lance this time and when the shadow moves away from the door they both sputter out laughter.

Lance is glad the mood is a little lighter now (but that might also be because he’s knocked one out) because he needs to get Keith’s pants off and they are so fucking tight.

“How did you even get into these?” demands Lance, trying to yank them down over his hips.

“I was less sweaty then,” says Keith, “And less hard.” Keith’s dick is definitely an obstacle and Lance is not trying to hurt him in the process of pants removal. 

It’s okay that this takes a bit longer though because the urgency has left Lance as he’s basking in the post-orgasm glow. To help Keith get his pants off he has to get down on his knees and get eye level with that treasure trail. As Lance works those pants down Keith’s thighs he can’t resist nuzzling his nose against the hair… can’t resist planting a kiss there.

“Lance…,” mumbles Keith, dropping his head back against the change room wall.

Lance is easily distracted. He forgets about the pants when he remembers how badly he wants to trace his fingers along Keith’s hip grooves. They do fit his fingertips perfectly and as he dances his fingers there, Keith shivers just a bit, retreats back just an inch like it’s too much.

“Lance, I can’t… I can’t wait…” He’s out of it like he’s feverish.

Lance wants more time with the little nuances of Keith’s body, but he understands the urgency to get off and goes back to removing his pants. Keith actually has to get on the floor so Lance can pull them all the way off. It’s a ridiculous scene that has them both laughing. The pants have to be pulled inside out to get them off of Keith’s thick calves.

For a moment Lance is concerned Keith won’t be able to get the pants back on when they’re done, but then he shakes himself remembering they’re not done and he should really focus on that.

Keith stands back up and without the pants Lance finally has a look of what his bulge looks like. It is… more than Lance is expecting. He kisses it through the fabric of Keith’s underwear, delaying the moment when he’ll truly come face to face with it. His only experience with cock is with his own. He’s starting to worry he’s not up for the task.

“Mmmmm,” moans Keith. All Lance is doing is mouthing at him through his underwear, leaving wet patches of spit on the dark fabric. It’s so easy to get him squirming that Lance gains the confidence to hook his fingers around the waistband and pull down on his underwear, unleashing Keith’s erection.

“Seriously,” grumbles Lance, his mood taking a turn for the offended.

“What?” asks Keith, looking down at him.

“How am I supposed to fit this whole thing in my mouth?” It’s big. This feels like a problem.

Keith lets out a sharp laugh. 

“You don’t have to fit the whole thing.” He places his hand on the back of Lance’s head, applying light pressure as a way of encouraging forward. “Just get it wet.”

This direction is both confusing, but also simple. The head of Keith’s cock pokes against Lance’s bottom lip. He opens to accept it and Keith guides just the head into his mouth.

“Yes, just like that…,” says Keith, his voice all breathy.

Lance understands now. He doesn’t need to get the whole thing in his mouth at once. He can get creative as long as he gets spit to dick. He pulls off the head and runs his lips along the side of the shaft. Keith hums his approval. Lance does the other side then licks up the base of the shaft. 

This isn't as difficult as he thought. No, it’s actually fun, seeing Keith melt with every lick and flick of his tongue. Lance is just gaining the confidence to take more into his mouth at once, fairly certain he’s amazing at blowjobs, when Keith pulls himself out of Lance’s mouth.

“That’s good,” he says and Lance is extra confused because he’s certain Keith didn’t cum yet… unless Lance somehow missed it.

But Keith is shaky as he pulls Lance up to stand with him. He plants a sloppy kiss on Lance’s mouth then turns him around to face the mirrors.

“What are you…?”

“Wanna look at you,” says Keith, coming to stand with his front tight to Lance’s back. Lance can feel Keith’s hard cock, wet with spit and precum, pressed against his bare ass.

The “why” escapes his lips before he can censor his insecurity.

“Because you’re hot, Lance,” whispers Keith has his hands trail across Lance’s abdomen and chest.

Lance’s face is red. It’s almost too much to watch his own embarrassed reaction as Keith praises him and feels him up. “I didn’t think you…”

“Just because I don’t make it obvious by undressing you with my eyes,” murmurs Keith, pressing a kiss to Lance’s shoulder.

“I didn’t need to mentally undress you! You were practically undressed already!” snaps Lance.

Keith doesn’t take the bait and fall into their usually back and forth. He occupies himself instead by kissing and sucking Lance’s neck. He draws his hips back and rubs his cock, slow and lazy against Lance’s ass.

Lance watches his own eyes flutter in the mirror. He likes how they look like this. He likes them in this position. Can even imagine how it might feel good if Keith stuc -

“If only I had lube,” whispers Keith, as if reading Lance’s mind, “one of us would be inside the other.”

Lance shivers, Keith’s words hitting him like a blast of cool air. 

Keith’s lips move right up against Lance’s ears as he adds, “I’m acting like there’s options, but we both know I would be inside you…”

Lance exhales, his weight dropping back against Keith. This dirty talk in that raspy, sexy voice is making Lance light headed.

Keith steadies him by the shoulders, removing the skin contact. Lance sees Keith’s reflection bend his head down and spit. He wonders if Keith’s going to stick it in after all. He’s not against the idea, wants Keith to have him in any way he wants, but does doubt this is wise without lube. Instead, Keith guides his own cock against Lance’s inner thigh then uses his knee to knock against Lance’s leg so he closes them, his thighs tight like a vice surrounding Keith’s hardness.

In some ways it feels like a mark has been missed, but when Keith draws back his hips then thrusts forward between Lance’s thighs he feels a satisfying surge of pleasure, being used this way. 

As Keith jerks himself off between his legs, Lance gets to watch from three different angles. Keith is so big, when he thrusts forward, the head of his cock is visible before it retreats to disappear between fleshy thighs.

Keith’s crouched just a little to get the angle right, but his sex noises are still right in Lance’s ear. Every little huff and moan and inhale stirring up Lance from the inside.

He’s hard again. So hard it aches. He thought Keith had turned him on before, but Lance had no idea how overwhelming Keith could truly be.

Lance watches himself take his own cock in his hand and stroke it. His eyes are glassy, his whole body blushing. He looks so riled up and secretly he likes it. Likes the idea of Keith loving this look on him and feeding off of it.

Their eyes meet in the mirror as Keith grips Lance’s hips a little rougher, rolls his hips a little harder. The words ‘use me’ keep repeating in Lance’s head, but he doesn’t have the guts to speak them out loud.

It would be redundant anyway. Keith is already doing exactly what he wants to Lance’s body.

“You gonna cum for me again?” teases Keith, releasing one hip so he can snake his fingers around Lance’s cock too. Lance doesn’t know who this person is with no filter, but he’s into it.

“You gonna cum first?” Lance teases back.

“Definitely. Gonna. Cum.” He accentuates each word with a rough thrust of his hips that rock Lance’s whole body. 

“Wantchu to…”

“Yeah?” whispers Keith in Lance’s ear. “Want my cum dripping between your legs?”

Lance almost tips over right there, but he’s determined to hold himself back. At least until Keith is finished. He needs to close his eyes though. Cut off the triple image of their sweaty bodies rocking together. 

“Don’t look away,” begs Keith. “Want you to see us…”

Lance opens his eyes again. As soon as they make eye contact in the mirror, Keith starts moaning. Lance feels his cum spill between his thighs, the slick of it making his slowing thrusts glide.

Keith clamps his moans down by pressing his mouth to Lance’s shoulder. His wrist flicks quicker and Lance matches his pace, their stacked hands jerking him off together. Lance closes his eyes and sees a flash of red behind his eyelids as he cums fast and hot. He trembles trying to keep his thighs closed tight for Keith’s sake when his body just wants to collapse to the ground.

He’s feels like putty, but also invincible. Maybe he’s neither. Maybe he’s Keith’s dirty sex doll and he likes it.

Keith lowers them both to the floor where they sprawl out as best they can in the tight space, their limbs a tangled mess, their breath heaving. Only from this angle Lance notices he came on the mirror. This is enough to shake some sense into his head.

Holy shit! Keith just fucked him between the thighs in a changeroom at a pop-up sample sale on an alien planet. How to process this?

“I wonder if this place has a food court?” Keith asks out of nowhere.

Apparently Keith isn’t going to process at all.

“How can you think of eating right now?” demands Lance.

“Because I worked up an appetite,” says Keith, he’s standing up, his pants in his hand. “How the hell am I going to get back into these?”

“Hold on,” groans Lance.

He quickly dresses then shuts the naked Keith alone in the changeroom. Now that his head is clear and he can finally focus, Lance is able to find pants and shirt for Keith within a few minutes. When he returns Keith has cleaned up the best he can.

“I used this to wipe up,” says Keith, tossing the polka dot shirt (maybe?) at Lance.

“Great. Now I have to buy this!” grumbles Lance.

“Or just take it. Who cares?”

“That’s stealing, Keith!”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m going to pay for these,” he says, pulling on the clothes Lance has found for him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Keith?!” demands Lance.

“I’ve always stolen things, Lance,” he says with an eye roll. “Not my fault if I was so good at it, you never noticed.”

Then Keith just goes ahead and walks out of the store wearing those new clothes. Lance walks out with the cum covered polkadot thing tucked under his shirt, completely paranoid that he’s going to get caught. 

No one stops them and demands to see what’s under Lance’s shirt. Also, none of the others demand to know if Lance and Keith had just had sex in a changeroom. Weird how Lance can just get away with things if he sticks with Keith and he fully intends to stick with Keith.


	13. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For (belated) Evil Author Day  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 4450  
> Summary: Detective Keith Kogane gets drunk and booty calls Lance through a hookup app, half thinking Lance is too pissed at him to show up. No one's more surprised than Keith when the rich playboy comes calling at his shit hole apartment at four in the morning.  
> Additional Tags: Soulmate Au, Masturbation with Toy, Drunk Sex, Restraints, Anal Sex, Top Lance, Bottom Keith, Dom Lance, Rough Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this for Evil Author Day (where authors preview works OR post stuff they may never finish,) but I was busy yesterday so I'm posting it today. This is a scene from a Soulmate Au I've had plotted for over a year, but am feeling like I'm never going to write the whole thing. My friends mocked me because the first part I wrote for it was, of course, the smut. I mean... there would be way more smut in it, but this scene was vivid in my head, but has been sitting in my drafts since fall 2018.
> 
> Things that'll help you to know:  
> \- It's call 'His Soumate's Memory'  
> \- this is a soulmate au with a twist  
> \- the government has used the existence of soulmates as an excuse to be more controlling and limit who can marry  
> \- most everyone is born with their soulmates most traumatic memory (SMM) in their head (even if it has yet to happen)  
> \- this makes it hard to find your match, but new tech the from the mega corporation SoulSearch is bringing soulmates together  
> \- Lance was one of the people thought to be born without an SMM (therefore no soulmate,) but the tech created by a scientist (Pidge) at SoulSearch helped him recover a very short blip of a SMM  
> \- more than anything Lance wants to find his soulmate even if this SMM gives little information (no information)  
> \- he is the spokesperson for SoulSearch, he is a true believer, and he is very rich  
> \- Keith is a detective assigned to a string of soulmate related murders (Hunk is his partner)  
> \- he is what we call a "No Access," someone who has willfully chosen never to access his SM in his brain, citing he doesn't believe these SMM's should dictate who you belong with  
> \- his darkest secret is he has accessed the SMM, does so often, and in it he sees himself shooting a gun from his soulmates POV at his soulmate  
> \- he never wants to meet his soulmate because he never wants this memory to play out  
> \- the murder victims were clients of SoulSearch so Lance is helping Keith with the case  
> \- they had sex once already after discovering they're on the same Quickie app  
> \- Quickie is a hookup app that helps guarantee the prevention of developing feelings for someone who isn't your soulmate (includes stuff like tracking your GPS and setting off a warning alarm if you stay more than a few hours with your Quickie and deleting them as a contact after you've met up three times, etc.)  
> \- they had sex on top of the boardroom table at SoulSearch and then Lance gave Keith a blowjob in the shower of his private bathroom (yes, his office has a bathroom with a shower.)  
> \- Lance is a playboy, no wait, sex addict  
> \- Keith has never used the app for anyone but Lance and prefers to meet guys in bars  
> \- they're currently fighting over the case/ the fact that Lance put Keith's info in the SoulSearch database meaning there's a risk Keith will be matched with his soulmate  
> \- they don't want to want each other, but they really fucking want each other
> 
> Okay, that's a lot of info for one smut! Enjoy!

Keith, like most people, had a tendency to get horny when he was drunk. It started innocent enough. He drank a bit too much (a lot too much) and found himself too woozy to move a limb while lying on his couch. It was nearing three in the morning on a Saturday, a.k.a. close enough to being Sunday morning that some religious talk show was on the TV. Keith had no clue where the remote was and didn’t have the energy to look for the remote so he was stuck watching it, growing increasingly angry that this bright noisy thing in front of his face was preventing him from passing out drunk like he ought to while ignoring the concept of simply getting up and going to bed.

The Priest on the program was lecturing about how young girls today needed to save their purity for their soulmate just like God intended. Keith noted how these moral standards only ever seemed to be applied to the female of the species. Men got to do whatever the fuck they want with their purity.

As bad as it was, it wasn’t ‘get up and turn it off’ bad. At least, not until a familiar commercial came on….

“Hi, I’m Lance McClain, head of Match-Making at SoulSearch…”

Fuck to the NO!

Keith was up off the couch so fast, remote in hand (hey, where did that come from?) and smashed the pause button.

“Fuck you,” muttered Keith, giving Lance’s frozen face the finger. Keith had happened to catch a strange freeze frame. Lance was in the middle of a word, his eyes rolled back, his tongue visible through his parted lips…

The upsetting part was, it worked for Keith in a way he really didn’t want it to. Fuck.

Keith turned off the TV and retired to his room. He was horny because he was drunk. It wasn’t Lance per se that was triggering this. He just needed to knock one act, pass out drunk, have a shitty four hour sleep then attempt to not die at work the next day.

Keith took out his dildo and his lube and opened up his laptop. He tried to watch porn, but the Soulmate sanctioned just didn’t do it for him. Every single scene included a before interview to reassure you that these two (or more) guys were confirmed soulmates and the website would not let you skip forward on that part. Try fingering yourself while listening to that garbage.

Keith missed real porn. It had only been banned five years ago and replaced by this government produced shit. It still existed though… hiding on websites hosted in foreign countries that were more lenient than the States. But as a police detective he wasn’t allowed to go on those sites. He’d already received an official warning the one time he had. The most disturbing part of that was the knowledge that the department was tracking his web access on his personal computer. I mean, he wasn’t exactly shocked, but that didn’t stop him from feeling disturbed.

Keith slammed his laptop shut. This was not going to work. Any mention of Soulmates made him tense up and cause that tiny little tingle in his brain that threatened to access his SMM and play it for him like a waking nightmare. He’d accessed it by accident while drunk more than a few times. You’d think he would’ve learned by now.

Horny and angry. Not a good combination. Worse than that the government hired porn actors had failed to wipe the thoughts of Lance from his brain…

Fuck it. He was just going to have to think about it and replay everything that happened in his head because he obviously needed to get off and this was where his brain wanted to go.

So he let himself picture it as he teased his entrance with his dildo. Pictured Lance down on his knees, the beads of water running down his face, his shirt so soaked in was see-through, his mouth wrapped around Keith’s cock…

Keith moaned as he pushed the dildo inside. He used his other hand to stroke his lubed up cock and set a steady pace with both all the while thinking of the sound of Lance’s voice as he whispered the promise to fuck Keith into the table.

Keith’s orgasm came fast and unexpected causing him to arch and groan. He sighed feeling his body relax on his side. Too lazy to clean anything properly he slid his dildo out and let it drop on the floor. That was a morning gift for sober Keith. He was going to hate it. 

Okay, surely Keith could sleep now.

No.

His fingers were twitching, a new impulse demanding follow through. He rolled to the nightstand and found his phone. He opened up the Quickie app, which he’d somehow failed to delete. It took him several minutes of squinting before he figured out how to pull up his matches. There was just the one, having only swiped right once. Lance’s photo came up right away. That damn “tasteful nude” photo. And underneath it was a button Keith could push to request a quickie from Lance. 

Keith got mad at himself. Okay, no way Lance was awake at this hour staring longingly at Keith’s profile photo so why the hell was he doing this? How pathetic could he be? Imagine Lance’s reaction if he got the notification that Keith had requested a Quickie. Probably it would piss him off.

Keith chuckled. Actually it was fun to think of pissing Lance off. And that, and that alone is why Keith hit the request button. He immediately regretted it. Spent another several minutes squinting at his phone, trying to find a cancel button. Useless. Whatever. Lance was asleep and these requests probably timed out after a few hours. If they didn’t maybe it would still make Lance angry… maybe…

Keith put his phone on silent and rolled over. Somehow he felt more dissatisfied than when he’d been watching the terrible porn. Luckily he fell asleep shortly after.

Keith woke up to his apartment door buzzing. He was extremely confused (and yes still kinda drunk) because it was pitch black outside. He got up, discovered he was naked and grabbed his comforter off the bed so he could throw it around his shoulders.

Who could it be at this hour? Then he remembered he’d turned his phone on silent, which is something a detective shouldn’t do. Probably there was a break in a case and since Acxa couldn’t reach him she’d stormed over to his apartment in the dead to night to yell at him for being irresponsible.

“Hello?” he said into the intercom.

He’d convinced himself that Acxa theory was true while walking between the bed room and the front door that it came as a complete shock when Lance’s voice responded over the intercom by saying, “Your Quickie has arrived,” while mimicking the app voice.

Oh… Oh fuck… He did request a Quickie from Lance. Worse yet, the fucker had actually shown up.

Keith hit the door unlock button without thinking and buzzed Lance in. He buzzed him in? Why? He could’ve said it was a mistake and told him to go away rather than Lance coming to his actual apartment to discover Keith was wearing nothing but a blanket and his apartment fifthly and covered in empty beer cans.

He didn’t know which situation to correct and he only had time to fix one. Naturally, in his state of panic, Keith ran out the clock failing to decide and fixed neither.

Rat-a-tat-tat. Even Lance’s knock was annoying. Keith opened the door. “Hi.” Wow. Hi? That’s seriously all Keith could come up with? This was going to go badly…

“Can I come in?” asked Lance, while not waiting for the invite, just pushing on in. At least the lights were all off so Lance couldn’t get the full picture of what a dump Keith’s place was. I mean, the guy lived in a penthouse apartment. One of those ones that had all the exterior walls made with floor to ceiling glass. Keith, of course only knew this because he googled it for the case and no other reason.

“Sorry it’s a mess,” said Keith, feeling like the biggest bag of trash in this place. That wasn’t hard actually. Not like any of his trash was bagged.

“I don’t care,” said Lance with a chuckle. “I’m not your landlord.” Then his voice completely morphed as he added, “I’m your Quickie.”

Lance stepped right up to Keith and kissed him. Keith needed a second to decide what was what before he resolved to stop this nonsense. At which point he discovered his lips had their own idea and had been kissing Lance since moment one and you know what? Fuck it, this felt good. This could stay.

Lance put his hands on Keith and used them to shove the blanket off Keith’s shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Lance’s hands ran down his bare back to his ass and Keith actually felt his mouth morph into the shape of an “oh” sound as Lance discovered that yes, Keith was completely naked.

Lance pulled out of the kiss. Keith waited for it. The demand to know why Keith was naked. “Now I feel overdressed. Bedroom this way?” Lance used Keith’s body to point in the direction he was referring to by backing him towards the hall. Keith answered by shuffling his feet backwards, confirming this as the direction to go.

Their progress was slow as it was absolutely imperative to both of them that they continue making out while they travel. Keith felt Lance’s soft hands that had never missed a nighttime moisturizing routine, run all over his naked skin. Keith in turn ran his hands underneath Lance’s sports coat, searching in vein for a bit of bare skin to touch. Everything was so covered and tucked, it was frustrating. The tiny solace was the feeling of Lance’s hardness pressing against Keith, assuring him that the whole “answering the door naked” thing had been a good opening move, almost as if he’d planned it.

Then it happened. Keith’s heel knocked into a discarded empty causing it to scatter back. Not a big deal until it collided with the many other empty beer cans he guessed he’d left in his hallway. The rattling of the chain reaction of clinking cans was unmistakable. Lance paused exactly how he was, his lips frozen against Keith’s. Keith joined in in the mannequin challenge. 

“Keith,” whispered Lance, pulling back just a little, “Exactly how drunk are you?” There was a hesitation in his voice, almost a bit of guilt like he was worried he’d acted wrong, having not understood the situation.

Keith’s response was quiet, unsure. “Drunk enough to summon you here, but not enough that you should leave.” Keith bit his bottom lip, worried Lance would take that as his cue to go. He’d stumbled into this situation by accident, but now Keith really wanted to follow through.

Lance’s hands slid off of Keith. Keith’s heart sunk as they slipped away. He removed his hand from under Lance’s jacket. As soon as they hit air, Lance grabbed him by the fingertips and lifted Keith’s hands between them. “So,” said Lance, “The sweet spot?” Then he kissed each of Keith’s knuckles in turn. 

Keith could see that look in Lance’s eye, that little bit of mischief that he’d first noticed in his Quickie profile photo. Lance let the weight of their hands drop them between them then took two graceful steps to reverse their positions, twisting Keith so he faced his bedroom and Lance was looking to the front door. Then Lance gave his arms a firm yank and tugged him the rest of the way to his bedroom doorway.

Lance led Keith into the room as if it was his own domain. With one hand guiding him, he escorted Keith right up to the bed and had him sit.

“Give me a minute,” said Lance, sliding his jacket off. 

“Take your time,” said Keith, the panic of Lance seeing how he truly lived setting in. To his credit, Lance wasn’t gawking. Instead he seemed completely wrapped up in the ritual of undressing. 

Lance had folded the sports jacket down the middle then carefully draped it over Keith’s desk chair. Next he went about removing his tie and Keith felt this souring in his gut as he watched Lance’s robotic movements. This seemed so routine to him like he’d done it so many times location didn’t matter or the person either. Keith firmly reminded himself that was the whole damn point of the app. To keep familiarity from turning into romance. He should appreciate Lance’s distance.

At that point Keith remembered his dildo on the floor. Fuuuuck! He was so quick to locate it with the bottom of his foot and heel kick it under the bed. Stupid. It was so noisy as it rolled, not being a perfect cyclinder.

Keith turned a terrified eye to Lance to see him pause on his last button then seemed to dismiss the noise as none of his business. Okay, his disconnect to his surroundings was working in Keith’s favour. But what else needed to be hid at all costs? Keith almost, almost hid the lube and then he remembered that they would indeed be using that and it’s not weird that it was out at all. They’d need a condom though. Keith went into his nightstand and pulled out a box that wasn’t even open yet and checked the expiry.

“I prefer my own brand,” said Lance, now paying attention to Keith, “Do you mind?”

Keith shrugged, dropping his own box of yes, definitely expired condoms. “Wear ‘em if you’ve got ‘em.” Smooth drunk Keith, real smooth and clever.

Even in the dark Keith could see a thin smile on Lance’s lips. Oh right, he liked dumb humour like that. Lance stepped out of his trousers and folded them neatly over the chair. 

Keith lay himself back on the bed, seeing Lance was nearly ready for him. Lance removed his socks in the most graceful standing on one foot at a time fashion Keith had ever witnessed. Lance’s body control was amazing, as was his balance. Watching someone take off socks shouldn’t have gotten Keith fully hard, but it did. It fucking did.

Lance turned and looked at Keith on the bed. He seemed to be considering him, which made Keith a bit anxious, but also made him want to snap at Lance to come over and fuck him already.

Lance lay a thoughtful finger to his chin then said, “Yes, I think I would like to restrain you.”

“What?” asked Keith, but Lance was answering his question with action by removing his tie from his tidy pile of clothes, pulling it out in one slick motion and holding it in his palms like it was precious.

“You don’t mind do you?” asked Lance, approaching the bed.

No one had ever asked Keith that before so he didn’t have an answer prepared. He had to think a moment while Lance just went ahead and slid the tie through one of the slates in the headboard in anticipation of what he seemed to be sure would be a yes. Keith almost refused just because of that. Just because Lance was so certain he’d agreed.

But then… if he said no he wouldn’t to see what it was like to be fucked by Lance while unable to use his hands. “No,” said Keith, his drunk mouth deciding to say fuck it, long before his brain could back it up with a proper pros and cons list. "I don't mind."

Lance took Keith’s hands one by one and positioned them over his head and went about knotting the silky tie around his wrists. They were snug, not tight and Keith gave them a few test yanks to be sure the reason wasn’t because Lance didn’t know how to tie a proper knot. They were secure on the first try. Lance was practiced, but he could’ve figured that out by how casual he was being about it. 

Lance ran a hand from Keith’s wrist, down his arm, and over his chest. Keith shivered. He needed to accept the touch, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Lance’s hand continued to travel over Keith’s hip, down his inner thigh and down all the way to his ankle before Lance lifted his hand then bent to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. He stepped back and considered Keith again.

“Fuck,” said Lance, turning his head away. Keith wondered if that was a rejection. “You’re so pretty it hurts.”

Then Lance was climbing onto the bed, knees straddling Keith. All that anticipation was finally building to something. Lance leaned his weight on Keith’s chest and kissed him. Keith pushed his chin up, hungrily accepting it. Lance forced Keith’s legs open wide and travelled a hand down to Keith’s ass, reaching around the outside of the thigh and bending his arm back into tease a finger against Keith’s entrance.

One finger pushed in then a second then a third. Lance’s kissing paused again and this time he audibly said, “oh.”

Keith was so grateful the lights were off otherwise Lance would seen how beet red his face was. Okay, this was the time to come clean. Back the story up to all that had led to Keith’s lubed up and stretched asshole. The church talk show, the pausing of the SoulSearch commercial, the terrible government porn, and Keith playing back the last time they’d had sex in his head… C’mon Keith, explain. Lance will probably laugh it off.

“Detective Keith Kogane,” said Lance, his voice a low rumble, his fingers still in Keith’s asshole, “First you request a Quickie at 4am then you answer the door naked and now I discover you’re already prepped and ready for me.” Here it comes. The demanding of an explanation… “You are getting really good at this app!” Lance’s tone had done a complete one eighty and now he sounded proud…? And happy?

What was with Lance? He would out of nowhere call out Keith on his bullshit, yet when Keith was fully expecting Lance to call him out he cracks a joke?

“I learned from the best,” said Keith, matching Lance’s tone. He hadn’t meant to say that. Drunk Keith must’ve said that.

Lance laughed at Keith’s joke as he pulled out his fingers and pushed himself off the bed. He went to his jacket, pulling out one of those gold condoms he’d used the other day while Keith lay back on the bed trying to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t realized how worried he’d be that Lance would question… well every single action he’d made since he’d arrived. 

Funny, because if he looked at the situation from Lance’s point of view, it was Keith who was being the super casual about sex person. Forget how comfortable Lance was locating the bedroom and taking his clothes off. Keith showed up to this party naked and slicked up. Who was the casual fucker here? Not Lance.

Lance returned to the bed, condom on that big thick dick of his. He climbed back onto Keith, leaning his weight onto him and nuzzling kisses on his jawline as he teased Keith’s entrance with his cock.

“On top of being proud of you,” said Lance, his voice soft and breathy, “I want to say, I’m really happy you chose me for this out of all eighty-three of your options.”

“Yeah,” agreed Keith, failing to admit Lance was the one and only guy he’d swiped right on in the app.

“I really wanted to do this again,” said Lance, pushing just a little, but Keith didn’t give just yet.

“Wait,” said Keith, his mood darkening just a little. Lance pulled back from his entrance, lifting his body weight too. “Did you do it? Did you delete me?”

Lance seemed to take a second to remember what Keith was talking about his SoulSearch profile. “You’re out to the system,” he confirmed.

“Good,” said Keith. He paused then said, “For the record. I’m not done being pissed at you.”

“If I’m going on record, detective, I’m not done being pissed at you either.”

“Fair enough,” agreed Keith.

“Glad it’s out in the open,” said Lance.

“We can proceed,” said Keith.

Lance smiled as Keith dipped his chin up asking for a kiss. Lance obliged, dropping his body weight back onto Keith and kissing him. With one hand to guide it, Lance slid easily inside Keith, both of them gasping with the beautiful shock of pleasure.

Lance was so big and Keith was just drunk enough to appreciate the idea of being filled up with his cock.

“Fuck Keith,” mumbled Lance, “I’ve been thinking about this for days.” He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.

Keith moaned. He went to put his hands on Lance, to push him in harder, encourage him to go for it, but found them restrained. The realization that he couldn’t do what he wanted heightened the pleasure for the next snap of Lance’s hips.

“Do you have any idea…” Lance pulled back and snapped his hips again. “…how sweet you are?”

The fact that Keith actually enjoyed this compliment made him angry. “Lance, do me favour.”

“Anything,” said Lance, switching to rolling his hips slowly.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” answered Keith, just a bit of growl in his voice.

Lance chuckled again and pushed up to press himself back onto his knees. Then he made a very big show of locking his mouth shut with an imaginary key and throwing it again. Keith felt so embarrassed seeing how big a dork he was and yet Lance had no problem being a fucking goof even when his cock was in the ass of the man he had tied to a bed and that was impressive.

At least Lance followed through on the second part of Keith’s request and fucked him, snapping his hips as he held up Keith’s knees. Probably it was because he was drunk or because he’d already came once that night, but the sensation just wasn’t enough for Keith. “Harder,” he instructed.

Lance smirked then preceded to increase his pace. Lance went as deep as possible, bottoming out on every single quick thrust. The slap of their bodies together was loud and just made it better for Keith, but still he wasn’t satisfied. “Harder, Lance, harder.” He was too numb from drink to feel it properly and fuck he wanted to feel it.

Lance stopped after Keith’s fourth request for harder. Keith didn’t understand until Lance bent and mimed picking something up off the bed then used it to mime unlocking his mouth. Fuck. That’s commitment to a bit. “I can’t do harder from this position. We’re gonna have ta flip you.”

Lance took Keith by the hips and twisted his body around. Then Keith was laying on his chest staring at his bound wrists, twisted tight from the flip and kinda painful now. Lance entered him and did just as promised, fucked him as hard as he possibly could. Keith couldn’t keep his eyes open, the feeling was so intense. The bed was creaking like crazy as Lance fucked him like a dog.

“Dammit fuck,” swore Lance, “I can’t last while fucking you like this.”

The confession sent Keith overboard, the orgasm hitting him like a firey wall causing him to arch his back and groan, not even moan, but groan his way through it. Oh fuck, his neighbours were definitely hearing all of this.

He heard Lance begin to moan his way through his own orgasm his rhythm going from pounding to rolling and finally to sputtering before dropping his weight down on top of Keith. He was a sweaty mess on top of him. Keith could feel his heart pounding against his chest along with his gasps for breath.

“Wow,” muttered Lance between Keith’s shoulder blades. “I’ve never had anyone who could take a cock like that.”

Of course Keith himself didn’t usually take cock like that, it was such an in the moment experience, but he wasn’t going to tell Lance that because… Lance was offering him slut points? He was handing them over to Keith like crazy tonight and Keith was going to keep taking them because for whatever reason he wanted Lance to think he was on the same level as him. “Oh yeah?” said Keith which was such a copout response.

“Yeah, that was my attempt at a compliment not a conversation starter. Let me get this for you.” Lance went about rolling off Keith so he could work on untying his restraints.

“Well, I can’t do it myself so you better,” pointed out Keith.

“You’re a cop, you’d figure it out.”

“I’m a detective.”

“Still? Shit, these got all twisted, can you roll onto your back?” 

Keith did as he was told and as soon as he was free his immediate impulse was to rub his wrists. He winced in pain. They felt rug burned. Not only that but his hands had that tingly feeling you get after circulation has been cut off for too long.

“I’m sorry,” said Lance, sounding sincere, “I had them right and then when I flipped you they got too tight. I didn’t mean to leave marks.”

“S’okay,” mumbled Keith. He was far too exhausted to care about this now. He rolled to his side and yawned.

Lance wrapped an arm around his side and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You were really good. What do you need now? You like to shower after right?”

Keith couldn’t even open his eyes, let alone get up to go shower. “Too tired. I’ll shower in the morning. Right now all I want to do is sleep.”

“Okay,” whispered Lance. He planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek. Keith felt Lance remove the warmth of his body followed by the bed shifting as he got up. Keith assumed Lance was taking care of the condom and wiping up. The quiet shuffle of Lance moving about Keith’s bedroom confirmed this. Keith was just drifting off when he heard the distant click of his apartment door closing. It didn’t even consciously register with him at the time.

He woke up alone to the sound his alarm a mere three hours later. He was still just drunk enough to admit to himself that he wished Lance had stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter for BBBK now so go follow me right now @bangbangbeefke1
> 
> I've got some zine stuff in the works, something special for the next Voltcon (also, guys, come to Voltcon!) and if you're a fic writer or artist who wants to contribute DM me there or on Tumblr @bangbangbeefkeef
> 
> BBBKxoxoxox


	14. Get Off at the Next Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @spankedkeith on Twitter  
> “Smut riding the tube”  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 1653  
> Summary: The guy standing right behind Keith on the train is annoying so, as punishment, Keith starts grind his ass against his crotch. Things escalate quickly   
> Additional tags: Twitter Drabble, AU, public sex, rutting, dry humping, mild dom/sub, strangers

It’s crowded on the train. Keith is standing and the asshole directly behind him is talking on his phone. It starts as punishment. Keith pressing back against him. Trying to convince him to shut up or move. He doesn’t expect the guy to get hard. 

“Hunk, I gotta call ya back,” his voice noticeably breathier than before. 

No more talking. Well, that worked... until the guy grabs Keith’s wrist. 

Angry? No. His hand slides up Keith’s arm. Caressing yet possessive. It’s… interesting...

Keith hasn’t actually had a good look at the man behind him - the one pressing forward into Keith, pushing his hardness against Keith’s ass while gripping his arm - and he’s not so sure he’s up for this... whatever this is. 

A stop. Someone in front of Keith moves and he can see the window in front of him. More importantly, he sees a reflection in the glass.

Is he hallucinating that face? Those lips...those eyes. A look passes between them. It’s electric.

This is crazy. This doesn’t happen between strangers. 

But...

Keith tilts his ass back, dragging it over the strangers hardness. 

A gasp. In his ear.

Shit. It hits him too. He’s up for this. He’s so fucking up for this.

He’s hard too now and he’s living for the thrill of grinding his ass against this strangers bulge, but he’s finding it difficult to not in turn grind himself against the person in front of him.

The stranger’s hand tightens on his wrist to get his attention. “I move. You stay still.” He switches their hand positions so Keith’s hand is on his wrist. “Tap with your fingers twice if you want me to stop.” That’s all the lead up he gets before this stranger starts grinding against him.

Power lost, Keith’s eyes wander.

Is anyone looking? Is anyone seeing this? No. They’re all on their phones. 

The rush hits again. Like a wave knocking into Keith. 

They’re practically fucking and no one is the wiser. 

There’s something about this secret...

Something about being used like this…

The train screeches to a halt. Excitement turns to fear as Keith is certain someone pulled the emergency stop on him.

No, it’s just the next station stop. The stranger pauses as everyone shifts. The press of people means Keith loses the reflection again. It also means the the man behind him is presses all the more tighter against him. He can feel his warm, laboured breath on his neck. 

Keith’s head swims. He wants him to suck him right there. Better yet, bite down on his neck. But no. That would be too obvious. 

The restrictions, the denial make it better somehow.

The train’s moving and so are the strangers hips. Tighter proximity now and Keith is leaning his weight back against him lest he accidentally press his own hardness into to the person in front. 

One hand up to hold the handle. One tight on the strangers wrist. Steady grind against him.

This is so hot. This is so fucking hot. 

But Keith is untouched and aching. He wants to be used but he also thinks he might die. 

The stranger presses tight. Stops moving. A dip of the head just enough to brush lips against neck then retreat. A moan so small it’s only heard by by Keith. 

He came and only Keith knows. What a rush. 

Now what? This only makes Keith thirstier, but now he’ll have to wait another ten stops before he can exit and walk home and furiously jerk off. He really wishes he could get off right now.

Another stop. Another bustle, but amongst the jostle Keith feels two hands on him, spinning him to face - blue eyes, a dusting of freckles on a flushed face. Shit he’s actually way hotter than his reflection. 

“Whoa” blue eyes says, “you’re gorgeous.” If Keith weren’t already flushed, he’d probably blush. Gorgeous is not something he’d heard before. But then this guy is experiencing post-O endorphins. “Mullet threw me. I didn’t expect...” 

Someone shoves Keith from behind and he gets knocked right against the stranger.  
It’s very evident how hard Keith is. There’s something like sympathy on the strangers face. 

“Here,” he says, switching their positions. There’s a tall seat divider Keith can press his back against. The stranger knocks Keith’s knees open and sticks a long leg between them leaning until the very top of his thigh presses into Keith’s bulge. 

Keith whines. 

The stranger presses a finger to his own lips. A reminder to be silent. Keith trusts him immediately. Trusts those eyes. Trusts he’ll help him get there. 

He pushes his palms to the dividers to rock himself against the strangers thigh. Just a bit. Just a test. His eyes fall shut for just a sec from the resulting heat. He opens them to a smirk. On the strangers face. Intense eye contact. He’s just gonna watch, huh?

Why does that make it ten times better? 

The stranger takes hold of the hand above his head and the presses the other hand to the divider just above Keith’s shoulder. That’s good. He’ll need to brace while Keith works himself against him plus no one will be able to tell that they’re touching unless they look closely.

Keith’s movements are small, slow. But every graze, every bit of friction feels like a rough fuck thanks to the intense gaze of the blue eyes watching him. 

He feels like he’s putting on a dirty show for him.

Keith wants to do more. Wishes he could lift his t-shirt and rub a nipple. Make it dirtier. As if rutting against his leg in a crowded train weren’t enough.

Annoyingly, stops keep happening. Each time, blue eyes narrow and Keith understands the instruction. Pause for now or people passing by will notice him moving.

It’s torture, waiting out each stop and bliss when he gets the go ahead to move again. The permission signalled by a small smile on this handsome face he’s getting to know very well. 

He can’t believe he’s whipped by this face. Would do anything for this face. Would probably strip and fuck the guy for real in front of everyone if he were instructed to. That’s just how gone Keith is. 

The rocking of his hips is getting erratic. He’s forgetting to be subtle, but the friction against that leg is so fucking good.

Eyes are narrow in a warming to be good, but Keith’s needy and bratty. He wants to bite off more than he can chew. Wants to bite something. No, someone. 

The train screeches as it slows towards another stop. This is Keith’s cue to also stop humping this guy’s leg for a minute, but he’s too close. Ignores every alarm bell going off inside his mind warning this is going to get him caught. Because oh - 

Oh fuck - 

He’s tipping over just as the train makes a jerkier stop than usual. He loses balance and presses harder than he means. It’s too intense, ripping through him. He’s actually going to cry out in pleasure and he can’t bite it back - 

A whole body slams into him. Knocks him flat against the divider at the same time he cums, thighs gripping against the stranger who has him pinned. 

“Oops, excuse me,” he says loudly as Keith ducks his head and moans right into his chest. 

Keith’s panting a wet drool stain onto this guy’s shirt when he realizes he just covered up his very obvious orgasm by pretending to trip into him. 

Breathing getting under control, he peeks out around the warm chest to see everyone going about their business of loading and unloading. No one is concerned over a passenger tripping. More importantly, no one is shooting daggers at the guy who just got off against a stranger’s leg.

“I’ll have to be more careful,” he says now, blue eyes locked with Keith’s once more. What he really means Keith should be more careful. He almost blew it when he... well... blew it. 

“It’s okay,” says Keith, loudly. He even pushes the guy back like he’s annoyed by the intrusion. He immediately misses the warmth of that body against his. Even if his brain is slowly clueing him in as to how fucking dangerous and perverted what they just did was. 

“Whoa, that’s your voice?” gasps the stranger. And this throws Keith. What about his voice? “It’s so cute,” says the guy.

Keith clears his throat. He probably has croaky sex voice. The extreme attention this guy has been giving him is suddenly too much so he avoids eye contact and looks up at the train map. The lights on it show what stations they’ve hit and what’s next. 

“Shit,” swears Keith. “I missed my stop.”

“But you did get off,” chuckles then guy. 

“What’s your stop?” asks Keith. 

“I’m getting off with you,” he says and Keith isn’t sure if he’s still punning. Then the guy adds, “I know a nice bar three stops from here.” Keith shakes his head at the audacity. 

“You are not turning... whatever this was,” he gestures between them, “into a date.” 

“Watch me.” Whatever spell that had Keith wanting to do everything the guy says has been broken. 

“No.” 

“You gotta let me buy you a drink after that.” The idea of trying to make small talk after this…

The train stops again and Keith turns to leave, ready to catch the train heading in the opposite direction and double back. The stranger doesn’t stop him. “I’ll see ya,” mumbles Keith. 

“I’m sure you will,” says the guy, still sounding happy despite Keith’s rejection. Keith is at the door when he hears the guy loudly add, “This is my regular train -home... so...” 

Keith feels heat in his cheeks as he steps onto the platform. He will NOT use that information for future meetings. No. Never. Not in a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bangbangbeefke1 on Twitter. Follow me and say hi. Got some zine stuff in the works so DM to find out more about contributing 
> 
> BBBKxoxo


	15. Do you even lift, slut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon  
> "Keith bench presses Lance...imagines Keith manhandling him onto his dick..."  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 996  
> Summary: Keith benches Lance during training so easily Lance can't get it off his mind. Alone in bed he starts thinking about all the thing Keith could *make* him do with that raw strength.  
> Additional Tags: TRIGGER WARNING as Lance fantasizes about Keith forcing himself upon him, Those who are sensitive to such may not want to read on, masturbation, references to anal fisting, references to anal, references to blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I challenged myself to do this one in under 1000 words and I did it!
> 
> Please pay attention to the additional tags, once again TW for anyone sensitive to reading Lance imagining Keith forcing himself on him.

Lance flops down on his bed. He knocks his fists down beside him with some extra oomph. He’s pissed and it’s all Keith’s fault.

It was such a stupid bet, how could he have lost?

_ “I can bench two hundred pounds.” _

_ “That’s more than I weigh. No, you can’t!” _

_ “Try me.” _

_ “Fine, bench press me!” _

Then Keith had the audacity, the AU-DA-CI-TY to say,  _ “I would, but you’d need to be able to hold yourself stiff like a plank.” _

Like Keith is so strong he can lift Lance, but Lance can’t even keep his core tight! Pfft!

So then Lance had to go through with it just to prove he’s strong and Keith is weak and then what happens? That motherfucker actually manages to bench press Lance!

(and do like five reps…)

“Fucking asshole...,” mutters Lance.

He’s done. He doesn’t want to think about Keith anymore. He just wants to relax. He rolls over and looks at the lube on his bed stand.

Bingo.

He gets hard within a few strokes. It never takes much. He just wants to ride this feeling to release, get nice and relaxed for sleep. Forget all about Keith and his freaky amount of strength.

Speaking of which, is that a fuckin’ Galra thing? Where did that come from? There’s no way that was earned. Lance does the exact same training as Keith and he can’t bench press himself.

Lance is pondering and when he gets a ponderin’ his flappin’ really gets going.

This begs the question, it really begs the fucking question, has Keith been holding back when they spar together? Because he’s good and he can pin Lance, but Lance never felt overpowered by Keith.

So has he been holding back?

Lance’s strokes slow as he himself holds back at the suggestion.

He lifted Lance so easily so that means any time he wanted to in training Keith could’ve just… just picked up Lance put him down wherever he wanted him. On his back on the mats… no, no - on his front, arm pinned behind his back.

Unable to move… nowhere to go. Just begging Keith to let him go because he’s scaring him with how powerful he is. 

_ “Please let me go, I’ll do anything,” says Lance in his mind. _

_ “Anything?” repeats Keith. _

_ But Keith doesn’t let him go. Reaches around his waist, undoes his fly. Pulls down Lance’s pants and underwear until his ass is exposed to the whole room. _

_ He could really do that too… he could do whatever he wanted to Lance and Lance would have no say. He could fist Lance right in the ass and he’d have no say. _

As Lance thinks this he lets his lubed slicked fingers slid over his balls. He hikes up his knees so he can dip those fingers into his asshole as the imaginary scene plays out inside his mind.

_ When Lance is wide and gaping Keith could pull him back onto his lap. Right onto his big, hard, Galra dick. _

‘Wait…,’ thinks Lance, ‘When did Keith get naked in this scenario?...” He shakes it off because it doesn’t matter.

_ They’re both naked in the middle of the training deck, Keith having stripped away every stitch of Lance’s clothing. Then, when he’s completely exposed and vulnerable, he manhandles him right onto his dick. In that position he holds Lance with his arms pinned to his sides, forcing him to bounce on his dick. _

“Fuck…” mumbles Lance, increasing the thrust of his fingers into his asshole. His other hand searches the bed, finds the lube. Gets the cap open one handed so he can dribble it onto his cock. When he’s slick enough he starts stroking while his fingers keep thrusting.

Where was he? Oh right…

_ Keith is fucking him hard. Maybe pushing him forward until Lance is on all fours then presses on the back Lance’s neck so he’s got a face full of mat while he gets fucked from behind. _

_ Keith cums loudly, with a growl, giving Lance hard, accented thrusts as he cums right inside Lance’s stretched out hole. Lance thinks it’s over as Keith pulls out then admires his work looking at Lance’s dripping hole. _

“Ahhhmnnnmmm,” moans Lance at that thought, but he’s not done yet so Keith can’t be either.

_ Galra’s don’t tire so easily. Keith flips Lance back on his back. Lifts both his legs as he pushes his cock back into Lance’s sloppy hole. He wants to fuck him again, fuck Lance over and over because he’s so pliable. He bends Lance to his will just like this, filling him up with cock all the while mumbling about how good he takes it.  _

_ Like he has a choice. _

“K-keith,” moans Lance, increasing his pace, wrist flicking and twisting in time with each thrust he’s imagining.

_ What if Keith called him a pretty little slut?  _

_ What if he said Lance was made for his cock?  _

_ What if he promised he would have Lance any time and any place he chooses because he belongs to Keith now?  _

_ What if he said all this while he pulled out and shot his cum all over Lance? _

“Fuuhhh-ck,” swears Lance. He can feel the spray of cum on his stomach. It’s his own cum (but a guy can pretend.) His asshole tightens around his fingers as he continues to climax. Images flash inside his head in an attempt to feed his orgasm, to stretch it just a bit longer.

_ Keith pushes him up at against a wall…  _

_ Keith pushes Lance down by the head until he’s eye level with his cock…  _

_ Keith pushes that cock deep into Lance’s throat… _

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” groans Lance, twisting to his side, knees pinching in together, his arm pinned between them. He can’t even breath for a minute then when it releases he flops to his back, totally spent, limbs buzzing.

Okay wow…

So now Keith thinks he’s so great he can just star in Lance’s fantasies?! 

What an major fucking asshole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me thinks Lance doth protest too much...
> 
> BBBKxoxoxo


	16. Kiss Cam - Keith's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Wordcount: 2706  
> Summary: Adam's obsessed with the idea of getting on the Kiss Cam for Shiro's birthday and drags Keith along to a hockey home. Keith just wants to ignore the sports show or whatever and read his book. The flirty boy with boundary issues in the seat next to him is making that impossible.  
> Additional tags: au, fluff, meet cute, first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a hockey game and read a book the whole time. I could see Keith doing this so it inspired this. I am way late for Shiro's birthday...

This is not Keith’s idea of fun, but it’s Shiro’s birthday so he gets to choose. Well, actually Adam planned it and seems way more enthusiastic about it despite calling it a ‘sports game.’

“Today’s show outfits are very nice,” says Adam turning his head to the side to direct this at Shiro and Keith.

“It’s a game and you know those are called uniforms,” says Shiro with a laugh.

“I know that. I’m just translating the terminology into gay-anese so Keith better understands.”

Keith looks up from his book to see Adam grinning at him. “I don’t speak in gay.”

“Emo-ese then,” says Adam. “The threads are sick at this sports scene.”

Keith shakes his head. “Emos don’t talk like that.”

“Well, you would know.”

Shiro laughs at this and Keith elbows him in retaliation. Shiro is a large man and these seats are small (another reason Keith doesn’t like this stadium along with the noise, Dear God, the noise) so Shiro took the armrest between their seats. Luckily the seat to the left of Keith is empty so he’s leaning on that armrest, propping his book there. He’s got his jacket in the chair beside him. As long as the seat purchaser remains a no show, Keith can envision surviving this night in relative comfort.

“Excuse me, coming through, latecomer, so, so sorry…”

Someone coming down the aisle is very loud. Shiro brushes against Keith as he stands up to let the loud one through. Keith tucks his feet under the chair. His legs don’t stretch out so the stranger should be able to get past him.

A shadow covers Keith, blocking the good light he needs to see the words on the page. He scowls but says nothing as he waits for the guy to move so he can read again.

“Crotch or butt?”

This startles Keith enough to look up. “What?!”

“Crotch or butt,” repeats the boy smiling down at Keith. He stands with one leg in front of Keith, squished against Shiro who is still standing up.

“You can’t keep saying weird shit and expect me to understand.”

“I have to cross in front of you and since you’re refusing to stand up that means you’re going to be eye level with this region here.” He gestures to his, you guessed it, butt and crotch. “So pick your poison. Crotch or butt.”

“Whatever, dude,” snaps Keith, looking down to hide his embarrassed blush. “You could’ve been sitting by now.”

“Dealer’s choice. Cool.” Apparently Keith’s rudeness can’t get this guy down. He twists to face away from Keith and then takes a long step sideways past Keith, eclipsing him with an ass Keith definitely doesn’t check out… or at least tries not to. He then drops down into the seat next to Keith because of course this weirdo is going to be Keith’s seatmate. Of course, of course…

Annoyed at the loss of his personal space, Keith pulls his book off the armrest and moves it to his lap. So much for his sweet setup.

“Oop,” says the boy sitting back up enough to pull something out from under his butt. “I believe this is yours.”

Keith tries to block out the voice right beside him and keep reading.

“Um hello,” says the boy, dangling something in Keith’s face. “We’re not going steady.”

“What?” asks Keith, looking up at what he now recognizes as his jacket.

“I’m saying I’m not your boyfriend so it would be weird for me to keep this.”

Keith turns his head to look at this sarcastic asshole and sees him smirking with one eyebrow raised and… oh no, he’s cute. Really, really cute.

“I mean, you could buy me dinner first and we could go from there.”

And obnoxious. Really, really obnoxious.

Keith snatches the jacket away and tucks it in his lap under his book.

“The name’s Lance by the way. Not that you asked. Just thought you should know if you’re going to be stitching my name into your boyfriend jacket.”

“That’s not how jackets work!” snaps Keith. 

This outburst earns him a, “Keith, you okay?” from Shiro.

“Keith’s fine,” says Lance leaning forward to grin at Keith’s brother. “He’s just giving me fashion advice.”

“Wait, he is? But he doesn’t - YEAH!!!” Shiro suddenly jumps to his feet at the sound of a horn blasting.

“AW C’MON!!!” yells Lance, also jumping up.

Keith is so freaked by the sudden change that he nearly throws his book. Every single person in the stadium is on their feet cheering except for him, Adam and Shiro included, but on his other side, Lance and three people beside him are booing really loudly.

That’s when he notices they’re wearing red-with-blue jerseys while Keith has been made by Adam to wear a blue-with-red jersey to support the… Rangers, was it? That’s the home team. Seems Lance and his friends are the only ones in the stadium supporting the away team.

The siren is replaced by loud music blasting which Keith is good to read through so he returns to his book, sensing the others settling down around him.

“Whatcha reading?” asks Lance, directly in his ear.

Keith scowls then raises up the book to show Lance the cover.

“Haven’t read that one.”

“I doubt you read at all,” mutters Keith.

“Whoa,” laughs Lance. “And I’ve been clocked as a non-reader. Okay, you got me there. Maybe you could recommend me something.”

“Sure,” says Keith, looking down at his book. “I recommend you mind your own business and watch the game.”

“Alright, reading is a solo activity, I get it. I just wanted to let you know how hardcore you are. Reading at a hockey game.”

Oh, was it hockey they were watching? Explains why it’s chilly in this um… sports dome?

“So,” says Lance because apparently he is never going to stop talking to the person ignoring him, “Come here often?”

Keith slams his book shut, getting ready to smack the guy with it, but as he draws it back he feels the book get pulled out of his hand.

“Good, I’m glad you’re putting this away,” says Adam, dangling Keith’s book out of reach. “They’re not going to put us on to the big screen if you’re sitting here, reading beside us. It makes the game look boring.”

It is boring, but it’s also Shiro’s birthday so he can’t say that.

“I’m being subtle,” argues Keith, diving for his book only to have Adam tuck it under his own seat.

“He’s not though,” says Lance. “He’s completely distracted me.”

“Oh, Keith, who is your friend?” coos Adam, getting very excited.

“You made a friend?” asks Shiro and the surprise in his tone is not appreciated.

“He’s not my friend!” snaps Keith.

“It’s true,” says Lance, “because what we have can’t be contained with simple words like friendship. Ours is a long story. One that involves Keith looking at my butt and giving me his jacket.”

“What is wrong with you?” growls Keith, spinning back on Lance.

“Hard to say?” muses Lance, still smiling. He’s mocking Keith, right? He overheard Adam out him earlier and now he’s flirting with him as a joke.

“Oh, I like him, Keith,” says Adam. “Keep him.”

“Don’t worry,” says Lance, dropping an arm around Keith. “He couldn’t shake me if he tried.”

“Cut it out,” barks Keith. He pushes Lance’s arm off and spins back on him expecting another smug face. Keith is about ready to punch him when he sees the embarrassed blush overtaking Lance’s freckle dusted features.

“I - uh,” he sputters. That damn horn cuts him off and the people to Lance’s left jump to their feet cheering. He’s pulled to his feet by a beautiful woman with white hair wearing the same jersey. She yanks him into a celebratory hug.

Oh.

It be like that…

“See that,” says Adam, he leans over Shiro’s lap to speak to Keith (as if Keith weren’t already staring.) “Those two are our competition.” He nods up to Lance and the girl he’s now enthusiastically hugging back. “Pretty hets like that always get on the Kiss Cam,” whispers Adam, now that the cheering has died down. “But not this time.”

This is all Adam has been talking about all week, getting on the Kiss Cam for Shiro’s birthday. He even had special jerseys made for the two of them that look like the team jersey, but on the front of Shiro’s it says, ‘It’s my 7th birthday! Kiss me!’ while the front of Adam’s says, ‘It’s his 7th birthday! Let me kiss him!’

“Ugh, and they’re biracial too?” sighs Adam, still looking over at those two. They’re still standing, but now they’re huddled with the other two members of their party as if they are sports players themselves. (Is that a term hets use? Sports players?)

“Why is that bad?” asks Keith. “So are you and Shiro.”

“Yeah, and it was one of our few advantages, but now they’re exactly as beautiful and diverse as us, but also straight.”

“Adam, I don’t care if we’re on the Kiss Cam,” says Shiro for the hundredth time this week.

“But it’s your birthday, Kash, and they never pick same sex couples. We need to get on there and show the hets how it’s done!”

“If that’s what you want,” says Shiro, patiently. “But I hope you won’t be disappointed if we don’t make it.”

“I won’t be because we will make it,” says Adam, confidently. “I just hope Keith isn’t too disappointed in the dreamboat over there being straight.”

“It’s a relief,” grumbles Keith.

“Strange,” says Adam, “Usually my gaydar isn’t so far off. Unless - YEAH!!” The damn goal horn blows again. Adam jumps up screaming at the same time everyone else jumps to their feet again.

So this is what this night is going to be like? People on one side cheering, the other side booing, alternating which is which. Keith takes out his phone to google how long hockey games last so he can be prepared. Doesn’t help at all. Each period is only twenty minutes, but they keep pausing the damn clock! Time literally freezes. 

At least Cute-butt/no-manners has stopped bugging Keith. The woman with the white hair has his arm locked in a death grip and every time Keith peeks over (look, he’s bored and looking around and not specifically looking at the boy,) she gives him a dirty look.

Shit, lady, we get it. Your boyfriend needs a short leash.

The clock pauses AGAIN and the exact same Jock Jam that has been repeating all night comes on (it’s been alternating between that and Linkin Park.)

“Sports music really peaked in the nineties,” Keith comments to noone.

There’s a snort to his left. He turns to see Lance grinning, eyes-sparklingly, fully charmed by Keith’s sarcasm.

Fuck. Why does this douche canoe need to have ocean blue eyes and wavy chestnut hair like the little brother of Adonis?

White hair gives Lance’s arm an extra hard tug, drawing his attention back to her. 

Chillax, hun. Keith isn’t hitting on your man. 

He’s uncomfortable being near this odd couple. Keith usually reserves his PDA annoyance for Shiro and Adam (who are currently drinking from a pop simultaneously with two straws like they’re extras in Greece 3,) but the vice grip arm hold is nagging at his nerves.

At least Keith still has his phone and a short time later he finds a PDF version of his book online. Take that, haters! Now Keith looks like any other phone addict rather than the rude nerd he truly is.

“Okay, I gotta know what app is so interesting,” says Lance, leaning right into Keith’s very small share of personal space. “You candy crushin’?”

“No, I’m just -” 

Another blast of the goal horn. Lance jumps to his feet and in the process he whacks Keith’s arm so hard he drops his phone.

“Fuck,” swears Keith.

“Oh shit,” says Lance, bounding right back down. “You okay?”

“You made me drop my phone!” Keith bends forward to pat around on the disgustingly dirty floor. It’s so loud, he didn’t even hear it drop so he has no clue where it landed.

“Hey guys,” Lance speaks loudly to be heard over his cheering friends, “We’ve dropped a phone.” They all turn to look at him as he adds, “I need everyone on deck.”

Those three drop to their seats and start fishing around with their hands underneath their chairs.

“What’s up?” asks Shiro, returning to his seat, a nacho tray in one hand and a beer in the other. “Why’s everyone reaching under their seats?”

“OMG, is it like Oprah?” asks Adam. “Are there favourite things under here?” He reaches under his chair then snaps his hands back. “Nope. Just Keith’s book and possibly hepatitis.”

“Keith, this yours?” asks Shiro, pulling Keith’s phone out from under his chair.

“Yes!” says Keith, grabbing his phone.

“Thank god,” says Lance, “I mean, how else am I going to give you my phone number?”

Keith would roll his eyes, but he’s too busy inspecting his phone. “It’s cracked.”

“What?” gasps Lance, leaning over into Keith’s seat. 

“Everybody, shut up!” yells Adam, “Kiss Cam is on! Takashi, take my hand and look kissable.”

Of course all Keith cares about is his very expensive phone being damaged. “You cracked my screen!”

“No, no, no,” blurts Lance, “That’s - that’s a hair.” Lance reaches over and vigorously rubs at the CRACK not hair, evidenced by how it won’t move. “Shit - fuck - no - I am so, so sorry!”

“Sorry’s don’t fix broken screens,” hisses Keith. They’re talking so close, Keith feels like headbutting him in frustration.

“Oh my god!” shrieks Adam. Oh good, maybe he got his stupid Kiss Cam shot.

“KEITH!” says Shiro at the same time Lance’s friends start going, “LANCE! LANCE!”

“What?” they both say in unison, turning to their respective companies. Shiro and Adam point frantically at the big screen. Keith looks to see him and Lance framed inside a heart.

“They think you’re a couple,” says Shiro.

“Oh! And they’re picking you because you’re in rival jerseys! Awww,” says Adam like he’s sold on the mistaken identity instead of the real story which is Keith can’t stand this guy especially after he BROKE HIS FRICKIN’ PHONE!

Keith and Lance both turn to face each other at the same time. Lance looks a bit shell shocked, but he’s still leaning in so close Keith can count the flecks of green in his eyes.

“Kiss the boy,” hisses Adam.

“Adam,” warns Shiro.

“Show those hets how it’s done…”

Keith’s eyes shift down to Lance’s lips. It would serve him right for pretending to flirt with Keith all night…

That’s Keith’s final thought as he dives in, capturing Lance’s lips in a deep suck. There’s an eruption of cheers around him (which he’s certain does not include Shiro or the woman with white hair, but very obviously includes Adam demonstrated by the, “Yas kings!” to his right.)

Keith’s totally expecting to have called Lance’s bluff. He’s waiting on that disgusted push back that… never comes. Instead he gets a hand on the back of his head that Lance uses pull him in tight enough to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth.

Well fuck… Lance has a tongue piercing.

Keith can definitely fuck with a tongue piercing.

“Uh, Keith…,” says Shiro. “The camera’s not on you anymore. You can stop.”

Huh. Fancy that.

Keith considers backing away from the little ball piercing currently massaging against his tongue.

Naw. 

Keith is gonna need a minute.

Lance seems like he might pull back though evidence by the tongue that does retreat. That is until Keith gets his jersey bunched up in his fist and pulls him right back tight to him. In response, Lance makes this strangled little moan vibrating from his throat that makes Keith’s toes curl up.

Did he say a minute? He might need longer than that…

Especially since Lance takes the pull back as a reason to amp things up in his own way and curl his fingers in Keith’s hair.

Good bye, World. Keith has left the chat. He is fully and completely gone.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [RWPCreator on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RWPCreator) for the amazing artwork!!


	17. Kiss Cam - Lance's Night/Shiro's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Wordcount: 5188  
> Summary: Lance thought he was just going to hockey game with his friends. Little does it know what destiny has in store for him. Shiro just wanted to celebrate his birthday. With Keith and Adam in his life, nothing is ever truly about him.  
> Additional tags: au, fluff, meet cute, first kiss

**Lance’s Night**

“Excuse me, coming through, latecomer, so, so sorry…” Lance feels like that jackass coming in late and making the whole row stand up for him. Except one guys stays seated. Lance actually stops and stares because it’s so odd that he doesn’t move and also… is he reading a book?

Lance catches the eye of the tall Asian guy who’s still patiently standing and waiting for him to move on. He realizes he’s staring when he should be just walking past the sitting guy to his proper seat beside him. Especially since his friends are now staring at Lance like ‘What’s the hold up?’

“Crotch or butt?”

The boy looks up with a start. “What?!”

“Crotch or butt,” says Lance, putting on a smile, even though he knows he’s being super awkward. 

“You can’t keep saying weird shit and expect me to understand.”

“I have to cross in front of you and since you’re refusing to stand up that means you’re going to be eye level with this region here.” Lance gestures to his front and back. “So pick your poison. Crotch or butt.”

“Whatever, dude,” snaps the guy, looking down all flustered. “You could’ve been sitting by now.”

Point: Blushy Guy.

“Dealer’s choice. Cool.” Lance sits down and feels something under his butt. “Oop.” He sits up and pulls out what must be this guy’s jacket. Okay, yeah he was using the empty seat as a coat check. Can’t blame him.

“I believe this is yours,” says Lance holding out the jacket to the guy. 

No response. Just keeps reading his book.

Lance sticks the jacket right in front of his face. “Um hello? We’re not going steady.”

“What?” he asks, finally looking up. 

“I’m saying I’m not your boyfriend so it would be weird for me to keep this.” And that’s the first time Lance sticks his foot in his mouth...

Fast forward through twenty attempts to get a convo going with his seatmate (and failing) when Lance takes out his phone and opens the group chat.

_Chat: Super Cool Party People_

Lance: HELP!  
Lance: Help help help help help!   
Lance: Help meeeeee!!

After three buzzes he watches as his friends all take out their phones and all make the same face when they realize it’s Lance texting them from right beside them.

“Why aren’t we talking in -?,” begins Allura.

“Shhh!” says Lance then urgently points to his phone.

She rolls her eyes then begins to type.

Allura: Why aren’t we talking out loud?  
Pidge: someone spying on us? Where are they? Don’t look. Just tell me.   
Hunk: you ok buddy?   
Lance: I’m not!   
Lance: I’m TERRIBLE!   
Allura: What’s wrong?   
Hunk: Oh no what’s up?   
Pidge: Yes you are   
Hunk: Pidge…   
Lance: The guy beside me is the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen and I’m striking out HARD!

There’s a collective sigh as they all read these words.

Lance: You know I can hear you groaning!  
Pidge: Can we have one night out where you don’t “find your soulmate?”   
Lance: But I have found my soulmate!   
Hunk: oh Lance...   
Allura: You do this everywhere we go!   
Lance: Y’ALL DON’T UNDERSTAND! WE HAVE A CONNECTION!   
Pidge: uh huh then why do you need help?   
Lance: Because he maybe sort hates me   
Pidge: That was fast   
Allura: LANCE ENMANUEL MCCLAIN   
Hunk: oop middle name…   
Allura: ARE YOU HARASSING THAT BOY?   
Lance: No!   
Lance: Maybe?   
Lance: I think I’m mostly just embarrassing myself   
Pidge: Time to stop dude   
Hunk: Let’s focus on the game and have fun   
Hunk: We’re missing stuff chating   
Lance: But he’s exactly my type!   
Hunk: Which is?   
Pidge: Breathing   
Lance: No! Asian emo twink   
Allura: Your bi-ass thinks everyone is your type.   
Lance: But he really is!   
Lance: And he has a lip ring and if I don’t get to suck on it I’ll die!!   
Allura: LANCE   
Lance: Fine… I’ll be good

Okay, so Lance doesn’t want to be the guy who bugs strangers nor the guy who distracts his friends from fun events like hockey games because of a pretty face, but… fuck this guy Keith has a pretty face. Still, he’s not interested in Lance. Like, at all. So he must refrain from talking to him.

Lance’s resolve lasts about fourteen seconds. He knows this because he clocked it on the stadium clock.

This guy is reading a book at a Rangers-Panthers game! A book! 

Lance is way too damn intrigued by this to not lean right in and ask, “Whatcha reading?”

The guys scowls, the pierced lip twisting into a pout (and doing nothing to alleviate this fantasy of sucking on that little hoop off center on the bottom lip.) In lieu of conversation Keith lifts up the book so the cover is visible.

The title is Neuromancer. Huh...

Emo status - CONFIRMED

“Haven’t read that one,” says Lance, keeping his voice a light flirt.

“I doubt you read at all,” mutters Keith.

“Whoa,” laughs Lance. “And I’ve been clocked as a non-reader. Okay, you got me there. Maybe you could recommend me something.”

“Sure,” says Keith, turning his attention back to his book. “I recommend you mind your own business and watch the game.”

“Alright, reading is a solo activity, I get it. I just wanted to let you know how hardcore you are. Reading at a hockey game.” He is the tamest rebel Lance has ever fallen for.

Nothing. No response. Lance knows he’s already struck out and he really needs to shut up at this point.

“So… come here often?” What the fuck is wrong with him? Why can’t he stop?

Keith slams his book shut. Draws it back like he’s going to smack Lance with it. Lance shuts his eyes braces for the impact knowing full he deserves it at this point (it’s not like he’s never been hit before, but the book part is something new.) Nothing happens. Lance opens his eyes to see the guy two seats over from Keith has stolen his book.

“Good, I’m glad you’re putting this away,” he says, dangling that book where Keith can’t reach. “They’re not going to put us on to the big screen if you’re sitting here, reading beside us. It makes the game look boring.”

A fellow spotlight seeker.

“I’m being subtle,” argues Keith. He dives for his book, but the guy sticks it under his own seat.

“He’s not though,” says Lance. “He’s completely distracted me.” And this is true, but to be fair, without the book Lance would still be distracted.

“Oh, Keith, who is your friend?” he asks, leaning forward with a flirty smile. Lance can tell he’s instantly made an ally. That’s probably dangerous...

“You made a friend?” asks the man directly beside Keith.

“He’s not my friend!” snaps Keith.

“It’s true,” says Lance, seeing an opportunity to charm Keith’s friends further, “because what we have can’t be contained with simple words like friendship. Ours is a long story. One that involves Keith looking at my butt and giving me his jacket.”

“What is wrong with you?” growls Keith, spinning back on Lance.

“Hard to say?” When Lance turns it on, it’s on and he can’t turn it off. Not without a serious intervention and maybe a muzzle.

“Oh, I like him, Keith,” says the guy with glasses. “Keep him.”

Fully charmed. Point Lance.

“Don’t worry,” says Lance, feeling so encouraged by his he goes so far as to drop an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “He couldn’t shake me if he tried.”

“Cut it out,” barks Keith. He pushes Lance’s arm off. In that split second Lance comes crashing back to reality, firmly reminding himself that just because Keith’s friend likes him does not mean Keith hates him any less. 

Yeah, he fucked up. He feels incredibly ashamed and embarrassed. And now he’s about punched for real and all he can do is wonder why the hell he’s like this?

Keith spins on him, draws back his fist and -

Keith stops, surprise softening his angry features. Lance isn’t sure what changed unless his face actually looks as remorseful as he feels.

“I - uh -” stammers Lance. He wants to apologize and promise to back off, but he’s suddenly rendered speechless by how pretty Keith is.

Whatever you do, Lance. Don’t hit on him again…

Say something else…

Why are the only words that come to mind ‘fuck, you’re pretty?’ 

Shit… Lance is going to say that out loud, isn’t he?

BAAAMMMMM

Lance is saved by the horn. He feels himself yanked to his feet as Allura pulls him up to celebrate with the rest of them. She pulls him right into a hug and at first he thinks she’s exceptionally happy for this goal until she whispers directly in his ear, “You need to stop.”

He does. 

He knows this.

It’s not okay to keep hitting on people who find you insufferable and yet…

“I don’t know how,” he whispers back. “Help me.”

“Guys,” says Allura, turning to Hunk and Pidge who are still cheering, “Bring it in.”

They huddle up, pressing their heads close together so they can speak quiet enough to keep Keith from overhearing.

“What’s up?” asks Pidge.

“Lance, needs an inter-bi-tion,” says Allura because this happens so much they came up with their own term for it.

Hunk looks at Lance with great concern, “Are you still hitting on the guy beside you?”

“Barely,” says Lance, backing off on the truth.

“Yes, he is,” says Allura, “and we’re going to convince him to stop.”

“Yeah, we don’t want it to be like Quiznos, right?” says Pidge.

“Okay, the Quiznos situation was blown out of proportion,” argues Lance.

“We got banned from Quiznos, Lance!” snaps Pidge. “And I love Quiznos!”

“This isn’t like Quiznos! I’m not going to get us banned from Madison Square Gardens!”

“You better not!” warns Pidge, “because you know what happens at Madison Square Gardens? All manner of events and fun things and I will not be denied that like I am denied Quiznos’ Cool Ranch Chicken Sammie!”

“Whoa,” says Hunk, stepping in. “Simple solutions here. Pidge, go to a different Quiznos location and Lance, switch seats with me.”

“What? No,” says Lance, his eyes widening with horror.

“You can’t hit on him if you’re not sitting beside him,” says Hunk completely logically. However if there’s one thing Lance has a tendency to reject, it’s logic.

“Guys, I’m fine,” says Lance, putting up his hands and relaxing his tone as much as possible. “It doesn’t have to come to that.”

Allura’s not buying it. “Are you just saying that because you want to keep sitting beside him?”

Yes.

“No,” lies Lance. “I was being dramatic before for attention. I’m actually fine. Let’s enjoy the game. I won’t hit on Keith anymore.”

“I know you won’t,” says Allura with a smile that has Lance convinced he’s fooled her (look, admitting you need help is one thing, but accepting help is a whole other thing.) “Because I’m going to be on you the whole time and won’t let you.”

Dammit.

The goal horn blasts again. This time for the Rangers. The stadium erupts in cheering as Lance’s friends boo. He checks the score because he’s lost track and sees they’re tied 3-3. Okay, yeah interesting game time to pay attention to that.

He fully intends to practice restraint of his own volition.

And not because Allura is gripping his arm so hard he’s losing feeling in it.

Allura has an amazing amount of determination and honestly Lance admires her for it… normally. Not right now since every time he so much has glances in Keith’s direction, Allura gives his arm a stiff yank. 

Okay, Lance is in timeout. He gets it. And he behaves. Watches the game. It is a great game after all and he hasn’t seen the Panthers play since he moved to NYC.

The Space Jam theme comes on over the speakers because y’all are ready for this?!

“Sports music really peaked in the nineties,” mumbles Keith.

Lance snorts. It’s funny because it’s true.

Keith looks at him and Lance works really hard not to make eye contact. He’s just about to lose his resolve when Allura tugs at his arm to remind him she’s watching him.

Fine. He won’t look at the cutest boy ever. He will starve his eyes of beauty.

The game goes on. Lance gets into it. Almost manages to forget about the cutie beside him playing around on his phone. But then something happens. Allura lets down her guard and releases his arm as she turns to chat with Hunk. This is an opportunity for Lance to practice self control.

Naw. This is an opportunity for him to get his flirt on.

“Okay, I gotta know what app is so interesting,” says Lance, leaning over the armrest, attempting to see Keith’s screen. “You candy crushin’?”

“No, I’m just -” 

BAAAAMMMM

The goal horn blasts and Lance realizes from his friends’ cheers that he’d missed a Panthers goal. Instinctively Lance jumps to his feet, but he feels his arm knock into something as he jumps up.

“Fuck,” swears Keith.

“Oh shit,” says Lance, realizing it was Keith he hit. He drops right back down into his seat. “You okay?”

“You made me drop my phone!” 

Whoops.

Keith bends forward and starts to search under his chair.

Lance turns to his friends.“Hey guys, we’ve dropped a phone.” They all turn to look at him as he adds, “I need everyone on deck.”

They nod in unison, mission accepted, then drop to their seats to start searching the ground.

“What’s up?” asks the big Asian guy, returning. “Why’s everyone reaching under their seats?”

“OMG, is it like Oprah?” asks the one Lance has charmed. “Are there favourite things under here? Nope. Just Keith’s book and possibly hepatitis.”

“Keith, this yours?” 

“Yes!”

Lance turns to see Keith retrieve his phone from the guy beside him.

“Thank god,” says Lance, “I mean, how else am I going to give you my phone number?” Okay, that flirt just slipped out in his great relief.

No reaction from Keith. He’s just staring intensely at his phone. “It’s cracked.”

“What?” gasps Lance, leaning in to look

“Everybody, shut up!” yells Keith’s friend, “Kiss Cam is on! Takashi, take my hand and look kissable.”

“You cracked my screen!” growls Keith

“No, no, no,” blurts Lance, “That’s - that’s a hair.” Lance reaches over and tries to rub the hair off. It doesn’t move. Not a hair. “Shit - fuck - no - I am so, so sorry!”

“Sorry’s don’t fix broken screens,” hisses Keith. Lance can feel the heat from his breath on his face. Keith’s practically pushing his forehead into Lance’s in frustration.

Lance isn’t sure what to say besides an endless stream of sorry’s. He certainly can’t afford to offer to pay to get it fixed.

“Oh my god!” 

“LANCE! LANCE!” His friends want his attention. At the same time Keith’s friends are trying to get his. 

“What?” They say in unison, turning away from each other. Allura, Hunk, and Pidge all frantically point towards the big screen. Lance looks to see him and Keith framed inside a heart. 

Oh shit.

Kiss cam!

“Congratulations,” says Allura. “You couldn’t stay away from him and now they think you’re a couple.”

“Awww,” says Hunk as if she weren’t being wickedly sarcastic.

“Too bad he hates you,” snickers Pidge.

Lance turns back to Keith at the same time he looks at him. 

“Kiss the boy,” hisses Keith’s friend.

“Adam…”

Lance wants to, but…

“Show those hets how it’s done…”

Lance would love to do just that. He can’t think of a time he saw a same sex couple on the Kiss Cam, but Keith isn’t intersted in him, is down right annoyed with him, is probably going to demand he pay to repair his phone and - HOLY SHIT HE’S LEANING IN!

And Lance doesn’t fully believe this lean in is for a kiss, not until Keith’s lips capture his and the entire stadium erupts in cheers (and Allura groans loudly.)

It’s exactly like a movie. Keith is definitely Lance’s soul mate. 

Maybe this is all for show though and Lance should back off and plans to except that lip ring - THAT FUCKIN LIP RING - beckon’s him. It’s his for the taking now. So instead of backing off he slips a hand behind Keith’s head and pulls him in tighter so he can fulfill his lifelong (hourlong goal) of sucking on that lip ring. When Keith responds with the tiniest little “ah” noise, Lance uses that open mouth to slip his tongue inside.

“Uh, Keith…,” says the guy beside him. “The camera’s not on you anymore. You can stop.”

The words take a moment to register with Lance since he’s too busy playing tonsil hockey to remember they’re supposed to be watching hockey, but when it does click he tries to pull back. This kiss is amazing, but the show is over.

He can’t move. That’s when he realizes Keith has a fist full of his Panthers jersey. He uses that to pull Lance back tight against him. It’s so fucking hot and unexpected that Lance audibly moans directly into Keith’s mouth.

They are in public and this is embarrassing. Actually that isn’t his thought. That’s what Allura says out loud.

“You are in public, Lance. This is embarrassing.”

In for a penny, in for a pound. Well, not so far as a pound *wink wink*, but he did ramp things up sinking his fingers into Keith’s long dark hair and giving that mullet a nice tug.

“This is hilarious,” chuckles Pidge.

Hilarious and embarrassing to them? To Lance this is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened! And so, so, so hot.

Shiro’s Birthday

Shiro knows who his brother is. He knows to expect the unexpected. Like when he was twelve and stole his car! Tonight is no exception. Only Keith could spend the first half of a Rangers Game reading and the second half making out with a stranger!

“Guess you could’ve skipped buying Keith a ticket,” he says to Adam. “It’s not like he’s getting anything out of the game.”

“Oh, he’s getting something out of it,” says the woman to the kissing guy’s left who looks so done.

“This is the most entertaining that’s happened all night,” says Adam, leaning against Shiro’s shoulder as he watches Keith makeout with this guy. How can he stand to watch that? 

“The Panthers just pulled ahead,” says Shiro.

“Meh,” says Adam, swatting in the direction of the game while keeping his eyes on Keith and… what’s the other guy’s name?

“Hey, Keith, who is your friend?” 

Keith completely ignores Shiro, just keeps sucking face.

“That’s Lance,” says the smallest friend at the end. They’re holding out their phone to film these two making out. “I’m Pidge, big guy’s Hunk, and this is Allura.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Adam asks, directing this at Allura.

“Oh, god no,” says Allura with a sharp laugh.

Shiro turns to look at Adam. “You can’t tell by the fact that he’s kissing someone else?”

“Poly exists, babe. Get into it!” Then he leans in. “Like literally, it would be cool if you could get into it because if that Tiger King guy can have two young hot husbands, you deserve a second me too.”

“Not a discussion for my birthday, Adam,” says Shiro with a shake of his head then he looks at the others and says, “This is Adam and I’m Shiro. Sorry about my brother.”

“No, don’t apologize,” says Allura. “This is Lance’s doing.”

“We can’t take him anywhere,” says Pidge, shaking their head.

“Keith is the same,” says Shiro, “But usually in a grumpier, bring-everyone's-mood-down kind of disruptive way. I’m not sure this is better.”

“He’s definitely bringing the mood up for Lance,” says Hunk.

“He’s bringing something up,” snorts Pidge. This gets Adam giggling. Shiro shakes his head. This is his *brother* they’re talking about.

The goal horn blasts. Everyone in the stadium jumps to their feet to cheer except their group.

“Rangers tied it up,” says Shiro.

“And we didn’t even react,” says Allura.

“I guess… we just watch this now,” says Hunk. 

It is mesmerizing in an uncomfortable way. At least from this angle he mostly just sees the back of Keith’s head, but he can… hear the spit being exchanged.

“Keith is the MVP,” says Adam. Shiro can hear the grin in his voice. “Wanna know what the P stands for?”

“Knowing you, no.”

“Most Valued Pecker.”

“Oh Adam…”

“What? I mean pecker like a peck, like kissing not…” Adam gestures down to his crotch. Shiro groans, but Lance’s friends laugh.

“He is on track to score,” says Pidge.

“I don’t care so much as long as he doesn’t pass the foul line,” as he says this Shiro is watching Keith’s hand slide up Lance’s leg into dangerous territory. He reaches over and pulls Keith’s hand off by the wrist. 

Without stopping kissing for even a second, Keith gives Shiro the finger then places his hand on Lance’s knee, still in play, no foul.

“The fact that it wasn’t Lance who tried that move, is shocking,” says Allura.

“They really found each other, didn’t they?” says Pidge. Their tone is sarcastic, but both Adam and Hunk make a pleased noise like they’re agreeing.

That’s when Allura must spot Lance’s hand wandering because her arm darts out and grabs his wrist. Lance groans and struggles against her grasp.

“Careful now. Or we’ll put you in the Sin Bin.”

“Sin bin?” repeats Shiro.

“I’ve been to that club,” says Adam. “Kash, we should go sometime.”

“No, not a club,” says Allura, shaking her head. Frustrated she turns to her friends and asks, “What’s the American term for it? The time out place for naughty players?”

“Still sounds like the club,” mutters Adam.

“The penalty box,” says Pidge.

“Right,” says Allura, “we’ll send you two to the penalty box if you don’t keep your paws out of the hot zone.”

Lance, surprisingly gives her a thumbs up.

“So we’re just accepting this is going to continue?” asks Shiro with a shake of his head.

“Yeah,” says the three friends in unison.

“So how do y’all know each other?” asks Adam, leaning over into Shiro so he can converse while cuddling up.

“We all go to NYU,” says Allura.

“That’s a good school,” says Adam, “Takashi went there.”

“Who?”

“Boyfriend,” says Adam, giving Shiro a squeeze.

“So how are you Panthers fans?” asks Shiro.

“Lance is from Miami,” says Hunk. “Never misses a game on TV. We began watching out of proximity, but now we’re all fans.”

“And yet…,” says Allura, gesturing to Keith and Lance, “he’s not even watching.”

“They’ve fused,” says Pidge. This time it’s Lance that lifts a hand from Keith and gives Pidge the finger.

So they’re still listening to them.

“Is it really your seventh birthday?” asks Hunk, noticing Shiro’s jersey. 

“No, it’s my twenty-eightth,” says Shiro with an eyeroll.

“Incorrect,” says Adam and Shiro already knows where he’s going with this. “You may have been on this Earth twenty-eight years, however, your birthday has only occurred seven times. Hence, seventh birthday.”

“That logic is sound,” agrees Pidge.

Keith would normally side with Shiro and not Adam, especially because Adam calls Keith Shiro’s “little big brother” which drives him crazy, but he’s way too busy exploring Lance’s gums with his tongue to defend Shiro.

“Happy birthday,” says Allura and the other two echo her. “Are you doing anything else after this?”

“Steaks at Butcher and Banker,” says Adam.

“Oh! I’ve read reviews of that place and it sounds amazing!” says Hunk, his face lighting up.

“Why don’t you guys come with us?” suggests Adam, sounding excited. This is so Adam, to invite extras. 

Shiro turns his head slightly to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at his extroverted boyfriend.

“We couldn’t possibly,” says Allura, automatically refusing.

“You must,” says Adam, sitting forward and releasing Shiro’s shoulders. “Just think about it,” he says, now directing this at Shiro, “You want your brother at your birthday dinner, don’t you? Well, I don’t think we could pry Lance off of him if we tried and Lance can’t come to dinner without his entourage so we simply must bring everyone.”

Adam’s logic, however roundabout, makes sense.

“Thanks for the invite,” says Pidge, “but we couldn’t afford a place like that. We can’t even afford beer here.”

“It’ll be our treat,” says Adam.

“It will be?” asks Shiro, amused more than anything.

“That’s so kind to offer, but we can’t possibly,” protests Allura. Pidge and Hunk look heartbroken.

Shiro is sucker. “We insist,” he says finally.

“Really?” say Pidge and Hunk unison.

“It’s too much,” says Allura.

“Not at all,” says Adam with a light laugh. “Shiro makes the big bucks. He doesn’t mind spreading his Sugar Daddy powers around.”

“You have to pay on your own birthday?” Allura asks.

“Our incomes are combined,” says Shiro with a shake of his head. He really isn’t a Sugar Daddy like Adam likes to tell everyone. “It’s just Adam’s writing his PHD thesis right now so our income is mainly from my job, but he bought the tickets to this game.”

“No, I didn’t,” says Adam. “I have your credit card number memorized. You’re paying for your own seventh birthday.” He looks at the others. “He can afford it. He’s the boss of the skies.”

“Wow,” says Hunk. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Ignore what he said,” says Shiro with a laugh, “I’m the Deputy General Manager at Laguardia.”

“Sky boss,” says Adam, wistfully, sweeping his hand above his head and gazing upwards.

Lance, at this moment, lets out a little moan that Shiro thinks is too much. He does a hand check and finds Keith has gone back the foul line again. He removes it and gets another finger for his troubles.

**Back to Lance**

Lance was so right. His first impression of Keith was so, so right. He’s totally the hottest guy, absolutely his type, and one hundred percent his soulmate.

The new information he’s gathered is how good a kisser Keith is. He’s wound Lance up so much he might burst. He’s just waiting for Keith to pull back long enough to suggest they get out of here… or take a trip to the bathroom together… or (fuck it!) find a pillar with an obstructed view because there are places on Keith that Lance wants to touch, but Allura keeps pulling his hands back. 

“Restrain yourself!”

He knows Keith wants to touch him too, but his brother (apparently) is censoring their makeout sess too. The guy’s name is either Shiro or Taka- something. Lance heard two names and neither fully registered.

He’s only kinda listening to the conversation. He’s mostly focused on exploring Keith’s hot mouth and running his fingers through his hair (because Allura will allow above the waist touching.)

Then, out of nowhere, Allura starts tugging at his arm, trying to get him to stand. Lance is instantly a toddler, resisting being moved. 

“Nooooo,” whines Lance. “I’m not done yet.”

“The game is over,” she says firmly.

“It is?”

“What time is it?” asks Keith. He’s blinking like someone just turned the lights on. It’s so cute. Lance wants to kiss him again. 

“Time to stop canoodling,” says… Adam, was it??

“No,” says Lance with a pout. As soon as they’re both on their feet, he attaches himself to Keith’s back so he can spoon him from behind (and also hide, ahem, a bit of a personal issue brought on by some heavy necking…)

“The stadium is emptying,” says Pidge, “and people in the seats behind us want to leave.”

“Plus Keith’s brother Shiro is taking us all out for steak dinners!” says Hunk, enthusiastically.

Keith looks at Shiro and says quickly. “So the apartment will be empty?” 

Oh fuck yes. Here we go!

“You are not skipping my birthday dinner to have sex with a stranger!” snaps Shiro.

“How dare you!” says Lance, half joking. “We’re officially a couple. The Kiss Cam has spoken!” 

“Attendance for dinner is mandatory,” says Adam, twisting a finger and beckoning the entire row to follow him in filling out onto the stairs. “You’ll simply have to eat ass for dessert instead.”

“Adam!” snaps Shiro.

“Hunny, it’s your birthday,” says Adam with a laugh, “I’m obviously having beef for dinner and ass for dessert as well.”

“All the more reason Keith shouldn’t have company tonight.”

“Not fair!” argues Keith, stomping up the steps behind his brother. It makes Lance spooning him a bit more awkward, being a step behind, but that just means hugging lower and DEAR LORD, KEITH’S BUTT IS CUTE TOO AND LANCE HAD NO IDEA BECAUSE THEY WERE SITTING DOWN THE ENTIRE TIME!

“You just met him, Keith. You can’t bring him home.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite, Kash,” says Adam, tone ever light. “Was that not you that took me home the same night we met at the Lance Bass concert?”

“No, it wasn’t,” says Shiro, darkly.

Oops! Drama!

“Really? Who was that then…? And where did we meet?”

“It was at a Lance Bass concert, but I didn’t take you home. Did you go home with another guy the night we met?”

“Nope, no! I remember now,” says Adam with a laugh. “Two different Lance Bass concerts. I mean, I’ve seen him like sixteen times so you can’t blame. Oh my god, I just realized Keith’s new boyfriend is named Lance. It’s fate!”

“That’s what I’m saying!” agrees Lance.

They’ve reached level ground so Lance gets to cuddle up to Keith properly and nuzzle against his soft, dark hair. 

“I’m not sure we should call Lance my boyfriend,” says Keith, suddenly.

Lance is appalled. How dare he! Well, he’ll just have to win him over...

“You should though,” says Adam. “Boyfriends get sleepover privileges.”

“Nevermind,” says Keith, quickly. “He’s my boyfriend.” Lance is thrilled to his very core (even if it’s just a shortcut to sex. Who cares? He’ll keep Keith forever! He’ll find a way!)

“We will discuss this after dinner,” says Shiro, sounding very much done with this conversation.

“Speaking of which,” says Allura, looking at her phone. She’s in front of Lance and Keith now. “My stepdad is asking if he can join. He bought us the hockey tickets so I feel bad saying no.”

“The more the merrier!” says Adam.

“Really? He’s a bit eccentric…”

“Have you not met us? I thought you had.”

“Eccentric isn’t an issue,” says Shiro. “Invite him.”

“Hey, Hunk,” says Lance, looking back over his shoulder. “If we can’t go back to Keith’s place…”

“I’ll sleep at Pidge and Allura’s and you can have the dorm,” he says, understanding the request.

“You are literally the best wingman ever,” says Lance with a grin. 

This is the best night of his life and he doesn’t even know if the Panthers won and it’s all thanks to the Kiss Cam not being heteronormative for once!

Oh shit, he should ask someone what the final score was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Teen story so not planning on writing smut. HOWEVER, if any of y'all want to write a smut scene based on this, gift it to me!
> 
> UPDATE: [KarsKars wrote a smut sequel for this au! Go read it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367904)


	18. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Wordcount: 4490  
> Summary: It's been a year since Lance last saw Keith and he's finally ready to tell him how he feels.  
> Additional tags: post-canon, fluff, love confessions, first kiss

“The first tragedy was not realizing I was in love with you until you’d already left. The second was not realizing you loved me back until I was already with Allura…”

“I’m going to stop you right there.”

“Wha- what is it?” asks Lance.

Luis balled his fists and leaned his chin on them. “I need more context for this part. Where did he go? What was the moment when you realized he loved you?”

“He left for the Blade of Marmora and when we watched the sun set on top of the Black Lion on our last day on Earth.”

“Awww,” squeed Marco and Lisa in unison from their spots on the bedroom floor.

“That’s good colour for the speech,” says Luis, sitting up straighter on Lance’s bed. “Add that in.”

“I don’t need to add that in,” argues Lance. “Keith was there. He’ll know which moments I’m talking about. He’ll get the context.”

“Hey, you said you wanted feedback,” says Luis, putting up his hands defensively.

“I meant like stuff to cut,” says Lance, shuffling through the pages in his hands. “It’s so wordy already, but I don’t want to leave any important things out.”

“Then maybe I’m right and you should…”

Lance sighs. “Add in more…”

“No, no, no, no, no,” says Rachel, jumping off her perch on the edge of Lance’s bed. “The wording is fine. It’s the delivery that needs to be worked on.” She comes to stand beside Lance and places her hand on her heart. “You need to emote.” Rachel draws her hand up and outward as if projecting the feelings from her chest.

“I think I’m emoting just fine,” says Lance, annoyed.

“No,” says Rachel, bluntly disagreeing. “You’re bungling it. You know what? You should cry!”

“Rach!”

“If you need help drawing up that emotion, just think of a painful childhood memory. Oh! Like the time I pulled down your pants in Sunday school and the girl you had a crush on laughed so hard she shot juice out her nose. What was her name again? Was that one of the Jenny’s?”

“There have been so many Jenny’s,” says Marco, shaking his head.

“Aw, I’m going to miss hearing about the Jenny’s,” says Luis.

“On to better things,” says Lisa.

“On to gayer things,” agrees Luis.

Lance rolls his eyes and turns to find Rachel’s face inches from his own. “Cry!” she demands.

“Ah!” shrieks Lance, jumping back.

“Now you’re giving me fear instead of sadness,” says Rachel. “I don’t think you have the acting chops to pull this off.”

“It’s not acting,” says Lance, trying to be as clear as possible, “these are my actual feelings.”

Rachel taps her chin, thinking. “Maybe if it were raining, Keith wouldn’t be able to tell you’re not crying.”

“It doesn’t matter if I cry!”

“Oh wait… Altea’s an alien planet. Do they even have rain there?”

“Yes,” says Lance, trying to remember what Coran had told him about rain on Altea, “But it’s not water. It’s boiling hot rocks falling from the sky.”

“Okay,” says Rachel with an enthusiastic nod. “We can simulate that.” Her eyes light up. “I’ll go get a bucket of gravel from the driveway!” 

“No, that’s not - “ began Lance, but she was already out the bedroom door and pounding down the stairs.

Lance turns back to the others, but keeps his eyes down on the floor. “Maybe this is pointless.” He folds the pages in his hands along the same fold lines that he’s used a hundred times before.

“No, it’s not,” says his biggest brother. “If you have something you need to get off your chest, there’s no pushing it back down.”

Luis was right. If Lance didn’t tell Keith how he felt now, it’s not like it would just go away. He’d tried to wait out these feelings before, but they weren’t going anywhere.

“He’s all you’ve been talking about for months,” agrees Marco. “I’m pro-tell-him.”

“You’ve gone over this speech so many times, I know more details about Keith than I do about my own husband,” says Lisa. “What colour are Luis’s eyes? I dunno. But what I do know is Keith’s eyes are the colour of a storm cloud rolling in across the desert just before it begins to flash with lightning. But…” says Lisa, holding up a finger and looking around to make sure she has everyone’s attention, “Keith’s eyes are twice as menacing and ten times as thrilling.”

There’s a beat and then Luis says, “You can just turn around and look at my eyes to find out the colour.”

“Nah!” Lisa grins up at Lance. “So basically what we’re saying is that if you come home from your trip to Altea without having told Keith exactly how you feel, we’re locking you in the old outhouse.”

Luis and Marco nod. 

“Punishment fits the crime.”

“Okay,” says Lance, unfolding the sheets of paper. “You’ve convinced me. I’m back in.” He hears Rachel pounding back up the stairs and he’s glad because he wants her to hear this. “I just want to say it means so much to have my whole family be so supportive in - Ahhhh!” Lance ducks his head as he’s being pelted with something painful. It isn’t until he sees the little rocks on the ground that he realizes Rachel poured a dang bucket of gravel onto his head!

As soon as she runs out of rocks, he spins on her, absolutely fuming “Rachel!”

“That is some strong emoting,” says Rachel, backing her way out the bedroom door, bucket in hand. “But you’re coming off as more angry than in love.”

He jerks towards her and she drops the bucket and runs. 

************

Lance mouths along silently as he reads.

“I would’ve thought you’d be begging me to fly the ship,” says Veronica, looking away from the ship’s console to where Lance is sitting in the passenger seat.

“I would, but I’m memorizing,” he says, not looking up from his pages. “I want to be off book by the time I see Keith.”

“Is that the love letter?” asks Veronica. “The one you’ve been writing to Keith for years?”

“Well, it’s a speech now,” says Lance, “And it’s not exactly the same one. It’s gone through a lot of complete rewrites so I’d have to say this speech is like the great great grandchild of the original love letter.”

Veronica chuckles. “Wasn’t the first one only a line long? ‘Hey jerk, what’s your problem?”

“Uh,” says Lance, the embarrassment finally hitting him. “Well, it wasn’t that exactly… But it was close. I wasn’t really mature enough at the time to understand my own attraction and projected a lot onto Keith.”

“Nice to see you’re getting your money’s worth out of that therapist you’ve been seeing.”

Lance laughs. “Yeah, it’s been a good experience.”

“So from that dazzling one liner in the great great grandparent of your first love letter you now have…?” Veronica looked down at the paper in Lance’s hands.

“Nine pages, double sided, no spaces.”

“Right…”

“So I’ve got a lot to memorize.”

His sister gives Lance her classic closed lip, sympathetic smile. “Lance, I think it’s really sweet and so brave of you to tell Keith how you feel.”

“But?”

“I don’t think you need to give Keith a thirty minute speech to let him know you’re interested. With all you’ve been through and how your relationship has grown and how close you two have gotten, I think all you really need to do is let Keith know you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Ready for the inevitable next step in your relationship. I’m sure Keith is in neutral and just waiting to shift into drive and hit that gas.”

“I’m not sure if that’s true,” says Lance, looking down at his lap. 

“Why’s that?” asks Veronica.

“Because I worry he feels hurt, even resentful thinking I chose Allure over him,” confesses Lance, looking up at the view window to see the vastness of space before him, “when it was so much more complicated for me than one person or another. It was about how honest I was willing to be with myself over what my attractions are. It was about my insecurities. My fears of perception and of rejection.” Lance sighs. “I want him to know where my head was at, so he doesn’t hold it against me.”

“Sounds like you’re still scared of rejection,” says Veronica.

“What are you? My therapist?” scoffs Lance. “It’s more than that, if I’m confessing my love to Keith I wanna make it grand, ya know? He deserves something special. He’s… the most amazing person I know.”

“Really?” comes a voice that isn’t Veronica’s. It makes Lance jump. “Keith? He’s the most amazing person you know?”

Lance spins around and looks over his shoulder. “Acxa! I forgot you were back there!”

“I’ve been here the entire flight.”

“I know you’re just… you’re very quiet,” says Lance, defensively.

“Which is why I’m a good spy.”

“I take back what I said,” says Veronica, drawing Lance’s attention over to her in the driver’s seat. “If delivering an entire speech to Keith is what your heart wants to do, I support it.”

“Thanks sis,” says Lance, feeling warmth spread in his chest. “I haven’t seen him once since the war ended. I really want it to be perfect when we reunite.”

“I like the paragraph about how Keith’s screaming your name woke you up when you’d been knocked out in battle,” says Axca, her voice directly in Lance’s ear. 

“Ah!” He jumps then looks up to see she’d silently moved to stand behind his seat and read over his shoulder.

“The imagery is really powerful.”

“Thank… you?”

Axca doesn’t respond to that, just keeps reading over his shoulder while Lance feels incredibly awkward. Finally she says, “Flip the page? I wanna keep reading.”

“Here,” says Lance, handing her the pages she hasn’t read yet. He’ll work on what he has left in his hands. She accepts the pages and goes back to sit down and read.

***************

Altea is beautiful. Lance only visited once before he’d moved back to Earth and he barely absorbed anything. He’d been too stricken with grief to think of much else. He’s seen more of it through video calls with Coran than he did when he last set foot on its soil.

Lance appreciates it now, let’s the beauty of it calm him. That peace of mind lasts about five minutes before he gets word that Keith will be arriving last minute because he’s wrapped up giving a big speech on Daibazaal. This means Lance won’t get to speak to him before the Allura Day dinner like he hoped.

He turns into nervous Lance and a nervous Lance is a chatty Lance. He’s so anxious he finds a group of school children to talk their ears off. Actually, to be fair, they spotted him first. He’s pretty recognizable as a former Paladin of Voltron, especially with the Altean marks and the human ears.

When he’s done speaking to them (a.k.a. the teacher drags the kids away,) he explores the grounds more. Visits the Lions that stand stoic on the palace grounds. They’ve been inactive since the end of the war, unresponsive as if they went into a deep hiberation. Pidge theorizes they’re waiting for the Universe to need them again. Shiro thinks it’s for the best they don’t have Voltron anymore. Voltron’s meant to free the oppressed and he doesn’t want to see a reality where they use it for law enforcement. Lance understands the logic behind both of these, but… he misses the Lions. Especially Blue and Red. Misses that tickling feeling behind his eyes as they speak with him. 

“Have a good sleep, guys” he wishes them as he says goodbye.

He visits the statue of Allura next. He feels awkward for a moment then sits at her base and gazes up at her. “Allura, you’ve missed a lot…”

Lance tells her everything that’s happening back home with his family and the farm. Reassures her Kaltenecker is happier than ever and still making the best milkshakes in the universe. It feels good to imagine her listening to him. 

He misses talking to her, seeking her advice.

Before he knows it, he’s telling her about Keith. He would’ve thought he’d felt ashamed for wanting a new relationship, but he doesn’t. He feels this certainty that Allura would want him to be happy (or at least that’s what his therapist said about a hundred times before it sank in.)

“Can I read something to you?” asks Lance, pulling the letter out of his pants pocket. “You were always so good at speeches so let me know what you think.”

Allura has no notes. Well, obviously... 

Pidge and Hunk arrive soon and meet up with Lance at the statue. Shiro arrives next, but Keith literally doesn’t arrive until they’re sitting down to eat. 

The sight of him is both breathtaking and terrifying. Lance wishes he could say he popped right back up from his seat, strode towards Keith, and pulled him into a tight hug. Instead he froze, his brain desperately trying to run over his speech in preparation for… what? It’s not like they’re alone.

Shiro gets to Keith first, giving him a long hug. Hunk is the next, ready to sweep him into a bear hug. Coran shakes his hand. Pidge and him fist bump. And then there’s Lance left with Keith walking around the table to the empty seat beside him. 

“Hey, Lance,” says Keith.

Lance sees an arm coming his way and assumes Keith is going to bend down to hug from the side. So Lance reaches out at the same moment Keith’s hand clamps down on his shoulder…? Because it’s a shoulder pat, just a shoulder pat. Meanwhile Lance’s far arm sweeps through empty air where he’d assume Keith would be and then drops awkwardly. Keith’s eyes shift to that arm that just performed the most awkward hug mime ever.

Lance is mortified.

Keith… looks like he’s still processing, but before those gears finish turning, Coran starts speaking, inviting Keith to sit down.

That hand gets removed from Lance’s shoulder. The warmth of Keith’s touch is missed, but even that little bit was a fraction of Lance wanted.

In his wildest fantasies, when he sees Keith again he runs at him and kisses him. He knew that wasn't realistic, but he at least thought he would’ve gotten a hug. If he’d only managed to stand up he could’ve been more clear in wanting a hug…

The meal gets brought out and Lance has to remind himself to stay out of his head and pay attention to those talking. 

“Let me guess, they asked you to be their leader and you said no?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Classic Keith.”

Still, there’s a cloud looming over his head reminding him that he bungled their greeting. 

It’s not even two steps forward, one step back. Right from the get go it’s one step back. He has to move forward now. Find a moment when others are engaged in conversation and lean over and ask Keith if they can speak later.

Do it.

Do it, Lance. Ask him.

He doesn’t. He makes excuses for why opportunities aren’t the right one. Seemingly every time he gets up the nerve, someone says Keith’s name and draws him back into the conversation.

Lance has the awful sensation of everything he wanted slipping away from him. Of sitting there, frozen as his dreams disappearing over the horizon. And the more he feels them drift away, the more insecure he feels. He begins to doubt that Keith could possibly feel the same as him.

Out of all the Paladins, no one has grown or accomplished more than Keith. When this all started he was a dropout foster kid living in a shack in the desert and now apparently he’s turning down the chance to be leader of the Galra people.

Keith could turn Lance down just the same…

He is a lone wolf after all.

Everytime Keith looks his way, Lance’s heart aches, painful and raw in his chest. Lance wants so badly for this to happen between them, but… what if it wasn’t his own sabotaging that stopped them before they even started?

Maybe he’d imagined Keith’s feelings.

Doubt is a drug. It’s Lance’s drug of choice and has been most of his life. The feeling is welcome in a way. It’s got it’s own comfort that comes with it.

Lance settles into the familiar coziness of disappointment in himself.

Despite his internal struggle, he puts on a big smile for the selfie they take in front of Allura’s statue. He’s standing so close to Keith he could touch him… maybe just tap him lightly then nod his head to let him know he wants to have an aside with him.

When he stretches out his hand, Keith is already moving away. Not paying attention to what Lance is doing, just shuffling over to get a look at the photo they took on Hunk’s phone.

“You probably have some good ones,” says Keith and now he is looking at Lance.

“Good… ones?”

“Photos,” clarifies Keith, “of back in the day. You were always taking pictures.”

“Right,” says Lance, pulling himself back into the moment. “I’ll send you a folder.”

“Cool,” says Keith.

It’s only their second back and forth of the night. It lacks their usual witty repartee. Their relationship feels more diluted by the second. Lance broods while trying not to look like he’s brooding.

Collectively they agree it’s time to turn in. Coran offers to walks them to the castle. Lance dropped his bag in his room earlier like the others, but Keith needs to run to his ship to get his. 

“I’ll catch up,” he promises before taking off at a jog.

This would be the perfect opportunity for Lance to get Keith alone. He sticks with the group, watching Keith leave. Running after him would get a lot of attention. It’s not… worth it.

Lance waits outside his room for a couple minutes, waiting for Keith to ‘catch up.’ His room is in the same hallway as the rest of them. By process of elimination he can figure out which bedroom door will be his.

“Something wrong, Number Three?” asks Coran, coming back from saying goodnight to Hunk at his door.

“Uh, no,” says Lance, opening his door and sheepishly going inside. “Goodnight.”

“Yes, goodnight! See you at breakfast!”

Lance has the door closed by the end of Coran’s sentence. He leans his back against it and muffles a groan.

He blew it. He really blew it.

Not only did he not get Keith alone, he was mostly awkward around him.

Lance moves to his bed and pulls the letter out of his pocket, unfolding it to look at it once more. In a moment of weakness he considers tearing it up, but the energy to do so leaves his body and he lies down instead.

He drops it down onto the floor to remove the temptation to destroy it (or worse, read it again.) He lies awake, stewing for a long while. The idea of knocking on Keith’s door passes through his head several times and every time he rejects it.

He’s in love.

That’s one thing is insecurities can never make him doubt.

He loves Keith so deeply it paralyzes him at times and frees him in others. He’s grown these feelings for so long it feels like he grew up falling in love. That part of who he is now is built from loving Keith. It’s part of his foundation. Too solid for him to shake.

His inaction though… it eats him up inside.

***********

Something outside his window wakes Lance up. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. His jaw hurts from clenching it. He forgets that quickly as he realizes what he heard, turning his head to the blinding light through the window.

He bolts out of bed and runs for the door. They all hit the hallway at the same time, eyes wide, communicating without speaking as they all start running. 

They get outside the castle as the Lions rise up to greet them. Lance doesn’t get his hopes up. No one gets excited to see them awake. It’s immediately understood what this means.

They’re leaving.

They’ve only come to say goodbye.

Something tickles in his brain. Lance feels Blue speaking to him. He tries to communicate back. To push all his love and feelings back into Blue. Thanking her for everything. Saying how much he’ll miss her.

_‘Believe in yourself.’_

The words are crystal clear in Lance’s mind and somehow he hears it in Allura’s voice. That’s when he realizes Blue is his last real tie to Allura. A tether that keeps them connected and her leaving means letting Allura go too.

Tears pool in his eyes, but instead of pushing against it. He’s… he’s ready. He can let go now.

When, he watches the Lions go, watches Blue take off, he doesn’t feel left behind at all. It’s like part of his spirit goes soaring off with them.

He’s part of something greater than himself. Always and forever.

They all are.

The moments after the Lions leave are strange. The air is still thick with energy, but all of a sudden it’s like the lights came on in a theatre after they’d been so wrapped up in the story they forgot it was a movie at all.

There’s something like a laugh that escapes Pidge. It makes Hunk chuckle. Everyone is wiping away tears and looking at each other like ‘wow.. What do we do next?’

“Let’s get some sleep,” suggests Space Dad himself.

He’s right. This was a lot to process and Lance feels like he needs to sleep on it before he understands it.

Still, he hesitates, his neck keeps twisting back to look at the night sky. He’s catching a glimpse of some light and his brain keeps thinking Blue is coming back.

“Lance,” it’s Keith, but he has to repeat his name once more before Lance actually turns his attention forward to see Keith held back from the others, looking at Lance with concern. “Are you okay?”

Lance stares at him. It’s too difficult a question to answer and suddenly it hits him with a rush that he has Keith alone.

“You’re, uh -” says Keith because Lance never answered, “You’re glowing,” he says, stepping forward and pointing at Lance’s face. “Did you know that?”

“The first tragedy was not realizing I loved you until you lelt,” Lance says quickly.

“What?” asks Keith, actually jumping back a step.

“No,” says Lance, throwing out his hands. “That’s not how it starts. I - skipped the beginning. See, it all began back in school.”

“You loved me when I left school?” asks Keith, shaking his head, trying to make sense of what Lance just said.

“No, I hated you in school.” As Keith’s eyes narrow, Lance realizes how that was also wrong. Shit. “Wait, wait, wait, let me start over…”

Keith stares at him expectantly.

Lance’s brain scrambles like a bad TV signal. All the sentences and paragraphs and (let’s face it) chapters he had memorized zip away from him, out of reach. “I didn’t mean to choose…” starts Lance, searching his memory for the rest of the sentence. Gone. “... I mean… I always thought you and I…”

He watches Keith’s face look more and more unsettled.

He’s blowing this. 

“Wait, I wrote it all down,” says Lance. “I’ll do better if I read it. I promise.”

Lance reaches for his pocket only to discover he’s in his pajamas. Of course he’s in his pajamas. He remembers changing now. 

It’s the middle of the night and he finally has Keith alone, but he doesn’t have his letter or speech or whatever it is and he can’t form a sentence to save his life.

Tears prick his eyes for the second time in ten minutes as his gaze drops down. He’s never felt more stupid and the worst part is he can’t even think of how to explain to Keith why he’s acting this way. Keith must think he’s the weirdest person. So awkward. Probably doesn’t even like him at -

“Lance,” says Keith, softly.

Lance looks up because he’s weak. Even though he’s ashamed he wants to look at Keith. This is the first time they’ve been face to face in a year and he just wants to gaze at him, at how beautiful he is because it might be the last time.

“Sorry…,” mutters Lance, pathetically.

“Lance,” Keith repeats, stepping closer. His hand finds Lance’s cheek, swipes away a stray tear.

He’s so kind. He’s so kind and beautiful and Lance is so in love but doesn’t know how to tell him.

Keith tips his weight forward, leaning close enough to plant the softest kiss on Lance’s lips. It’s over before Lance can fully register it, but his lips buzz afterwards. He sucks in a breath, breathing clear and full once more.

He wants to ask Keith why? Why he kissed him? But he’s too stunned.

Keith gives him a lopsided smile and says, “Let’s get some sleep” then slides his hand into Lance’s palm. “You can tell me what you wanted to say tomorrow.”

Their fingers intertwine. Lance grips harder than is necessarily, his dumb brain tells him if he doesn’t hold tight to Keith this way, if he lets up just a bit, he’ll lose him. The way Keith casually walks beside him, swinging their arms between them says otherwise.

“It’s actually a letter,” says Lance, finding his voice.

“Okay, I’ll read it tomorrow,” says Keith with a nod.

“Really? It’s incredibly long and rambly,” says Lance, he’s somehow hyper. He feels a laugh bubbling up inside him.

“That’s okay,” says Keith, “I like your rambles.” Then he tugs on Lance’s arm so he gets pulled close enough for their shoulders to touch. Keith’s grin is infectious.

“You like… my rambles?” repeats Lance, the laugh finally escaping.

“Yeah, and I missed them,” says Keith with a sly glance at Lance, “but I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

“And, uh, when exactly are we going to make up for it?” asks Lance, still cautious despite the way Keith’s thumb is tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

“Starting now,” says Keith with a casual shrug, “then continuing on for forever. How’s that sound?”

“Perfect,” says Lance, unable to stop smiling. “Really perfect.”

Later, when Lance is drifting off to sleep, Keith tightly wrapped in his arms, he realizes Veronica had been right. He didn’t need a big declaration of love to get Keith. He just needed to let him know he was ready.

Finally.


	19. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sena and [crazyrandomhappenklance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance)  
> "Lance wins Keith a stuffed hippo... Keith is touch starved... Lance finds the video"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 1912  
> Summary: Lance finds a porn clip of a twink grinding on a stuff hippo. Both the twink and the hippo look familiar...  
> Additional tags: AU, Camboy Keith, Twink Keith, plushie frottage, is there a specific name for this kink?, maybe my readers will know, masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut since quarantine started! Yay!

If pornhub videos are meals then twitter clips are bite sized treats and right now, Lance is feelin’ like a snack. 

Oh no, Lance isn’t planning on jerking off (at least that’s what he’s telling himself.) Naw, he’s just going for a scroll while taking a break from writing his PoliSci essay (knowing full well what kind of accounts he follows.)

It’s not long before he’s getting that twitchy energy and stops needlessly scrolling through his mainfeed, and narrows down to one of his fave accounts that retweets porn videos, @plushkinktwink. Here he resumes scrolling, looking for something to salivate over, to “wet his whistle” as it were.

He does a couple taste tests. Stops. Click. Click. Volume up because the audio experience is just as important as the visual.

Nothing sticks. At least not enough to scrub back to a good part or keep watching when it starts to loop. Even still, Lance is feeling a nice build. He’s getting hornier. He just needs to find the right video for inspiration before he actually gets rolling.

Sometimes this account has some kinky shit. Stuff Lance will scroll by… then scroll back up to make sure it’s not for him. He’s been surprised before. He’s willing to keep an open mind.

He hits a streak of photos. Guys with nice asses and huge dicks. It’s boring. It’s all been said and done before. Lance wants action. Wants a video. Wants to see a one of those nice asses bounce on one of those huge dicks.

He keeps scrolls on and finally catches something moving, but the video is a little dark, the subjects are a bit formless so he keeps scrolling then…

Wait…

What was that?

He scrolls back because something caught his attention and he’s not sure if he saw that right. The video… it’s not a retweet. The account owner uploaded it.

Okay, that could mean anything. They could’ve just found it somewhere and wanted to share, but then there’s a caption:

‘Thinking of him’

That’s kinda vague. 

While Lance is puzzling this, he’s also watching the video and realizes he doesn’t actually understand what he’s looking at. He sees there’s a nice twink body grinding on the top, but the other guy… is he asleep? He’s not moving and also, his body is kinda… shapeless? Is that the right word?

Lance turns the brightness on his screen all the way up and feels stupid when he realizes his mistake. The guy on the bottom isn’t a guy at all. It’s one of those giant novelty stuffed animals, the kind you find at carnivals. Lance recognizes it because last summer he’d gone to a carnival with his friends plus Keith. (Keith is Pidge and Hunks friend, not Lance’s!) He’d made a bet with Keith over who could win at the most carnival games. Well… Keith smoked him at every game, but one. The Duck Hunt.

Lance was amazing at shooting those moving cardboard ducks and because it was the only thing he was better at than Keith, he really showed off. Bought round after round until he’d won the biggest prize there was, a big purple hippo with a heart on its belly, and gifted it to Keith. The thing was bigger than him and Keith was forced to drag it around for the rest of the night before he took it home with him.

In fact… this stuffie could be a hippo…

It is purple like the hippo. He’s certain the hippo was purple because Keith made a stink about how hippos aren’t purple in nature. What is he? A scientist?

But surely that means nothing. It’s a generic purple stuffie. They probably have them at every carnival and theme park across the country. It not the *exact same hippo* It can’t be. The purple part is just a coincidence.

Plus, it’s not like Lance is even into… whatever this kink is.

He’ll scroll on by.

…

He does not scroll on by.

The video restarts and this time he pays close attention. The creak of the bed. The soft moan of the twink grinding himself on top of the (maybe) hippo. 

Lance spots it. The tip of the guys dick sliding across the fur, visible for just a moment before he pulls his hips back and it disappears between his lean stomach and the folds of faux fur.

Why is this… enticing?

The hippo is on its stomach while the twink ruts himself against what would be the hippos’s ass… if a hippo had an ass. There’s a short stubby tail that would imply an ass (it’s also longer than a bear tail which would be more like a tuff so Lance is becoming more and more convinced it’s an definitely a hippo.) 

The guy moves slowly… rocking his whole body forward, cock peeking out, bed creaking, before he rocks back again. It’s such a luruxious fuck… or at least it would be if it were a person and not an oversized stuff animal. 

Yet… the way he moves… like he’s lost in a feeling… like every stroke of dick against fur is delicious…

Lance sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down. He will not salivate over this. He is just watching out of… curiosity.

A loud moan from his phone catches Lance off guard. It shoots directly down into his penis. Lance shifts his legs apart a bit, trying to get comfy in his desk chair while he…ahem... satisfies his curiosity.

In the video the twink rolls himself and the hippo. Their bodies move towards the camera but face away so he’s spooning the hippo from behind. Lance gets a view of a really cute ass.

Okay… this can stay. He’ll watch that booty for a bit.

The twinks legs are wide so they can wrap around the hippo’s waist. Because of this his cheeks are spread open and when he rolls his hips back Lance sees just a hint of his asshole and then it’s gone again as he thrusts back into the plush of the hippo, cheeks clenching together.

Lance can kind of imagine how it feels this position, how the tightness of his body would rub his dick between his abdomen and the soft, pillowiness of the hippo. 

Little moans confirm how good it must feel.

Lance is sweating. Is it hot in here?

Which one is Lance projecting onto? The twink or the hippo? Does he want to be wrapped around that plushness or have that twink wrapped around him?

At this point Lance decides to be honest with himself, this video has grabbed him. This is the one. The video he wants to keep watching. He uses a finger to scrub it back to the beginning while the other hand pulls his cock out of his sweatpants. He touches himself lazily, fingers dancing over his cock while his eyes are fixed on the screen.

He likes the part in the beginning a lot. Likes the thrusts where he can see the head of the guy’s cock disappearing and reappearing. It keeps giving him these nice little jolts of excitement. Somehow more so than the hardcorn porn he’s used to watching (and he’s gone down some dark kink holes before…)

What Lance doesn't want to admit to is in the back of his mind he's trying to calculate the odds that this is Keith’s hippo and along with that the odds that the guy in the video is Keith. He’s matching the pale skin tone to what he’s imagining Keith’s would look like in that low lighting. Then there’s the body type which is a dead ringer for Keith. The video is framed so it’s all body and no face is visible, but -

There! There!

Just there!

When the twink rolls over a bit of dark mullet hair is seen for just a moment, brushing across his shoulder before dipping back out of frame.

Lance scrubs back. Catches the same glimpse of longer black hair. Feels validated… for a moment. But then.. Other people have bad haircuts…

It’s probably not Keith.

And that’s for the best because Lance is jerking off now and doesn’t want to think of his friend-of-a-friend Keith, his so-called rival, the unwelcomed addition to his friend group, the obnoxious guy who rubs Lance the wrong way.

Not like he rubs that hippo, hoy boy. 

Keith is rubbing against it in all the right ways...

Wait… No, not Keith!

Lance is not thinking about Keith while he jerks off. Not imagining it’s Keith grinding against that hippo while he twists his fingers around his leaky cock. Not feeling convinced that after Lance won him the hippo he must’ve taken it home and started doing depraved things to it while thinking… maybe thinking about Lance… how Lance gave him that hippo...

‘Thinking of him’

Holy shit…

Fuck. Lance almost cums but stops his hand because there is too much confusion in his brain. He’s dizzy. He’s kinda high, sitting on the edge of this orgasm and playing back all the weird twisted shit his brain has come up with.

There’s a loud creak from the video. He’s reached a part he didn’t pay attention to on the first viewing. The creaking sound is Kei - er - the twink rolling the hippo onto its back. A hand reaches at the camera and there’s audio distortion as the camera is moved. 

‘Please show your face… please show your face…’

No face enters the shot even by accident, but the POV of the camera is totally different. It’s being held out where the head of the hippo would be, looking at the hippo’s stomach (and the heart on its stomach! The motherfucking heart is there!) with the Keith-body-double’s cock lying across it.

He starts to move again and so does Lance’s hand, matching rhythm with the video.

This time he has a prime view of that cock sliding over the furry tummy. The moans are louder too now, closer to the camera. 

His voice is so soft and melodic (like Keith’s…) mixed with sudden raspy groans (also like Keith…) then suddenly his hips start really moving and his moans turn into an “Ah...ah...ah ah…”

Holy shit, is Lance goign to get to see a cum shot?

And just as he has this thought the twink unloads right onto the fur, right onto that heart. Looking all creamy and white… Lance can just imagine it on himself...

He flicks his wrist faster…faster at the thought sparking up in his brain...

Keith cumming on him while he’s still in his sweats… right on his clothes…

“Fuck…” Lance swears, tensing up as he cums into his hand. His head drops back and his toes curl because it’s a really, really good one. The kind that gives him aftershocks. The kind that makes his body turn to jello right after.

Lance’s eyes fall back on his phone screen. Back at the video that’s started replaying again.

“What the fuck?” he mutters. No seriously! What the fuck did he just jerk off to?

He’s not even upset about the hippo thing. That’s just… whatever. Doesn’t register on his shame scale of things that get him hot and bothered (he once put a sock puppet on his dick as a joke and ended up jerking off into it.) 

No, it’s the Keith thing! What the hell? Lance can’t believe he just got off ‘thinking of him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel...


	20. Plush II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 8200  
> Summary: Lance shows up at Keith's apartment with evidence he's a secret kinkster. But if you can't beat 'em... join 'em!  
> Additional tags: AU, Camboy Keith, Twink Keith, Frottage, Dry Humping, Blowjobs, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Top Lance, Cum Play, Touch Starved Keith, Light Dom/Sub, Light Role-play/Furry

“Yeah?”

“It’s Lance.”

Keith’s finger stills on the intercom button. Lance? Why would Lance come round here? He didn’t even know Lance knew where he lives. He’s only been to Lance’s place once and Lance has never been here.

He presses the button down as he speaks. “Come up.” He releases the talk button and presses the door button, holding it extra long to make sure Lance has time to get in.

Keith turns around, feeling kind of on edge in anticipation of this visit. He looks around the apartment he shares with his brother and wonders if he should hide anything or clean anything quickly. Fortunately Shiro keeps the place nice and tidy so Keith should be free of embarrassment as long as Lance doesn’t go into Keith’s bedroom. And really, how the hell would that happen?

There’s a loud and rapid knock on the door, startling Keith. Lance must’ve taken those stairs quick if he was already at the door. Keith opens it up, ready to give Lance major attitude and demand to know why he’s here. What he doesn’t expect is Lance pushing into the apartment the moment Keith unlatches the door.

“Okay, come on in then,” says Keith, sarcastically as Lance shoving right past him.

Keith crosses his arms as he kicks the door shut, preparing his bitch face for maximum coldness for when Lance turns back to look at him.

Lance doesn’t look at back at him.

Lance walks right through the living room, past the kitchen and heads into the hallway.

Wait…

“Where do you think you’re going?” demands Keith, stomping after him. He catches up to Lance as he turns and walks into the first doorway.

Lance stops inside Shiro’s bedroom, looks around.

Keith stops behind him and opens his mouth to ask why Lance is in Shiro’s bedroom, but Lance cuts him off with a “Nope!” and turns around. He knocks into Keith as he turns back into the hall.

“If you need the bathroom this badly,” snaps Keith, “you can just ask where it is.”

But Lance only glances into the next doorway where the bathroom is actually located. He keeps walking past, reaching out a hand to open the door at the end of the hall which is…

“Hey! That’s my bedroom!” shouts Keith, jogging after Lance.

This does nothing to deter Lance from going right on in without asking. Keith isn’t even fake annoyed with Lance anymore. He’s regular pissed off. 

“You can’t just barge in here!” Keith catches up to Lance to find him in his bedroom, stalking around like he’s searching for something. 

“Guilty parties have nothing to hide, Keith,” says Lance, throwing open Keith’s closet.

“What are you looking for?” asks Keith. He doesn’t think he’s ‘guilty’ of anything. However… something nags at him. No… Lance couldn’t know.

Lance pulls the covers off Keith’s bed with a dramatic sweep like a magician’s flare. 

Nevermind. He has no idea.

Lance’s face lights up and he drops down to his knees, disappearing from Keith’s sight behind the bed.

Oh fuck he might know.

“Ah ha!” Lance’s head pops back up. He struggles to stand as he pulls a giant purple hippo stuffie out from under the bed.

“Oh… is that where that went?” says Keith, trying his best to act casual. “I thought I donated it or something.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” says Lance, shaking one of the hippo’s arms in Keith’s direction.

“Fine! I kept it!” admits Keith. “I kinda like it because…” I kinda like you.

Keith trails off before admitting the rest, but then… what’s the point of holding back when Lance is clearly on to him? “I kinda like -”

“Oh, you more than just like it,” says Lance. He hikes up the hippo so he’s holding it with one arm scooped under the armpits and uses his free hand to rub across the belly… over that heart… over that matted bit of fur that Keith could never really get to look normal again…

Keith gulps. How could Lance possibly know?

“Someone in this room is a secret kinkster!” announces Lance, dropping the hippo to the floor. He stalks around the bed and begins pacing back and forth in front of Keith, arms folded behind his back.

“You were careful, Keith, you were,” says Lance, monologuing as he paces. “You created an account that wasn’t associated with your phone number or any of the email addresses your friends know. Even then, you kept your face out of any videos you did post and there were only a few. Five total,” says Lance pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Lost in a sea of a full years worth of retweets. Thousands of porn videos. It would take an especially obsessive person to weed through your account and find them all.” Lance points at himself.

“All you're doing is admitting you watch a lot of porn,” says Keith, trying to keep an innocent face despite the blush burning on his cheeks.

“Five videos,” says Lance, holding up one hand, fingers spread open. “No face. Once a hippo, otherwise pillows. All in a dark room - this dark room - and since I’ve never been here had no chance of recognizing. All videos were like this. All… but one.” Lance drops all but one finger. “You made a mistake, Keith.” 

Lance opens up his phone and Keith already knows what he’s going to show him. Braces himself as Lance turns the screen to show Keith what he has since referred to in his head as ‘the Shark Video.’

“I could’ve explained away the hippo,” says Lance, darkly. “It’s generic. It doesn’t prove anything, but then… then you got sloppy OR, as the caption to this video says, you ‘got horny at a friend’s house.’” Lance taps play on the video. “Hashtag High Risk.”

‘Got horny at a friend’s house #highrisk’

Keith would rather just stare at the caption than look at what he’s doing on screen… At least he’s clothed in this one, but the bulge in his pants is obvious, especially as he rubs it against the stuffed shark plushie he braces in his hands…

“A friend’s house, Keith? Really?” questions Lance and Keith braces himself for the shaming he sorely deserves. “I didn’t know you considered me a friend.”

“Lance, I’m sorry! I - “ Wait… Keith plays back what Lance just said and searches is for the accusation. Nothing. Just… Lance doesn’t think they’re friends?

“Then you go and use Mr. Sharko without even asking me!” exclaims Lance. Oh here we go… “And that’s my bed you’re on, right? When did you even sneak off and do this? You only came to my house that one time and this is what you did?”

Here’s the shame. Here’s the deep shame at being caught. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I figured,” says Lance, tucking his phone back in his jacket pocket. “So you know what we have to do now?”

“Yeah,” says Keith, realizing he’s about to get punched in the face. Hopefully if Lance is satisfied with that he can beg him not to tell anyone else about the videos.

“Good. Let’s do this,” says Lance, unzipping his jacket and dropping it to the floor. 

Keith is temporarily distracted when he sees what Lance is wearing underneath, which is a brownish red onesie that’s white on the tummy. Lance kicks off his shoes, pulls up the hood. From the pointy ears and the tail he spots when Lance turns around it clicks for Keith that this is a fox onsie.

“Set up your camera then get naked,” says Lance. “Where do you want me? On the bed?”

“I… WHAT?!”

Lance peeks back over his shoulder, a blush across his face. “What’s wrong? I only had a fox costume. Is that bad? Is it just aquatic animals that you’re into?”

Keith purses his lips in an attempt to respond to this in some way… maybe ask again what the fuck is going on, but he’s just so… like did he accidentally get super high and hallucinate this because this isn’t making any sense!

Because Keith is silent, Lance starts to nervously ramble as he has a tendency to do. “I figure plush is plush. Right? So it can’t be that bad and if you’re worried I’ll move too much or talk and ruin it, I swear and I can shut up and be still when I need to. I was the running champion of hide-and-go-seek in my house growing up. I was able to hide for hours without my siblings finding me. I’d always have to come out of my hiding spot because they’d have given up and started watching tv and as I’m describing this I’m realizing they never even tried looking for me, they just wanted to get rid of me for a few hours. Oh that stings…”

“So you wanna lay on my bed?” asks Keith, slowly finding his voice.

“Yes.”

“And be still and quiet?”

“I swear I’m good at it.”

“And then I’m supposed to get naked?”

“That’s an important step.”

“And set up my camera?”

“I assume you want to film it.”

“Film…?” repeats Keith. “What are we filming… exactly?”

“Well you…” Lance gestures at Keith and when Keith just stares Lance does a humping motion.

Keith’s eyes drift down over Lance’s body, understanding now what Lance is offering. He could…? With Lance…? While he’s wearing that…?

“What do you get out of it?” asks Keith, before he can stop himself. “You already have blackmail material.”

“Blackmail material?” repeats Lance, shocked. “I’m not trying to blackmail you. I’m trying to join you. When I said there’s a secret kinkster in this room, I was referring to myself. Do you have any idea what finding those videos did to me? What realizing it was you did to me? What seeing you in my bedroom with my Mr. Sharko did to me? I don’t feel violated like I should I just feel like, like I want in. Let’s do this!”

Lance turns around and belly flops onto the bed, making the bed frame groan.

Keith’s head starts to spin as his heart races. He walks to the bedroom door and shuts it. Next he pulls his phone tripod out of the bedside drawer and sets it up with it’s usual framing, knowing it will keep their heads out of shot. Lance, true to his promise, stays silent which makes this the longest Lance has ever gone without talking (at least in Keith’s presence) and this… this is a danger.

The shirt comes off quickly. The jeans are a bit of a struggle. He’s nervous and trips up stepping out of the legs. Lance doesn’t look at him. His face is down on the bed, angled slightly to the otherside to help him breathe.

It’s… bizarre…

Keith sits on the bed and removes his socks. Checks that the video is recording before taking a deep breath and pushing down his underwear. 

As Keith climbs up onto the bed he carefully straddles Lance’s legs, not sitting yet, not actually touching. Lance doesn’t get it. Can’t get it. What he’s stumbled into. Hasn’t figured out half of what those videos meant to Keith, what he was really expressing with them.

The longer Lance is silent, the greater risk Keith will tell him. Spill all his secrets. The ones Lance hasn’t figured out yet.

Keith hovers his hands just over Lance’s ass. Red fur, a busy brown tail swished just off to the side. Keith’s hands quiver just a bit.

Lance doesn’t get it.

Doesn’t know.

Has no clue of the depths of what this actually means to Keith.

Keith calms the tremble in his hands before he lowers them because he doesn’t want Lance to know. Then touches Lance. He touches him.

Places one hand on each butt cheek and tries to clamp down on the little shakey breath that escapes at this contact. 

He’s so… soft. Keith thinks this as he gives Lance’s ass the slightest squeeze. He runs his hands up as he finally feels okay to settle down to a sit on Lance’s legs. The fur feels so luxurious under his hands. It calms the shaking.

It’s been a long time since he touched… or was touched by anyone in this way. Sometimes the absence feels sickly like Keith’s not getting enough oxygen, but other times when it does happen, when he finds someone to share his bed with, it’s instantly too much. Like each touch burns. Like their hands are trying to take something fromKeith he doesn’t have enough of.

This is different though, he thinks as he runs his nails all the way down the length of Lance’s back. 

Lance isn’t touching him. He’s not taking from him. He’s just… offering himself. Letting Keith find his own fill.

He wasn’t sure he could do this when Lance suggested it. But now that Keith’s here, he’s okay. He feels safe like this. He presses his palms into Lance’s back and pushes them up as he lets himself lay down fully on top of him.

Lance is so warm. And for all his nerves a moment ago, Keith feels safe here, nuzzling his face against the hood covering Lance’s neck. 

More than just safe, he’s hard now. His dick pressed between his abdomen and Lance’s ass. Keith adjusts his position just the tiniest bit and Lance lets out a little sigh.

“Shit. Sorry,” whispers Lance. “I swear I’ll be silent from now on.”

“You can make noise,” says Keith, rubbing his cheek against Lance’s shoulder.

“You sure?”

“Are you sure?” whispers Keith. “I mean, that you want to do this?”

“Of course,” whispers Lance, “This was my idea.”

“Right,” mutters Keith. It still feels so bizarre, that Lance is face down on his bed, dressed as a fox, Keith naked on top of him. But also… it feels so good. So...right. As if Keith could've ever named this exact situation as what would feel ‘right’ to him.

Lance’s arms are spread open and bent like a tree. Keith slides his hands over those furry sleeves. He stops his hands at the wrists, not ready for the bare flesh of Lance’s hands. Not sure if he’s allowed. Not sure what the parameters are for… this.

So he grips Lance’s wrists, uses that as purchase as he starts to move. He rolls his hips forward. 

“Fuck…” mumbles Keith.

It feels so good.

Lance is soft and warm and the cleft of Lance’s ass cheeks makes the perfect indent for Keith’s cock to fit in. 

He rolls hips back and forth, back and forth. Whimpering out moans because it feels so damn good.

“Still okay?” he whispers to Lance because he can’t shake the feeling that he’s doing something wrong. To be fair though, he usually feels that way. It’s part of the appeal.

“Don’t stop,” Lance whispers back and Keith is surprised by the breathy quality to Lance’s voice. He’s never heard Lance’s voice like this. Though he has imagined it.

Keith pushes his weight back into his knees, raising his upper body higher. If he keeps grinding against Lance, front pressed to back, his cock will never be visible on camera and he’s got to think of the shot he’s getting.

He smiles to himself as he leans back, thinking of hundreds of sets of anonymous eyes watching him. Watching him and Lance this time.

Thinking how sexy they look together.

How depraved.

Keith increases his pace as he thinks this. He notices Lance is pushing up his ass higher, giving Keith a nicer angle to fuck himself against the soft fur. The shape of Lance’s ass cradles his cock so perfectly.

Lance lets out a little needy whine that makes Keith collapse down onto him, sucking in air. He’ll cum if he keeps moving like this. He’ll cum within seconds.

But Keith isn’t ready to finish.

He’s greedy.

It’s not enough that Lance dressed himself how he thought Keith would like or that he prostrated himself on his bed. No, he wants to keep this going. Stretch it out.

He climbs off Lance, getting a needy whine in response.

“Turn over,” directs Keith.

“Make me,” says Lance.

Apparently Lance is taking this ‘not moving’ thing very seriously.

“You’re heavy.”

Lance shrugs his shoulders, but then stills again. Keith would be annoyed if he weren’t so turned on. 

Keith gets off the bed, reaches across to Lance’s opposite arm, grabs it, and yanks so he’s forced to roll over.

“Ow,” complains Lance, but Keith ignores him. He wanted this.

He rechecks his framing on the video, ensuring neither’s face will be in the shot, before climbing back on the bed.

Keith straddles Lance’s legs again before he pauses to take him in. Eyes travel over the bulge Lance can no longer conceal. It’s… large. 

He flicks his eyes up to Lance to catch him looking at him looking before Lance looks away, seemingly embarrassed. Why?

Is he ashamed?

Keith is showing so much more, but then… Lance has seen his body in his videos.

He looks back at Lance’s bulge. He wants… to touch. Is this… is this off limits?

Keith’s hand hovers over top of the bulge. It quivers again. He feels unsure. Keith hasn’t touched anyone in so long… never actually felt good at it. Had given up on the idea of touching anyone again and now…

“Please?”

Keith looks to Lance’s face. Sees him meet his eyes then look down at Keith’s body then his own hardness.

Keith smirks, feeling a boost that steadies his hand. He reaches, not for Lance’s cock, but leans forward to tug at the hem of Lance’s hood, pulling it over his eyes. “Don’t look,” he whispers. Then he turns to the camera and adjusts the frame again. He can get Lance’s head in now that he’s disguised. It’ll be hotter this way.

When he’s set and rolling, Keith takes the palm of his hand and presses it slowly, working up the length of Lance’s cock. 

Lance moans, back arching to press back against Keith’s touch. What a rush and yet... Keith removes that hand and says clearly, “Be still and you’ll get more.”

And just like that Lance back drops down to press to the mattress. Keith rewards him by petting his cock, stroking it down with the grain of the fur, hearing the pleased noises from Lance. Next he slides his hand all the way down to cup and massage Lance’s balls through the thin fabric.

He’s figured as much when he first felt Lance’s ass, but now he’s certain. Lance is wearing nothing under this onesie.

Keith didn’t fully buy it when Lance announced he’s a secret kinkster. His doubt is evaporating quickly. This whole scene might be out of the blue for Keith, but Lance fucking planned this.

“This what you wanted?” whispers Keith, being gentle as he rolls Lance’s balls against his palm, the softness of the sensation lighting up Keith’s excitement.

“Want you…,” mumbles Lance, taking a break to suck in air through his teeth, “...all over me…”

Keith feels dizzy for a moment. Like all the blood in his body went rushing to his dick. He can’t really toy with Lance anymore because he needs to do exactly what Lance wants.

Needs to lay his naked body on top of Lance (who is so adorable in that fox onesie, Keith can’t even…)

Needs to slide his hard cock against Lance so it brushes right against his bulge.

Needs to duck down and moan lewdy into Lance’s shoulder because he’s so overwhelmed (and because he’s hiding his face.)

The sensation is so good. Lance is soft and hard at the same time. And Lance is making these sexy little noises with each thrust and Keith is just eating it up.

He knows he’s not getting the best shot, pressing himself completely on top of Lance, rolling his hips, cock lost between them, but he doesn’t care. He wants to keep this connection between them. Wants to chase this feeling.

Lance wants this…

He wants this…

“Ah - ah,” moans Keith, feeling himself about to cum.

“Wait,” whispers Lance, shaking his head to push the hood back enough for him to meet Keith’s eye.. “Wanna watch - wanna watch you cum on me.”

Keith pushes up to sitting, flipping his hair back out of his face. He takes his dick into his hand and jerks off with quick flicks of his wrist.

“Ah - ah -ahhh,” moans, unloading his cum onto Lance’s tummy. The white matching the white fur.

“Fuck - that’s so hot,” whines Lance, squirming underneath Keith. 

Keith’s head swims because he can hardly believe what’s just happened. More than that though, can’t believe it’s still happening.

“Can I touch you?” asks Lance at the same time Keith asks, “Can I ---?” The rest is lost, their voices drowning each other out.

“What?” asks Lance.

“Can I kiss you?” asks Keith, brushing the bangs off to the side of his forehead. 

Lance isn’t sure if it’s the lowlighting or the fact that he’s never been so wound up in his life, but Keith looks beautiful. It makes Lance tongue-tied. So he answers instead by touching Keith, reaching out and pulling him down on top of him.

Keith pushes back his hood then nuzzles against Lance’s chin. Besides being the one who asked to kiss him, he’s hesitating. Keith keeps having these unsure moments that surprise Lance. He flips between dominating and shy.

Heavy lids meet his then Keith presses a kiss to Lance’s lips. His lips are so soft, it’s incredible. Lance pulls him tighter against him as Keith relaxes into kissing him, sliding a leg between Lance’s and rubbing his thigh against Lance’s hardness.

Lance moans into Keith’s mouth. Keith licks his tongue into Lance’s open mouth then nibbles at his lip on the way out. He ten moves to plant kisses along Lance’s jaw line.

“I didn’t think,” begins Lance, trying not to cum right this second against Keith’s leg. “You’d want to do this.”

“Do what?” mumbles Keith, lips brushing against Lance’s ear.

“Kiss me.”

“Lance,” laughs Keith. He moves backward enough to prop his elbows on Lance’s chest and look down to him as he speaks. “You watched my videos and thought you knew everything about me.”

“Not to brag, but it worked, right?” argues Lance, “Or was that not you cumming all over me?”

“You assumed it was all about the stuffies,” says Keith, “And it was somewhat about the sensation, but you missed the part about what they reminded me of.”

“Of?”

Keith tips his head down closer to Lance’s ear. “You.”

There’s a warm sensation in Lance’s chest. “Me?” He’d hoped. He really hoped, but was sure he was wrong.

“The shark was yours,” says Keith, “and I feel bad about that. I got… really excited being at your place… being near you…”

“I… had no idea you’d done that.”

“That was the point. And when you spent all that time and what? At least fifty bucks winning me that hippo,” Actually Lance had spent close to a hundred… “that’s when I realized I liked you,” confessed Keith. “I know it didn’t mean the same thing it did to you, but for me it was something a boyfriend would do. I haven’t had one… or been with anyone at all in a long time so… sorry if I kinda got ahead of myself with liking you.”

“You like me?” repeats Lance, still hardly believing it. “You never said -”

“You never shut up,” counters Keith. “Which helps in keeping it to myself, but you’re letting me talk now. And the whole showing up in a fox costume because you knew I’d like it… That’s really sweet too and makes me like you all the more. Even if you just did it for horny reasons.”

A kiss is pressed to Lance’s lips before he can think of how to respond to that.

“Now,” says Keith, taking hold of the zipper near Lance’s collar and tugging at it. “Let me pay you back.”

The cool air on Lance’s skin is welcome. He’s been sweating like crazy in his onesie. Keith zips it all the way down to the start of his thigh then pulls it open like he’s unwrapping a gift. Lance feels suddenly awkward as his bare cock is exposed. Not wanting to look at Keith looking at him his eyes drift up to Keith’s stomach, he sees a smear of cum that Keith picked up from the fur when he laid on top of it. 

Keith catches him looking then looks down at the cum on him. He swipes two fingers through, picks up Lance’s cock with the other hand then uses the cum hand to stroke down him.

Lance actually jolts because holy shit! Keith just smeared his own cum on Lance’s cock!

“You like cum, don’t you?” mutters Keith.

Lance can’t help the blush that warms his cheeks.

“You can’t have to be embarrassed,” says Keith, “You know some of my kinky shit too.” And then he dives down and wraps that mouth around Lance’s cock.

Lance moans. He wasn’t expecting that and he’s so wound up from Keith having his way with him already. Keith bobs on the head for a bit then pulls off with a pop.

“I haven’t sucked cock in a while. Sorry if it’s bad.”

This actually annoys Lance. He’s apologizing preemptively for a bad blowjob! “Are you kidding me?” he blurts out. “Do you know how fucking into you I am? You could breath on it and I’ll cum!”

Keith looks surprised but that expression morphs into a smirk. “Okay,” says Keith, pursing his lips and blowing on the head of his cock. It’s wet from spit a cum so the air feels cool and welcoming.

“Ahh fuck,” moans Lance.

“You weren’t kidding,” chuckles Keith.

“I wanna cum for you,” says Lance, “I’ll cum so easy just keep going.” He’s fucking losing it. He’s a mess.

“Eager,” is all Keith says to this. He’s sitting on Lance’s open legs. He runs a hand down Lance’s length and cups his balls, making Lance squirm. He gently rolls his balls in his palm as he begins to stroke his cock with the other hand. Then as the cherry on top he starts sucking and licking the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Keith yes,” moans Lance. He shouldn’t use his name since this is still being recorded, but then Keith’s head is in the shot so fuck it, this is just for them.

Keith pops off the head of Lance’s cock then spits on it. He uses his hand to spread it all the way down then picks up his pace jerking Lance off. 

“Cum pretty, okay?” says Keith, his voice somehow raw and sweet at the same time. “I wanna see it.”

And as he says this, he angles Lance’s cock back to his stomach. Lance couldn’t resist those words if he tried. His body is on fire. Keith’s hands guide him as he unloads and cums over his own bare stomach.

He’s never just… cum on command like that, but it was for Keith. And Keith is someone he’d drop a hundred dollars at a carnival for because he wants to watch him carrying a giant gift from him as he says goodbye. 

Keith is the person he tries to uninvite from every hangout because he’s way too cool for Lance, but so fun to be around and if he has to spend time with him he’s going to slip up and say -

“I like you,” flies out of Lance’s mouth. “I like you too. So much.”

The satisfied look that comes over Keith’s face. It’s too adorable… but also annoying.

“I knew I wasn’t crazy,” laughs Keith. “I knew there was something here.”

“Shut up,” groans Lance, looking away. He doesn’t like how he confessed his own feelings. It wasn’t cool or sauve at all and it just made Keith act smug.

“Make me,” says Keith then he does that thing again where he uses his fingers to collect the cum, this time from Lance’s stomach, making him shiver at the touch. There’s much more this time and Keith twists his fingers up to keep from dripping it. Lance is just kinda hoping Keith will lick it (because that would be so hot if he ate his cum,) but then instead he reaches behind himself and rubs it… is he… is he rubbing his asshole?

“Mmm,” moans Keith.

Lance’s jaw drops. He can’t believe this. Keith pushes up and walks on his knees forward until he drops himself down onto Lance’s stomach. His cock is lying right there on his abdomen, hard again already. While Keith leans forward. Fingers working at something Lance can’t see, but thinks he knows.

“Can I ride you?” asks Keith.

Lance nearly dies. Keith is! Keith is working himself open with Lance’s cum as lube!

“If it’s too much…,” begins Keith because Lance never agreed.

Lance pushes himself up to sitting so fast, propping himself with one hand then pressing a finger to Keith’s lips. He shakes his head then realizes that’s confusing. “Not too much. It’s like… forty-five percent of what I’ve been jerking off to lately. The thought of you -”

Keith kisses him before he can finish talking. Then they’re making out and readjusting their position. Lance stops to push his pointer and middle finger into his mouth then reaches around to take over fingering Keith’s asshole.

Keith’s moans are so sexy in his ear. Lance is instantly hard as a rock. Up until now Keith has been in control of everything and this is the first bit of pleasure Lance has brought with his own movements.

“Fuck, I’m so sensitive,” warns Keith, grinding himself as much against Lance’s stomach as he is on Lance’s fingers. “I might cum like this.”

“You can,” says Lance. Keith mentioned he hadn’t been with someone in a long time which explains some of his earlier hesitancy, but he’s not hesitant now. He’s completely taken over the motion again. Bouncing himself on Lance’s fingers, gripping tight around his back so his cock rubs against Lance again.

Lance once again confirms his own kink for being used for Keith’s pleasure. Especially as Keith bites down on his shoulder as he moans, hips moving to a roll as he cums against Lance again. He feels him contract around his fingers and feels like a god for what his body can do to Keith so easily.

The cum is warm on his stomach, but rapidly cooling. Lance pulls his fingers out and lays himself back down. He follows Keith’s example and swipes up the fresh cum with his fingers then uses it to smooth over his cock, lubing it up but then he thinks better.

“Do you want to use a condom?”

“I think it’s been established I’m clean,” says Keith. “You?”

“I’m good. I can show you my last test results if you want. Let me grab my phone.” 

Keith pushes Lance back down as soon as he rises up. “I believe you.” Then he picks up Lance’s cock and lines it up, teasing it against his hole.

“I can’t believe I’m goign to fuck you in this onesie.”

“Shut up,” says Keith. “It’s so cute on you.” Keith sinks as far as the head of Lance’s cock before pausing. Even just that bit inside Keith feels amazing. “Hold on. You’re big.”

Lance’s ego goes crazy hearing Keith say that.

“Go slow,” he says.

“I will,” Keith almost snaps back.

Right. Keith is in charge. Always. But Lance likes that. Really likes how he takes his time, easing down an inch, pulling back up just a bit before taking more. He stays a couple inches shy of bottoming out before he starts moving on his cock.

“Okay?” asks Keith, moving just on what he’s claimed as his own.

“Amazing,” says Lance. 

“Good,” says Keith. Is he ashamed he’s not taking it all? Lance doesn’t mind. Just wants Keith to feel good. He wouldn’t want him hurting.

“You wanna cum in me?” asks Keith, spreading his knees open wide so Lance has a view of Keith’s own cock.

He nods dumbly because yes, please Keith, Lance would like that very much. Despite Keith’s continued warnings that he hasn’t done this in a while, Lance thinks he’s the sexiest creature in the universe. 

“You’re so hot, Keith, oh my god.”

The resulting eyeroll is subtle, but Lance catches it. “Okay, timeout,” says Lance, making a T with his hands. “Up, up.”

Keith looks confused, but he gets off Lance’s dick. Lance gets up and spins his legs over the edge of the bed so he can reach over and stop Keith’s phone from filming. 

“Hey,” protests Keith, moving to sit beside Lance and reach over for his phone. Lance stops him by blocking his arms and then pulling him into a hug.

Keith gasps at the affection, but stays with it. 

“This okay?” asks Lance, checking in.

“Yeah…,” says Keith, voice calmer now. “But why are we doing this?”

“Because I wanted to hug you.”

“Why?”

“Because,” begins Lance, “You maybe had bad experiences with partners before and maybe they didn’t compliment you or maybe they were selfish or greedy. Maybe they made you want to avoid this. Maybe worse, they hurt you. I’m here to say I’m sorry for whatever might’ve happened. I really like you. I’m excited to be with you. You don’t need to say sorry for anything. I’m down for whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Keith is quiet in his arms for a bit and when he does speak his voice was a little weak. “But what if it’s bad?”

“First times are always kinda bad,” says Lance, “or at least awkward. But we’ll get better at it as we learn more about each other.”

“We’re gonna… do this… more?”

“Well yeah,” says Lance, pulling back enough to look at Keith’s face. “If we both like each other, we should probably just go out, right?” Then Lance thinks better of this. “Oh wait, should I actually ask you if you want to go out?”

“Is that you asking me out? Or asking me if you should ask me out?”

“Uh… both?”

“Then yes,” says Keith, leaning into to plant a kiss on Lance’s mouth. “Yes, to both.”

Keith leans his head against Lance’s shoulder and hugs him again and Lance’s heart kinda explodes because he’s officially dating Keith Kogane.

“Thanks for not like… thinking I’m weird or something,” mumbles Keith.

“Not at all. I think you’re really sweet,” says Lance. “Plus your kinks are compatible with mine so…”

“Oh!” says Keith, releasing the hug and reaching across Lance to grab his phone. He frees it from the stand then hands it to Lance, already set to recording. “Hold that,” he instructs.

Lance goes lay back down on the bed, but Keith pressed a palm to his chest and says, “Stay still.” Lance obeys.

Keith opens up the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He drips a generous amount on Lance’s cock while Lance films. When he spreads it down, the sensation makes Lance suck in air through his teeth. Keith drops the lube back in the drawer and rubs the excess on his asshole. 

Just looking at it, Lance is aching to get back in there. Keith doesn’t make him wait long. He spreads Lance’s legs wider then stands between them, facing away. He braces a hand on Lance’s knee and reaches behind him to line up his cock with his hole, bending his knees to get the right height.

“Do I have to keep wearing the fox costume for this?”

Keith snickers then asks, “Hey, what does the fox say?”

And before Lance can make the very annoying noise he’s preparing to make, Keith sits himself down properly onto Lance’s cock, making Lance moan out the lewdest noise.

He took it. Keith took it all. And he didn’t even warn him first.

“That sounds…,” gasps Keith,” about right…”

He’s so full of cock he can’t even talk right. He sits there, adjusting to the size and Lance is good with that. He needs a moment too.

He checks the phone screen, the framing of the video. Keith’s ass is so nice and now it’s sitting in Lance’s lap, cock all swallowed up. This is the best porn he’s ever seen and he’s in it AND in the process of making it.

Keith braces a second hand on Lance’s other knee. Lance feels him press his weight into it, before he pushes up and Lance is prepared for the beautiful drag as Keith moves off his cock, all the way to the tip.

The pace is kept slow at first, Keith doing some nice squats onto Lance’s lap, enveloping his dick in the beautiful ass along the way. Then, when Keith is comfortable, he picks up his pace, bouncing up and down. 

Keith’s ass looks so nice when it’s moving like this. The videos he’d watched (obsessively, over and over) didn’t do it justice it all. At this angle his ass cheeks looks perfectly round and jiggle with every bounce. Lance could watch that ass all night. And looking at his own cock stretching that asshole out… Lance has to hold himself back from cumming immediately.

“Can I touch?” asks Lance. 

“You can,” says Keith, peeking back over his shoulder.

Lance only has the one hand free so he uses it to rub over Keith’s booty cheek then gives it a playful squeeze. He uses his grip to pull the asscheek open a bit, get a nicer view of his cock in Keith’s ass.

“Fuck…,” moans Lance.   
“You gonna cum in this ass?” asks Keith.

He is so hot. He is so fucking hot. Lance is so lucky.

“Want you to cum too,” says Lance, rapidly because he loses the very thin filter his mouth has when he’s getting fucked this good. “Want to see you shoot across the room.”

“Touch me more then,” instructs Keith.

Lance understands what he’s got to do to be a good boy. He starts to reach around Keith’s front then thinks better of it. Remembers how he likes things soft.

He uses his teeth on the cuff of the onesie sleeve to stretch it out over his hand so his fingers disappear inside.When he’s got it he reaches around and paws at Keith’s hard, bouncing dick, until he’s got it cupped in his sleeve clad hand.

“Ah…,” moans Keith, sharp and quick on first contact. 

Lance surprised him with that one, but his gamble is paying off based on the noises Keith is making.

Jerking Keith off this way is a bit tricky since he can only do a cup grip without an opposable thumb handy, but Keith (who is always in charge) angles himself so he can bounce on Lance’s dick while thrusting into his hand.

“Ah - ah - ah - ah…”

Those are Keith’s cumming noises. He stops moving and sits back completely in Lance’s lap so Lance can stroke quick and fast with his sleeve covered grip. Lance uses his other hand to angle the phone over Keith’s shoulder because Lance wants to get that cum shot.

“Ah - fuck - mmm,” moans Keith as he cums. White lines of cum arch and land on the carpet while more cum oozes onto the fur of the sleeve.

Keith loses strength in his legs and pitches forward too far, but Lance wraps a protective arm around his front to keep him steady, dropping the phone to the ground in the process, forgotten.

“Cum in me,” begs Keith, voice still strained as he comes down from his climax.

“I’m going to move in you, okay?”

A nod is all he gets as he rolls his hips, motion small and restrained by the bed he’s sitting on. Keith’s body is pressed back against Lance, sitting in his lap, tight against him and naked and beautiful.

It doesn’t take much. He doesn’t need full range of motion. Not when he’s holding Keith. Not after Keith told him to cum.

“Keith…,” moans Lance. “You feel so fucking good Keith… Just wanna give you all my cum...Keith - ah yes… ah...” 

Lance squeezes Keith tightly as he cums. Knows he’s pumping him full of cum. Knows Keith’s going to be proud of him.

He was sitting up the first time he came while watching Keith’s video. It made his toes curl and his thighs clench. He does the same now, but ten fold. If he didn’t have Keith in his lap, he feels like he’d implode in on himself.

“Baby, that’s so good,” purrs Keith and the sound of his voice gives Lance another shock of pleasure. 

Wow. He is completely gone for Keith.

“Hand me your phone,” says Lance, weakly holding out his palm. 

Keith bends to grab it and hands it to Lance. It didn’t stop recording when he dropped it so Lance just needs to lean back and reframe the shot.

“Pull off, okay?”

Keith rocks his weight forward then slowly moves to stand. Lance gets the shot he wants. The cum leaking out the sides as Keith slowly pulls off his cock. It looks so nice.

“This is amazing,” says Lance.

Keith gives his booty a little shimmy.

“You do that, I’m gonna fuck you again.”

“You should,” says Keith, looking back at Lance with a smirk.

Lance doesn’t know how to respond to that. Just probably looks like a kid in a candy shop. Just in awe of the possibilities. But then Keith adds, “Later.” Then turns to plant a kiss on Lance.

************

Keith looks away from his phone and down at the sleeping Lance. He’s spooning the stuffed hippo completely naked. The moment Keith said he needed a break before going at it again, Lance tore his fox onesie off and started complaining about how sweaty he got in there.

It was the perfect thing to help Keith transition from pillows and stuffies back to real life people. He hadn’t really planned on going back, but Lance is different. Lance has turned out to be more than just a crush for Keith, but someone who’s willing to work really hard to make him feel comfortable (and also do everything he says in the bedroom.)

He reaches down and pets Lance’s hair. Lance stirs and opens his eyes, blinking up at Keith sitting in the bed beside him.

“Oh good,” he mumbles. “That wasn’t just an elaborate wet dream.”

Keith chuckles. “It’s real. This is happening. Get used to it.”

“I will. How long was I asleep?”

Keith checks the clock on the nightstand. “Bit less than two hours.” 

“Oh sweet,” says Lance, spotting the water Keith has waiting there for him. He sits up and chugs it down.

Keith laughs again. “I can make you food too. I have Ramen.”

“Am I… staying?” asks Lance, tentative.

Keith shrugs. “Might as well sleep here. Shiro’s pretty chill with these things.”

**********

Lance wears the onesie to the kitchen while Keith cooks. He wishes he’d thought to bring a change of clothes, but his planning hadn’t gotten any farther than ‘hope to have sex with Keith.’

Check and check!

Keith had offered him some of his clothes to wear, but the onesie was easier to put on. Though now that he’s wearing it he can tell how dirty it is, but hopefully he won’t be wearing it for much longer.

“Check it out y’all,” says Lance because he hasn’t spoken in all of thirty seconds, “my man can cook.”

“Yeah, I can add noodles to water. Watch me go.” Keith keeps his eyes on his phone as he stands in front of the stove, waiting for the water to boil.

“Oh, but you’re forgetting about the part when you add the spice packet,” says Lance, coming up behind Keith. He very slowly wraps his arms around Keith’s middle, careful not to spook him with unexpected touch. He’s learning how to circumvent Keith’s skittish behaviour. He gets it now. Keith is like a stray that’s finally been taken in by a new owner and Lance just has to ease him into affection and let him know when it’s coming so he doesn’t bite him.

Actually that doesn’t sound so bad.

“Also the part where you add an ice cube,” continues Lance, whispering seductively in Keith’s ear, “So it’s not too hot for my mouth.”

Keith cranes his neck back to give Lance a queer look. “It’s like you’re combining sexy words in the most unsexy order.”

“And now you’re understanding why I’ve been single for so long,” says Lance, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder. “But I’m your problem now.”

From this angle Lance can see Keith’s phone screen and realizes he’s editing the videos from earlier.

“How’s it going?” he asks, interest peaked.

“Bit slow,” says Keith. “I have to chop them up into short clips. Lots of parts where our faces are in the shot or we say each other’s names.”

“You try having sex with you and not screaming your name.”

“I have… and you didn’t scream it. More made this made this kind of donkey voice…”

“Wow,” says Lance, deeply offended, but not really. “Do you even like me?”

“Course. You’re my favourite,” says Keith so casually it’s like he doesn’t know this is big news for Lance.

“You’re my favourite too,” says Lance, so touched. He’s not sure he’s ever been anyone’s favourite and certainly not someone cool like Keith Kogane.

“Look,” says Keith, pulling up twitter on his phone. “I already posted the first bit.”

On screen there’s a clip of naked Keith rubbing his hardness against Lance’s foxy ass. Lance’s eyes widen. “So many retweets… I’m a pornstar!”

“Not really,” says Keith, disbelief in his voice.

“Fuck, this is so hot,” says Lance, eyes glued to the video. Keith shifts forward to drop the noodles into the pot since the water has begun to boil. The oven beeps as he sets the timer.

“Are you… hard right now?” asks Keith.

“I’m watching us in a porno! How could I not be?” Keith doesn’t answer but rubs his ass against Lance, playfully. “How long does it take noodles to cook?” asks Lance, urgency in his voice.

“Three minutes,” says Keith. Lance confirms it’s less by looking at the timer just as Keith takes his hand and moves it to feel his own bulge. “Think you can make me cum before that timer hits zero?”

Lance is unzipping the front of that onesie so fast as Keith is pulling his pants down over his hips.

There’s the sound of the apartment door unlocking and Lance zips that onesie back up so fast he catches a bit of skin and has to mask his pain as a hunky guy that must be Keith’s brother walks in.

Shiro pauses, taking in the scene with both Keith and Lance looking hastily dressed once more and completely guilty. He narrows his focus to Lance, gives him a good once over then looks back to Keith.

“Is this Lance?” he asks.

Keith pops out his hip and crosses his arms. “If it’s not Lance, you just made my sex life awkward.”

Shiro looks back at Lance. “Naw. This is a Lance,” he says, gesturing to him. “He’s got a real Lance vibe about him.”

“Um hi,” says Lance, walking towards Shiro with his hand out for a shake then immediately remembers he was just rubbing his brother’s crotch with that hand and withdraws it.

Shiro most definitely clocks him pulling his hand back. “Hi,” says Shiro, talking to Lance’s hand that’s now pressed awkward to his side. “So you’re…?”

“Keith said I could sleepover,” says Lance, realizing right after that Shiro wasn’t not going to ask him if he was sleeping over.

“Okay, thanks for the heads up.” He looks at Keith. “I’m going to shower, unless you two were heading there next -”

“Gonna eat,” says Keith.

“Right… So I’ll shower now. I’m expecting Adam in ten minutes and he also has a key so if I were you two, I would finish up in here and clean up, uh, whatever mess you’ll make.”

Keith gives Shiro a sarcastic salute while he heads past him towards the hall.

“Oh and Lance,” says Shiro, looking back. “I like the onesie. You look… foxy.”

“Okay, you’re done here,” says Keith, physically pushing Shiro along.

“Oh well, fox you too,” says Shiro as Keith shoves him into the bathroom.

“I like him,” says Lance when Keith returns.

“You would,” says Keith, pointing an accusing finger at Lance. He pulls the noodles off the stove just as the timer goes off. “Grab the tray of ice cubes. We’re eating in my room.”

“We probably don’t need the whole tray.”

Keith raises his eyebrow at Lance and suddenly he understands. “Right! Icecubes! Lots of ice cubes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they had kinky sex and filmed it forever! The end!


	21. The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: The Good Klancers of Twitter  
> "Celebrity/Bodyguard au except it's not an au because it's post-canon where Lance is now a celebrity who asks Keith to take time off from the Blades to protect him after he receives death threats"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 6151  
> Summary: After several days of protecting Lance, it's become an unspoken ritual that Lance will sleep with Keith in his bed for comfort. Things can't be left unsaid forever...  
> Additional Tags: Post-canon, Bed sharing, Confessions, Seduction, Blowjobs, Anal fingering/Massage, anal sex, cum play, Bottom Lance, emotional sex TW: PTSD, Reference to painful sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this brilliant idea (spelt out in the prompt,) but instead of writing a 100,000 word fic, I cut to the smut scene. Please double check additional tags for TW and ENJOY!

“Are you okay?” asks Keith as Lance steps out of the bathroom. His hair is wet from the shower and the silky white bathrobe he’s wearing open just at the chest. Keith chases away the thought questioning if Lance has anything underneath. That’s not his business.

“I’m fine,” says Lance, voice a bit adrift. That. That’s Keith’s business. Lance’s wellbeing.

Gracefully, Lance drops onto the hotel pullout couch and lays himself down. Head on Keith’s pillow, frown on his face.

“You don’t seem fine,” says Keith, leaning his hand down by Lance’s head.

“It’s not like my life’s never been in danger before.” The joke doesn’t land. Or at least Keith doesn’t find it funny.

“You’ve never been a target before,” says Keith.

“There was always a target on my back as a paladin,” says Lance, his voice gaining in emotion.

Keith shakes his head, gazing down at Lance. “The whole reason you asked me here is because this time it’s different. There’s no war, there’s no reality to save. It’s just you. In danger. It’s okay to admit it’s scary.”

“Okay,” says Lance, suddenly interested in tracing a finger along the pattern on the thin hotel grade blanket. “It is different, but not. I thought I put in my time being afraid and I would never have to feel that again. It’s harder for some reason now.”

“I’m sorry,” says Keith.

“I know. I should just suck it up,” mumbles Lance.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, I’m complaining to Mr. Big Shot Blade Leader. You put your life at risk everyday. You’re putting your life at risk just helping me. I don’t have any right to complain…”

“I asked you if you wanted to complain, remember? And it’s not that I’m not scared.” Keith lowers himself down to his elbow, closing a bit of the space between them. “I just keep moving and don’t think about it. Like we did when we were paladins.”

Lance shakes his head so gently, Keith almost misses it. “I was scared then too. I still thought about it. I don’t think I was ever as brave as you are.”

“Is it brave or reckless?” asks Keith.

Lance huffs a tiny laugh before answering. “You get the same result either way.” He then kicks at the blanket, squirming to work it downwards so he can climb underneath. This isn’t his bed. It’s Keith’s. Lance has a much nicer bed in the attached bedroom.

The first night he spent as Lance’s bodyguard, Keith woke up startled to find he was not alone, only to discover Lance sleeping beside him. It reminded him of being a kid and getting scared in the middle of the night so he’d climb in with his dad. There was something so sweet about Lance sleeping, about seeing his face relaxed when so often he was either grinning or pouting, always moving. Lance being still wasn’t something Keith was used to, but it was soothing and he dropped back asleep shortly after, listening to the sound of Lance breathing.

After that it was an unspoken agreement that Lance would have a bed that was officially his - one where he would fluff his pillow and put his sound machine and sleep mask on the bedside table - but would sleep in Keith’s anyway. Just slide in next to him after completing his skincare routine. And over the past few days they’d just… closed the space between their bodies. Pressing close to each other, limbs wrapping around.

Keith is used to sleeping close to others on Blade missions, has even spooned for body heat, (done much more to satisfy other needs,) but he’s not used to this… cuddling simply for comfort. It’s a kind of touch he only shares with Kosmo and even then it’s a very different context.

Neither of them has commented on this new arrangement. Keith is afraid if he brings it up, Lance will get defensive. 

Still, seeing Lance now, settling down on the thin mattress with the broken springs… Keith can’t do that to him. 

“You know, you have a much better bed in your room.”

“Oh,” says Lance, his voice tiny and embarrassed as he sits back up and swings his legs over the side. “I shouldn’t have assumed we were…”

Keith catches his wrist before he gets too far away. “What I’m saying is it’s a shame to let the king size bed go to waste.”

With a look Lance conveys he understands and silently moves to the bedroom. Keith gets up and follows him, turning off lights as he goes. He pauses just in the doorway, watching Lance climb into the big comfy bed, the bottom hem of his housecoat brushing against his thighs. Keith flicks off the light before swallowing back the lump in his throat.

This is different from Lance climbing into Keith’s bed. This is Keith inviting himself to sleep with Lance in his bed. Similar on paper, but completely different in practice.

Keith hasn’t done anything to get ready for bed. Not that he ever does beyond brushing his teeth. He’s still dressed so he undoes his pants and drops them on the floor on his side of the bed (they have established sides… it’s weird.) It’s at least a couple degrees warmer in this room than it was living room space. Keith’s tempted to sleep with his shirt on like he usually does, but he’s looking at that thick comforter and realizing he’ll sweat like crazy if he leaves it on.

The call is made. He drops his shirt on the ground on top of his pants before pulling back the thick duvet and climbing into bed. The bed is so soft, Keith’s body sinks down into it and the duvet is one of the good ones with feathers so it’s heavy. It’s all so lush and cozy. Keith has never been in a bed this comfortable. Part of him is glad Lance will get to sleep somewhere more comfortable tonight. He catches himself forgetting to be happy for himself. He does that a lot because for Keith good things always feel so temporary, so fleeting. Like they’re not worth getting used to.

It’s an awkward shift as both Keith and Lance simultaneously scooch from their opposite sides of the king bed towards the middle. The mattress gives way to a deep curve when both their weights converge in the centre.

Keith goes to initiate the spooning, but Lance suddenly sits up.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “This is damp from my shower.” Keith’s night vision is pretty good and he can see Lance sliding the housecoat off his shoulders even with the light tight blinds making the room pitch black. 

Lance’s waist is underneath the covers so Keith still doesn’t have an answer as to what (if anything) he’s wearing underneath.

Lance snuggles back down under the covers, twisting away from Keith, supposedly preparing to be spooned. And Keith would - it’s not even all that bare skin that’s intimidating him - but he’s distracted looking at Lance’s bareback, just barely visible to his eyes, and the large scar that covers it. 

It’s shaped like an explosion… like the horrific event that caused it is imprinted there.

Keith can’t remember the last time Lance took off his shirt around him… He’s certainly seen it before, but not since the old days. It’s odd because he’s seen Lance’s movies, seen him shirtless in them, but never this scar. He’d convinced himself that Lance had it removed somehow… what’s more likely is they removed it in post-production or used a body double. It makes Keith oddly sad. The lie the screen tells about Lance’s body.

This scar… this moment in time. So much happened that night. It all led to this, to this feeling.

“Keith?” whispers Lance, perhaps wondering why Keith hasn’t enitiated contact. Worse, maybe feeling self-conscious knowing Keith is looking directly at his scar.

With a deflated sigh, Keith drops his head towards Lance, letting his forehead press against the back of Lance’s neck. Lance’s shoulders tense up at contact then release immediately. 

He smells like the ocean… his skin fresh from the shower.

From this angle Keith stares at the scar, thoughts racing through his head, coming to conclusions he should’ve come to days ago.

The explosion on the transport ship Lance was supposed to be on… the one that prompted Lance to take the death threats he’d been receiving seriously, that drove him to contact Keith after all these years, to request his protection. Then everything strange that has happened over the past few days… the mysterious phone calls, the threatening note on his dressing room mirror, the bomb making materials he authorities had found in the last hotel room just next to theirs… of course Lance is scared. Of course he can’t rally on his old paladin bravery when the threat that nearly cost him his life, that permanently scarred him, is chasing at his heels once more like a threatening shadow that’s stalked him all this time.

“Why did you ask me?” The words slip out of Keith’s mouth, unfiltered.

“What do you mean?” asks Lance. The only physical contact between them remains Keith’s head to the back of his neck.

“You could’ve asked any of the former Paladins… Hunk, Pidge, Shiro… or all of them or any of the other Blade members you know or your sister or anyone else with the Garrison or -”

“Keith,” says Lance, stopping his ramble. “You know why.”

These three little words radiate through Keith’s chest, stirring up more questions than answers. Worse than that, they stir up hope.

“Why?” presses Keith because he can’t drop this. He’s dropped this a thousand times over almost a decade. He’s got to just pick it up and stare it in the eye for once.

Lance, seeming to sense this, twists around under the covers to face Keith. Lance meets his eye and holds his stare. “Because…” Keith’s hand is lying, useless between them, palm up, too scared to touch. But as Lance speaks he slides his hand across the sheets and up Keith’s forearm, until their palms meet, fingers entangling as Lance says, “... I trust you with my life.”

The words hit Keith deep. He knows there are many people in the universe that would step up and protect Lance, but he feels there’s more to the word ‘life’ here than not dying.

Lance's thumb glides up and down Keith’s palm while no response comes easily to him. Lance watches his own thumb caressing Keith’s hand for several long, pregnant moments, before his eyes flick up to meet Keith’s.

“Do you… trust me?” asks Lance.

“Of course,” says Keith, his answer rushing out of him too quickly. “With my life.” 

With my everything.

His fingers remember they can move suddenly as he joins in with Lance, touching, exploring each others’ hands.

They’ve never done this this way. The first cuddle happened while Keith was asleep, bodies moving together like magnets. The next couple nights he cuddled up to Lance on purpose, but silently, not looking at each other, not awake enough to hold a conversation.

This is new, touching hands this way, playing with each other’s fingers. Keith wants to touch more of Lance. He inches closer, unable to stop himself, their knees touch. It’s suprisingly exciting.

“Hey, how come we never…” begins Lance, taking a turn at inching himself closer to Keith. “... you know?”

“No?” says Keith.

Lance rolls his eyes. “How come you and I,” he begins again, his arm slipping across Keith’s bare waist, “never fooled around… back in the day?”

Holy shit… this conversation.

“I don’t know… why would we?” No, dumb way to answer. The correct answer is ‘because you were in love with someone else and I did my best to give you space.’

“Close quarters,” says Lance while stealing another inch of space between them, “raging teenage hormones… adrenaline pumping from constant danger… seems like the perfect recipe to get crazy if you ask me.”

“You’d think…”

Their thighs touch… bodies hinged at the hips so their chests are nearly touching, but without any of the really good stuff also coming into contact. Which is good, because Keith needs to hide what this talk is doing to him.

“It’s okay,” says Lance and Keith thinks he’s saying it’s okay that he’s hard. “You can blame me for it never happening. I’m good at cockblocking myself.”

And on word cock, three things happen at once. One, Lance presses his hips up to Keith’s. Two, Keith’s hand slides down Lance’s back to discover that no, he was never wearing anything under that robe. Three, Keith doesn’t need to be shy about being hard because Lance is hard too.

“Wow,” says Keith like the dumbest gay boy ever. “You are not wearing any underwear.” His voice comes out slowly, one word at a time, like each individual word is confusing him.

Lance chuckles tucking his chin against Keith’s shoulder. “No, I’m not. It’s a key element in my ten step plan to seduce you tonight. Step one - get out of the shower looking like a dewy-skinned treat. Step two - climb into bed with you. Step three - get naked in bed with you, which I almost chickened out on, but when I saw you take off your shirt I thought ‘game on.’ Step four - bring up sex. Step five -”

Lance doesn’t get to explain what step five is because Keith cuts him off with a kiss, going in quick and firm - a million emotions exploding behind it.

After a few sloppy sucks, Lance pulls back and Keith feels a sudden rush of shame at his surprising and possibly terrible kiss.

“Not cool, Keith,” says Lance. “Kissing you is Step eight. It’s very rude to jump ahead.”

Keith laughs, rubbing his hands over Lance’s smooth bum, pressing him tighter against his own hardness. “What’s step ten? I have a good feeling about step ten.”

“Obviously step ten is me riding you into this mattress, but I don’t know if we should cut to the end of my plan when I spent so much of this time with you trying to work out in my head how to get you inside me.”

Keith can’t stop giggling while listening Lance. It’s so surreal hearing Lance talk about wanting to fuck him, but at the same time he’s saying it in the only the way Lance could frame it.

“Let’s compromise and do step nine first. How’s that sound?” asks Keith.

“Step nine is where I prep myself so we’re sure as hell not skipping it.”

Keith kisses Lance again, full on this time without the embarrassment. He’s waited so long to be able to do this. It’s surreal yet so, so good. Especially as Lance’s hands travel lower and tug at Keith’s waistband, pulling it down over his ass.

“I’m going to ruin you for other men, you know that right?” purrs Lance as Keith moves to kiss Lance’s neck.

“Why are you like this?” groans Keith.

Lance just laughs in response, sweet and musical. Like no laugh Keith’s heard since they were reunited. Keith grabs hold of Lance’s hips and twists him onto his back. He pushes back onto his knees and shoves the duvet off his back. It is way too hot under there and it’s only going to get hotter. 

He places a hand on each side of Lance’s shoulders and lowers himself down to kiss Lance once more. As he pushes himself back up, Lance’s chin juts out, trying to keep the kiss going as Keith retreats.

But he honestly needs a second.

More like a moment...

Or two.... 

Just to look down at Lance and the way his Altean marks have begun to glow. He’s so beautiful… How is this real? Why, after all this time, does Lance suddenly want him?

“Hey,” says Lance, brow pinching in the middle, “I’m not going to fuck you out of boredom.” He’s reading Keith’s anxieties just from his face. “I’m used to regretting things, but I want to start letting shit go. Including all the times I kept my guard up and didn’t act on this thing between us.”

When Keith inhales it’s shaky, like he just finished crying. “You’re the one who brought-up us not hooking up before.”

“Ah but Keith,” says Lance reaching up his arms to pull Keith back down on top of him, “that was just a segway into bringing up sex.” Lance holds him like that, hugging him tight across his back, their bodies pressed together. “Maybe I shouldn’t have skipped saying sorry because I am sorry. You said you trust me, but I think you’re only ninety-five percent of the way there and all that’s missing is trusting me with your heart.” Lance’s voice strains on the last word.

Keith shakes his head. He pushes up enough to look Lance in the eye. “That was the first thing I trusted you with. I couldn’t take that back if I tried.”

Lance pulls Keith back down onto him, kissing him and then trailing kisses along his jaw until their heads are tucked against each other’s necks, simply hugging again. “Do you have any idea how much I missed you?” asks Lance, his voice quiet in Keith’s ear.

He’s certain he has some idea. Keith has never wanted to acknowledge missing Lance. Lies to himself and says it’s an idea of a person he misses and not the real thing. Chase away that ache by telling himself he wants a fantasy, not Lance.

But having Lance here… underneath him… wrapped around him. 

He is so much better than any fantasy. 

“Lance,” says Keith, shifting once more. He just wants to say his name. Invoke him. 

He kisses him. Hungry, things heat up quickly now as Lance’s hands travel down his back and across his ass.

Soon they’re grinding against each other and moaning. Keith feels Lance’s precum against his hipbone and the thought to fit sends his head swimming. He pulls back. “Do you have, uh, stuff?”

“Yeah,” says Lance with an obedient nod. He’s obviously too turned on to stop and mock Keith for forgetting the words ‘condom and lube.’ Keith rolls off Lance so Lance can scurry to the edge of the bed. He reaches towards his makeup bag on the nightstand then pauses, arm hanging in mid-air. “Oh wait… I stashed it under the pullout because I thought I was going to seduce you there… Be right back!” 

He launches himself out of bed, nudity and all, and runs to the other room.

This just confirms that Lance did premeditate this seduction and that just feels… unreal. Laughter is escaping him before he can stop it. Keith grabs a pillow and covers his face to clamp down on the sound.

He hears Lance return and flick on a bedside light.

“Um, are you so opposed to seeing me naked that you’re covering your eyes?” asks Lance. 

Keith immediately removes the pillow from his face because he does very much want to see Lance naked. He’s so cute, the way he shifts back and forth nervously, looking embarrassed, a condom and a bottle of lube cupped between his hands.

“It’s not your body,” says Keith, only daring a quick glance downwards because taking all of him in with one gulp is just too overwhelming. Small sips is best. “I was just thinking, you’re Lance McClain! You can have anyone you want!”

“Good,” says Lance with a nod and for a moment Keith worries he really did give Lance a reality check. But then Lance puts his hands down on the bed and begins to crawl towards him. His voice is a purr when he speaks again “Then we’re both in agreement. I can have you.”

By the time he reaches the end of his sentences he also reaches Keith’s lips with a kiss. They begin making out again, making it impossible for Keith to answer in the affirmative.

“Just give me one minute,” says Lance, near breathless. He rolls to his back and pops open the lube. “I’ll do the fastest prep ever!”

“So you want to bottom, right?” asks Keith.

“Yeah, I did say so like ten times already. I want to bottom. This time anyway.” Lance gives him a wink. 

Keith can’t begin to process the thought of this happening more than once because he might just implode. Instead he pushes his underwear properly off.

“Oh,” says Lance, looking down at Keith’s lap. “Did I say one minute? I meant two.”

Keith feels the heat in his cheeks. He doesn’t even think of himself as that…

“You’re a grower not a shower. Noted.”

And all the while Lance is working his own fingers into his asshole. Keith needs to calm himself a bit before he can really look and take it all in. It’s so sexy, the way Lance’s long fingers dip in and out of himself. 

Finally, Keith feels mentally prepared to peek at Lance’s cock. It’s is so pretty, uncut and long. It looks so tempting. His thirst overtakes his nerves as he settles himself onto his stomach and takes hold of Lance’s cock at the base. Lance shivers just a bit at the touch, but then relaxes too as Keith strokes it lightly.

Keith wants to taste it so he sucks on the tip causing Lance another shiver as he lets out a pretty little sigh. Encouraged, Keith begins a lazy blow job, taking it in stride with licks and kisses, exploring Lance, making him moan out loud.

Unsatisfied with just that, he pauses to lube his fingers so he can take over the job of opening Lance up. He pushes a couple fingers in and gets a wince from Lance. He applies a little more and Lance’s reaction confirms there’s a tight muscle.

“This pressure okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” says Lance, tentative.

“Good just breath,” instructs Keith.

The muscle knot releases nicely under the pressure within a few breaths. “Better?” asks Keith, pushing on the same spot with more pressure now.

“Yeah…” says Lance. “I wasn’t expecting you to -”

“You hold a lot tension here,” says Keith, finding the same tense spot on the other side. “You clench when you’re nervous?”

“It’s so weird that you figured that out,” mumbles Lance, but he breaths as Keith repeats the process. The knot releases nicely.

“Feels so good,” murmurs Keith as he returns to working Lance open.

Lance hums his agreement then says, “Was not expecting the… I dunno what that was, trigger point massage? How do you even…?”

“I just know assholes,” says Keith.

“Yeah, you do,” says Lance, propping himself up on his elbows. “You know me.”

“You’re not an asshole, Lance,” says Keith, withdrawing his fingers. With nowhere else to do so, he wipes them off on the expensive hotel sheets.

“Kinda am,” argues Lance. “I always used to annoy you and then I went so many years without contacting you.”

“We both did that though. I think because we were avoiding…” he trails off unable to describe what ‘this’ is. Their relationship coming to a head? “You have a good heart, Lance. That’s why you’re not an asshole. Not even close.”

Keith is fiddling with the condom wrapper as he says this and when he looks back at Lance he’s surprised to see him teary eyed.

“Hey,” says Keith, gentle and concerned.

“Sorry,” says Lance, wiping away a tear with his finger. “Here I thought I could just take you to bone town and not deal with my other feelings.”

“Other feelings?”

“Yeah,” says Lance, laying back and gazing up at Keith as he speaks. “All my different feelings for you are wrapped up together like… like a burrito and I can’t just access one ingrediant without unwrapping the tortilla and having everything spill out - wow that analogy is terrible.”

“It’s not, I get it. There’s feelings… Lots. On my side too.” Keith can’t even begin to elaborate because he also might cry. “Do you want to stop?” he asks.

“No,” says Lance, pushing up to sitting and planting a kiss on Keith’s lips. “I definitely want to keep going. It’s just I think I need to let myself get mushy because everytime you're kind to me I regret not telling you how I felt sooner.”

“I knew how you felt,” says Keith, pulling Lance into a hug. “We both turned our back on this. Don’t blame yourself, okay?”

“Keith, I am so -” Lance cuts himself with a choke and Keith doesn’t know if the next word was going to be ‘sorry’ or ‘horny’ or ‘in love with you.’ All Keith knows is he feels the exact same way regardless. “Can I have you now?”

Keith nods yes as Lance backs off so Keith can get the condom out and roll it down over his dick. As soon as it’s on, Lance is climbing onto his lap and lowering himself down onto his cock until he bottoms out, sitting directly in Keith’s lap.

“Dammit Keith.” The words distract Keith from focusing on how fucking good Lance feels. Oh no, what’s he upset with? “This usually at least hurts a little and I don’t know if your cock is magic or what you did with your fingers actually worked.”

“My cock is not magic,” says Keith with a shake of his head.

“Bet it is,” hums Lance raising himself up on his knees, treating Keith to a nice drag along his cock before he drops himself back down. 

“Fuck,” groans Keith, wrapping one arm across Lance’s back and the around his hips so he can help set the pace.

Keith holds Lance so tightly as they fuck. It doesn’t feel possessive though, no, it feels secure, comforting, providing Lance with exactly the service he enlisted him for.

His cock feels so good inside of him. Better than it’s ever felt. Lance thought guys wanted ‘tight,’ has had many compliments on how tight he usually is, but Keith cares more about how Lance feels. Once again his kindness hurts his heart and he struggles not to whimper into Keith’s mouth as they kiss.

He’s grateful for this moment, for this fuck. Something he never thought he’d have. Not with Keith. His thoughts of Keith always spiralled out thinking they were far too complex as people to ever make it work together. Making any kind of move on Keith would require the unpacking of years of emotional baggage they’d accumulated together and, after that, negotiating how the lives of an Actor/Activist and a Warrior/Humanitarian could merge without either stepping away from the work that fulfills them.

It’s dark, but these concerns aren’t important since Lance is not convinced he’s going to live through this week, even with Keith’s protection. Ever since his first near death experience, mapped out on the scars Keith is currently caressing, Lance has felt that darkness approaching. He feels cursed. He hates it. He just wants to feel good with Keith while he still can.

Just wants to get fucked so good while he can.

“Lance… baby…” moans Keith, raising up Lance’s hips and thrusting into him.

Keith is so alive.

He’s always been so alive. Had this spark about him that drew Lance to him. He wanted to feel that within, is feeling it with every thrust. All the passion and kindness and misery that make up this one person Lance had tried to forget a thousand times but couldn’t.

‘I’m so in love with you,’ thinks Lance. ‘I never had a choice. I needed to keep coming back to you.’

Lance pushes off of Keith’s lap and Keith lets him go. He’s not sure if he’s going to cry again or tell Keith his feelings, but he wants to hide away to stop himself, get his face away from Keith’s and his piercing grey eyes.

Lance twists around, feeling the weight of Keith’s needy gaze as he lays down on his front, pushing his ass up in the air.

He made a promise to ruin Keith for other men and he intends to keep it. He gives his ass a wiggle, a little reminder to Keith that he remains open for business. He feels the bed shift as Keith moves on his knees, finding his place, straddling the back of Lance’s thighs. 

Instead of entering him right away, he runs his hands over Lance’s ass, meaty and strong, moving all the way up his back, getting gentler over his scars. They’re long since healed, but the scar tissue itself hardens if Lance doesn’t take care of it and it can prickle, even hurt with too much manipulation of the tissue.

Keith seems to understand this, knows the nature of scars just like he does muscle tension. Sometimes Lance forgets Keith’s taken his hits too. But instead of getting back up like Keith did, Lance crawled away.

Keith plants kisses along Lance’s shoulders then he tucks his head next to Lance’s and whispers, “Are you still with me?”

Somehow he sensed Lance was half present, half in his own head as usual.

“Yeah,” lies Lance then he adds, “I really wanna be here with you.”

“Just feel it with me,” whispers Keith, as he pushes back into Lance.

Lance feels every nerve ending light up this time, focusing on the pleasure Keith brings him. He’d always imagined Keith would be a beast in bed, fucking Lance with raw intensity. Instead he rolls his hips slowly, fucking Lance so tender it makes tears prick at eyes again.

Every thrust is loving and accompanied by kisses peppered on Lance neck and shoulders. It’s not the impression of Keith he gives off, it’s his true nature, the one that drops everything when Lance asks for his help.

Keith doesn’t know what to say to Lance. He wants to call him beautiful, but he’s certain Lance hears this all the time from lovers. He wants to say more, something only Keith could give him, but he’s lost for words. He shows him what he feels instead with every movement, every thrust and with every roll of his hips, he in return gets the pleasures of Lance’s body. 

Lance pushes up on his elbows and twists to capture Keith in a kiss. His pleasure doubles immediately, making this connection while feeling him from the inside.

“Face me,” requests Keith, breath short.

He knows Lance is feeling vulnerable, he’s feeling it too. Keith wants to just dive into it though, explore it, not hide from it. They’ve wasted so much time hiding from the power of what they are to each other.

Silently, Lance moves forward to let Keith slip out before he twists to lay on his back. Keith wants to touch and kiss every inch of him, but settles for tracing kisses down his chest and abdomen before guiding Lance’s cock into his mouth once more.

“I didn’t think you’d be such a giver,” jokes Lance, his voice coming out with a pleased sigh.

Keith pulls off his cock and says, “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Your cock, please sir.”

Keith snorts, caught off guard.

“That was so cute,” cooes Lance, in reaction.

Now Keith has to save face by not being so cute. He pushes up Lance’s knees, just a little bit rough and sees Lance’s eyebrows flick up in reaction. That’s… a nice development. He lines himself up and pushes himself in without easing into it this time.

Lance bites his lip and gulps. 

“What are we doing here, Lance?” asks Keith, running his hands over Lance’s aloft ankles.

“I always kinda thought that when you finally had at it you’d… tear me in two.”

“I’m not going to rip you in half,” argues Keith.

“It’s a metaphor, Keith!” whines Lance. “I just expected less raw emotion and more raw power.”

Well… Keith did say he’d give Lance anything he wanted.

So he tests this out, drawing his hips back and snapping them forward again.

“Uh-ah,” moans Lance.

Fuck… that’s a pretty sound.

Keith can’t resist doing it again and again. As he thrusts hard into Lance, his balls slap against him with a sting that Keith likes. Over and over he earns that “uh-ah, uh-ah” from Lance.

“You’re so damn sexy,” mumbles Keith, head thick and dizzy from this fuck that’s only just gaining momentum.

“It feels so good, uh-ah,” moans Lance, reaching down to stroke his own cock. He uses fast flicks of his wrist to match Keith’s speed.

Keith stops for a second just to lean in and kiss Lance then leans back to get right back into it.

Lance is with him now, completely with him now. Squinted eyes holding Keith’s gaze. No more drifting away with his thoughts. He’s so hot and perfect and everything Keith’s wanted.

Keith slips Lance’s knee under his elbow so he can reach forward to tease Lance’s nipple. He miscalculates in his lust-scrambled brain and gives it a twist instead. It’s a gamble because he doesn’t know if Lance likes that, but suddenly Lance is moaning so loud he fills up the bedroom with his cries as he spills onto his own stomach.

It’s so sexy, Lance cumming. Lance cumming all over his pretty body. Keith’s thrusts turn into a rhythmic pound, threatening to do exactly what Lance thought he’d do, just tear him in half.

Lance’s back is arching and he’s still moaning and Keith thinks maybe he’s still cumming and then Keith is cumming too, moaning out Lance’s name, calling him ‘baby’ and ‘beautiful’ and losing any sense of filter he once had.

“No, no, on me,” says Lance, pushing at Keith’s arms and it takes a moment for him to figure out what Lance wants, but the ‘no’ certainly grabs his attention. Then it clicks and Keith pulls out, tearing into the condom with his nails and jacking off freely until he ejaculates onto Lance’s stomach too.

“Fuck me,” moans Lance, looking at the pool of mixed cum on his tummy then he drops his head back down like he’s can’t take it.

Keith can though and with shaking knees he moves back so he can then duck down and lick a clean trail through their shared cum.

Lance’s head jerks right back up. “Holy fuck, I love you.” His eyes widen comically large then he slaps a hand over his mouth.

“You love me?” repeats Keith because there’s no way in hell he’s going to let that go even if it just slipped out.

Lance’s head drops back and he laughs up at the ceiling. “Shit… I bit it back like three thousand times then one look at you lapping up our cum and I break and confess to you. Fuck…”

Smirking Keith takes another lick then crawls forward on his hands until he’s hovering over Lance’s blushing face. He drops his head and kisses him, cum still fresh on his tongue that he sweeps into Lance’s mouth. When Lance realizes this, he lets out a guttural moan and sucks and licks at Keith’s tongue until he pulls back to say, “I love you too.”

Then those tears are back in Lance’s eyes and it hits something deep in Keith too. He lowers himself back onto Lance and folds himself around him. Another full body hug for the two of them as his own tears slip from his eyes.

He’s not even sad, he’s just… fulfilled. Nothing in his entire life has made him feel more whole than when he’s simply near Lance. Now, getting to hold him and kiss him and make love to him and fuck him (yes, those are two differenct things he did) he feels like Lance is half of him. A better half.

“Not to spoil the mood, but this is so weird,” Lance laughs, rumbling the feeling through Keith’s own chest. “I didn’t know I could feel so many ways at the same time.”

“I know,” says Keith.

“Probably means we left this too long,” says Lance.

“Not too long,” says Keith, lifting enough to meet Lance’s eyes. They look so much bluer when they’re rimmed red from crying. “This is right, right now. And I meant what I said about giving you anything.”

“And I meant what I said about trusting you with my life,” says Lance, his voice cracks as he adds, “I don’t understand why I’m still scared.”

“You don’t have to be fearless,” says Keith, “I’ve been so terrified of losing this, I didn’t want to start.”

“We kinda both suck that like,” says Lance with a chuckle.

“Yeah, we do,” agrees Keith, rolling to the side, but entangling their limbs this way. “But we’re in this together. You’ll be okay. I promise. I’ll protect you.” With his life… if it comes to that.


	22. You bet your pretty little mouth Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars)  
> "Keith and Lance at the Garrison bang it out in the sims"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3165  
> Summary: Lance bets Keith he can beat him in the simulator. He can't. And when he loses he has to give Keith what he asked for, Lance's dick in his mouth.  
> Additional tags: AGED UP, pre-canonverse, AGED UP, Garrison, AGED UP, mild dub con, AGED UP, blowjob, AGED UP, cum play, AGED UP, anal fingering, DID I MENTION THEY ARE AGED UP?

“One head to head, winner takes all!” says Lance, finger directly in Keith’s face.

“No,” says Keith, swatting that finger away.

“What do you mean ‘no?!’” gasps Lance, bristling. “You can’t just refuse a challenge!”

“I just did,” says Keith, tone even. This was not worth being dragged out of his room in the middle of the night.

“If you refuse then you forfeit and that means I’m the best pilot in our class.”

“If you say so,” says Keith, going to move past Lance to the door of the Simulator Bay.

“What?!” snaps Lance. “It obviously doesn’t work that way!”

“Then why did you say it?” asks Keith, turning back and popping out a hip. Honestly, when Lance woke him up and dragged him to a deserted location far from earshot of roommates and staff, he’d hoped for a better reason than ‘Lance thinks he can beat Keith in the simulator.’

“Because I’m trying to convince you to take me up on this bet and settle once and for all who the best pilot is.”

“Our scores say that already,” argues Keith, tired, his bed calling his name.

“Those aren’t accurate! I have performance issues!”

Keith cocks an eyebrow. 

Lance realizes his poor wording and blushes. “I mean when Iverson and the other cadets are watching it gives me the yips. I know I can do this better than you without the pressure.”

“What about the pressure of the bet?” asks Keith.

“What bet?”

Keith rolls his eyes. This is why interacting with Lance has always been so frustrating. He talks so much, it’s like he doesn’t listen to himself. “You called it a bet to settle once and for all who is the best pilot so what are we betting?”

“Wait, you’re doing this?” gasps Lance, his eyes lighting up.

“If I like the terms,” says Keith, trying to keep his face neutral and not break into a devilish grin.

“What do you think they should be?” All Lance’s defensiveness has morphed into agreeableness now that he’s getting his wish.

“The winner sucks off the loser.”

“The winner doesn’t suck. The winner won,” aruges Lance way too quickly. Keith watches the rapid fire change of expressions on Lance's face as he registers the second part of Keith’s sentence. “Wait... what? No!”

“You asked my terms.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m sucking your dick when I win!” Lance practically yells.

“The good news I’ll win so I’ll get to suck you off.”

“Why is there sucking off at all?!”

“Then what do you want if you win?” As if that's going to happen…

“Not your dick in my mouth!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Then what?”

“I want you to tell everyone that I’m a better pilot than you AND recommend me to the fighter pilot program.”

“Sure,” says Keith.

“Really?” asks Lance. He’s like an eager puppy.

Keith leans in real close, so close he can feel Lance’s breath against his face and says real cool, “You gotta beat me first.”

He sees that spark in Lance’s eyes at a challenge, that fire. The boy has motivation, it’s just his follow through is… disastrous usually.

Speaking of which, they both settle into separate simulators. Keith sets the program for a race between the two while Lance trash talks over the comms. “Prepare to eat my digitally rendered dust, Kogane.”

Keith does his best to block out Lance’s voice, sliding into his usual focus. At least he is able to max out the difficulty on the settings. He’s sick of playing Intermediate when he was born ready for Expert.

Expert mode is FUN! Not hard really, but entertaining for sure. And Lance is…. Better than expected? Not better than Keith, but he’s keeping up, still behind Keith, but not falling back. Keith feels a moment of respect for Lance. It’s odd. Maybe he wasn’t lying about performance anxiety. Maybe if Keith weren’t here at all he could even beat his scores… That’s a crazy thought.

He almost wants Lance to win. Like a science experiment. See if he becomes more insufferable and braggy or is actually happy and satisfied for once.

“Woohoohoo!” cheers Lance when he (briefly) passes Keith. His enthusiasm is endearing.

Don’t get him wrong. There is nothing Keith would like more right now than a nice dick in his mouth. It’s more or less what he was expecting when Lance shook him awake and asked him to follow him, but getting to see what Lance would be like with a taste of success, might be worth going without?

Keith might be a softy afterall. (Literally.)

A little ease up on the accelerator, just to let Lance catch up.

“Don’t do that” bellows Lance.

“Do what?”

“Slow down for me! Don’t take pity!”

How can he even tell? Either way, Keith pushes forward. What choice does he have, but to give it his all? When he completes the final level five seconds before Lance does, he hears “Mother fucker!” over the comm.

Keith lets Lance get all his curse words out of his system before he speaks, “Come back to my simulator.”

“You’re an asshole!” says Lance as he walks into Keith’s simulator. Keith doesn’t stand to greet him. He stays seated.

“And you lost,” states Keith.

“Barely!” says Lance, coming around to crouch near the controls (these isn’t enough room for him to stand up completely, being taller than Keith.)

“You know what we call someone who barely loses?” asks Keith.

“What?” asks Lance, curious.

“A loser.”

“Hey!”

“Alright, well, it’s time to pay up.”

“Pay up what?” asks Lance, arms crossed across his chest.

Keith responds by miming a blowjob, using his tongue to poke at his cheek for extra effect.

Lance’s eyes widen in the most comical way before he answers, “No, no, no, no, nope! No way! I told you that wasn’t the bet!”

“You told me you didn’t want to suck me off if you won. Which you didn’t.”

“The bet was the loser telling everyone the winner is the best pilot!”

“The bet was if you win I tell everyone you’re the best pilot and recommend you for the Fighter Pilot Class. But, if I win, you…” Keith repeats the mime.

“I did not agree to that!” snaps Lance.

“Then you should’ve told me beforehand!” argues Keith.

“Why would you even want that?” demands Lance.

A shrug is all Keith offers in return. Lance could get it if he tried. Keith swears he plays dumb on purpose. “Look, if you wanna back off on a bet…”

“Yeah. Forget it, dude. I’m not blowing you.”

“The bet wasn’t that you blow me. I get to blow you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” says Lance, throwing out his arms and knocking against the simulator walls.

“How so?”

“Because getting blown is the best part!"

"Then lucky you," says Keith.

"No, no, no, I'm asking what do you get out of that?” 

“I get to suck your dick.”

“That’s not a prize!”

Keith chuckles. “Really, Lance? This is what you’re humble about?”

“I am not humble about my dick,” says Lance, immediately defensive. “I have an amazing dick!”

“Prove it,” says Keith, kicking back in the simulator chair, he pushes down on the button that slides the chair back and away from the controls so there’s room in front of it.

“Pfft. So you can take photos of it and blackmail me?!”

“Don’t have a camera on me,” says Keith, “But if you don’t believe me, you can frisk me.” He makes his tone as flirty as possible, but that only seems to make Lance more nervous. “But if you're lying, by all means, keep it to yourself and I’ll assume it’s not great.”

Lance rolls his eyes as he tucks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants. He’s so easy to play with. He tugs his pants down far enough to Keith to get an eyeful of what he’d already been admiring the outline of.

“Looks a little hard,” says Keith as Lance is already sporting a half chub.

“That’s only because it heard you call it a prize earlier. It likes compliments, it’s not because of you.” Lance averts his eyes as he blushes.

“C’mere,” says Keith, beckoning him to approach.

“Why?”

“Because that was the bet and I really,” he speaks slowly, “really… really want that prize in my mouth.” Keith can put the smoulder in his voice when he wants to. “Bet I can get it all the way hard.”

“You need to stop placing bets,” mumbles Lance, blush deeper. “You have weird terms.”

“I just like sucking good cock,” admits Keith, “and you were right. Yours looks amazing.”

Lance perks up at this. Of course his ego is easy to stroke, but Keith would much rather stroke something else. “C’mere,” he repeats and this time Lance does as he’s told. 

Keith shifts to the edge of the simulator seat. Lance lines himself up with Keith’s mouth then says, “This is only because you won the bet!”

“Disclaimer noted,” says Keith then he huffs a hot breath onto Lance’s now fully erect dick. It twitches in response. 

So Lance is sensitive… This’ll be fun.

Lance gasps at the touch of Keith’s hand as it takes hold of the base. Keith understands the shock. He has not touched or been touched in a long while. The contact with Lance sends a shiver down his spine, but he covers it well. 

This is more than a hug or a pat on the back or a quick feel up in the dorm bathrooms from a guy whose name Keith has already forgotten. 

This is Lance.

More importantly… this is Lance’s cock. 

Keith wets his lips then kisses the tip. He looks up at Lance with big eyes to witness his jaw relaxing, eyes drooping. With the ceiling so low, his head his forced to bend down, look directly at what Keith is doing.

The head is fun to tease. Keith makes out with it, capturing it between his lips. He massages it with his tongue and his lips, all the while watching Lance’s jaw grow more and more slack. 

“Your dick is so pretty,” hums Keith. 

“Pretty? It’s not pretty,” argues Lance. The internalized homophobia is strong with this one. 

“It’s pretty,” insists Keith. “Like your face,” and before Lance can argue Keith takes Lance into his mouth. 

“Fuck…” hisses Lance. 

Keith slowly pulls back, fully enjoying the size of Lance in his mouth.

“You’re actually gonna fuckin’...” begins Lance, but he goes no further. 

Keith pulls all the way off and says, "Technically, that could count as the bet fulfilled. Should I stop?"

Lance shakes his head slowly no then faster. When Keith doesn't accept that as an answer and just keeps staging, Lance says, "No, don't stop."

Keith grins. It’s a bit disappointing that up until now he thought Keith was bluffing. He’ll just have to show Lance how happy he is to be blowing him. He gets obscene with it. Sucks off with a pop every time. Wraps his tongue around it. Leaves the spittle on his chin without wiping it. Shows off for him. 

No longer pent up Lance is now moaning, quick little mews. His leg quivers. Soon the other joins it. Lance presses a hand to the ceiling for balance and drops the other on Keith’s shoulder. Keith removes it and places it on the back of his head. As Keith continues sucking, the pressure on the back of his head begins, Lance guiding him, tentative at first. Keith is into Lance getting into it. He likes a lover who participates. 

When Keith chokes Lance pulls out completely. “Sorry, sorry…” Guilt in his voice. All of Lance’s former bravado is gone. 

“S'okay,” says Keith. He takes a sec to stretch his jaw out then says. “You’re big, it’s hard to avoid my throat.”

Another Lance perk up at the word ‘big.’ He’s like a puppy with praise. Most people think Lance is a loudmouth. They’re wrong. He’s so… eager. He wants others to be pleased with him. 

He’s needy. It’s cute. 

Keith grabs Lance’s hand. He places it back behind his head before he registers that Lance tried to entangle their fingers. He thought he wanted to…? Okay, store that away for later. Keith repeats the process with the other hand so they’re both behind his head then opens up his mouth.

“Fuck,” mumbles Lance. “You’re gonna make my legs give out.”

“Then cum in my mouth before you collapse,” suggests Keith then opens back up. 

Lance blushes so deep he’s almost purple under the low blue lights in the simulator. Keith uses his hand to line up Lance's cock then Lance presses Keith’s head forward so he takes it into his mouth. 

This time Keith lets Lance take control. He’s restrained, never letting his cock touch the back of Keith’s throat. He switches to holding Keith’s head steady while he thrusts himself into his mouth. His hands scoop Keith’s hair back to the base of his neck. Like the space created by his fingers and thumbs is a makeshift ponytail holder. 

Lance’s pace increases, fucking faster into his mouth. Keith’s jaw aches from the stretch, but it’s so good, he can’t complain. It’s working for him. Inspires him to slide his hand down into his shorts, pulling his own cock free. He’s so hard and wound up that just a few strokes in he can feel his climax is close. Lance has him all riled up. 

He moans around Lances cock as he fucks into his mouth. Lance echos the same. 

Keith cums first, hot and fast. The dick I’m his mouth is so good… so good… his moan reverberates over the cock as his cum covered hand twists at the head of his own dick, milking it for every drop. 

He can’t speak, but he’s trying to covey through his watery eyes that he wants Lance’s cum coating his throat. 

Lance’s moans get louder as he gets close. He mumbles something out in Spanish that Keith doesn’t understand, but it sounds lewd and he likes it. Lance pulls out of Keith’s mouth, which is not what Keith wanted so he thrusts his head forward towards Lance’s cock that he’s furiously beating off. 

The result is Lance cums directly on Keith’s face. He feels the cum hit cheek, his chin, his lips. 

Keith is still blissed out when Lance snaps out of it. “Sorry! Let me get you something to wipe with. Do you want my shirt?”

Instead of saying no, Keith sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and gives it a hard suck. 

Lance tips to the side and has to catch himself against the simulator wall. “Fuck me,” he mumbles, running a hand through his hair. 

Keith doesn’t have time for Lance's horny crisis. He leans back to prop his shoulders against the back of the simulator chair and uses his clean hand to pull down his shorts and lets them drop to his ankles. 

“Uh Keith…”

Keith’s hand slides down further and spreads his legs. He takes his cum covered hand and reaches it between his cheeks.

“Keith…?”

He then collects the remainder of Lances cum from his face and smooths that across his asshole too, rubbing until he’s ready to accept a finger then two. 

“Keith, what are you doing?” asks Lance, his voice suddenly frantic. 

In response Keith reaches into his hoodie pocket, retrieves the condom he’d stuck in there on the way out of his dorm room and tosses it to Lance. 

Lance catches it mid-air. His eyes grow wide when he realizes what he’s holding. “I repeat. What are you doing?”

“What I thought you wanted to do when you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night,” confesses Keith. 

Lance holds the condom out like it might bite him. His arms start to flail about. “We can’t - you can’t just -“

Keith shoots up to sit straight and captures Lances arms. He clamps them to the side, forcing him still. Lance just drops to his knees like all the energy just left him.

“Lance, we're okay” says Keith, calmly. “It’s okay to want this.” As he speaks he goes from calm to sincere and caring. “It’s okay to do this… especially with me.”

Keith presses forward for a kiss because he wants to reassure Lance (and also might be a little more than attracted to Lance... He also might kinda like him… a bit.) But as Keith leans in, Lance leans back. All the way back. Practically does a back bend. 

Wait… 

“I’m sorry,” blurts our Lance. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

Then he stands and in a blur of avoiding eye contact and tucking his dick, Lance is out of there. 

“Wait,” Keith manages out loud, but not until it’s too late for Lance to hear him.

Fuck. 

He pulls up his shorts and goes after Lance. He doesn’t catch up to him until they’re in the school halls. “Lance,” Keith calls after him, sneaking he damned. “I’m sorry - I -”

“I don’t know you,” says Lance, spinning so he can walk backwards and hold a conversation at the same time. “And that,” he gestures into the direction of the Simulator Bay, “never happened.”

“How could you not know me? We’re in school together.”

“Nope! Don’t remember! We’ve never met!” Then he spins back to face forward and takes off at a run. 

Keith just stops. He’s not going to run after Lance. He’s obviously insecure and needs alone time…

He crosses his arms across his chest, hugging himself. Guilt rushes in for pushing Lance. He'd thought... he'd thought they'd been flirting for awhile. He'd thought they were into each other. He thought Lance just need permission to move forward and Keith could lead him there.

Keith does a breathing exercise to calm himself down. 

Maybe it’ll be okay. Maybe in time, Lance will come back around. 

****** 

The next day Iverson calls Keith into his office. He wonders if it’s a about the condom he lost track of the night before. Did someone find it in the simulator? Would they check the security cameras? 

Keith might be in big trouble. 

When he sees Iverson the first thing that flies out of his mouth is, “I think Lance McClain should be in Fighter Class!” He didn’t even plan to say it. He just knows Lance wanted him to do it, so he does.

“Uh, I’ll keep that in mind,” says Iverson. He seems tired. He invites Keith to take a seat. 

“This isn’t easy for me, kid,” says Iverson. Keith feels like he’s about to get kicked out of school… but he’s not sure why. Hopefully not for blowing Lance McClain in the Simulator last night. “It’s about the Kerberos mission…”

The name Shiro flashes in his brain as his heart starts to race. 

“It’s bad news, Keith… I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh sorry to leave on that note! There will be a Part II (spoiler: the next one is post-canon)


	23. You bet your pretty little mouth Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars)  
> "They return to the simulators and Lance demands a rematch"  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3625  
> Summary: After the war, Lance gives Keith a tour of the new Garrison buildings where he's now living and teaching. He can't resist asking for a rematch in the simulators.  
> Additional tags: post-canon, Garrison, drinking, blowjobs, facial, mix of fluff with some angst

“Sorry I ran out. I don’t want to pretend we don’t know each other. I just need to take things slower,” says Lance, rehearsing under his breath. He needs to coach himself before he sees Keith again. “Then if all goes well we kiss… and have sex.” He stops in the hallway in front of the mess hall. “No, no, way too ahead of myself. Let’s start by talking.” 

Lance takes a deep breath, releases it, and walks through the door. Inside he does a scan of the mess hall and sadly doesn’t spot that familiar mullet. He feels disappointed, but tries to squash it down.

“Hey Hunk,” says Lance as he sits down with his tray at their usual table. “Have you seen Kogane today?”

“You haven’t heard?” says a voice behind him. Lance spins in his seat to see James Griffin looking over at him from the next table. 

“Heard what?”

“Dropped out,” says Griffin. “Flipped off Iverson and everything.”

Suddenly Lance can’t breath. Keith is… gone?

“I heard Iverson booted him,” says another student at Griffin’s table. “Discipline problems.”

“Either way,” says James, “Top pilot spot is up for grabs.”

(An entire intergalactic war and a bit more later....)

Lance grabs his tray then looks around the mess hall. The tables where the teachers sit are along the back wall. He wonders which group he’ll sit with today. He definitely has his preferences, but everyone deserves a bit of Lancy Lance’s attention.

Where he’ll sit is still up in the air when he suddenly spots a familiar mullet. “Son of a quiznak…,” he mutters, feet starting to move. 

Keith is mid-conversation with Iverson when Lance makes his presence known. “Well hello, early guy.”

“Hey!” says Keith, noticing him and popping up to stand and giving Lance a big hug hello.

“I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow,” confesses Lance as he leans back out of the hug. That’s when Keith is scheduled to speak to Lance’s class.

“I know. I messed up the time dilation and I didn’t realize until I was in Earth’s atmosphere,” confesses Keith.

“That’s cool,” says Lance, “I can put you up in my apartment.”

“You don’t need to do that,” says Keith, “I can sleep in my ship.”

“I’m sure you miss sleeping in a real bed.”

By Keith’s reaction Lance suddenly realizes what it sounds like he’s suggesting and looks over at Iverson who averts his eyes. Well… that’s a good start to the visit.

“Um, I have a couple classes to teach, but I can hang later?”

“Sure,” says Keith.

**********

“You seriously couldn’t have saved me during dinner,” says Keith when they’ve finally met up again in the evening in the Garrison courtyard. 

Lance got a text a few hours earlier saying Iverson and Sam were taking Keith out for dinner with a few of the other higher up’s.

“Naw. I’ve sat through at least a dozen of those dinners. Pretty dull.”

“Exactly why I needed you there,” says Keith, clearly not letting Lance off the hook. “Iverson spent the whole time calling me ‘Cadet’ because I technically never graduated and then he started pressuring me to finish school!”

Lance chuckled. “Hey, don’t look at me. He already made me complete all the equivalency courses to become a Lieutenant. It wasn’t hard. You could finish school in your sleep.”

“Yeah, but I don’t need to,” argues Keith. “I helped save all of reality. Doesn’t that qualify me as done with school?”

Lance considers this then shrugs. “Naw. You’ll forever be a dropout in my books.”

“Nice support from my Number Two,” teases Keith, giving Lance a playful punch on the arm.

“Former Number Two, I outrank you now. But let me make it up to you anyway,” says Lance, pulling his flask out of his pocket.

Keith makes a show of considering this before accepting the flask and taking a swig.

“So you want a tour or what?” asks Lance with a smirk.

“Afterhours drunk tour of the New Garrison with you as my guide? Hell yeah.”

The enthusiasm isn’t warranted. At least not with their first stop being the Memorial Wall on the opposite end of the Courtyard.

“It’s bigger than I remember it,” says Keith, stepping up to look at it.

“It’s not the same wall,” says Lance. “The other got destroyed during the battle with Sendak.”

“I know, I just meant there’s more names.”

“Yeah,” says Lance, solemnly with a nod. “Everyone else we lost battling Sendak and then Honerva.” He falls silent as Keith runs his hand along the wall, heading to the right. Lance follows at a respectable distance. When Keith finds a certain name he stops. Lance reads it from back where he’s standing.

Keith looks down to the inground vase set in the concert at the base of that column of names. “These flowers are fresh.”

“Shiro was here a few days ago,” explains Lance. “He visits him every time he’s in town.”

Keith kneels down and begins arranging the flowers, something Lance has never seen him do. “I wish I hadn’t been such an asshole back then,” he says, out of the blue.

This surprises Lance. “What do you mean?”

“Adam must’ve been devastated when Shiro was presumed dead. Me running away probably didn’t help.” Keith stood back up, wiping off his hands. “I didn’t think that way back then.”

“You lost the one person you cared about,” says Lance, crossing his arms over his chest to still the dark mood brewing inside him.

“It’s not like I didn’t care about other people,” says Keith. “Honestly, I didn’t feel good enough about myself to think they cared about me enough to miss me.”

“You were missed,” says Lance, his mouth moving quicker than his brain. When Keith’s eyes catch him looking taken aback, Lance clears his throat and says, “I’m sure Adam cared about you plenty. You just weren’t ready to accept it.”

“Yeah,” says Keith, looking back to the little placard with Adam’s name and photo. “I guess insecurity and assholery can look kinda the same.”

Keith maybe feels better, but Lance has this hole in his chest like he missed an opportunity there. He turns and heads to the left end of the memorial wall, heading out of habit to the name he usually seeks out.

“Allura?” says Keith, having followed Lance back over here.

“You don’t want to pay your respects?” jokes Lance.

“I do. I just figured they would’ve erected a statue,” says Keith. “I’m sure I’ve seen a few dozen by now on various planets. Seems strange to put her on the wall with everyone else.”

“I insisted,” says Lance, still looking at Allura’s name. “They had a statue planned for the center of the courtyard.” He turns to gesture to the middle that has a cement slab and nothing on it. “I convinced them to nix the project.”

“Why’s that?” asks Keith. “I thought you’d be the one wanting something more than this.”

Lance shakes his head. “Every single person on this wall gave up their life in the war. And everyone here is missed just as much by their loved ones as we miss Allura. Her sacrifice might’ve ended the war, but it didn’t matter more than the others. At least… I know that’s how she’d see it.

“The statue of her on Altea is nice. It makes sense because it’s her homeworld, but honestly… it feels weird thinking of her as bigger than life when to me she’s just Allura. She wasn’t some deity and she didn’t feel confident in her abilities. On the contrary, in the final months of the war she suffered pretty hard from imposter syndrome. That’s probably why I related so well to her back then. I used to always feel like I wasn’t good enough and I’m not sure if you noticed this, but I used to act cocky to make up for it.”

“I may have noticed,” says Keith with an eye roll. Then he steps closer and puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You were always good enough. Allura knew that. I knew that.”

“You eventually knew that,” counters Lance with an awkward laugh.

“I’m not a quick study. I’m a dropout, remember?” He nods at the wall. “I think you’re right. She’d like being included with everyone else.”

Lance hums in reaction then pulls the flask back out of his pocket. He offers it to Keith first who drops that comforting hand to crack it open. After he takes a long swig, he hands it back to Lance. He takes a sip then pours a bit out on the ground.

“What are you doing?” gasps Keith, jumping back from the splash.

“Pouring one out for our fallen homies,” says Lance, defensively.

“What does that mean?!”

“It means you pour out the drink your friends would’ve had if they were still with us.”

“Okay, but it’s messy and it’s a waste of good whiskey,” argues Keith.

“Well, aren’t you a lush? All concerned with wasting booze.”

“I haven’t had Earth alcohol in months,” says Keith, defensively. “And all they served at dinner was wine. Can you picture it? Me… drinking wine?”

Lance laughed. “No, I can’t picture it.” 

“Messes with my grizzled dropout image,” says Keith, flashing a smile. “Right?”

Fortunately, he strolls off before he can witness the blood rising in Lance’s cheeks. “I called you a dropout! Not grizzled! I never said grizzled! Didn’t happen!”

********

They split the flask and it empties way faster than Lance anticipated as they tour the Garrison grounds. A little buzzed (at least Lance is) they head inside and walk the school halls as Lance points out the new departments and the lecture hall Keith will be speaking in tomorrow.

“I’m really proud of you teaching here,” says Keith out of the blue.

“It’s not exactly working for the Blades of Marmora…”

“Teaching the next generation of astro explorers sounds important to me.”

Lance doesn’t know how to take a compliment. Especially when he’s still not one hundred percent on whether he’s living up to his potential so he just nods along.

“I mean it,” says Keith, turning his grey eyes to meet Lance’s. “How many years has Iverson been asking you to come and teach?”

Lance chuckles. “I dunno. He started asking the day they broke ground on the new facilities. I guess they were just that desperate for new teachers post-war.”

“I’m sorry,” says Keith, stopping Lance in his tracks by placing a hand on Lance’s chest. “Since when are you this humble?”

His touch in this spot almost burns. Lance has to calm himself down to stop from showing how this has affected him. He clears his throat. “I told you I dropped the cocky act.”

“Well, you swung too far in the other direction,” says Keith, shaking his head and dropping his arm. 

Lance is free to gulp his relief because Keith has become distracted. “Simulator Bay,” he says reading the sign on the door. He presses the keypad, but it beeps and turns red. Locked. He looks to Lance.

At first, Lance doesn’t react, but Keith’s stare is enduring. He sighs and steps in front of the keypad. It unlocks at the sight of his face and they’re in.

“Better security than before,” comments Keith, strolling inside.

“This is Garrison 2.0,” says Lance. He watches as Keith pokes around the brand new simulators.

“You tried these?” asks Keith.

“Not my department.”

“Pfft,” huffs Keith. “If they’re not having you teach piloting, they’re wasting you.”

“I thought I was the worst pilot ever,” says Lance, the snark creeping into his voice.

Keith turns to look back at him over his shoulder. It’s the kinda look that means trouble. “That was an in the moment declaration. I know better. I’ve seen you get close to beating me on these machines.” He slides a hand over the front of the nearest simulator. It’s almost a caress. Almost.

Lance needs to gulp again.

“I’m pretty sure these are harder than when we were in school,” says Lance, trying to keep the conversation going because if Keith gives him one more look like that shit’s gonna get real.

“So we might both be bad at them?” asks Keith.

“I doubt you’re bad at anything related to flying.”

“Funny,” says Keith, “I think the same about you.”

“So you finally admit I’m better than you?” laughs Lance, taking Keith’s advice and dropping the humble thing.

“Hey,” says Keith, pointing a finger at Lance. “I never said that.”

“If only there were some way to settle this,” says Lance, leaning a hip against the nearest simulator.

And there’s that look from Keith. “Took you long enough to ask,” he says, heading towards the simulator door near him.

Once they settle in, Lance flips on his comm. “So…,” he says, suddenly bold now that he’s in the pilot seat, “Same terms as last time?”

“Terms?” repeats Keith over the comm.

“For the bet,” he clarifies. 

Keith chuckles over the line. “Sure. Why not?”

Lance lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Okay. No turning back now. Lance maxes out the settings on expert mode and away they go!

“You’ve done this before!” groans Keith over the comms as Lance overtakes him.

“I told you, I haven’t touched them,” he swears. “You’re just getting old and slow.”

“We’ll see who’s old,” says Keith, pressing ahead, but not for long. Lance crosses the finish line first with a higher precision score to boot. “What the hell, Lance?!” exclaims Keith. “Best two out of the three.”

“That was not the bet,” says Lance, voice even. “C’mere.”

Lance’s nerves are spiking by the time Keith enters his simulator. He has to bend down to keep from knocking his head, being much taller than he was last time.

“So, um, I guess I recommend you for the fighter pilot program?” asks Keith, “That was our deal right?”

“Sit here,” says Lance, ignoring Keith’s joke. He gets up from his seat, also ducking to keep from hitting his head.

“O-kay,” says Keith, switching spots with Lance. No sooner is he sitting than Lance drops to his knees before him. “W-what are you doing?”

“Winners sucks the loser off, right?” says Lance. He’s counting on the blue lights of the simulator to hide his blush.

Keith’s eyes widen. “That - that was my deal, but yours was -”

“I obviously don’t need into the fighter pilot program,” says Lance, placing his hands on Keith’s knees. “So what are we doing here?”

Keith’s gulp is visible. “You’re asking me?” Twenty minutes ago Lance could’ve sworn Keith was flirting, but now he’s a stuttering mess. Maybe Lance read this wrong.

“Nevermind,” says Lance, pushing on Keith’s knees as he begins to rise.

“Hold on,” says Keith, suddenly. Lance pauses half croached. “I mean… uh, there’s something to be said for symmetry.” Lance stays frozen, waiting for Keith to explain which he then does, rushing through his words. “I won before I took my reward. Now that you won, maybe we….owe the universe… or something.”

Okay. Right. If that’s how he wants to justify it. Lance lowers back to his knees.

“I think you just want your cock sucked,” says Lance, shocking himself with his smarmy bluntness.

“Fuck off,” shoots Keith.

“You really lose all your cool when you’re in the hot seat,” teases Lance, running his hands up Keith’s legs. 

“I’m plenty cool,” says Keith then he winces right after. He really doesn’t know what to say to save face. That’s okay. Lance doesn’t want to see him cool. He wants to see him squirm.He can’t even wait for it. He leans in and starts to mouth at Keith’s cock through his jeans.

“Ahh,” moans Keith, caught off guard.

Lance pulls back a few inches and runs his hands over Keith’s bulge. He’s so hard already. It makes Lance hum in anticipation. He finds his nerves have calmed as he unzips Keith’s fly and helps him release his hardness.

No sooner does it hit air, than Lance is swirling his tongue around, pumping the base with his hand.

“Holy fuck, Lance,” murmurs Keith, his hips sliding down the seat, pressing himself closer to Lance.

He’s so tempted now, he can’t tease Keith any longer. He has to take him in, swallow him down.

See, Lance didn’t get it all those years ago. How Keith could claim sucking him off as a prize. Well, Lance was so deeply closeted then…. He didn’t understand the power. The joy of bringing someone else pleasure. Of taking someone’s manhood into his mouth and milking it for all it’s worth.

“When did you get so good at this?” groans out Keith.

Like Lance had done this before for Keith to compare. Actually he hadn’t. Ever. Lance pops off, satisfied by the sound he makes. “I dunno. I’ve never done this before.”

“Well fuck,” swears Keith, “finally found what you’re a natural at.”

There’s an insult in there, but Lance lets it slide. Much like he slides his tongue up Keith’s length.

“So pretty,” murmurs Lance, speaking exclusively to Keith’s cock.

Keith’s eyebrow shoots up in response. His mouth is hidden from this angle though. He’s got his hand raised up so he can bite down on his knuckle. The way Keith had been so confident and sultry last time, it’s almost laughable how weak he is now.

Lance gives his cock another lick, another swirl of the tongue and peck on the head before diving in again. The stretch of his jaw aches as he bobs on Keith’s cock, the taste of precum mild on his tongue. He wasn’t expecting these sensations, but he relishes them, stores them in his mind in case this is the one and only time he experiences them.

The thought that he only has now is desperate, increases his pace without thinking until his lips are numbing and his eyes prick with tears as the head of Keith’s cock bumps lightly against the back of his throat.

No gag comes and Lance gets a thrill of accomplishment. Apparently his gag reflex is low. He really is a natural at sucking cock.

He hums his own satisfaction around Keith’s dick then flicks teary eyes up to see Keith’s watching him with a glassy gaze, teeth still biting down on his gloved hand.

Lance’s own hardness is straining against his Garrison issued trousers. He reaches his free hand down to palm himself through the fabric, too excited and impatient to undo his belt.

As much as he’s loving the feeling of Keith’s cock in his mouth, he’s flashing back in time to the feeling of Keith sucking him off. How greedy and sweet he was at the same time. How Lance came right on his face.

Lance pulls off and switches to jerking Keith off. He opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. He’s asking for it, hungry for Keith’s cum. Wants to recreate the exact scene that Keith had done to him so long ago.

“Fuck, Lance, fuck…,” swears Keith. His cheeks are pink. Even in the blue lights Lance can see that as Keith’s cum hits his tongue and his cheek and his eye…

He finishes himself off with one eyed closed, furiously rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants. He comes hot and sharp, groaning as he dips his head to lean against Keith’s open knee.

He feels like Keith’s pet, submissive at his feet. 

Fuck. Why does that thought give him an aftershock?

“That was definitely -” begins Keith, but Lance moves too fast. He can’t have this collapse into a conversation so he pushes up onto one foot, raising himself up enough to press his cum smeared mouth to Keith’s plump lips.

And he kisses him.

Kisses Keith like he thought of doing a hundred… thousand… million times over the years.

Keith kisses him back, pulling at him until Lance finds his way into Keith’s lap. While they’re making out, Lance reaches into his back pocket and retrieves what he’d grabbed before he’d left his staff apartment to meet Keith. He leans back from the kiss as he casually flicks the condom against Keith’s chest. 

He hopes the gesture is half as cool as the time Keith tossed one at him. The condom drops to Keith’s lap and he picks it up, gazing at it like he’s never seen one of these before.  
“Lance…”

“It’s okay to want this,” says Lance, leaning it and planting a soft kiss to Keith’s lips. “It’s okay to do this… especially with me.”

Keith takes both sides of Lance’s face in his hands and pulls him in again for a kiss then pushes him back almost immediately. He shakes his head, a cascade of emotions passing over his face.

“I can’t… I can’t just have sex with my best friend,” whispers Keith, voice striken with worry.

Lance shakes his head, leaning his forehead against Keith. “Don’t call me that. Don’t call me your friend. I’m not just your friend.”

Keith sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. A second later he breaks and puts a hand behind Lance’s head to pull him back into a kiss.

Lance pulls back. “You gotta say it.”

Keith shakes his head before finding the words. “We’re not just friends. Of course we’re not just friends. But can we really just…? All this time and we never… I didn’t think we’d ever...”

He knows exactly what Keith is saying. They left it unspoken, unacted upon for so long. How do they jump start it now?

“Okay,” says Lance with a nod. “I think I know how we can do this.”

To be continued...


	24. You bet your pretty little mouth Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 4851  
> Summary: Lance and Keith find a way to address their baggage before having sex all over Lance's apartment.  
> Additional tags: post-canon, Garrison, drinking, confessions, light angst and fluff, ass eating, anal fingering, cumplay, anal sex

Keith paces Lance’s kitchen. Lance puts the whiskey bottle down heavy on the table so the noise grabs his attention.

“Here’s the deal,” says Lance, picking up the two shot glasses he just filled and offering one to Keith. “We have it out. Right now. Lay all grievances on the table and if we get the air clean,” Lance nods to his bedroom door, “we have it out in there.”

Keith takes the shot glass.

“Agreed?” asks Lance, holding out his own shot glass for Keith to cheers.

“Agreed,” says Keith. He clinks his shot against Lance’s.

As Lance lifts his glass to his mouth he says, “All bets are off in three… two…” The one is replaced by the drinking of the shot. The whiskey burns on the way down. Before his glass even hits table, he’s speaking. “It sucked that you ran away right after we hooked up!”

“I ran away because Iverson told me Shiro was dead! It had nothing to do with you!”

“Well, I know that now!” shouts Lance. “But at the time it felt like it was my fault!”

“Okay, yeah, it sucked getting rejected that way!”

“You moved too fast, Keith! I got intimidated!”

“Well, I know that now!”

“Okay, we need to agree that ‘I know that now’ doesn’t count as an apology.”

“You said it first.”

“Fine. Apologies in three, two, one - I’m sorry!” yells Lance at the same time Keith yells, “Sorry!”

“Good. Let’s pause,” says Lance, pouring them another shot of whiskey. They do the shot together then Lance starts back up. “Why did you pretend not to know me when we met again, rescuing Shiro?”

“The last thing you said to me was ‘we’ve never met.’” Keith does air quotes as he says this.

“Okay, that’s on me,” says Lance, though his voice is still pissed off.  
“You pretended to forget me cradling you when you were injured!”

“Maybe I had a concussion.” Lance shrugs.

“Bullshit! We had a bonding moment!” says Keith, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Fine! I pretended I didn’t remember as revenge! Happy?”

“Of course not!”

“Now, what about you leaving for the Blades? You abandoned me! Again!”

“There was only one Red Lion and we couldn’t both have it! I didn’t leave, I volunteered in your place!”

“I didn’t want you to do that, Katniss!” bellows Lance.

“Huh?” Keith looks totally thrown by the reference, but Lance is not about to change the subject.

“I wanted us to stay together,” says Lance, trying to not yell. “If I stepped down, I still would’ve stayed. You leaving just felt like… Like you were abandoning me all over again.”

“I’m sorry,” says Keith. “Can we pause?”

Lance reaches for the whiskey assuming Keith wants another drink, but Keith steps right up to him and folds him in a hug. Lance is thrown and Keith steps back out of it before Lance can return it.

“Back on,” says Keith. “Allura.”

“I knew you were going to go there!” snaps Lance.

“You said we were clearing the air,” Keith yells back, “We have to talk about it!”

“What do you want me to say? You and I were just starting to - but you left. My feelings grew for someone else.”

“I know,” says Keith, the heat gone from his voice.

“I didn’t even know you wanted to.. After what you said during Garffle Warffle Snick - I mean, I didn’t figure it out until…The wheels were already in motion in with Allura, Keith. What was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” says Keith, defeated.

“I - I had feelings for both of you. I felt really conflicted about it the whole time…”

“I bet…”

“And honestly,” says Lance with a sigh, “the fact that you were still there for me during that time instead of resenting me meant a lot.”

Keith looks at the floor and shrugs.

“I wouldn’t have been that mature if the situation were reversed.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” agrees Keith, looking back up at him.

“And when I lost her… I don’t think I could’ve survived without you looking out for me.”

Keith shifts on his feet. “I thought we were airing grievances.”

“We are,” says Lance, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a half smile. “It’s just… all the good stuff outweighs the bad stuff a million times over. I’m always going to want more of you, Keith. That’s never changed.”

“Pause,” says Keith. His eyes are big, fists tight by his side. He looks like a deer that’s been caught in headlights. Lance isn’t sure what he wants a pause for until he walks swiftly towards him. He thinks maybe this warranted another hug, but insead Keith pulls Lance into a kiss.

It’s good. It’s so good. Just like it was in the simulator. Lance never wants to stop, until Keith does stop.

“Unpause.”

Quiznak, what’s left?

“What you said before, about not thinking you’re good enough. There’s nothing true about it. Who you were… I fell in love with you so easily back then. Who you are now, I’m still so in love with you.”

All Lance’s emotions choke up in his throat. “Do I have to pause to kiss you or -- ?” Keith is already shaking his head no so Lance steps right back in and kisses him. He cuts himself off after a second to pull back and say, “I missed you when you left. I missed you so much every time. I cared about you back then, but I wasn’t being honest with myself about who I was and I took that out on you and --”

Keith stops him with a kiss, this time it’s slow and deep. Lance had thought of kissing Keith so often, but never could’ve imagined how good it would be.

Keith dips back just enough to speak, his breath on Lance’s mouth as he whispers in a low rumble, “How do you feel about me now?”

Lance pushes Keith’s bangs back from his forehead then plants kiss just above his eyebrow. He tucks his head there against his because if he looks him in the eye again he won’t be able to resist kissing Keith and he really needs to talk right now.

Sometimes things are so true, it hurts to say them.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispers. He feels Keith’s arms tighten around his back as he speaks these words. “I’m so in love with you.” There’s a tremor that moves through Keith’s body so Lance squeezes him tighter still. 

Time passes and they don’t move, just sit with it. Sit with the knowledge that they told each other how they feel. That they both feel the same.

They both laugh at the same moment then release and look at each other.

“Okay,” says Lance, tension easing in the room. “Is there anything else or did we do it?”

“I think we got everything,” says Keith and Lance is just leaning in to kiss him once more when Keith suddenly adds, “I shit! I almost forgot at the battle of Naxzela, I tried to sacrifice myself to save all of your lives by flying into a shield.”

It rushes out of his mouth, but not half as quick as when Lance responds with, “I actually died for a bit after getting electrocuted saving Allura’s life while trying to put back together the radiation shield at a Galra base, but uh, Allura restarted my heart so...”

“Oh,” says Keith, surprised and nodding nervously.

“Yeah…”

“So kinda the same?”

“Even steven,” says Lance, grabbing a handful of Keith’s shirt and pulling him tight against his body once more.

Keith loves him. Still. After everything. After all this time. His heart is so full it could burst.

“I could get used to you looking at me like this,” mutters Keith.

Lance didn’t even realize he was just staring at his face, taking him in at this close range. It makes him blush and look away.

Keith takes his chin in his hands and twists Lance’s head to face him again. “Did I not just say I like it?”

“You’re a lot, you know?” says Lance. “A lot to take it all at once.”

“That’s okay,” says Keith, taking Lance by the wrists and moving his hands down to his ass. “I’ll take you in first.” He pushes his hips against Lance as he says this.

“Now if you mean what I think you mean…”

“Sorry, I don’t have a condom to throw at you,” snickers Keith.

“Oh shit, did I not pick up that condom?” asks Lance, suddenly panicking. “Is it still in the Simulator? They’re going to check the security footage and see I signed in and they’re goind to figure out that I blew you and I’m going to get fired and definitely put on some kind of predator watch list and - oh fuck, it’s here in my pocket.” Lance pulls out the condom from his back pocket.

“Good,” says Keith, “We’ll need that.” Then he turns to the kitchen table and uses his arms to sweep everything off the surface. He already has Lane leaned back against the now empty table when the glass whiskey bottle smashes against the floor.

“Keith!” shrieks Lance, pushing him back off to survey the damage. The bottle of whiskey and shot glasses lie broke on the tile. “Why would you do that?”

“I was being sexy and impulsive,” squeaks Keith.

“Your sexy and impulsive gesture got broken glass all over the floor! Plus you wasted that whiskey you got mad at me for pouring out before!”

Keith shrugs. “I’ve had enough to drink.”

“You are ridiculous,” says Lance, sticking a finger to Keith’s chest. He turns to go get a broom.

“Where are you going?”

“To clean up the shards of glass from the floor.”

“Leave it,” says Keith, taking Lance by the arm. “We’ll deal with it after.”

After…? Holy shit! After!

Then it’s right back to business with Keith backing Lance against the table and pushing him down on it so he’s bending back against it. Keith frames his face by placing his hands on either side of Lance’s head. He hikes a knee up onto the table, pushing his weight onto it while leaning down to kiss Lance.

CREEEEK

The table buckles. They both jump to standing so fast!

“Okay, so that’s not going to support the weight of two grown men,” says Lance, looking at his table with great suspicion.

“Guess we’ll find another spot,” says Keith, putting a hand on Lance’s chest and backs him deeper into the kitchen until he knocks against the counter. This is the Keith he remembers from years ago. Unwavering confidence and intensity.

Lance can feel he’s blushing, in spite of himself. “You know I have a whole bedroom with a real bed past the river of glass.”

“I remember you offering me your bed earlier.” He chuckles low and deep while working on unbuttoning Lance’s shirt.

“So that did sound like flirting?” Lance suddenly feels embarrassed for earlier.

“I thought you meant to flirt with me.”

“Not at that very second!”

Keith shrugs then smirks. “S’okay. I’m used to you always flirting with me at all times.” This really gets Lance’s blush going. “As for the bed…” Keith leans in and captures Lance’s bottom lip in a suck before pulling back and saying, “We can use that next time round.”

This sparks a question. “When is next time?” he asks Lance in a tone that threatens the mood’s life (if not outright kills it.)

“Next time we’re together,” says Keith, slowly. “Wait, are we not together?” Then all that confidence is gone and he’s the one panicked. “I just assumed -”

Lance quiets Keith by laying a hand on his cheek. “Keith,” he says softly, “never assume because it makes an ass out of you and me.”

“So we’re not together,” says Keith, darkly while removing Lance's hand by the wrist.

“Wait, no! I just wanted to say something stupid.”

“Instead of addressing my nsecurity. Real great, Lance.”

“Keith? Keith - Keith…” repeats Lance, grabbing both his hands in his. “I want this. So much. And I trust you enough to not run off on me because I can’t go chasing you across the universe.”

“I’ve been waiting for you since we were students here.” Keith leans into Lance as he speaks, so close he can inhale his scent. “Give me a chance and you’ll never get rid of me.”

Lance drops his head to lean his forehead against Keith’s. “Promise?” There’s a quiver in his voice. Up until this second Lance never understood how raw he is over being left behind.

“I promise, love,” whispers Keith. “You can lead me for once.”

Lance swallows back the emotion in his throat. Every word Keith just spoke gave him chills. “Get undressed then turn around.”

Lance helps Keith remove his clothes - his jacket, shirt, belt (always with the belt) - shoes. Seeing Keith shirtless is… new. It’s been a long time since they’d seen each other this way and the change in Keith’s physic is striking. He’s broadened further, but muscle definition isn’t the only difference. There are scars, fresh and old from battles Lance was part of and wasn’t. 

It’s so much to take in and Lance almost wants to halt everything so he can examine him. There’s a cascade of emotions that accompanies the reminder that Keith’s body is a weapon. An objectification process Lance was subjected to, but never fully immersed in. His talent lied in standing back and firing an actual weapon and then eventually he left that path entirely.

“You okay?” asks Keith. 

“Yeah.”

“You haven’t said anything in awhile which is weird for you and you’re staring.”

“Sorry I had a little…” PTSD? “...blip.”

“That’s okay,” says Keith, still raising an eyebrow.

It’s cute so Lance decides to kiss that eyebrow. This quickly leads to more making out and some heavy grinding while Keith pushes Lance’s shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

The skin on skin contact feels so good. It grounds Lance back in the moment. Keith’s body isn’t just unique to him, it’s also the only body Lance ever wants to be intimate with again.

Lance pulls away from the kiss and moves himself around behind Keith, touching and running his fingers across him as he does. He holds him from behind like this, caressing his hands over abs, pinching nipples, running back down to palm his bulge, all the while kissing the back of his neck. Keith’s breathing is sexy little puffs as Lance works him up.

“I love you,” he whispers in his ear.

“I -” Keith begins, but what Lance is doing with his hands turns whatever he was going to say into a sharp inhale then hum.

Lance unbuttons the top of Keith’s fly then begins trailing kisses down Keith’s spine as he lowers himself down to his knees.

This is a big deal, he suddenly realizes. He’s never had sex with anyone he’s also been in love with. And if Keith hasn’t been in love with anyone else, maybe this is a first they’re sharing.

He’s also never eaten ass before… Lance thinks this as he slides Keith’s pants and underwear down over his hips, taking in the roundness of Keith’s ass. He can’t wait to try!

Keith’s in possession of a spectacular ass. Something Lance has often noticed (maybe sometimes in the showers back in the day but mostly clothed.) But seeing it bare now… at this angle…

Captivated, Lance plays with it, feeling the weight of each cheek as he lifts it with his hands. Watches it jiggle when he drops it. His dick strains against the fabric of his own pants. His cock has never wanted something more in his life.

Lance spreads open Keith’s cheeks. Without hesitation he licks across Keith’s asshole. 

“Mmm,” moans Keith. He braces himself on the counter which only serves to pop his ass out more, right into Lance’s awaiting face.

Blowing Keith had been amazingly hot, eating his ass is even better. He goes for it, licking over Keith’s hole repeatedly. It makes Keith moan and quiver and shake. He moves so much, Lance gets fed up and wraps his arms tightly around Keith’s thighs to hold him in place, pressing his own face firmly between his cheeks. He nuzzles his face in, moving his tongue horizontal back and forth over Keith’s hole.

“Fuck, Lance, fuck…” moans Keith. 

Lance switches back to leisurely licks. This is so fun he could spend all night teasing Keith like this. That is, if he weren’t so horny himself.

He pulls back, breathing puffs of air on Keith’s wet asshole. Looking between Keith’s legs he can see his dick dripping with precum. He reaches between and collects it from the tip, earning another “mhmm” from Keith. He decides to take a page from Keith’s playbook and rub that bit of precum across his asshole then using it’s slickness to dip a finger inside.

Every little motion and gesture is rewarded by movement and noises from Keith. He’ll push back to take Lance’s finger in deeper only to get overstimulated and pull back with a clench of his ass cheeks.

Lance commits it all to memory. Even if this is only the first time… just… just in case. He’s long since learned to hold close the best moments for when things turn dark.

“I’m going to get some lube,” says Lance, standing.

“Hurry,” insists Keith. 

Lance kicks off his shoes and hurriedly ditches his pants as he heads towards the bedroom.

“Lance!” yells Keith, suddenly. It’s urgent enough to stop Lance in his tracks. “River of broken glass, remember?”

Lance looks down to see the shards of glass right where he was about to step with his now shoeless feet. Worse, it’s blocking his path to the bedroom.

“I have lube in the bathroom!” he calls out, twisting to the side and changing course. He throws open the drawer, grabs his bathroom lube and bolts back to the kitchen to find Keith using more of his own precum to finger and stretch himself.

Lance kinda gets caught just watching for a bit. Like something is so fucking hot, he freezes right up. It’s just like the first time in the simulator. No one had ever even come on to Lance before and then Keith goes with that show stopping, cum stretching move and Lance just… broke.

Keith catches him watching. “Like what you see?”

“I was gone two seconds,” scolds Lance. “How desperate are you for me to fuck you?”

“Let me put it this way,” says Keith, his voice all breathy because he’s still working himself with his now gloveless fingers, “I’ve been in life-threatening situations that felt less urgent.”

Lance is grateful the cap is still on the lube because he just involuntarily squeezes it so hard in reaction…

“The condom is on the floor by the table,” directs Keith. Lance spins and sees it there. “Put it on and get over here.”

“I thought I was going to lead,” pouts Lance.

“You can do whatever you want when you’re inside me, Lieutenant,” promises Keith, “but I’m taking command now since you keep pausing and gawking.” Lance isn’t sure if he goes red from embarrassment or angry. “It’s cute, but I fucking need this, Lance.” Keith says this while speaking over his shoulder and stretching open his cheeks to show off his slick, ready hole.

Lance.exe has stopped working…

No! That’s exactly the kind of freezing he’s not supposed to do. No matter how sexy Keith gets.

The only solution is for Lance to look away so he can go about his tasks without distraction. As ordered, he puts on the condom then smooths a generous amount of lube over it. Keith is ready for him when he turns back, forearms resting on the counter, ass popped out. Lance places the lube bottle down on the counter beside him then reaches around to rub the excess lube on his hand onto Keith’s cock.

Keith gives a sharp intake of breath at the contact. Lance leans in and kisses him, giving his cock just a few light strokes. Kissing Keith is still heaven. It’s almost a shame to stop so he can move around the back and line himself up. Almost…

Sinking into Keith’s ass is amazing. Lance takes it slow, just a few inches in, giving Keith time to adjust to his size. It’s Keith who doesn’t wait any longer, who pushes himself back and takes Lance completely, bottoming out.

Lance moans loudly, the surprise and the pleasure hitting him at once. He’s pressed right to Keith’s skin.

“Give me a sec,” he whispers because he’s certain Keith will start moving if he doesn’t ask. Lance just wants a moment to run his hands over Keith’s body and really drink him in while he’s so nice and tight inside him.

“...Okay,” exhales Keith, his neck rolling. He seems blissed out himself. “Just… can’t wait to see how you fuck.”

Old Lance would take this as a taunt, a ‘show me what you got because I bet it’s nothing.’ New Lance knows Keith is expressing excitement. Even so, Old Lance takes the reins, wanting to show off.

That’s why he gives no warning, no slow build. Just pulls back his hips and starts fucking into Keith, fast and rough. Hooks his hands around Keith’s hips and holds him still while he fucks him.

“Ahh -ffhh- ahh,” mutters Keith, his moans desperate. It fuels Lance. So does the smack of his balls against Keith’s taint and the squish and slap of his thick ass.

He won’t last like this. Neither will Keith. Lance sees him reach around to grab and pump at his own cock. It’s too fucking good to draw out. And it’s them.

Lance slows just as his build starts to get too close. He really has to drop back and resist to keep his climax from overtaking him anyway. He doesn’t want to cum just yet. He wants just a bit more time inside Keith. Maybe with Keith on his back...

“Don’t stop, don’t,” growls Keith, pressing his ass backward. Lance backs all the way away, his cock slipping out. The angry looks Keith shoots him over his shoulder when he’s been denied...

“C’mon,” says Lance, grabbing his wrist and tugging at his arm. He almost leads Keith to the bedroom -

“River of broken glass,” Keith reminds him just in time again. 

Lance changes course and brings Keith into the living room with all it’s Garrison issued furniture. Not Lance’s taste, but the sectional includes a lounger which is perfect to tip Keith onto.

With one knee on the lounger for leverage, Lance lines himself back up with Keith’s hole. The moment he’s inside, Keith is the one moving, winding and rolling his hips to fuck himself on Lance’s dick while still lying on his back. His skill is amazing and he looks so damn pretty working Lance’s cock that he lets him have at it.

“Oh fuck,” mumbles Lance. The way Keith bottoms… the only word for it is talent.

He feels Keith’s asshole tighten around his cock. Keith moans while cumming on his own stomach, his hips never slowing their winding.

When Keith has calmed enough for his head to drop back, Lance says, “You’re a terrible sub.”

“The cock was too good,” groans Keith. “Plus… it’s you.”

He gets it. His own cock is twitching inside of Keith, but he keeps his cool. Lance reaches down and drags his thumb through the pool of cum on Keith’s stomach then lifts it to press to Keith’s lips.

Keith licks it then pulls it into his mouth, sucking then bobbing on Lance’s thumb. It feels surprisingly good and it gets Lance rolling his hips again.

Keith pulls off with a lewd pop. “Cum inside of me. Be as rough as you want.”

Considering who’s saying this, it’s likely true. Lance leans down and starts kissing him, finding better purchase with one knee and one foot down. He hooks one of Keith’s legs over his shoulder, the other pressed back with this arm, hiking his hips up to the perfect angle for Lance to fuck into as fast and rough as he wants to go.

“Ahhh - ffgg- ahhh…” Keith’s noises start up again, this time moaned into Lance’s mouth. Lance pulls back from the kiss, needing to take in more air.

“I… I love you,” he moans, pounding into Keith’s ass.

“Ahh- I -agh- I love… you too...ffgg,” moans Keith.

Lance cums in several quick shocks, thrusting hard and sharp with each hit, causing Keith to cry out each time. He’d held back cumming for so long that it just keeps going. Everytime he hears Keith’s voice… sees the look on his face. It’s like he’s losing his mind with how amazing this is. How lucky he is.

He wants to collapse on top of Keith, but doesn’t want to risk slipping out just yet. Instead he carefully repositions himself until he can lay on top of Keith, still nestled inside of him.

He’s a sweaty wreak.

Keith is a gorgeous dream.

They’re both happy.

“I knew you’d be good,” mumbles Keith, kissing Lance’s temple.

Lance’s head shoots up. “Good not great?”

“You are a great fuck.”

Satisfied, Lance lays his head down on Keith’s chest. “I always wanted to do that…”

“Me too,” agrees Keith’s petting Lance’s hair. One more thing that gives Lance a shudder of sudden pleasure. Okay… what is he into???

His mood sours a bit when his head swings back on subject. “I guess we could’ve done that a long time ago if it weren’t for me avoiding all…,” he lifts his hand to gesture in the air, “...this.”

Keith sighs and when he speaks again it’s in his ‘understanding leader voice.’ “In a way I’m glad we waited. We were so immature back then. If we rushed we probably would’ve fallen apart.”

“Maybe…”

Keith squeezes Lance tightly. “Good things take time.”

“Yeah…,” says Lance, brightening again. “They do.”

*******

Keith is late for his guest lecture. It’s not because he’s hungover nor because he was up most of the night having sex with Lance. Nor is it because they took a shower together this morning which led to more sex.

Actually it’s because he got a call from Kolivan right before heading in and held up a finger to let Lance know he’d need a minute. Kolivan was calling of course to assign him his next Blades mission and Keith turned it down.

“I’ll catch the next one maybe. I’m going to stick around here for a bit.”

He told Lance last night when they finally cleaned up the river of glass and made it to the bedroom that he would take a leave of absence. They’re just getting started and honestly, Keith couldn’t be dragged away right now.

Keith pauses at the door to the lecture hall, looking through the glass. He can see Lance addressing his class, making them laugh. It suits him so well, having all eyes on him, being the person these young minds can turn to for help, and all the while staying close to his family.

The sight of it, of Lance teaching, makes Keith’s heart feel so full.

This might not be the same building, but it’s where they met a lifetime ago. They found each other here and lost each other… now they’ve found each other again.

Last night they’d discussed how Keith would split his time now that they’re in a relationship. Knowing Lance has summers off, he’d suggested he take the summer off too and spend it on Earth. “Or…,” Lance had said, “I could come to you maybe? Give you a hand with whatever missions the Blade gives you. You could probably use a sharpshooter on your squad, right? Wait… squad isn’t the right word. What do you call them?”

Lance as a Blade… Keith had daydreamed about it, but never dared suggest it to him in case Lance felt like he was judging him (or figured out Keith desperately wanted to be around him again.) He couldn’t wait to see that either.

For a moment it all feels too good to be true. 

When Keith finally walks in the door, Lance turns his face towards him and it lights up. That’s when Keith feels sure this is real. That Lance really loves him (and is willing to admit to it and act on it, no less!)

“Everyone, this is Keith Kogane,” says Lance, addressing the class. “Former leader of team Voltron and current General for the Blade of Marmora.” It’s a nice introduction. “However, inside the Garrison halls he’s ranked as a Cadet like you and according to the current simulator rankings, I’m a better pilot than him. Just sayin’. Take it away, Keith!”

“Lance,” groans Keith.


	25. I feel God in this Chili's tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written during last night's #drinkwritedrawklance  
> For [Anime_fangil823](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823)  
> "Keith blowjob!!!" plus me deciding it's a The Office au  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 826  
> Summary: "Just office friends" Keith and Lance get frisky under the table during the Dundies.  
> Additional tags: The Office AU, Keith is Pam, Lance is Jim, Shiro is Michael, cheating, Keith is engaged to someone else, drunk hookup, blowjobs, public sex, flood of emotions, I know it's weird but I was drunk when I wrote it!! Was surprised to still like it this morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this drunk last night (while doing #drinkwritedrawklance) and surprisingly still like it today?? I only fixed a couple typos, the rest is my drunken spiel. Enjoy!

Shiro’s hosting of the Dundies was so awkward and boring. Lance couldn’t help himself playing footsy with Keith under the table. It didn’t matter in the moment that the Dunder Miffilin Receptionist had a fiance. Lance was a little tipsy and Keith had been flirty since James had left early.

In fact they’d seemed to be fighting when James had left. Now Keith was super happy and drinking a lot. Honestly, Lance had never seen him so happy.

The thought couldn’t help running through his head ‘this is how happy you’d be if you were with me.’

And maybe he could’ve been content with that deviant thought… maybe, if he hadn’t kept drinking with Keith. If Keith’s foot hadn’t been replaced by a hand on his knee. Maybe if Lance hadn’t matched it. Maybe if he’d been better at resisting this temptation and hadn’t let his hand travel up, up, up until it was right in Keith’s happy place.

No resistance. Just covert smiles while Keith kept his eyes on Shiro onstage.

Fuck.

Lance was so into this man. How was he supposed to take not take a mile when Keith gave him an inch.

No, not accurate, from what he felt through the thin fabric of Keith’s trouser’s he was at least 8 inches.

Lance’s mouth was watering. This was ridiculous. They were in the middle of a Chili’s for God’s sake! Keith was taken!

But also… Lance had been in love with him for years…

So what would win out? Decency or the love of his life? Because Lance had never, could never not feel what he felt for Keith. And honestly, truly honestly, he felt like he was waiting for his husband.

Which is a sad justification for why he pretended to drop his fork. Those tablecloths are long at Chilis. One can disappear underneath (especially with Shiro singing over Tiny Dancer, distracting everyone.) Under that cover, forgotten by everyone but the one that truly mattered, Lance undid Keith’s fly.

Eight inches was accurate. The gerth… the gerth Lance was not prepared for. But a little stretch in his cheeks, Lance didn’t mind.

He couldn't wait either. Couldn't take it. Not when Keith was so sweet and flirty and carefree tonight. He needed to follow this through. Needed to take that large hard cock into his mouth and let him fill him up.

The sound below the table was muffled. Shiro was announcing the winner of Office Hottie. Lance would’ve given it to Keith,over and over. But he was too busy with a mouth full of cock to care.

He bobbed on Keith’s hard dick, luxuriating in it. Loving how full it made his mouth. He’d been dreaming of just this since he’d met Keith. Wanted to just bring him pleasure in every way. Until now he’d settled for bringing a smile to his face every work day. Making him laugh again and again. But he couldn’t wait anymore. Not when he could make him forget every worry, every thought.

Keith spread his legs wider, letting Lance in closer as he sucked. He forgot to be quiet. Trusted the table cloth to soak up the sucks and pops as he went to town on Keith’s eight inches.

He was getting so hot. Lance had to undo his own fly take his own cock out, stroke himself in time with his bobs because this was so fucking hot. This was Keith. His every thought. His every concern. His one person that got him through the day, through the week, through the year.

He wanted Keith in every way. Physical, but heart and soul as well. He wanted to tell that story from every drag of his lips and every lick of his tongue. He wanted Keith to know he wasn’t just his friend. He, Lance, was the person he should be with. 

Keith’s leg shook against his shoulder suddenly clamping down, holding Lance in place as he thrust his neck to swallow that cock over and over until he felt Keith’s milky white cum coating his throat.

His own wrist flicked fast, spilling himself onto the Chili’s floor while gulping down Keith’s cum. He wanted him, he wanted him, he wanted him….

All his thoughts were filled with how he wanted more with Keith. Wanted to confess to him how he’d loved him from the start. How he stayed in his dead end job because his smile made his day, every single day. How he wanted him to break off his engagement once and for all so they could be together.

But…

How would Lance say all that when he was kneeling on the dirty floor of a Chili’s, listening to Keith excuse himself from the table as he tucked himself away.  
What was left, but for Lance to zip his own pants then duck himself back up to his seat to see Hunk’s look of surprise?

“Dude, did you find your fork?”


	26. A picture is worth a thousand fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my first 500 twitter followers! Dedicated to @Astrolatte  
> I asked them to provide me with words to include in a story I would base on the words I got. Sixty followers gave me words! List is at the beginning of the story.  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 2131  
> Summary: Long distance is hard (and not in the fun way.) Armed with a camera and props (plus a word of the day calendar,) Lance is determined to keep their love life spicy no matter the space between them!  
> Additional tags: College au, Top Keith, Bottom Lance, dirty photos, masturbation, lingerie, restraints, anal sex

1\. Starfish  
2\. Tongue-fucking  
3\. Gaping  
4\. Jiggle  
5\. Avacado-condom (avacondom)  
6\. Wood  
7\. Starlight  
8\. Flannel  
9\. Melt  
10\. Chains  
11\. Wetting  
12\. Ball-gag  
13\. Thigh-highs  
14\. Inferno  
15\. Thighs  
16\. Smorgasbord  
17\. Knot  
18\. Perky  
19\. Feral  
20\. Tender  
21\. Puppy  
22\. Stilettos  
23\. Hands  
24\. Delicious  
25\. Tender  
26\. Gleimous  
27\. Combust  
28\. Luscious  
29\. Exposed  
30\. Masterpiece  
31\. Slick  
32\. Kitten  
33\. Inflate  
34\. Crepuscular  
35\. Overstimulation  
36\. Fragranced  
37\. Mouthwatering  
38\. Dripping  
39\. Kumquat  
40\. Gloves  
41\. Codswallop  
42\. Gorgeous  
43\. Jelly  
44\. Pounding  
45\. Tape  
46\. Denied  
47\. Cucumber  
48\. Swallow  
49\. Telepathy  
50\. Soft  
51\. Crusty  
52\. Kinky  
53\. Creamy  
54\. Ribbon  
55\. Cactus  
56\. Princess  
57\. Ice  
58\. Cumslut  
59\. Virgin  
60\. Velvet

“What am I looking at here, Lance?” Keith holds out his phone to examine the photo of the cucumber and the carefully placed pair of kumquats.

“That is a flirty text,” answers Lance over the speaker.

“It looks like a quarter of the food pyramid.”

“C’mon, Kitten,” purrs Lance. “If we’re gonna be long distance, we gotta get creative, get kinky.”

“No offense, Lance, but suggestive vegetation isn’t my kink. You might as well suggest I stick a cactus up my ass.”

“Now that you mention it, I do remember your aversion to the Avocondoms.”

“The what?”

“The avocado flavoured condoms.”

Keith cringes at the memory. “Oh yeah, that was weird.”

“They actually tasted like avocado! It was amazing!”

“Avocados don’t taste like anything!”

“Not with that attitude they don’t.”

“I just prefer the taste of your dick,” admits Keith.

“Now you’ve got the idea,” says Lance. “Dirty talk like that’s gonna make me combust. Keep going.”

“I can’t. I’m late for class, but feel free to continue without me.”

“You know I will and I’ll be sending you filthy thoughts via telepathy.”

“Fire away, Gorgeous,” says Keith. It’ll be a miracle if Lance can get his mind off midterms.

Perfectly timed with Keith walking out of a class, another photo arrives from Lance. Keith clicks it open, expecting to see Lance’s latest erotic food masterpiece. Instead it’s a photo of his hand. Keith doesn’t get it, not at first. Accompanying it Lance has commented below.

L: Continued and completed!  
That’s when Keith notices the creamy white substance collected on the curve between Lance’s thumb and his pointer finger.

By the time Keith gets to his dorm, the same substance is wetting his briefs, leaving a stain from his dripping cock. He’s so hyped up, he forgets to take his gloves off and gets them very dirty. He sends Lance the resulting picture.

L: I wanna lick them clean.  
K: I wish you could.  
L: Not fair teasing me. You know I’m a cumslut!  
K: So am I, that’s why you sent the first photo.  
L: And now I have a baseline of what works for you.  
K: Sure just send me a photo of your cum covered hands whenever you jerk off.  
L: First, you can’t keep up with me. Second, I will not let this long distance relationship go stale. You will get variety from me! A smorgasbord of slutty photos!  
K: Smorgasbord?  
L: I bought a Word of the Day calendar. Get into it!

After midnight that night a text arrives, the phone screen lighting up beside Keith’s face. Normally he’d stuff his phone under the pillow and pass back out, but the notification that his boyfriend sent him a photo wakes him right up. 

He swipes it open, heart pounding, anticipating another mouth watering photo. He’s confused at first when he sees a set of legs in thigh-highs and stilettos laying out on what is clearly Lance’s bed. For a hot second he gets scared Lance has a woman over, but then he recognizes that perky butt.

Closer inspection of the photo and Keith notices the head of Lance’s cock, tucked between those luscious thighs. He’s immediately reaching for the KY Jelly beside the bed.

The photo makes him go feral as he uses it to jerk off to. He can just imagine what he’d do if he had Lance dressed like that in real life. How he’d lay him out like a starfish on his stomach, run his hands up and down those tender legs. How he’d then want to play with his ass, make it jiggle. How he’d pull apart those cheeks and tongue-fuck him until he’s a drooling mess than then fuck him for real in that gaping hole.

He finishes, cum spilling out onto the sheets. It almost glows in the starlight from the unshuttered window. Keith snaps a photo of his mess and sends it off to Lance. He gets a reply instantly.

L: Good Puppy!  
K: Twice in one day, Lance…  
L: Earlier was barely a warmup.  
K: You woke me up.  
L: This ia complaint?  
K: No. But at some point I need to sleep and not think about fucking you.  
L: I don’t like the sounds of that.  
K: You need sleep too, Princess.  
L: You know I’m a crepuscular creature.  
K: A what?  
L: Word of the day. Means active at night.  
K: I thought the word of the day was smorgasbord.  
L: It’s after midnight duh!  
K: Night love!  
L: Night! Love you!

Keith wakes up the next day in a crusty spot on his bed. He really needs to wash his sheets.

The photos from Lance keep coming, day and night. Midday he gets a photo of Lance rubbing an ice cube over his nipple, making it hard from and pink from the cold. It makes Keith melt just like that ice!

The next day, while he’s out with friends for dinner, Keith gets a photo Lance lifting up his shirt to reveal the crisscrossing chains of a body-cage. Imagine if that was all Lance was wearing...

K: I have wood nonstop!  
L: Good! That’s the point  
K: I have to live my life, Lance.  
L: Without me??? Codswallop! (word of the day)  
K: I miss you every second of every day, but being horny all the time is too distracting. I went to the wrong hall for my exam today!  
L: I’m sorry :( I’ll just send them late evening from now on.

Feeling like he’s hurt Lance’s feelings, Keith can’t leave it at that.

K: Baby, I always want you. You know that, right?  
L: I know. I just miss you. Coming up with photos made me feel more connected to you.  
K: Don’t stop. Just… be mindful of overstimulation. Too much of a good thing.  
L: I don’t agree with that, but I’ll try, love...

Lance doesn’t send another photo for four days, which means by the time Keith gets another he’s gone so long without jerking off, he feels like a virgin again. This one arrives on a Friday evening when Keith is looking down the barrel of a full weekend of studying. The photo is more than a horny fix, but also a welcome distraction. The caption on it says: “Don’t open until Christmas…”

The photo itself is of Lance wearing a flannel shirt and nothing else. His cock is hard with a velvet ribbon tied around it with a knot. Keith’s hands are slick with cum a few minutes later. He gets off to the same photo three more times over the weekend and each time he sends Lance a photo of the results.

L: You tell me to send less photos then you just keep jerking off to the one.  
K: You look so sexy I can’t help myself. It is sad though...  
L: What’s sad? Your masturbation addiction?  
K: No. Being reminded that I have to wait until Christmas to see you.  
L: But imagine the fuck we’re going to have when we do see each other! You’re going to cum so much in me, my hole is going to be gleimous for a week!

Keith has to assume that’s another word of the day.

K: Miss you every second.  
L: Kitten, I know. I’ve got the photos to prove it.  
K: haha right...  
L: I like it. Your obsession with me inflates my ego.  
K: And you were already so self-assured. I’ve created a monster.  
L: Your sex monster ;)

A few days pass with no photos and fewer texts from Lance. Keith tries to get him on the phone, but Lance always seems busy. By the weekend Keith is ready to admit he’s feeling down. This long distance thing is hard and even though he trusts he’s in love and it’s real, without the constant attention from Lance, he starts to have doubts. Worries if he said something wrong in a recent conversation and Lance is mad? Or what if Lance met someone new and that’s why he’s pulling away?

Another Friday rolls around and a package gets delivered. Keith’s heart sings when he sees it’s from Lance. He tears it open as soon as he gets to his dorm room. The contents confuse him. It’s a roll of duct tape and a… ball-gag?

While Keith is still pondering this, there’s a knock on his door. He opens it up to an unexpected visitor! He can hardly believe his eyes when he sees Lance standing there on the other side, suitcase in hand.

“Surprise!” shouts Lance, shaking Keith out of his stupor.

“Lance? Lance!” Keith jumps on him, hugging him and kissing him. Finally he pulls him into his room. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided I couldn’t wait until Christmas to see you so I cashed in my frequent flyer miles.” Lance walks over to the desk and picks up the box Keith had just been looking through. “Oh good, you got my package.”

“What’s it mean?”

Lance puts the ball gag in his mouth then says “fhkjlkjf fhlsjf ahhkll”

“What?”

He pulls it back out and says. “You’ve been such a good Kitten and you’ve been denied for so long. I want to do something special.”

Just like that, an inferno is lit inside Keith. Soon he has Lance naked and bound at the wrists and ankles and laying on his side on the bed. The ball-gag is secured properly in his mouth this time. 

Keith runs a hand over Lance’s soft ass. Pulls the cheeks apart to see the butt plug nestled there. He arrived all prepped for Keith. All he needs to do is pull the plug out, add some more lube, and push himself inside. It’s easily the most delicious sensation he’s ever experienced, being back inside Lance. Those months apart just made his desire for him grow so much more. Now Lance has shown how much he loves him by surprising him with the visit and trusting him to fuck him while voiceless and restrained.

The first time Keith has him, he’s rough and relentless. Fucks Lance from his knees while Lance takes it on his side. He spanks the side of his ass until it’s cherry red. Gets the bed springx screeching as he lets the bounce make the fuck oh so good.

After he pumps Lance full of his cum, he’s ready to go again in a minute. This time he fucks him sweetly. Laying down on his own side to spoon him. He loosens the ball-gag and sets Lance’s voice free again. He rolls his hips smooth and slow, listening to every little moan he can draw out of Lance. He loves him tender this time, both of them having gotten their desperation out during the first fuck. His sweet Princess cums into Keith’s hand as he jerks him off to the time of his thrusts. Keith cums again right after.

“The butt plug was a nice touch,” Keith mutters afterwards.

“I had a hell of a time explaining that beep to airport security,” laughs Lance.

They take a nap together, falling asleep while Keith whispers over and over how much he loves Lance. They barely leave the room the rest of the weekend. Keith is devastated when Sunday night rolls around and Lance has to catch his flight.

The one silverlining is now Keith knows how incredible reunion sex is. It makes the wait between seeing each other easier. In the meantime he has Lance sending him sexy photos (and the new word of the day.)

Keith keeps the ball-gag as a souvenir of Lance’s visit. He discovers that the ball is fragranced like Lance’s spit. The straps smell like his hair, all fruity and sweet. One night when he’s feeling playful, he strips naked and gags himself with it. He enjoys it so much, he takes some selfies for Lance by setting his phone up on the dresser. 

Of course, gets turned on in the process and he jerks off, imagining the whole time that the ball is actually Lance’s cock that he’s swallowing it down. After he cums he takes more photos with the mess and sends them all to Lance. 

Lance’s response is several rounds of keyboard smashes. Ten minutes after that Keith gets a pretty photo of Lance’s exposed ass riding a nice fat dildo with the caption “I snuck away from dinner for this!”

Of course this just gets Keith hard all over again, thinking about his boyfriend riding that dildo and pretending it’s his cock. Keith cums on his stomach and sends Lance a pic, starting the process all over again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who provided words! Follow me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1
> 
> xoxoxoBBBK


	27. Lance's First Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Versvember  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Wordcount: 3966  
> Summary: Lance is eager to show his friend Keith his very first strap-on.  
> Additional tags: trans Lance, no afab language, anal sex, mutual hand jobs, Top Lance, Bottom Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MissMew07 for their Beta work!

Lance stands in front of the mirror, turning to one side then the other, examining himself from all angles. This is the image of himself he’s so patiently been waiting for. He had chosen his cock so carefully, searching across many websites until he found the exact one that felt right to his soul. It looks even better than he’d imagined.

The joy was bubbling up inside of him. He wants to share this with someone. Would that be an overshare though? Somehow that makes it more appealing.

Lance: Hey!!!! I got it!!!!!  
Keith: Got?  
Lance: My special package 😏

It’s weird. A few months ago Keith and him weren’t that close. They were usually kinda at odds with each other, but somehow Keith snuck up on Lance and he found himself going to him with his more personal dilemmas.

Keith is the only one he’d opened up to about wanting a cock of his very own. Surprisingly, Keith had stuck with him as his emotional support during this journey.

Keith: That’s awesome!! Have you tried it on?  
Lance: I’m wearing it now!

Lance feels so grateful he has someone to share this with since he’s certainly not dating anyone.

Lance: Wanna see?

It’s only after Lance hits sends that he realizes it seems like he’s inviting Keith to see a photo of him wearing it, when what he was intending is to photograph it off. Lance is just starting to type out a clarification when Keith replies.

Keith: I’ll be right over.

Wait… Keith thought Lance was inviting him to physically come over and see? The explanation Lance was going to type about sending a photo of his strap-on off is still sitting in the text box. Is it embarrassing to correct Keith now? Lance deletes what he wrote.

Lance: Ok

Okay?? Was this okay?? Lance puts his phone down and blinks. Keith is coming over to see Lance’s dick.

Now the first question is… is Keith assuming Lance will be wearing it when he arrives?  
The second, and probably more important, question is… is Lance okay with Keith seeing him wearing it?

And the strange thing is, Lance is okay with the second on the condition that the answer to the first question is also yes. And that, my friends, is quite the realization! Because it’s not a toy he’s showing off. It’s Lance himself. It’s part of him.

Will Keith understand that?

Suddenly Lance is on the verge of a panic attack, because if Keith does understand and he’s coming over fully understanding this then… He should take it off.

He doesn’t take it off though. Instead he pulls on a pair of loose sweats and throws on a t-shirt then runs around his bedroom in a tizzy. What should he be doing to prepare? He doesn’t even know what’s going to happen! 

What if he’s blowing this up in his head for nothing? That would be so typically Lance!

Calm down. Deep breath.

Lance lights a candle.

It seems like a safe move. If Keith is coming over, expecting something, romantic lighting. If he’s expecting nothing and is just being a great friend, whatup? It’s just a candle. No Big D! (Except the one in Lance’s pants.) The building door buzzes and Lance almost panics and blows out the candle. Instead he goes and lets Keith up.

“Hey,” says Keith.

“Hey,” says Lance.

This is going well. Or badly. Lance can’t tell.

“So you wanted to, uh, show me?” says Keith, stepping inside.

“Bedroom,” says Lance, all too quickly. When Keith looks thrown, Lance clears his throat and clarifies. “Hunk might be home soon so we should do this in the bedroom.”

This?? THIS?? 

Why does Lance choose words so suckily?

“Sure,” said Keith with a shrug. They both just stand there. “Uh, which way?”

This is when Lance realizes he’d never even had Keith inside his bedroom. They’ve only ever hung out in the living room before.

“Ah yes, follow me,” says Lance, suddenly turning into a British butler, including a bow and a sweep of the arms. Why is he like this?

"Nice," says Keith when they enter Lance's bedroom. "I like your candle."

"Thanks, it's not lit for a special reason," blurts Lance.

"Smells good anyway. So, uh, can I see?" Keith's eyes drift downwards. So he was expecting Lance to still be wearing it...or he can just see the very obvious bulge in Lance's pants.

"Yeah...," says Lance.

"You sure?" asks Keith, seeming to pick up on Lance's hesitance.

"Yes," says Lance more firmly. He honestly wants to, but that doesn't help him feel any less nervous.

"I'm wearing it," says Lance, feeling this needs clarification.

"I figured," says Keith.

"I just didn't want there to be any surprises."

"It's what you invited me over to see, right?"

Okay, so same page.

"I just didn't know if you thought you were going to see it off," babbles Lance. Now that things have been clarified, he can't help but say every thought he'd had out loud. "Like maybe it would be weird for you to see me wearing it or -"

"It's not weird," says Keith. "It's a part of you. It would be weird seeing it off."

Lance's heart thumps so loud he's certain Keith could hear it. Keith gets it. He really does.

"Well, then," says Lance, nervously chuckling because he has to cover his emotions with humour. "Whoomp there it is." He tugs down the front of his sweatpants, but then realizes his shirt is too long so he pulls it up and bites on the hem with his teeth to hold it out of the way.

He was so busy adjusting his clothing situation, he missed Keith's initial reaction. If Keith made a facial expression, Lance missed it and now he's just staring. If there's one thing Lance has learned about Keith recently is when he's deep in thought, his emotions don't play over his face like Lance's do. It's hard to tell what Keith is thinking unless he pays close attention.

This feels awful, not having any clues as to what Keith thinks. He wants to ask 'do you like it?' but then it'll sound like he's asking 'do you like it? *wink wink* *nudge nudge*' 

Finally he can't stand the silence. Lance opens his mouth to straight up ask Keith what he thinks, but the t-shirt’s hem he was holding in his teeth drops to cover up his cock again.

"Dammit," swears Lance, pulling back up on the shirt.

"Lemme help," says Keith, stepping closer.

He takes hold of Lance's shirt and pulls up. It's only when it reaches up to his chin does Lance realize that Keith is *removing* his shirt completely. Wanting to seem cool like he understood all along, Lance lifts his arms up and lets Keith pull it free leaving him in his binder.

Any feeling of being exposed is amplified by the fact that Keith is now standing within inches of him. Face so close Lance can smell mint on his breath mingling with the scent of the vanilla candle. They are but a cock's length apart. Lance knows this for sure because Keith  
stands just past where the head of his cock ends.

"Can I touch it?" Keith asks this so softly that Lance's brain doesn't register the words at first and has to replay it to be sure that's what he heard.

"Yeah," says Lance, surprised by how dry his voice sounds. "that's ok."

He's not sure what he's expecting Keith to do. Maybe poke at it? What he does though is twist his grip over the head then run his hand down Lance's length.

Keith strokes it exactly like...

Heat rises quickly inside Lance, reaching the surface quickly and making his skin tingle.

"This okay?" Keith asks, softly.

Lance swallows hard. "Yep." Keith runs his hand back up and repeats the stroking motion. 

"Does it feel -" Lance stops himself. He wants to frame the question in the negative and that isn't right. It's like he's setting Keith up to reject him. When all evidence points to Keith being pleased with what they're doing. It was his idea after all.

"It feels really nice," says Keith, softly. He filled in the question in his mind and answered to the positive. 

Lance feels so pleased. He spent so many hours deciding. Pouring over the options then settled on realistic shape and texture. The hitch was he didn't like any of the 'skin tone' options. Nothing was the right shade of brown to match his skin so instead he went for a bit of razzle dazzle and picked blue.

"I like the colour," says Keith, seeming to read Lance's thoughts. "Feels so good in my hand."

The pace of his strokes increases and now Lance begins to pick up on subtle clues to help him pick up on what Keith is thinking. The tint of red in his cheeks, the hitch of his breath, the fact that he's giving Lance a hand job...

It took Lance two whole minutes to realize he's getting his very first hand job. He's not against it. He's very much for it. He just wishes he could reciprocate. Wait, can he?

"So um," begins Lance because he's so smooth and can totally form thoughts and words at the same time. "I showed you mine... Are you, uh, gonna show me yours?"

Keith huffs out the softest laugh, but it's not rude. It's more nervous mixed with happy.  
Lance is suddenly very good at reading Keith now that he's super duper close to him. That, and while he's looking down at his own dick, he's noticing the bulge in Keith's track pants.

"Take a look," says Keith, that small chuckle continuing. Lance's eyes widen. He has to be the one to like... touch it? Granted, Keith is touching his so it's only fair.

Lance hooks his thumbs in Keith's waistband and tugs down. Keith's hard cock springs free easily. As if it's more than ready to join the party. Cock party?

No, wait, it's a sausage fest.

"What's funny?" asks Keith, not upset, just curious in tone.

"Laughing at my dumb thoughts as per usual," says Lance. He just kinda looks at Keith's cock, like it's a sculpture in a museum and he's not sure if it's an interactive museum or a hands  
off kinda place.

"Do you wanna... join me?" asks Keith, just a bit of a playful hum to his voice.

But they're already together...

It takes Lance far too long to figure out he's inviting Lance to touch his dick just like he's touching Lance's. Lance is tentative and slow. He feels the bit of heat that's coming off of it before he touches it, wrapping his hand around it to match how Keith's touches his. He likes the way Keith's body curls in towards him in reaction to the contact. Lance matches Keith's hand movements as well, stroking him up and down, a bit of a twist and squeeze at the head just like Keith does for him.

His nerves give way to the thrill. All those late nights texting, all those conversations, sitting close, forgetting everyone else in the room... they built up this want inside of Lance. One he was afraid to name, to confess even to himself. But how could he not want Keith when he trusted him with his truest self? And how Keith showed him that he knew him intimately. No veils or apologies or explanations needed.

Keith steps closer, which is surprising to Lance who thought they were already as close as could be, but apparently cock length was too far for what Keith has in mind. He gathers Lance's dick with his own and begins jerking them off together, stroking them up and down with a wide spread hand. He makes the cutest noise like a gurgling moan and it excites Lance so much, he doesn't think twice about wrapping his hand around their cocks and stroking along with Keith.

He's breathing heavy right along with them, hot breath on each other's faces. It doesn't even take an inch of movement for them to slot their mouths together. The kiss amplifies everything. Sweet and slow turns to desperate and wanting within a minute.

Keith leans back long enough for Lance to help him pull his shirt off then they're right back into it. Keith's kiss travels down to Lance's neck, giving Lance a chance to suck in big gulps of cool air and get his head together. The clearness of thought doesn't last a second as Keith tugs just a bit hard in his stroke causing the centre strap to move just a bit then settle.

The motion continues like this, rubing Lance in a nice and unexpected way.

"Ah," moans Lance as Keith sucks down on his neck. This is all so good, he can hardly stand it.

Keith's hand releases their dicks and he wraps both his arms around Lance's shoulders. "You're so cute."

Keith's whole body presses to Lance's and he rolls his hips. Lance can feel Keith's dick rub against his stomach. Feel his own dick pressing against Keith. He's so happy this is happening this way. That all the things he'd been dreaming of came to him at once. 

He's a lucky boy.

Keith seems so well practiced in following his instincts in how he touches and moves. Lance wants to try that. To move with purpose and not overthink, to live fully in this moment with him. So he tucks his hands under Keith's waistband and slides them all the way down over his smooth ass. Keith isn't even wearing underwear and that's a huge thrill for Lance to discover. His ass also feels so incredibly amazing, Lance just has to knead it.

Keith steps back and Lance worries he's touched him wrong. But instead Keith pushes his pants all the way down. Keith steps out of his pants, using his toes to hook his socks off in the process. It's not perfectly smooth, but he does it with such confidence that Lance is so in awe. Especially since Keith is so at ease in his nudity. He runs his hands over himself in a show just for Lance.

"Holy fuck...," mutters Lance. He means it in a good way because he's so fucking turned on, but Keith looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Still good?" asks Keith, checking in.

"So good," says Lance. He wants to step forward and touch more, but he's also so addicted to  
watching. Keith seems to read this and twists around to show Lance a better view of his ass. 

Seeing it is at least as good as touching it. Lance had noticed Keith had a nice fat ass through his clothes, but seeing it in its full glory was just unreal. Keith taps his on ass, letting the skin ripple, the fat jiggle. It's like he's putting on a whole show for Lance. He grabs hold of the fat and pulls to the side, revealing a little jewelled butt plug nestled so cute between both cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind," says Keith, "I was in the middle of something when you texted me."

In the middle of what? Oh! Ohhhhhh! Lance's brain catches up. 

"I just popped it in and came right over," says Keith.

Lance licks his lips, eyes transfixed on that red jewel. "You coulda finished first," says Lance.

"I wanna finish with you," says Keith, releasing his ass flesh. He slinks back up to Lance, closer than a cock's length and says softy in Lance's ear. "I've been dreaming of having you inside me."

Lance might faint from this. He really might. His knees are so weak. Luckily he has Keith to take his hand and guide him over to the bed.

It's all lining up so perfectly and happening just how he wants with the person he wants in the way that he wants. Lance is truly blessed.

"You're not saying much," points out Keith, when they reach the bed. Considering it's Lance, that is likely a concern.

"I'm happy," says Lance. Then his tendency to overthink kicks in. "I hope I'm good."

"You will be," says Keith, kissing him. "I just wanna be with you."

Lance kisses him back, hard, running his hands all over Keith's body. Keith does the same, running his hands across Lance's chest then sliding around back to cup his ass. Feeling saucy, Lance gives Keith's ass a good smack and is rewarded by a nice sting in his hand. Keith nips at his lips in response. 

Lance steps back. "Get on the bed," he says, giving Keith's ass another smack.

Keith snickers and turns around. He lays his upper half over the bed and leaves his whole ass hanging off the bed (and his lower half with his legs bent and spread, but Lance is really only paying attention to that booty.

Lance stands over him, placing one hand on the bed then runs a hand down his back and over his ass cheek. He hooks his fingers under the jewel of the buttplug and gives it a tug. It pulls free with little resistance. He thoughtlessly drops it to the side, transfixed by Keith's pretty gaping hole.

Lube. Lance remembers he needs lube! Lube for his cock! Lube for Keith's pretty hole!

He trips over Keith's leg while going for the nightstand, but tries to cover it up by dropping to his knees. He's so loud pulling open the drawing and rummaging through it that Keith starts to giggle. Lance shushes him.

"I'm trying my best!"

"I'm allowed to think you're cute," says Keith.

"No cute, only sexy."

"You're sexy and cute. Deal with it."

"Hmph!" grumbles Lance. He finds his pump lube finally. He uses one hand to spread Keith's cheek while he gives his hole a squirt of lube.

"Ah," says Keith, wiggling. "It's cold."

Lance would feel bad, but his butt looks so cute when he wiggles it. "Oops sorry."

"Warm me up," insists Keith, giving his ass an intentional wiggle this time.

Fu-uck he's so sexy. Lance might die.

Lance squirts several pumps of lube onto his cock. In hindsight, it's a lot, but Lance has never fucked anyone in the ass and he's nervous. In his head he tells his cock how lucky it is because it's only day one and he's already getting to fuck the most beautiful ass in the world. Life will be downhill after this.

He leans a hand on the bed and spreads his legs wide to get the right height then he lines himself up.

Keith's asshole takes in the head of Lance's cock like a dream. "Sucking me in like a slut," mutters Lance then he winces. Keith might not like this kind of a dirty talk.

"I'm a slut for you," says Keith, making Lance shudder with excitement. "Had half my fingers up my ass thinking about you when you texted."

Lance sinks the rest of the way in (though really he might have been half fainting after hearing that confession.)

"You make me so full," whines Keith.

He's inside him. Fully inside Keith. Lance is so deliriously happy.

Now it's time to move and this is the part he's a little unsure about, but when he draws back his hips, Keith hums his satisfaction and it encourages Lance to push back into him.

"Mmm don't tease so much," whines Keith.

"Hello! I'm new here!" sasses Lance. "I don't even go  
to this school!"

"You transferred here, sweetie, now fuck me like the slut I am."

Okay, so Keith punned, but it may not have been intentional. Lance is way too focused on the dirty talk. Yes! He thinks, he will fuck Keith like a slut if that's what he wants!

Lance readjusts his position. Finds pressing down on Keith's ass cheeks feels like great traction then he rocks onto the balls of his feet and braces his knees against the bed. Like this he's able to draw back and thrust forward with ease, getting a nice roll of his hips going.

And oh. Oh! That centre strap is well placed indeed and he's seemed to have found a pressure that's just enough rub to keep from chafing, at least for now.

"Mmmm fuck Lance," moans Keith, drawing all of Lance's focus. What a rush! Knowing he's pleasuring Keith like this.

"Yeah baby," says Lance, increasing his speed, "feels so good, baby."

"Mmmmm, yesss," hisses Keith. "Fuck me so good, baby."

Lance definitely gets some kind of angle right because Keith moans again and bends his knees, lifting his feet right off the floor.

"You take my cock so nice," says Lance, venturing to thrust just a bit hard.

"Laaaance," moans Keith.

His head swims. Keith's so hot and Lance is so horny. He draws back and pushes his sweatpants down. He wants more freedom of motion. He slips out of Keith, but that's okay  
since he puts one knee up on the bed and pushes into him again. He's got this drive to fuck Keith even deeper.

He props himself this time by placing his hands on Keith's forearms, feeling the bulge of the biceps. The thought of him literally pinning Keith down to fuck him makes him squeak with his own pleasure.

Keith breaks up his usually scheduled moaning by giggling and whispering, "So cute."

"I'm not cute," says Lance, "I'm the brute fucking you into the bed." Then he lets Keith have it, using the natural bounce of the bed to intensify his thrusts.

Lance feels powerful, but also sweet and loved and safe. Keith makes him feel so whole, but scared in a thrilling way at the same time.

"Mmmm I'm close," moans Keith.

Lance puts his knee on the bed, basically climbing on top of Keith. He likes his angle because he can lay his chest down on Keith's back and kiss and nuzzle at his neck.

"Gonna cum for me?" asks Lance.

"Yes....," hisses Keith.

"Gonna cum on my cock?"

Keith moans again. "Gonna cum so tight around your coc - ah...."

The way Keith moves, the way his body flows through the motions of his orgasm, it's almost like he can feel Keith clenching so tight around him. It's so pretty how Keith moves. Lance feels so connected to Keith and proud of him. He has to just flop and hug Keith for a moment.

"Lance," hums Keith. Lance tries to move to his side only to discover he's of course inside Keith and has to pull out first. When he gets himself out and on the bed, Keith attacks him with kisses. It's hot and sexy and revs Lance right back up again.

Keith slips a hand between them and slides it down Lance's belly. "Can I?" he whispers, breath hot against Lance's face.

"Yes," Lance whispers back. Keith's hand slides lower and pushes aside the centre strap.  
Keith’s fingers find the right spot immediately and Lance is so keyed up he basically rolls against his hand until he’s cumming seconds later. 

He flops against Keith, happy and content.

“Did I dick you down good?” He asks with a giggle.

“So good,” mumbles Keith. Lance catches the smile on his lips. Post-O Keith is back to quiet Keith.

“So, slut,” says Lance with a giggle. “Can I like... be your boyfriend now?”

Keith twists up his face. “Yeah, we’ve been edging towards that for awhile. Guess we should just say it.” 

“Well, no one told me!” snaps Lance. Would’ve been nice to know. 

“I’m telling you now then,” says Keith with a crooked smile. “You’re my person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find my socials on [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/ChillyBang)
> 
> xoxoxBBBK

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find my socials on [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/ChillyBang)
> 
> BBBKxoxox

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss Cam Klance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367904) by [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars)




End file.
